Codename: Athena
by SailorStar9
Summary: Mizuno Ami isn’t who she seems. She is an Elite of the Assassin’s Guild and the target the Guild has now is the syndicate: Pluto. And her codename is Athena.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Since GracedAngel1864 isn't too pleased with this prologue, I'm pulling it down and replacing it with this. Hope you like this better, GracedAngel1864. A cross with _Tantei Gakuen Q_.

Basic Summary: Mizuno Ami isn't who she seems. She was the rightful leader of the Inner Senshi, until Venus shattered the gem on the Frost Tiara, undermining her powers and claimed the Leadership Mantle for herself. Not only that, she is an Elite of the Assassin's Guild and the target the Guild has now is the syndicate: Pluto.

Pairing: Ryu/Ami

Kyu/Megumi

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Prologue

* * *

14-year-old Mizuno Ami stood on the deck of the ship that was ferrying her to Kirisaki Island upon Dan-sensei's request.

Normally, the sea breeze always clamed her, but not today. Ami's mind still went back to the bitter betrayal of her so-called friends, especially Venus.

And all because she had no wish for anyone, in particular Mercury to find out the truth.

* * *

_Memory sequence_

"_Mizuno Ami, on account of treason, you're hereby removed from the Senshi." came Aino Minako's firm voice._

"_And why am I accused of that?" Ami quirked a brow, her 'Assassin' personnel coming forth._

"_You were a traitor to the White Moon Family in the past, and you'll betray us again in the future." Minako lied._

_Gasps were heard._

"_Since when?" Ami asked._

"_Since the Silver Millennium." Minako replied._

_More shocked gasps were heard._

So, she remembered. _Ami thought._

_Ami's memories had resurfaced ever since she was resurrected from the battle against Beryl and she found out the truth._

_Turns out, Venus and Princess Serenity were cousins and Mercury was the rightful leader of the Inner Senshi. Not only that, Mercury was also one of the very few Elites of the Assassin's Guild; going by the codename: Athena._

_The past Venus had begged Queen Selenity to make her the leader of the Inner Senshi, instead of Mercury, but the Queen refused, telling her flatly that the leader was decided by merit, not by family connections._

_But Venus would not give up._

_She had sneaked into the Mariner Castle and shattered the power gem on the Frost Tiara, which Mercury gained most of her powers from, thus making her the weakest Senshi. Then, she grabbed the Leadership Mantle, a trident given to Mercury by Queen Selenity herself as proof that she was the leader._

_Unfortunately, Beryl attacked and with Mercury's powers seriously undermined, the Silver Millennium fell._

_End of memory sequence

* * *

_

Back in the present, Ami could feel her tears threatening to well up.

_No, I won't cry! An Assassin doesn't show her emotions. _she told herself stubbornly.

A worried 'Daijoubo desu ka?'sounded behind her.

Startled, Ami turned around to look into mesmerizing gray eyes.

Amakusa Ryu was walking to the ship deck when he noticed that someone was there before him.

A girl with blue hair that was a shade darker than his was already on the spot.

Ryu frowned; something about her just did not seem to feel right.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he approached the girl.

When she turned, Ryu found himself drowning in her ocean-blue eyes.

Seemingly startled by his sudden appearance, the girl stumbled back slightly.

Ryu quickly grabbed her arms before she fell.

After stabilizing her, Ryu took his place beside the girl.

"You haven't answered my question." he stated plainly.

Ami remained silent as she looked away from his piercing look.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, this is one very weird beginning. Read and review. 


	2. The Pretty Boy Detective

SailorStar9: The prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: The Pretty-Boy Detective! He Appears at Last!

* * *

Kyu stretched his arms as he walked out of the cabin.

"Oh, Katagiri-sensei." he greeted the female teacher.

"Kyu-kun are you bored?" the teacher asked.

"No, I'm so excited that I can't sit still." Kyu replied.

"I see." Miss Katagiri smiled.

"Do your best." she added and walked off.

"Yes!" Kyu exclaimed.

Then, his attention shifted to the deck.

"Someone's standing there." he noted the two blue-haired older teenagers on the deck.

Kyu laughed, "They're probably the same age as I am."

Running towards the pair, he waved.

"Hey, you there! Are you two students of Class A?" he asked.

"A storm is coming." Ryu commented.

"A storm?" Kyu echoed.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this, but…" Kyu started.

"I'm Kyu, from Class Q. How about you?" he asked.

Ryu turned back and replied, "I'm Ryu. Amakusa Ryu."

"And you?" the ever-genki Kyu asked the girl.

"Mizuno Ami." came her soft reply.

"Ryu-kun and Ami-chan huh?" Kyu smiled.

"Nice to meet the two of you."

Then, his attention was turned towards their approaching destination.

"Ah, there's an island!" he exclaimed.

"We're approaching the island!" he whooped as the ship neared their destination.

"That's the island where we're going to have the camp. I'm so excited." he mused.

Ryu begun, "Don't you know anything about that island?"

"Nope, not at all." Kyu replied.

"Do you know, Ryu-kun?" he asked.

"It's called Kirisaki Island." Ryu answered.

"Kirisaki…" Kyu echoed.

A mental image flashed across his eyes.

"You mean like slashing at something with a sword?" he blinked.

"No." Ryu replied.

"It's characters are 'fog' and 'bloom', and pronounced Kirisaki." he supplied.

"It's an inhabited island that's always surrounded by fog, and is only two kilometers in circumference." he added.

"Of course, people seem to have lived there a long time ago."

"Kirisaki Island." Kyu breathed in wonder.

Finally, the ship docked and Kyu jumped onto dry land.

"I'm number one!" he declared.

"I've finally come to Kirisaki Island."

"You have too much energy man." Kinta commented.

"As I thought, I'm out of range here. I can't connect to the Internet." Kazuma complained.

"You rely on that too much." Kinta remarked.

"Huh?" Megumi blinked as Ryu walked by.

"Excuse me?" she begun.

"What is it?" Ryu asked, stopping in his tracks.

Caught, Megumi stammered, "Umm… well, nothing."

"What's wrong, Megu?" Kyu asked.

"No, nothing." Megumi shook her head.

"Maybe I'm a little tired." she added, as Ryu walked off.

After walking through the forest, Miss Katagiri announced, "We're going to camp here."

"Wow." Megumi awed.

"What the heck is this?" Kinta asked.

"It's looks like an asylum." Megumi agreed.

"Hey who is that guy?" Kyuosuke asked, his eyes turning to Ryu.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to be an outsider, but I've never seen him." Shishido replied.

"Then who is he?" Hayato asked.

"Hey you!" Saburomaru called out, causing Ryu to turn to him.

"Right you! Who on earth are you? You don't look at a student from Class Q. I don't know who you are or where you're from, but if you're not in Class A, the you're also just an extra. Make sure you don't bother us Class A students. All right?" he mocked.

Saburomaru's mockery was answered by a stony glare from Ryu.

"Wha?" Saburomaru blinked.

Ignoring him plainly, Ryu walked off.

On the building, the group walked past a hallway with three portraits on the wall.

"I wonder what these portraits are." Kyu wondered aloud.

"This is Holmes! It says, 'His Last Bow." he exclaimed, noting the picture in the middle.

"This one's the 'And There Were None,' by Agatha Christen." Kazuma added.

"This is Andrew Ban, from 'The Egyptian Cross Mystery,' by Ellery Queen." Megumi remarked about the picture on the left.

"I'll show you around the building now." Miss Katagiri announced.

"This is the kitchen." she declared, once entering the room.

"The building is old, but all of the cooking utensils are usable." she added as she opened the cabinet.

"Wow, there's food too!" Megumi exclaimed, when the refrigerator was opened.

"I'll appreciate it if the two of you could help me with the cooking." Miss Katagiri requested.

"I can do that." Megumi nodded.

All Miss Katagiri received from Ami was a simple nod and a small smile.

"So can I! If it's cup ramen…" Kyu offered.

"Cup ramen doesn't require much cooking." Kinta objected.

Megumi looked down at her feet and let out a scream.

"What's the matter?" Kinta asked.

"A mouse! There's a mouse!" Megumi squeaked.

"Just a mouse?" Hayato echoed.

"It's normal that there are mice here. This building was built before the wars." Kyuosuke rebuked.

"You're a detective school student. Don't be scared by a mouse." Sakurako chided.

"I'm sorry." Megumi apologized.

"I'll take you to your rooms now. After you put your stuff away, please come to the seminar room." Miss Katagiri offered, trying to diffuse the tense situation.

"Oh, that surprised me." Megumi muttered.

"It's scary huh?" Sakurako giggled.

* * *

After some time, everyone was assembled in the seminar room, where Shintarou was addressing the students.

"This camping seminar is going to be conducted by the principal, Morihiko Dan-sensei. I'm his assistant, Shintarou Maki. I'm an inspector at the detective school." he introduced himself

Then, turning to the wheel-chaired bound principal, he added, "Now then, Dan-sensei, please."

"Thank you." Dan-sensei nodded in acknowledgement.

"There are students at this camp for the first time, so I'll tell you the purpose of this seminar. The objective of this camping seminar is to go the actual scene of an unsolved crime, investigate, use reasoning and solve it. This is the DDS special extracurricular class." Dan-sensei begun.

"First of all, do you know who 'Kirisaki Jack' is?" he asked.

"'Kirisaki Jack?'" Saburomaru gasped in horror.

"A horrible murderer who lived in England a long time ago, right?" Megumi questioned.

"Exactly. In 1888, he committed several murders in the slums of the East End of London. He's the most famous and mysterious murderer in history. He wore a long coat and a derby hat, and called himself 'Jack The Ripper'. Just as the name implies, he cut many of his victims to pieces and kept sending letters to the police at the crime scene, as if he was mocking them. To date, these crimes remain unsolved, and are shrouded in mystery. About fifty years ago, a murder occurred inside the building we're in right now and the victim was cut into pieces." Dan-sensei revealed.

"Inside this building?" Megumi gasped.

"They were dismembered…" Saburomaru muttered.

"That's right. During the war, a serial killer also called himself 'Jack The Ripper'. After killing three people with a knife, he left the only key inside a room and disappeared. Inside an absolutely sealed room, behind two locked doors." Dan-sensei added.

"Behind two locked doors." Kyu echoed.

Thunder cracked across the sky and Megumi screamed.

Dan-sensei crackled and replied, "You all must be tired after the long trip. I'll tell you the details tomorrow when we do the scene inspection."

"All right everyone, please get some rest." Shintarou concluded.

"It's a terrible storm." Ryu suddenly commented.

Kyu blinked and turned back.

"We can't get off this island for a while. No matter what happens…" Ryu added.

* * *

"What's up with that Amakusa Ryu? He makes me so nervous." Kinta complained.

"Huh?" Kyu blinked and turned to Megumi.

"What's wrong, Megu?" he asked.

"I feel like I've seen Amakusa-san somewhere. But I have a photographic memory and it's impossible for me to forget someone, even if I've met them once. I usually can't forget things, even if I try to forget them." Megumi confessed.

Turning serious, Kyu posted a question.

"Megu, does that mean…"

Megumi blinked.

"Do you have a crush on him?"

Megumi fumed, "Don't say weird things like that!"

"Why are you blushing?" Kyu asked.

"Idiot!" Megumi scolded.

"Let's go make dinner." she stormed off.

"Wait up!" Kyu called after her.

* * *

"The knives disappeared?" Kyu asked.

"Yes, when I was here last time, there were three knives right here. I'm sure of it." Megumi nodded.

"I wonder who took them. All three of them." Kyu mused.

"Gomen minna. I lost track of time." Ami apologized when she entered the room.

"Ami-chan!" Kyu blinked at the older girl.

"Doushida Kyu?" she asked.

"The knives disappeared." Megumi reported.

"Nani?" Ami frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about this. This might be the worst thing that ever happened to us." Kinta confessed.

"The worst thing?" Kazuma echoed.

"You mean, there's going to be a crime?" Megumi asked.

"No. If there're no knives we may not be able to cook dinner." Kinta replied.

Ami sighed, trust Kinta to point out such a straight-forward aspect.

"No way! Are we going to starve?" Kyu protested.

"What was that?" Megumi argued.

"Shut up! It's important to me!" Kinta objected.

"Absolutely." Kyu agreed.

Just then, the door opened and Miss Katagiri stepped in.

"You guys!" Miss Katagiri scolded.

"Oh sensei." Kyu greeted the teacher.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Who did that to the portraits by the entrance?" she asked.

"The portraits?" Megumi echoed.

When the six reached the three portraits, Kyu gasped.

"Holmes' portrait was cut into half." Kinta exclaimed.

"How dare they!" Kyu objected.

"That knife was one of the three from the kitchen." Megumi realized.

"This is a bad joke." Miss Katagiri remarked and she pulled out the knife.

"You guys didn't do it?" she confirmed.

"Of course not!" the four younger teenagers protested.

"But who else would have done something like this?" Miss Katagiri asked.

"You don't trust us?" Kinta pressed.

"You think you're just kids?" Kyu demanded.

"No, I didn't mean that." Miss Katagiri replied sheepishly.

"Katagiri-sensei, do you know where the key to the rooftop is?" Shintarou asked.

"Huh?" Megumi blinked.

"It was in the control room, but I can't find it anywhere. We need to go there for the scene inspection, so I'm in trouble." Shintarou confessed.

Shrugging, he added, "Oh well, I'll contract the detective school and get a copy."

"But Maki-sensei, it's impossible in this weather." Miss Katagiri objected.

"If we contract them right away, it should be fine. According to the weather forecast, the storm isn't coming until tomorrow afternoon, so we should be able to get it before that." Shintarou replied and he walked off.

_Vandalizing the portraits, two missing knives and a missing key. Who did this and why? _Megumi wondered.

* * *

After some time, a helicopter came and deposited a box to Shintarou.

"I'm sorry I'm late." he apologized. "The wind's a little stronger than I expected."

Holding out the key, he added, "Katagiri-sensei, please hold on to this key."

"Okay." Miss Katagiri nodded and took the offered key.

Turning around, Shintarou muttered, "But I wonder who took the key."

"Okay, we're behind schedule. So before it starts raining, let's go to the crime scene. Starting now, the mystery of this special extracurricular class is the 'Jack the Ripper' crime which occurred in the asylum in this solitary island. We'll start investigating the mystery of the locked room." Dan-sensei declared.

"During the war, this island was a prison camp for the Japanese army and mostly British people were imprisoned. However, right before the war ended, while the tide of the war was turning, the guards abandoned their duties and left the island with the prisoners. At that time, ten prisoners couldn't get on the ship and was left here. As they waited for a ship to come and pick them up, the ten prisoners shared the small amount of food left and encouraged one another. But as the days went by, their hopelessness started to control them. One day, one of the prisoners found a boat that was washed up on shore, but it was badly damaged. The prisoners started to have hope and started to fix the boat. But as the boat as fixed, they realized a fearful thing. There were ten people, but at most only seven people could fit in the boat." Dan-sensei begun his tale as the group walked along the hallway.

"That means three people will have to remain on the island." Kyu realized.

"Right. Once they set sail, the boat would only drift to Japan, the land of their enemy. It would be impossible to come back. Sooner or later, the remaining people would end up becoming rat food. While the tension was building up among them, the crime occurred. Among them, one person was slashed mercilessly and killed. There were words written in blood near the victim's body. The name' Jack the Ripper' a well-known murderer in Britain. The crimes that horrified the prisoners continued. The next day, a second person was found horribly mutilated. Around the time they finished fixing the boat, just as they said, the third crime occurred, as a body was hacked to pieces in a sealed room." he continued.

Arriving at the lift, he added, "Please use the stairs everyone. I'll be waiting by the elevator on the rooftop.

With that, the lift shut.

Minutes later, Dan-sensei arrived in the rooftop.

"Here we are. The warehouse is where the sealed-room murder took place." he noted.

A scream from Megumi and Sakurako was heard.

"No!" Sakurako yelled.

"Wait!" Megumi added.

"Huh?" Kinta blinked.

"Purple and pink rabbits." Kyu remarked.

He was immediately hit by Megumi.

"Ouch…" Kyu complained.

"You don't have to describe the design." Megumi protested.

"I don't intend to scare you, but the story I'm telling you is the truth. Our detective school staff recreated the crime scene as best as they could, so you could collect information. With this information and based on the crime scene that we're going to see, I'd like you to solve the crime and unravel the mystery of the sealed room. All right?" Dan-sensei remarked.

"Yes, sir!" Kyu replied.

"He's the only one so energetic." Kinta remarked.

"The wooden warehouse which was built on this rooftop is the doubly sealed room. Please take out the floor plan we gave you earlier." Dan-sensei requested.

Everyone retrieved the floor plan as instructed.

"The inside of the warehouse is just as you see it. The condition of the interior was also recreated to the best of out ability. And this door was locked at the time the crime occurred." Dan-sensei explained.

Miss Katagiri handed him the spare key.

"This is the key. This morning, we took the trouble of ordering a duplicate key. The master key, which was in the control room, unfortunately disappeared, so …" Dan-sensei added.

At this point, Ryu interjected.

"Sensei." he spoke.

"What is it, Amakusa-kun?" Dan-sensei asked.

"You said that the crime occurred in the warehouse, but isn't it possible for the criminal to have duplicated the key to make it look like a sealed room?" Ryu asked.

"That's a good question." Dan-sensei agreed. "But this building was used for weapon storage back then. This key is an elaborate one, which was made by an army craftsman so the prisoners wouldn't steal the weapons. It took many days for our detective school's best technology group to create this duplicate. At that time, it would be impossible for British prisoners to duplicate this key."

"I see." Ryu nodded.

"Okay, now let's go into the warehouse." Dan-sensei said and opened the door.

"The placement of these wooden boxes is also the same as it was back then." Dan-sensei remarked.

The group then entered the warehouse.

Walking past the crates, they reached the second door.

"And that's the second door. That door is also opened by the same key." Dan-sensei said as it came into view.

With the second door opened, Kyu and the others looked around.

"In the sealed room, there's only one window." Kyu noted.

"It looks like an adult could get out through here." Megumi added.

"Even if you got out, there's only a precipitous cliff below." Dan-sensei pointed out.

"Hey, look at this." Shishido called out.

"Wow, that's elaborate. They even recreated the bloody words, 'Jack the Ripper'." Kyuosuke noted.

"What?" Dan-sensei questioned, turning around.

"Katagiri-kun, did you have that recreated too?" he asked.

"No, I don't know about this." Miss Katagiri replied.

"What?" Dan-sensei frowned.

"What is this?" Megumi asked, as she walked towards an object covered with a white cloth.

Then, she gasped.

"Kyu…"

Kyu's eyes widened in realization.

"This is…" he wondered.

Stepping forward, he knelt down and removed the cloth.

There on a straw mat, laid Saburomaru's half-sawn body.

Megumi screamed in horror.

"Saburomaru-san." Kyu breathed.

Megumi's voice was heard next.

"The sudden appearance of the left half of Saburomaru-san's body appeared to be a reproduction of the same horrifying tragedy that happened half a century ago. And we had no answers for the mystery of the two locks and the missing right half."

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, this is the 1st chapter. Just be lucky I found the clips on Youtube. 


	3. The Cut throat Who Crossed Through Time

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up and no review. You guys don't like me anymore. (Pouts)

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Showdown! The Cutthroat Who Crossed Through Time!

* * *

"Jack the Ripper." Miss Katagiri noted.

"Dan-sensei, this is almost the same as the murder in the doubly-locked room by Jack the Ripper during the war." she added.

Dan-sensei nodded.

"Murder buy Jack the Ripper…" Kinta echoed.

"A murder in a locked room…" Kazuma repeated.

"It's not the same! What happened to the key that disappeared from the control room yesterday? If that key is used to lock the two doors from outside, it's not a locked room." Kyuosuke protested.

While Kyuosuke was arguing his case, Kyu was searching the place.

Finding something, he shouted, "Hey guys!"

"What is it, Kyu?" Kinta asked.

"Look at this!" Kyu exclaimed.

Right on top of the drain gutter, was the missing key.

"A key?" Kinta blinked. "Does it mean…"

"Kyu-kun, try locking the door with the key." Dan-sensei instructed.

"Yes sir." Kyu nodded and proceeded with the request.

When the key turned, Kyu gasped, "It worked."

"What on earth is going on?" Hayato asked.

"The lost key was found inside the room, which means…"

"A murder in a completely sealed room." Ryu finished the sentence.

"The locked murder scene that was recreated just for the investigation has become a real crime scene, right Dan-sensei?" he asked.

"Katagiri-sensei, please call Shintarou-sensei." Dan-sensei requested.

"Since he's a doctor, I need him to examine the body."

"Yes sir." Miss Katagiri nodded and ran out.

"All of you, go back to your rooms." he ordered the students.

The students nodded and exited.

Megumi went over to the wall, her hand over her mouth. It was obvious that Saburomaru's body had affected her.

"Megu, are you alright?" Kyu asked.

Megumi said nothing and threw her arms around Kyu.

"I'm okay. If I get discouraged every time I'm at a murder scene, I won't be able to become a detective." she replied.

"I'm okay." she assured him.

As the rest of the group walked out of the scene, Kazuma commented, "People with a photographic memory will never forget a scene they saw even once. Something like that terrible scene we just saw…"

"I feel sorry for her." Kinta added.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Class A and Class Q were split into two groups.

"I didn't like Saburomaru that much, but I can't believe something like that happened to him." Kinta confessed.

Aside, Megumi sighed.

Then, Kinta noticed the glares Class A was giving him.

Still typing on his laptop, Kazuma remarked, "Kinta, you're so rude. Megu is from the same National Ability Development Institute as Saburomaru."

"Oh yeah." Kinta nodded.

"But I wonder who on earth would do such a thing." Megami commented.

"It's a detective's job to investigate that, right?" Kazuma replied.

"Don't say that, you're just messing around with your computer." Kinta rebuked.

"Excuse me!" Kazuma scolded.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Kyu asked.

"I'm trying to find the criminal by using this detective software that I developed." Kazuma announced proudly.

"If you input the crime scene data, it gives you possible tricks that could have been used." he explained.

"Wow." Kyu blinked in awe.

"Is it for real?" Kinta asked, somewhat skeptical.

"Well, just wait and see." Kazuma retorted.

"Aren't you mistaken about something, Kazuma-kun?" Ryu asked.

"Mistaken? What do you mean?" Kazuma exclaimed.

"You're the one who's being rude, aren't you?" Ryu added.

"This is neither a class nor a game, but a real murder case."

"I know that!" Kazuma protested.

"You sound so clam when you say that, huh Amakusa-kun?" Shishido asked.

"He may be a stranger to you, but Saburomaru was our friend. And he got killed. A person in out school just died! Isn't it alright to be just a little agitated?" he pressed.

"Is this the time to be agitated?" Ryu questioned back.

"What?" Shishido frowned.

"Can you look outside?" Ryu requested.

Everyone's eyes turned to the window.

Outside, a storm was brewing.

"It'll start raining soon, judging by those clouds. The waves will get rougher. Do you think we can leave in a weather like this?" he posted a question.

"That means…" Megami begun.

"We can't leave this island for a while." Ami finished her sentence.

"Right, the island where the unidentified murderer, Jack the Ripper is." Ryu added.

"Saburomaru-san was also a student in this school and he was killed. The next victim could be someone in this room. He might be sliced up the same way." he prophesized.

"We can't really say if it was done by an outsider." Hayato commented.

"Hey." Kyuosuke hushed him up.

The door opened and Dan-sensei was wheeled in.

"All of you, thank you for waiting." he begun.

Everyone, minus Megumi stood up.

"Dan-sensei, Maki-sensei." Kyu chorused.

"What happened to the ship?" Kinta asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't launch the ship in this weather. And because of the storm, the radio of the ship isn't working properly." Mr. Shintarou announced.

"Looks like we're totally stranded. We're also puzzled by this incident. Even though you're DDS students, I don't want you to be forced into this. If you don't want to investigate this case, I'll prepare a safe place for you. Normally, this extracurricular class would be cancelled. Knowing that, I ask you: among you is there anyone who wants to solve the mystery of this case with us and try to unmask the terrible Jack the Ripper?" Dan-sensei asked.

"Class A will do it!" Kyuosuke offered.

"Even though we only know him for a short time, our friend Saburomaru is dead. We can't just let this go!" Sakurako agreed.

"Yeah, just leave it to Class A." Hayato nodded.

"Class Q should hide in a safe place." he added.

"But you need to leave your school badges and notebooks here." Kyuosuke remarked.

Kinta hissed at the arrogant Kyuosuke and Kyu turned to the principal.

"I'll do it, Dan-sensei." he offered.

"Please let me help too!" he begged.

Megumi's eyes softened, "Kyu."

"All right! I'll do it too!" Kinta whooped.

"Kinta!" Kyu beamed.

Slapping Kyu on his shoulder, Kinta added, "If I got scared of something like this, my ancestors would cry in shame."

"Let me help too." Megumi added, coming forward.

"I'll do it as well, of course." Kazuma nodded.

Turning to the remaining two, Kyu asked, "Ryu-kun, Ami-chan, the two of you would join us right?"

"Yeah." Ryu let out a smile.

"Naturally." Ami replied.

Just then, Miss. Katagiri ran in.

"Dan-sensei!" she shouted.

"What's wrong, Katagiri-sensei?" he asked.

"Something terrible has happened in the kitchen." she reported.

When they arrived in the kitchen, the group found it in a terrible mess.

"This is…" Kazuma blinked.

"What a mess." Kyu noted.

"This is awful." Megumi agreed.

"Hey mouse, go away!" Kinta shouted.

"I wonder if someone tried to eat all the food." Hayato pondered.

"That means there's someone else beside us on this island." Kyuosuke remarked.

"I don't see how though." Megumi admitted.

Kyu noticed that her eyes had begun to scan the scene.

"I see." Kazuma noted, after some typing.

Shutting his laptop, he walked forward, "That means…"

Then, he noticed a measuring weight under his feet.

"I see! They used this." he exclaimed.

"Kazuma, what are you mumbling about?" Kinta asked.

"I solved the mystery of the murder in the doubly-sealed room by Jack the Ripper." Kazuma announced.

"Are you serious?" Kinta blinked.

"Really?" Megumi asked.

"I can demonstrate if you want me to. I can recreate the doubly-sealed room just as t he criminal did at the murder scene on the rooftop." Kazuma declared.

"On the rooftop…" Kyu echoed.

* * *

Once arriving at the rooftop, a strong wind was blowing.

"Such a strong wind." Kinta remarked.

"Ah!" Megumi breathed.

"Hey Kazuma, are you sure you can do this?" Kinta asked.

"Of course." Kazuma replied.

"I didn't think I'd need to tag along for a grade school kid's experiment." Kyuosuke scoffed.

"Are you annoyed or something? Because I solved the trick before Class A did?" Kazuma quipped.

"What? Our classmate got killed! Don't talk nonsense!" Kyuosuke replied.

"Okay." Kazuma waved the comment aside.

When Miss. Katagiri opened the door, Kazuma explained, "That very back room where Saburomaru-san's body was found was surely a sealed room, with two locked doors. There's a small window facing the cliff, but a person can't enter or exit from there. But it's not just the criminal who could freely enter and exit this room. For example, there are rats around here."

"Rats?" Kyu echoed.

"Excuse me, could you close the door?" Kazuma asked.

With the door shut, Kazuma continued, "Please look around. There has to be a place where light comes in."

Megumi looked around and spotted a hole at the bottom of a wall.

"There it is, beside the front door. It's a mouse hole."

"And then," Kazuma continued as he took out a measuring tape.

"The space below the back door is 6.8 centimeters. In other words, the back room where the dead body was found was not a doubly-sealed room. There was a small space where anything the size of a rat could get through."

"Hey, don't tell me the culprit had a rat carry the key." Shishido commented incredulously.

"No, what I'm saying is that the key to this storage room is smaller than a rat." Kazuma replied.

"That means…" Kinta prompted.

"The criminal put the key back into the room through the mouse hole or the space below the door after he got outside using the key he stole." Kazuma announced.

Kyuosuke snorted, "Is that so?"

"In other words, you mean something like this, right? I'm called the Puzzle King. I already thought of a trick like that." he said, revealing a stringed coin.

Going over to Megumi, he knelt down.

"Hey, Gouda-san, what are you doing?" Megumi asked.

"Let me borrow your leg." he replied.

"Let's suppose this 5 yen coin is a key. First, put a string through the key and hang on something close to it destination. Then, just keep pulling the string, and when it gets to its destination, pull only one side of the string, and collect the string."

"I see." Kyu noted.

"But when Kyu-kun found the key, it was in the corner of the room and there was nothing like her leg you could use it to hang on." Sakurako pointed out.

"That's right. You can't do it without something to hang the string on." Kyuosuke replied, standing up.

"We could make something to hang it on." Kazuma remarked.

"What?" Kyuosuke questioned.

Kazuma produced the weight he had removed from the kitchen.

"You can use the weight from the kitchen. First, put the weight with the string attached at the destination, and close the door. Bring the key into the room by using the key as a fulcrum. Once the key gets to the destination, collect the weight by using the string attached to the weight. Then, the doubly-sealed door is complete." Kazuma declared in triumph.

Getting outside, Kazuma prepared to demonstrate.

"Now, pretending this 5 yen coin is a key. I'll put it back in the back room.. Pull the string slowly."

After a while, he met an obstruction.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Megumi asked.

"It seems to be stuck." Kazuma replied.

Turning around, he requested rather sheepishly, "Can I do it again?"

Once again, Kazuma repeated his experiment, only to find the string was stuck, again.

"Again? Oh man!" Kazuma moaned.

"It's not going very well. It's supposed to work. Strange."

Finally, Kazuma managed to pull the string out.

"It took 30 minutes at least." Kinta complained.

Excitedly, Kazuma ran into the room.

"The 5 yen coin is in front of the back room where we put the weight."

To his disappointment, the coin was not there.

"The 5 yen coin is right here." Shishido said, picking up the coin.

"It's actually closer to the entrance." he added tossing the coin the younger boy.

"Looks like the weight shifted a little, but it was generally a success right?" Kazuma beamed nervously.

"We could put it back into the locked room, so…" his sentence was cut short by the disbelieving looks everyone gave him.

"Kazuma-san, there's one tiny problem." Ami pointed out.

"And that is…" Kinta prompted.

"How can you string the key when the key doesn't _have_ a hole in the first place?" she asked.

Kazuma blinked.

"Oh man, I thought it would be like this." Hayato remarked.

"This is about as good as Class Q gets." Shishido smirked.

"Let's go back." Kyuosuke commented.

"Yeah, it's a waste of time." Shishido agreed.

"Kazuma..." Kyu begun.

Getting no reply, Kyu, Megumi and Kinta went out.

Sniffling, Kazuma accidentally dropped the coin and it rolled first towards the direction of the door, before rolling back.

Both Ryu and Ami noticed the strange behavior.

Ami frowned slightly and mentally gasped, _Could it be…_

"Kazuma-kun, your deduction may not be as wrong as it might have looked." was Ryu's last comment before he walked out.

Ami smiled at the younger boy, "Just think from a different direction. It's almost raining. Let's go back."

Kazuma nodded and followed the older girl.

"I'm sorry I burst your bubble." Ami apologized.

Kazuma shook his head, "No, it was lucky that it was one of us that pointed out the flaw, and not one of the Class A students."

Exiting from the elevator, Kazuma was surprised to see Kyu, Kinta and Megumi waiting for him.

"Don't be disappointed." Kyu told him.

"Yeah, you were doing pretty good there." Kinta agreed.

"Let's all just try our best." Megumi encouraged.

Overwhelmed, Kazuma hugged Megumi.

_Even though he acts strong, he's just a kid after all._ Megumi thought.

"78 centimeters, B cup." Kazuma muttered.

"Huh?" Megumi blinked.

"You're bigger than you look huh?" Kazuma asked, cheekily.

Megumi blushed hard.

"Hey, Kazuma! How dare you!" Kinta protested and started to chase the younger boy.

"Are you jealous?" Kazuma teased, as he ran away.

Curious, Kyu asked, "Are you a B cup?"

"Huh?" Megumi blinked.

Kyu begun to laugh nervously, "I thought you were an A cup."

Deeply embarrassed, Megumi had slapped Kyu across the face and stormed off.

"Stupid!" she scolded.

"Hey, wait up Megu!" Kyu called after her.

"Don't ask me!" Megumi shouted.

Ami shook her head and sighed.

"Kids these days." she muttered.

"Guess I'd better rescue Kyu before Megu kills him." she added and took off after the pair.

Ryu stepped out of his hiding place as he looked on.

* * *

"Maki-sensei will give the autopsy report." Dan-sensei said, once everyone was settled in.

"Okay. First of all, the cause of death. He died due to hemorrhaging caused by a stab wound to the heart with a sharp, knife-like object. He probably died immediately. It seems that the criminal ripped Saburomaru-kun's body apart with a powerful tool, like a chainsaw, before he died. The chainsaw that seems to have been used by the criminal was missing from the equipment room. The estimated time of death is late last night. Considering the digestive state of his dinner, it was probably around 2 am. The right half of Saburomaru-kun's body had not been found yet." Mr. Shintarou reported.

* * *

That night, Kyu was awakened by a knock on his door.

Opening his door, he looked around and noticed footprints on the floor in front of his door.

"What big footprints." he commented.

"Someone was actually here!"

His eyes trailed outwards as the footprints led away.

"They head that way. What should I do? I wonder if I should call someone." Kyu noted.

Then, he shook his head, "No. If I ask for help with something like this, I can't become a real detective. All right then, I'll go alone!"

Grabbing a torchlight and a broom, Kyu followed the footsteps which eventually led to the staircase.

Climbing the staircase, Kyu was puzzled, "What on earth?"

Shining the torchlight on the footprint trail, Kyu found that it led to a door.

"Did he go in there?" Kyu wondered aloud.

Determined, he shouted out, "All right! If you want to kill me, come on, Jack the Ripper!"

Then, he faltered, "Maybe I should've have asked Kinta to come along."

Feeling something behind him, Kyu turned around and was struck out his broom which was caught by Kinta.

"Kinta…" Kyu gasped.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Kinta asked.

Kyu heaved in relief, "You came out of nowhere, so I thought you were Jack the Ripper."

Kinta chuckled, "Did you also follow the footprints after hearing someone knocking on your door?"

"Huh? You too?" Kyu blinked.

Kinta nodded, "Yeah. These muddy footprints certainly aren't ours, so… they head into that room huh?"

Breaking the broom, Kinta walked forward, "Let's go, Kyu."

"Yeah…" Kyu nodded nervously.

Kinta opened the door, only to find the window open.

"Che, he escaped through the window." Kinta snorted.

Then, his eyes widened.

"What's wrong Kinta?" Kyu asked.

When he saw what Kinta saw, Kyu was shocked.

Then, he let out a scream.

Megumi's voice was heard next.

"The upper half of Shishido-san's body was on the bed. As if he was killed in a deep slumber his face looked like he was calmly sleeping."

* * *

SailorStar9: Whoop! And another chapter goes down. 


	4. Exposing the Perfect Mystery Room

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 goes up and no review. You guys don't like me anymore. (Pouts)

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Exposing the Perfect Mystery Room

* * *

Meanwhile, Ami was by a window outside the corridor by the seminar room.

"It's really coming down hard." Ryu commented beside her.

"During this time of the year, I'm not surprised." Ami replied.

"From the look you showed earlier today, you seem to have solved the doubly-locked room mystery." Ryu remarked.

"It's a rough idea, nothing much." Ami waved it aside. "I'll need Megu's photographic memory to confirm my theory though."

"I have a theory too." Ryu confessed.

"And you want to see if mine matches yours?" Ami guessed.

Ryu nodded silently.

"Who want to go first?" Ami asked, somewhat bemused.

"Ladies first." Ryu replied, a small smile gracing his face.

"Looks like chivalry isn't dead." Ami remarked jokingly, a small laughter escaping her mouth.

Ryu's smile widened slightly.

Turning serious, she replied, "All right, my theory involves the key, some ingredients missing from the kitchen, the rat hole, the sloping floor of the warehouse, the crates in the warehouse and of course the rats."

Ryu nodded, "My sediments exactly."

"There you are." came Miss Katagiri's voice.

"Something happened. We have another murder on our hands." she added, not giving the two blue-haired teens a chance to talk.

"Who?" Ryu asked hurriedly as the three ran down the corridor.

"Shishido-kun." was her reply.

* * *

"How can this be?" Dan-sensei commented angrily.

"Thank you for waiting." Mr Shintarou nodded. "According to the autopsy results, after Shishido-san was killed, his body was cut into half with the same equipment, probably a chainsaw, as the one used on Saburoumaru-kun. The cause of death was bleeding caused by a stabbing with a sharp, knife-like object. The estimated time of death is about two to three hours ago. "

Dan-sensei pulled out a shotgun from his coat.

"A gun?" Kyu gasped.

Removing the safety, he hissed, "Unforgivable! Jack the Ripper!"

Turning to the students, he added, "All right, let's all search the island and find Jack the Ripper!"

"Wait a second, please." Megumi voiced out.

"Megu…" Kyu blinked.

"Does Jack the Ripper really exist?" she asked.

Lowering his gun, Dan-sensei asked, "What do you mean?"

"I feel like something strange is going on. Yesterday, the kitchen was ransacked by someone, right? When we saw the kitchen, we thought that someone broke in to get food." Megumi replied.

"That's right. And Jack the Ripper is the criminal." Sakurako nodded.

"But at that time, no food was missing from there." Megumi pointed out.

"Eh?" Sakurako blinked.

"I remember how the kitchen looked like the first time I saw it, and eliminating the food from yesterday's dinner, today's breakfast, and the food the rats ate, only the flour and butter were gone, not enough for someone to eat. Nothing else was taken." Megumi explained.

"Only the flour and butter ?" Kyu echoed.

"Wait, that means…" Kazuma begun.

"The messed-up kitchen was a trick to make us think that there's another suspect besides us?" Kinta finished the statement.

"No way!" Miss Katagiri exclaimed.

"Just as I thought." Ami muttered.

"It's hard to believe, but the murderer, Jack the Ripper, may be among the twelve people who are right here now." Dan-sensei commented.

Outside, the storm roared.

* * *

"Damn it! First Saburomaru, then Shishido." Kyuosuke cursed.

"Hey, don't you think it's strange? I wonder why only Class A people got killed." Sakurako pointed out.

The rest of the Class A students turned their attention to Class Q.

"Huh? Do you suspect us? Are you kidding?" Kinta questioned.

"Listen, I assure you that it's nobody from Class Q." he added.

"Kinta…" Megumi smiled.

Hayato smirked, "Then what about the two who belong to neither to Class A nor Class Q?"

"Huh?" the four Class Q students blinked.

"Amakusa-kun, Mizuno-chan, is that right?" Hayato asked.

The attention was turned to the two blue-haired students in the back.

"Are you saying that the both of us are the perpetrators?" Ryu asked.

"Is there any proof that you're not? Or Touyama-kun, are you going to ensure us that the both of them aren't the criminals?" Hayato accused.

"Umm… that's a…" Kinta was speechless.

"Kyu-kun, what do you think?" Hayato asked.

Kyu was stunned for a while.

"What's wrong, Kyu-kun?" Megumi asked.

"I'm not sure. But when I think about who the criminal is, there's something that bothers me." Kyu confessed.

"Something that bothers you?" Megumi echoed.

"The footprints at the crime scene." Kyu added.

His mind going back to the footprints, Ryu realized something.

Ami smiled in mutual understanding.

"I feel that we're missing something very important." Kyu noted.

"Humph, what a vague answer. At any rate, it's certain that one of us is the criminal." Kyousuke scoffed.

"Why is that?" Kazuma asked.

"Because of the doubly-locked room." Kyousuke replied.

"The doubly-locked room?" Megumi repeated.

"How on earth was the key left inside the locked room where Saburomaru was killed? There's an easy way to solve that mystery. When his body was found, Amakusa-kun, you put the key there during the commotion." Kyousuke accused.

"Huh?" the four Class Q students gasped.

"If that's the case, then everything makes sense." Kyousuke added.

Ryu smirked.

"What's so funny?" Kyousuke retorted.

"Your theory is inaccurate." Ryu replied.

"Because the doubly-locked room mystery can be easily solved with a little trick." Ami smiled.

"What?" Kyousuke blinked in disbelief.

"Humph interesting. If you say so, why don't the both of you solve it?" he asked.

"The trick of the doubly-locked room."

Ryu locked eyes with the girl behind him, and Ami returned a smile.

"If that's the way you want it, Kyousuke-kun, then we're prove it to you." she replied. "But I have to get something first."

With that, she walked out of the back door.

* * *

Minutes later, everyone was back in the warehouse.

"Now then, let's review the incident once more in this room, where it happened." Ryu began.

"Saburomaru-san's body was found behind the entrance of this storage room. And the murder occurred inside the two locked doors; hence, a double-locked room. Saburomaru-san's body was found, cut in half, vertically. And lying beside his body was the original key. How did the criminal create this doubly-locked room? There are two keys to solve this trick. One was when Kazuma-kun dropped the five-yen coin in that room, it rolled backwards. And the other was the butter and flour that disappeared from the kitchen." he explained.

"I see." Kyu gasped.

"As a matter of fact, the criminal used something to out the key back inside the room." Ryu added.

"Used something? But the key doesn't have a hole to pass a string through, and the trick of using the weight didn't work either." Kazuma blinked.

"We don't need a weight or string for this, Kazuma-kun." Ami corrected.

"What the criminal use, is this." she added, revealing a ball.

"What is that?" Sakurako asked.

"A ball made of clay?" Kinta guessed.

"I got it! The key is inside that ball, isn't it?" Megumi beamed.

"Huh?" Sakurako blinked.

"What did you say?" Kinta asked.

"That's right. The original key for this room is inside that ball." Ryu confirmed Megumi's statement.

"The diameter of the ball is about five centimeters. It's small enough to go through the mouse hold next to the entrance, and through the gap beneath the door of the back room." he added.

Kyousuke laughed, "I was wondering what you were going to say, but even if you roll it inside the room, from the mouse hole, it would take a miracle for the ball to pass through this maze of crates to reach the back room. Moreover, the ball passed through the gap beneath the door and reached the back room? That's definitely impossible!"

"That's true." Kinta nodded.

"Kyousuke-kun, what if I told you these crates were placed here for a purpose?" Ami posted a question.

"What?" Kyousuke hissed.

"I guess you have to see with your own eyes." she smiled and opened the door.

The wind blew into the warehouse.

Seconds later, the door was shut.

Ryu smirked.

Then, Megumi and Sakurako looked down at their feet when Ami's ball rolled in.

"Look, the ball would just stop in the corner." Kyousuke predicted when the sphere rolled to a crate's corner.

Just as he said, the ball stopped, blocked by the crate.

"See, it stopped. It can't move from there, no matter what." Kyousuke smirked.

Then, his smirk was replaced by a stunned expression as the ball started rolled along the edge of the crate.

"No way! How did it…" Kyousuke gasped.

"I got it!' Kazuma exclaimed.

"This floor is slanted. Most rooftops have a drain that collects the rain. But this rooftop is more slanted than others." he explained.

The door opened again and Ami stepped into the room.

"That's right. Both Ami-chan and I noticed it when the five yen coin that Kazuma-kun used for his experiment rolled backwards." Ryu nodded.

Spreading the floor plan on a nearby crate, he added, "Please take a look at this. It looks like these crates were placed randomly, but actually they were placed so that they won't get in the way of the ball. In other words, they were placed so that the ball would stop at a certain point."

"Alright, let's go and see what happened to the ball." he announced.

Opening the second door, both Kyousuke and Sakurako were stunned to see where the ball was.

"It rolled to the same place where the key was when we found the body." Sakurako exclaimed.

"There's a drain there! That must be the lowest point." Kyousuke noted.

"Wow." Megumi awed.

"Wait a second." Hayato replied.

"Okay, the ball got to where the key was at the time, but the key is still in the ball." he pointed out.

"Hayato-kun, the criminal had a _little_ help." Ami replied.

"What did you say?" Hayato pressed.

"Just wait and watch." was her simple answer.

The squeaking of mice was heard as the rodents rushed towards the ball and started nibbling at it.

"Rats!" Sakurako gasped.

"The rats are eating the ball at an incredible speed." Hayato noted.

"Could the ball be…" Megumi realized.

"That's right." Ryu replied.

"The ball was made from the flour and butter which disappeared from the kitchen." Ami added.

With their job done, the rats scrambled out.

Ryu then picked up the key.

"Are you convinced now? That's how Jack the Ripper created the doubly-locked door." he commented.

"Half a century ago and two days ago."

"Wonderful job." Dan-sensei acknowledged.

"Have you any clues about the murderer yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet. But one thing I can say for sure, is that the murderer is challenging us." Ryu replied.

"Challenging us?" Kyu echoed.

"The criminal is probably smiling in the darkness, leaving many clues and thinking, _now, solve this mystery._ or _find out who I am._" Ryu added.

"I see." Dan-sensei nodded.

"Anyway, the mystery of the doubly-locked room is now solved. I'd say we're about halfway to solving this case." he remarked.

"Everyone, next let's determine who the murderer is."

After that, everyone trooped out of the warehouse.

Ryu, being the last one, shut the door behind him.

Aside, Kinta commented, "He's incredible, isn't he?"

"He sure is something." Kazuma agreed.

"Humph, how naive you are." Kyousuke snorted.

"Now, he's even more suspicious." Hayato agreed.

"But he just solved the mystery of the doubly-locked room." Kazuma protested.

"Don't you get it? He knew the trick because he's the murderer." Sakurako smiled.

"Hey, how could you say something like that? Then what about Ami-chan? She helped too!" Megumi added.

Exhilaration pumping into his veins, Kyu ran after Ryu.

"Ryu-kun!" he shouted after the older boy.

"Hey, Kyu!" Kinta protested.

Catching up with him, Kyu remarked, "Your deduction, that was awesome!"

Ryu slowly turned back..

"I want to reason as wonderfully you did! I know this is a real murder case, but I just can't hold it in… this excitement building up inside me." Kyu added.

"You still have a chance." Ryu told him.

Kyu blinked.

"I have a feeling that this case isn't over yet; as long as we're trapped on this island, as long as we haven't discovered the identity of Jack the Ripper. The next victim could be you or me. But even at a time like this, I find myself wishing that the mystery would go deeper." Ryu remarked.

* * *

"Anyway, even though the trick of the locked room is solved, we have no clue as to who the murderer is. Aren't there any clues at all?" Kinta complained.

"Yeah, you're right." Megumi agreed.

"Oh Kyu, I just remembered. You seem to wonder about the footprints left in the hallway, didn't you?" Kinta pointed out.

Not getting an answer from him, Kinta knocked Kyu on the head.

"Don't look away when I'm asking you something!" Kinta scolded.

"Uhh… okay, and what was that again?" Kyu asked, his attention coming back.

"Ah! I was talking about the footprints you seemed to care so much about." Kinta replied in desperation.

"Oh!" Kyu nodded, remembering the weird-looking footprints he found.

"You too! What have you been doing there?" Kinta shouted at Kazuma.

"Don't shout at me! I'm getting the results of the data I just entered." Kazuma protested.

After a while, the analysis was complete.

"Oh I see." Kazuma nodded.

"You found something?" Megumi inquired.

"According to the analysis of my detective software, there's a high probability that the footprints were a trick." Kazuma concluded.

"Huh? A trick?" Megumi blinked.

"The culprit probably left the footprints beforehand, by walking from the hallway by our rooms, to the hallway by Shishido-san's room. After that, he took off his shoes, walked back downstairs, and knocked on both your doors. And then he hid." Kazuma deduced.

"I see. After luring you guys to the crime scene , he returned to the scene as if he had no idea what was going on, in order to give himself an alibi." Megumi nodded.

"Damn it! That means Kyu and I were tricked by the criminal." Kinta cursed.

"What's wrong, Kyu?" Kinta asked, upon hearing Kyu's contemplative sigh.

"That might be trick, but I feel like there's something more to those footprints." Kyu replied.

"Huh?" Kinta blinked.

"What else could there be?" he asked.

"Well, I'm thinking, because I'm not sure." Kyu answered.

"What the…" Kinta sighed.

"But those footprints…" he added, rocking his chair back.

"Well, I guess a computer isn't very useful for solving cases." he remarked.

"I think a computer is much better than an old man who was tricked!" Kazuma retorted.

"What did you say?" Kinta exclaimed.

"Hey, who are you calling old man?" he scolded.

"Not being able to use a computer is proof that you're old!" Kazuma reproached.

"What? How can you say that, you're just a kid whose pubic hair hasn't even grown in yet!" Kinta shouted.

"Stop it, both of you!" Megumi stepped in.

"Oh yeah!" Kyu suddenly exclaimed.

"Did you figure something out?" Kinta asked.

Ignoring Kinta, Kyu walked over to Ryu.

"Ryu-kun, can I ask what you think of this?" he asked the older boy.

"Let's see. I can't say anything for sure now, but like you said, I feel there's more to those footprints too." Ryu commented.

"You think so too?" Kyu exclaimed excitedly.

"Hold on a second." Megumi pointed out.

"Why do you both think so?" she asked.

"Those footprints were too neat." both Kyu and Ryu replied in unison.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who noticed that." Ami smiled, from the back of the classroom.

_What's up with those two?_ Megumi wondered.

"Hey, how come you guys are harmonizing?" Kinta asked.

Kyu blinked and blushed.

Then, he frantically defended himself, "Umm… I mean those footprints were too perfect if they were there to lure us to the crime scene."

"Why are you blushing?" Kinta pressed.

"That's right." Ryu agreed. "I feel those footprints were too obvious."

"Do you think there was another reason for those footprints, other than to lead us to the crime scene, Ryu-kun?" Kyu asked.

"If I conjecture too much I may end up misdirecting myself." Ryu replied.

"Miss contest special award?" Kyu blinked.

Kazuma sighed, "Misdirection. Means to head the wrong way."

"Eh? Oh! I see." Kyu nodded and laughed.

"Man Kyu!" Megumi scolded.

"He's just being his usual self." Kazuma added.

With that, the three burst out laughing.

Just then, the door slid open slightly.

Grabbing a mechanical pencil from the desk, Kinta threw the object at the door.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"What is it?" Megumi asked.

Kyu and Ryu ran to the door.

Ami got up from her seat and joined Kazuma and Megumi.

Throwing the door open, Kinta demanded, "Who's there?"

Jumping on the intruder, he readied a punch when a stammer was heard underneath.

"Huh? Hayato-kun?" Kinta blinked.

"Why are you spying on us?" he asked.

"Of course I suspect you." Hayato replied.

"What happened?" Ryu asked.

"Gouda's missing!" Hayato reported.

"Eh? Gouda-san? At this time?" Kinta frowned.

"Dan-sensei is calling us. Let's go." Hayato added, as Megumi opened the door wider.

"Yes." Megumi and Kazuma chorused.

"Sensei! Dan-sensei!" came Hayato's shout minutes later with Class Q behind him.

Then, they noticed another cut-up portrait.

"Both arms and the neck were slashed this time." Kinta noted.

"Couldn't be…" Kazuma gasped.

Turning to the assembled students, Dan-sensei reported, "Everyone, it seems like the light is on the one of the rooms with the closed-off west wing. The situation is critical. let's all go and investigate."

With that, he wheeled off hurriedly with the two teachers hot on his heels.

The students followed closely.

Both Miss Katagiri and Mr Shintarou pushed the oak door open.

"Over there! The light's on!" Kyu exclaimed as he ran out with the rest.

"Something is sticking out of the window." Sakurako noticed.

"It's a hand!" Kinta shouted.

Stopping underneath the window, Sakurako gasped, "Could it be that…"

"No way!" Megumi breathed.

Then. Kyu noted something.

"The hand!"

"It was pulled inside!" Kinta noted.

"Someone must have pulled it back from inside." Sakurako added.

"That bastard. It must be Jack the Ripper." Kinta cursed.

"Hold it!" Dan-sensei halted Kinta's advance.

"Dan-sensei…" Kyu blinked.

"I'm in charge here." he reminded them.

Turning to the three girls and Mr Shintarou, he instructed them to stay.

"Yes." Sakurako nodded.

"Minami-kun, you have a photographic memory. You'll suffer from the memory of it forever if you go." he added.

Megumi's mind went back to the time they found Saburomaru's body.

"But…" she protested.

"Let's go." Dan-sensei instructed, ignoring her protest.

"Please wait!" Megumi called out.

Ami rested a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Just leave it to them."

Megumi could not help but look on worriedly.

Sakurako let out a knowing smile.

* * *

Back with the others, everyone, minus Dan-sensei and Miss Katagiri, ran up the stairs to the fifth floor.

"Is everyone all right?" Miss Katagiri asked once the elevator door open.

"It's exhausting to run up five flights." Kazuma complained, panting for breath.

"Let's hurry everyone." Dan-sensei urged, wheeling himself out.

Walking along the hallway, Kyu commented, "There are footprints coming out of that room!"

"He must have escaped." Kinta hissed.

"Those footprints!" Kazuma gasped.

"Blood!"

"Let's follow them anyway." Kinta decided.

"No!" Dan-sensei objected.

"Just remember Shishido-san's case." he reminded.

"It's dangerous to make a decision based solely on the footprints. Besides, Jack the Ripper may still be in there.. Listen Touyama-kun. We have to check inside the room. You go first and charge into the room. We'll back you up." he advised, pulling out his gun.

"Yes sir!' Kinta nodded.

Kinta quickly positioned himself against the wall.

Dan-sensei readied his gun.

"Katagiri-kun." he instructed.

"Yes sir!" Miss Katagiri nodded.

"Let's split up." she suggested to the rest of the boys.

"Okay." Kyu nodded.

Quickly everyone took their places.

Then, Kyu noticed that Miss Katagiri's hand was bandaged.

_Huh? Shino-san's hand is bandaged._ he wondered.

"Now!" Dan-sensei gave the order.

Kinta let out a battle cry and knocked the door open.

Then, he found the light switch and turned it on.

"Jack the Ripper! You're under arrest." he announced, poised to attack.

When the light came on, Kinta was taken aback when he stared right into Kyuosuke's dead face.

* * *

" I can't believe that Gouda-san was killed too." Megumi remarked in shock.

"That was too cruel." Kinta added.

"Do you think we'll all end up getting killed like that?" Kazuma suddenly asked.

Then, he broke into tears.

Kyu suddenly recalled a conversation he had with his mother something and he pulled out the school's notebook.

_Hey Kyu, why do you want to become a detective so much?_

_I told you before. It's my dream to become a detective, like the one who saved me when I was kidnapped._

His musings were cut short when Ryu opened the back door.

"Wait!" he called out.

"Until now, I was stricken by fear when it came to serial murder cases. Even though I said that I'd solve the mystery, somehow, I haven't been very confident." he confessed.

Pinning the school badge on his collar, Kyu added, "But I'll never give up. If the detective gives up, the case will remain a mystery forever."

"You're right. If I give up now, I'll disgrace my ancestors." Kinta agreed.

"That's right. We shouldn't give up." Megumi agreed.

"I'll do it too." Kazuma nodded.

Turning to the two silent older teenagers, Kyu asked, "Ryu-kun, Ami-chan, the two of you will help us too, right?"

"Yeah." Ryu answered.

"Naturally. I've learned that holding back only leads to regrets." Ami smiled.

With all their hands in a stack-up, Kyu announced, "All right! Everyone, let's definitely reveal the identity of Jack the Ripper!"

"Yeah!" came the unison chorus.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another chapter down! 


	5. The Truth about Q Class

SailorStar9: Chapter 3 goes up and no review. You guys don't like me anymore. (Wails)

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: The Final Deciding Match! The Truth about Q Class

* * *

"The three portraits were cut just like the bodies of the victims found at the crime scenes, right when the murders occurred." Kazuma noted, typing into his laptop. 

"Hey!" Kinta shouted into his ear.

"Ah!" Kazuma exclaimed in shock.

"If you want to check the crime scene again, go in person instead of using the computer. In person." Kinta reprimanded.

"You're annoying," Kazuma muttered.

Then, he noticed something, "Hey Kinta, is it hard for you to see these portraits?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. They're placed lower than usual huh?" Kinta commented.

"They're just perfect for me though." Kazuma noted.

"Okay, I should enter this info too." he added.

"Tsk." Kinta sighed.

Then, Kinta frowned, his nose picking up something.

"What is that smell?" he wondered aloud.

Suddenly, he clutched on the floor like a dog and started sniffing around.

The scent led him to a discarded handkerchief.

"This…" he wondered.

Sniffing the cloth, he muttered, "I've smelt this somewhere before."

Opening the handkerchief, he frowned, "Huh? This design is…"

"Hey Kazuma!" he called out.

"This design is…" he added.

"Can you shut up?" Kazuma retorted, still typing furiously.

Then, he smiled, "Yes, done!"

The end result had him stunned.

"It can't be…" Kazuma gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other four were at the stairway where the footprints were found. 

"These are all dried up now." Kyu noted.

"But the shape of the shoes are still very clear." Ryu pointed out.

"These footprints are just too neat." Kyu replied.

"These footprints must have been made in order to lure you guys to the crime scene." Ryu added.

"Anyway, let's recreate the situation at the time." Megumi suggested.

The four then climbed up the staircase.

"Pink and white polka dots." Kyu remarked cheekily, his eyes shining.

He was immediately met by Megumi's shoe in his face.

Ryu sweatdropped.

"I told you not to describe the design." Megumi complained.

Ami sighed, "After all that has happened, you'd think he'd learnt something."

"Huh?" Kyu noticed something.

"Oh no. Sorry. Did it hurt that much?" Megumi asked.

"It's weird. This footprint is definitely strange." Kyu replied.

"But I can't believe that." Megumi remarked, when they arrived back at the building where Kyuosuke was found dead.

"There's only one person we can think of who could be the murderer, based on those footprints." Kyu remarked.

"But when Gouda-san was killed, the criminal must have been in the room." Megumi pointed out.

"We all saw it from here." she added.

"That's why we're going to solve this trick now." Ryu commented.

The four then entered the building.

"At the time, we thought that the criminal was still inside the room. So we left Megu, Yukihira-san and Ami-chan behind and everyone else went to the room." Ryu said, as they walked along the hallway.

"Right here." he added, stopping in front of the door.

"Bloody footprints." Megumi gasped.

Ryu went forward and tried to turn the door knob.

"The crime scene is locked." he commented.

Walking to the door beside it, he tried to turn the knob.

"The next door is locked too." Ryu remarked.

"It can't be helped."

"Let's try to remember the crime scene we saw as accurately as possible." he suggested.

"If only Megu and her photographic memory was there at that time…" Kyu sighed.

Then, Ami gasped in realization.

Kyu and Ryu followed likewise.

"I've got it." the three chorused.

"What? The three of you got what?" Megumi asked.

"Megu, I want you to remember something." Ryu requested.

"Okay, what is it?" Megumi asked.

"Can you remember the situation when we were looking at the window with the light on? Including the surroundings and the position of the people." Ryu appealed.

Megumi started sketching on her notebook.

After a while, she showed it to the other three.

"It was like this." she said.

"Just as I thought." Ami commented.

"Yeah, his alibi is totally destroyed." Ryu agreed.

"But why would the culprit do such a thing?" Kyu asked the two older teenagers.

A mouse squeak was heard and a rat scrambled out of the mouse hole.

"Another rat." Megumi shrieked.

"Don't worry. They won't bite people." Ryu assured her.

Then, Kyu realized something as he recalled the rats had furiously nibbled at the flour and butter ball.

"I see!" Ryu gasped, realizing the same thing.

"I've got it!" Kyu exclaimed.

"Eh?" Megumi blinked.

"Hey!" Kinta's shout was heard.

"Hey, this is huge, man." he added, running towards the four with Kazuma.

"Kinta, Kazuma." Megumi blinked.

"I know who the murderer is." Kazuma reported.

"Eh?" Megumi blinked.

"Yep. We did too." Kyu nodded.

"The mystery has been solved." he declared.

* * *

"What's the matter, calling us, even Dan-sensei at a time like this?" Mr Shintarou asked. 

"Well, it's okay. Let's listen to what they have to say." Dan-sensei waved the comment aside.

"Eh?" Mr Shintarou questioned.

"It looks like they've solved the case." Dan-sensei smiled.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Megumi agreed.

"What did you say?" Sakurako asked.

"We'll make everything clear right here." Ryu said.

"The truth behind the case and the identity of Jack the Ripper."

"There are five hints." Kyu added, holding up five fingers.

"First, the circumstances when Gouda-san's body was found. Second, the unusual footprints. Third, the condition of Saburomaru-san's body that was cut in half. Fourth, the handkerchief left on the floor. Fifth, the position of those three portraits." he explained.

"There is only one answer." he declared.

"Interesting." Hayato remarked.

"Let us hear, then. What you found to be the answer of this case."

"First of all, hint one, the circumstances when Gouda-san was killed." Kyu begun.

"With this hint, it became clear to us that the murderer was among us." Ryu added.

"Wait a second. We were outside and saw the hand pulled inside the window. The criminal couldn't be one of us." Sakurako objected.

"That's exactly what the criminal wanted us to think." Kyu replied.

"Actually at that time, the culprit had already left the room." Ryu added.

"What did you say?" Sakurako demanded.

"Then, how did the hand get pulled inside?" Hayato asked.

"First of all, I will explain how the murderer created that situation." Ryu replied and pulled out a drawing.

"The criminal tied an amputated hand with a thin string, and looped the string through the gap on the opposite side of the window. Then, he quietly pulled the string, in the midst of the commotion. That made it look like the hand was pulled inside by somebody in the room."

"Oh boy. I was wondering what you were going to say, but there's a big mistake in your deduction. If what you said was right, Gouda's hand should have been right beside the window. But at that time, his hand was far from the window." Hayato smirked.

"The hand we saw from outside the window was not Gouda-san's hand." Ryu supplied.

"Huh?" Hayato blinked.

"It was the missing hand from the first victim, Saburomaru-san's right hand." Ryu revealed.

"What did you say?" Hayato gasped.

"Right. This was the trick created by Jack the Ripper. After the hand was pulled inside the room, we all went to the crime scene. The very first thing that we saw when we entered was the bloody footprints that led to the room. Naturally, we thought that the room was the one with the light on. But actually, the lit room was not the one the footprints led to but the room right nest to it." Ryu explained.

"If I had been there, with my photographic memory, I would have immediately noticed the difference in the rooms." Megumi added.

"The room with the hand sticking out was the fifth room from the right. But Gouda-san's body was found in the next room. The fourth room from the right." Ami supplied.

"So by using the two rooms, the criminal made us miss the actual crime scene and gave himself an alibi." Ryu divulged.

"Oh my god." Miss Katagiri gasped.

"How could it be?" Mr Shintarou wondered.

"Hold it! I understand the trick but that alone doesn't solve the case." Sakurako objected.

"She's right." Hayato agreed.

"Do you know who the murderer is?" he asked.

"Of course." Kyu nodded.

"Who on earth could the murderer in this case, Jack the Ripper, be? The answer is found with hint number 2: the unusual footprints." he added.

Leading everyone to the stairs, he turned to Sakurako.

"Now Yukihira-san, could you walk upstairs?" he requested.

"Hey! Cant' you just tell us whose they are?" Sakurako protested.

"I want you to verify what the culprit actually did." Kyu smiled.

"Please." he gestured to the stairs.

Sakurako said nothing and did what was requested.

After climbing a few steps, Kyu instructed her to stop.

"What is it?" Sakurako asked.

"Please don't move. Can you look at your feet right now?" Kyu asked.

"Eh?" Sakurako blinked and looked down.

"These footprints are weird." Hayato noted.

"Right." Kyu nodded.

"It's clear when you actually do it, but if the culprit walked upstairs in a normal way, his footprints won't be as neat as these, from the toe to the heel on these narrow steps. You won't be able to see the heel."

"Then, why are these footprints like this?" Sakurako asked.

"These footprints aren't made by walking. The criminal made these footprints by pressing down muddy shoes with his hands. But the murderer forgot how footprints would normally look when he actually walked upstairs." Kyu revealed.

"What do you mean?" Sakurako asked.

"In other words, there's only one answer, considering these footprints." Ami added.

Turning to Dan-sensei, she smiled, "Isn't that right, principal? The real culprit, Jack the Ripper is you. "

"If you're the murderer, everything makes sense." Ryu agreed.

"It was also you, Dan-sensei, who told me to stay behind when Gouda-san was murdered. It was because you thought the trick would be solved if I wasn't there, was it?" Megumi asked.

"Please answer, Dan-sensei." Kyu pleaded.

"What is my motive then?" Dan-sensei posted a question.

Kyu was silent.

"Why on earth would I kill my own precious students?" Dan-sensei asked.

Both Kyu and Megumi remained silent.

"Why is that? If you can't answer, you can't call me a murderer." Dan-sensei challenged.

"That's because…" Kyu stammered.

"Now, answer me!" Dan-sensei demanded.

Kazuma's scream was heard next.

Everyone's attention was turned to the top of the stairs where Kazuma sank to the floor, panting for breath.

"Kazuma.' Megumi breathed.

"Help! Kinta…" Kazuma pleaded.

"Kinta was killed by Jack the Ripper!" he shouted.

Kyu immediately rushed to the scene.

Throwing the door open, he shouted out Kinta's name. The rest of Class Q followed closely.

Megumi let out a horrified scream when Kinta's head appeared on the table.

"This is…" Dan-sensei gasped when the rest entered the room.

Then, Kinta snapped open his eyes.

Sakurako screamed.

"Just kidding." Kyu smiled.

"That's your motive, principal." Ami told him.

"Boy, you really fooled us." Kinta grinned.

"There you go." he nodded and pulled himself up.

One by one, he pulled out the 'murdered victims' bodies out of their hiding places.

"Alright, please wake up." Kinta declared.

"Ouch." Shishido muttered.

"Huh?" Kyuosuke blinked.

"Where am I?" Saburomaru asked.

"Actually nobody died." Ryu revealed.

"Gee, I was totally tricked by it." Megumi giggled.

"What a trick, for supposedly dead people to act as different parts of a dismembered body." Kazuma commented.

"You made space to hide apart of a body, like the hole in the wall and got the Class A students to pretend to be dead. At first, we were shocked by looking at half of a body that we weren't clam enough to think about why we couldn't find the other half." Kyu explained.

"But of course, we couldn't find it. Because Saburomaru-san's other half was hidden underneath the floor. But if a part of the victim's body was missing every time, we would become suspicious. That's why in Shishido-san's murder scene, you had both of them act as a part of his body. In Gouda-san's case, you did the same thing." Ami added.

"The head was Gouda-san's, but the body was Shishido-san's and the arms were Saburomaru-san's." Kyu continued.

"I searched the building and found these three hiding, when they were supposed to be dead. Although I feel a little sorry for my sempai, I stunned them by hitting a vital spot, and made them act as part of a dead body one more time." Kinta announced proudly.

"And using the trick that was left as Shishido-san's murder scene, we recreated the crime." Kazuma declared.

"Yukihira-san and Shiramine-san are in Class A, you two were also involved in on this, weren't you?" Megumi asked.

Both Sakurako and Hayato went silent.

"In other words, the five people in Class A were the cast for this from the very beginning." Kyu remarked.

"Isn't that right, Dan-sensei?" he asked the principal.

The principal went silent.

Kyu blinked.

"Right?" he asked once more.

Then, Dan-sensei started laughing.

"Alright, I give up. Well done, you guys." he declared.

"Sensei." Kyu breathed in relief.

"Damn." both Shishido and Kyuosuke sighed.

"But can you tell me something?" Dan-sensei asked.

"What is it?" Kyu smiled.

"What made you think that nobody was dead?" Dan-sensei posted the vital question.

"That was hint number 3, which was Saburomaru-san's supposedly dead body. I noticed the rats ate the ball of made of flour and butter at an incredible speed, but they didn't even try to go near Saburomaru-san's body. And as far as I know, rats _don't_ touch a living body. So I thought that it might be because Saburomaru-san was alive." Kyu replied.

"And hint number 4, the handkerchief that was left on the floor." Kinta declared.

"Oh, that's mine." Saburomaru exclaimed.

"So it is yours." Kinta noted.

"I thought you'd be the only one who'd show off that you're Tokyo University student by carrying the handkerchief with its emblem." Kinta teased.

"What? I just like it." Saburomaru protested.

"But how was that a hint? He might have dropped it before he was killed." Dan-sensei asked.

"My nose is as good as a dog's." Kinta boasted.

"The cologne on this handkerchief was also in the air at Gouda-san's murder scene. That's why I thought that Saburomaru-san might still be alive." Kinta added.

"Give it back to me!" Saburomaru declared.

"The last conclusive evidence that made us think that Dan-sensei was the culprit was hint number 5: the position of the portraits." Kazuma declared.

"Those portraits were hung too low for Kinta, but they were perfect for a grade school student like me. In other words, they're hung lower than normal. They were hung low so that Dan-sensei could reach them from his wheelchair, right?"

"Exactly. Great job noticing that." Dan-sensei smiled.

"But why did the Class A students have to do it to Class Q?" Megumi asked.

"We'd like to know that too." Sakurako demanded.

"Huh?" Megumi blinked.

Turning to Dan-sensei, Sakurako asked, "Sensei, why did you make us to this?"

"Right, after coming all the way here, why did you make us trick and provoke the Class Q students?" Kyuosuke asked.

"Provoke us?" Kyu echoed.

"Hey Dan-sensei. You didn't do this just t play a joke on us Class Q losers, did you?" Kinta asked.

"You guys aren't losers." Dan-sensei pointed out.

"Huh?" the four Class Q students blinked.

"There's a hidden meaning to the 'Q' in Class Q." Dan-sensei revealed.

"A hidden meaning?" Megumi echoed.

"Is the 'Q' in 'Quiz'?" Kinta guessed.

"Or could it be the 'Q' in 'Kyukyusha'?" Kyu ventured a guess. (A/N: Kyukyusha means ambulance in Japanese.)

"No!" Dan-sensei retorted, scaring the four.

"The true meaning of 'Q' is qualified! It means you meet the qualifications. In other words, Class Q are the candidates who are qualified to succeed me as the authorized Tokyo Police special detective." Dan-sensei explained.

"No way…" Kazuma gasped.

"We are…" Kinta stammered.

"Dan-sensei's successors?" Megumi blinked.

"This training camp was the last test to see if you guys are really suited for Class Q." Dan-sensei smiled.

"How can that be?" Sakurako protested. "Then are you saying that all those competent sempais at DDS, and we, who thought we were the top class, are all disqualified?"

"No, I'm not saying that. There are many students whom I think are quite promising at DDS. Besides, if I found anyone lacking in this training camp, I was going to replace them with students from Class A and I will do the same from now on. Generally, they may still be behind you guys in terms of real strength, but I want my successors to have not only great deductive abilities, but also the strong sense of justice and courage to fight evil without flinching; no matter how horrible the situation might be. In terms of that, Class Q dared to face this tragic case and solved it splendidly. We have absolutely no complaints about them." Dan-sensei explained.

"That badge really suits you." he smiled.

"Now then, as principal of DDS, I will announce the members of Class Q again. The first one is, Kyu-kun."

"Yes!" Kyu exclaimed.

"Narusawa Kazuma-kun."

"Yes!" Kazuma beamed.

"Minami Megumi-kun."

"Yes!" Megumi replied joyously.

"Touyama Kintarou-kun."

"Yes!" Kinta nodded happily.

"And as a new member, Amakusa Ryu-kun."

"Huh?" the four Class Q students turned to the blue-haired boy.

"Yes." Ryu smiled.

"He passed our test in New York, when he was studying there. I'll be teaching him, just like you all, from now on." Dan-sensei explained.

"And what about Ami-chan?" Kyu asked.

Dan-sensei looked over at the girl, then laughed.

"She passed the test nine months ago. So technically she's your senior." he replied.

"I see!" Kyu beamed.

Running to the two older students, he exclaimed, "Ryu-kun, Ami-chan, the two of you are going to be in Class Q too! It's nice to have you."

"Thank you." Ryu nodded.

Ami just gave a sisterly smile at the younger boy.

"Everyone." Dan-sensei begun, and the attention was shifted to him.

"You are at the starting line in Class Q. Good luck too all of you, form now on."

"YEAH!" came the unified chorus from the four Class Q students as Ami and Ryu looked on.

* * *

The storm finally blew over as the murder case came to a close. 

Megumi, Kinta, Kazuma and Kyu were frolicking in the sea with Ryu looking on at the shoreline.

"Mothering them won't be easy, especially Kyu." Ami commented, smiling at the carefree scene before her.

"Or Kinta and Kazuma for that matter." she added.

Ryu blinked at the shorter girl, not saying anything.

"Boy Dan-sensei, you came up with such a difficult camp." Mr Shintarou commented.

"Seriously, reconstructing the facility on the island… it was tough. I injured myself too." Miss Katagiri agreed.

Dan-sensei burst out laughing.

"Sorry, sorry." he apologized.

Turning serious, he added, "But some day on of those six might become my successor. I will teach them all I can to be a detective as Morihiko Dan's last great work."

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done! 


	6. The Seance Murder Case

SailorStar9: Chapter 4 goes up and no review. You guys don't like me anymore. (Pouts)

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: A Curse Breaks Out? The Seance Murder Case

* * *

Time passes…

"I'm home, mum!" Kyu announced from the door.

"What's for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Kyu, you've got a visitor." Kyu's mother told him, coming out of the living room.

"A visitor?" Kyu blinked.

"She's so cute, could she be…" she teased.

Kyu hurriedly took off his shoes and hastily entered the living room.

"That's just my old classmate from junior high, Ichinose." Kyu protested hotly, turning back to his annoying mother.

Having heard him, Ichinose rose her head.

"Ichinose, what's the matter?" Kyu asked.

"Kyu-kun…" Ichinose begun.

"Actually I have a favor to ask of you."

Kyu's mother sneaked away slyly.

"Oh my! We're out of snacks. I'm going to buy some, okay?" she exclaimed and went out.

"H… hey mum!" Kyu protested.

"Um… so…?" he stammered, after a while.

"Yeah." Ichinose nodded.

"I want you to come to a séance that's going to be held at my house." she said.

"A séance?" Kyu echoed.

"Yeah." Ichinose nodded.

"A medium summons the spirits of the dead and speaks or writes for them. Last time, I asked the medium to summon my mom's spirit." she explained.

"I see, Ichinose's mom was…" Kyu nodded.

"Yeah, she was killed in an airplane crash six months ago." Ichinose answered.

"But, don't you think it's suspicious that she was able to call your mom's spirit?" Kyu asked.

"Yeah, when the medium told us about it, we didn't believe it. But she had a written request, in my mom's handwriting." Ichinose agreed.

"A handwritten note form your mom?" Kyu blinked.

"Yeah." Ichinose nodded.

"It was my mom's handwriting. It said, 'If anything happens to me, please ask Kousei Asakura-san to call on my spirit.'." she added.

"Was it really your mom's handwriting?" Kyu pressed.

"Yeah, my brothers had an expert do a handwriting analysis. They concluded without a doubt that it was my mom's handwriting." Ichinose replied.

"But I… I'm not really good at dealing with ghosts and stuff." Kyu stammered.

Ichinose suddenly slammed her hands on the table

"It's not a ghost! It's definitely a fraud!" she argued.

"But..." she added, downcast.

"But?" Kyu prompted.

"The medium said that she'd reveal the location of my mom's will during the next séance. And then everyone suddenly started to wonder if their inheritance would change." she added.

"Ichinose…" Kyu blinked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. I feel something bad is going to happen." she admitted.

Taking Kyu's hands into her own, she added, "So Kyu-kun, I want you to come. You go to the famous Dan Detective School, right?"

"Uhh… yeah…" Kyu nodded.

"I want you to reveal the tricks the mediums uses. Please!" she pleaded.

Suddenly, Kyu felt a gaze coming his way and turned to see his mother grinning slyly at him.

Caught, the two immediately released the other.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt you guys?" Kyu's mother apologized, still smirking.

"What … what are you talking about mom?" Kyu protested loudly.

* * *

"And so they're going to the séance this weekend." Kyu said to the class when school let out the next day.

"Hmmm…" Megumi wondered out loud.

"A fraudulent séance huh?" Kinta added.

"I'll pass. I don't know much about ghosts, or the occult, and stuff." Kazuma replied, typing on his laptop.

"Yeah, I think it's better to stay out of that too." Ryu agreed.

"It's just a hunch, but I think the medium might be after Ichinose's mom's fortune." Kyu protested.

"So let's reveal the bogus medium for her together." he proposed.

"Why do you guys look so gloomy?" Kinta snorted.

"Alright, this time, me, Megu, and Kyu will solve this case!" he declared.

"Yeah!" Kyu whooped.

"Huh? Hey, why am I in this too?" Megumi blinked.

Kyu laughed, "It's going to be okay. Let's go Megu."

"Don't we need to get permission from Dan-sensei first?" Megumi asked.

"Megu, I'm _way_ ahead of you." Ami commented from the front door.

"It is a detective's task to act before something happens." Dan-sensei remarked from the door.

"Dan-sensei!" Kyu blinked.

"I also smell something fishy about the medium who showed up with written request from a mother who was killed in an airplane crash." he added, wheeling himself in.

Ami took her place beside Kazuma.

"Th… then…" Kyu prompted.

"Yeah, I'd like all of Class Q to go to the séance which is going to be held at the Ichinose family's house this weekend. Alright?" he instructed.

"Yes, sir!" the class replied.

After everyone left the classroom, Dan-sensei remarked to the cloaked chair beside him, "Now Nanami, you're over there right?"

"You caught me." Mr Koutarou replied, the cloth flinging off him.

"Go and help the Class Q students." Dan-sensei instructed.

"Alright. Leave the babysitting to me." Mr Koutarou nodded

"I'll talk to one of the people who's going to participate in the séance. Disguise yourself and sneak into the group." was Dan-sensei's last instructions before he wheeled himself out.

* * *

"Wow." Kyu awed when the six students arrived at the Ichinose house.

"This is a big house." Kinta agreed.

"Yeah." Megumi nodded.

"It is?" Kazuma blinked.

Just then, Ichinose burst out from her house.

"Kyu-kun!" she exclaimed, running towards the boy.

"Thank you for coming."

Both Kinta and Kazuma widened their eyes at Kaoru.

"All of you are from the Detective School, thank you very much." she smiled.

"My name is Kaoru Ichinose." she added and bowed.

Stepping aside, she added, "Please come in."

"Hmm, she's a cute girl huh?" Kinta asked.

"Yeah, there's no girl like her in DDS." Kazuma agreed.

"Yep." Kyu laughed.

Megumi turned a glare at the three.

Ami shook her head in bemusement.

"Let's go in! Dan-sensei ordered us to come here." she said.

With that, she stormed in.

"Huh? What's wrong, Megu?" Kyu asked in confusion.

"That was bad." Kinta blinked.

"It's because you said something stupid." Kazuma nodded.

"It was you.' Kinta protested.

"Kyu, you just don't get it, do you?" Ami asked the very confused boy.

"Err… nope." Kyu replied.

Ami sighed, "I thought so. Men."

Then, she went in after Megumi.

"Why was she angry?" Kyu asked, not getting it.

Ryu chuckled, "Let's go in."

"Kinta, it's all because you complimented that girl." Kazuma argued.

"It's because you said there's no girl like her in DDS." Kinta protested.

* * *

Kaoru opened the door to the living room.

"Everyone is here in this room." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Kyu greeted the people in the room.

Everyone turned to the new additions.

"Welcome." the butler bowed to the six newcomers.

"You're the young mistress' friends from the detective club, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm Ootaguro, the Ichinose's family butler."

"Detective club?" Kinta echoed.

"We're…"

"Tsk, I don't care about a detective club or whatever." Tomohiko Ichinose scoffed.

"Huh? Tomohiko is there anything wrong with strangers being here?" Akihiko Ichinose asked his older brother.

"What did you say, Akihiko?" Tomohiko demanded.

"You're going to do something to keep our mother's inheritance all to yourself, aren't you?" he accused.

"Stop it, you two! Not in front of guests." Kaoru pleaded.

"It seems like we should let them think we're from a detective club instead of DDS. So we won't cause Kaoru-san too much trouble." Ryu suggested.

"Oh my, both of you." Sachiyo Kusaka chided her nephews.

"My sister must be crying in her grave, right hon?" she asked her husband.

"That's right, Sachiyo." Shouhei Kusaka agreed.

"After Hanayo-san's husband died, she raised Tomohiko-kun and the others by herself, while managing work at my company for a long time. It would be a sad thing for her to see her children fight over her estate."

"That's right, I can understand why my deceased sister's spirit is trying to reveal her will. She must not want to leave her estate to you guys." Sachiyo nodded.

"Yeah, if Kaoru, whom our mom used to love most, inherits all her estate, as Kaoru's guardians, you guys are going to get all the money right?" Tomohiko accused.

"We're not going to let you do whatever you like!" Akihiko shouted.

"What did you say?" Sachiyo frowned.

"I see, the problems come from a dispute over the estate huh?" Kinta noted.

"Yeah." Kazuma agreed.

"This is going to be ugly." Ami commented.

Nobody disagreed.

Kyu turned to a very upset Kaoru.

Footsteps were heard coming to the door and Hanayo's secretary walked in.

"Kousei Asakura-sensei is waiting in the back room." Sayaka Nabejime announced.

"This way, please."

"Who's the beauty?" Kinta asked Kaoru.

"She's Sayaka Nabeshime-san, my mom's presidential secretary." Kaoru replied.

"Wow. Ichinose's mom was a company president?" Kyu awed.

"How's the company doing?" Megumi asked.

"Sayaka-san managed the company and my uncle helped too, so it's doing well." Kaoru beamed.

"The company was almost going bankrupt, but it survived because of our mom's life insurance." Akihiko supplied.

"Akihiko!" Kaoru scolded.

"Life insurance can save a company?" Kyu blinked.

"As a president of a company, she must have life insurance for several billion of yen." Ryu told him.

"Several billion?" Kyu echoed.

"Please put your conversation on hold." Ootaguro declared.

"Now, please go to the back room."

Everyone then followed the butler to the back room.

Once the door opened, the students saw the medium sitting on a chair right across the room.

"That lady is the medium?" Kyu blinked.

"Yes, her name is Kousei Asakura." Kaoru supplied.

Kazuma immediate whipped out his laptop and started typing in Kousei Asakura's name into his search engine.

"Huh? No results found?" he blinked when the end result turned up.

"A true medium doesn't like a lot of publicity." Sayaka replied, coming towards the computer genius.

"Asakura-sensei's clients are important government officials or top executives of major corporations." she added.

"Is that so?" Kazuma blinked.

"She suddenly came to her secretary, Sayaka-san, with my mom's handwritten letter, and conducted a séance in this room. Just as we started to hear noises in the room, at that moment…" Kaoru told Kyu.

_Flashback_

_Tomohiko…_

_Akihiko…_

_Kaoru…_

"_Mom?" Kaoru gasped._

"_It can't be!" Tomohiko muttered._

"_I heard her! You heard it too, right?" Akihiko exclaimed._

_Then, the light was flipped on._

_End of flashback_

"We found a notebook on the desk in the center of the room, and there was a handwritten note from my mom." Kaoru continued her narration.

Kyu shivered after hearing the recitation, "Scary."

"Well, it's a common occurrence." Kazuma reported.

"Then why are you shivering, Kazuma?" Kinta teased.

"I'm not shivering! It was obvious that it was some kind of a trick." Kazuma protested.

"Kazuma is right. It's been proven several times that séances use some kind of trick." Ryu spoke.

"If you look at the clothes of the medium sitting over there, it's obvious that she hides some kind of trick in her baggy clothes, or excessively long scarf." he added.

"Huh, I see. Then let's unmask the identity of the ghost." Kinta snorted.

Then, someone walked in and placed a tape recorder and candle on the round table.

"Sensei, is this tape recorder and candle okay?" Hiroshi Fijisawa asked the medium.

The medium nodded.

Then Hiroshi turned around and noticed the newcomers.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're members of a detective club, and we're interested in séances." Kyu replied for the rest and laughed nervously.

The medium whispered something into Hiroshi's ear and he nodded.

Turning to Kyu and the others, he announced, "I see. Okay, could you help me prepare for the séance?"

"S… sure, it's be our pleasure." Megumi replied.

Ryu was walking around when he saw Kyu gesturing to him behind a curtain.

Entering the space between the curtains and the window, he was remotely surprised to find Ami in there as well.

"Did you find any tricks?" Kyu asked.

"No, I haven't found anything." Ryu confessed.

"Ami-chan?" Kyu asked the older girl.

"Nothing." Ami shook her head.

"Me neither." Megumi whispered, poking her head in.

"But that guy, Fijisawa, was walking around there at the last moment, so he might have set the tricks up then." Ryu noted.

"I have a weird feeling about this." Ami confessed.

"As in?" Kyu prompted.

"Something bad is going to happen after this." Ami frowned slightly, "But I just can't say exactly what."

"Well everyone, please make a circle around Asakura-sensei and hold hands with the person next to you." Hiroshi announced.

"Hold a minute please." Ryu sounded out from behind the curtain.

"Could you let us, the members of the detective club, stand in between every other person in the circle?" he requested.

"Are you skeptical about this?" Hiroshi asked.

"It's okay with us if you think that." Ryu responded.

Turning to the medium, Hiroshi asked, "Asakura-sensei, what should we do?"

The medium nodded her consent.

"But there are only six of you." Hiroshi replied.

"If we count Kaoru-san as one of us, it'll be seven on seven." Ami supplied the solution.

With everyone prepared, Hiroshi declared, "Now we will begin to summon the spirit of Ichinose Hanayo-san, who was killed in a plane crash."

"Ootaguro-san, turn off the lights please." he instructed.

"Yes." the butler nodded and turned off the lights before returning to the circle.

The medium then turned on the tape recorder.

"When I put out this candle, Ichinose Hanayo-san's spirit will come down to sensei. Everyone, please hold hands firmly with the person next to you, so that the spirit won't escape." Hiroshi instructed.

Kyu gulped nervously and held hands with the two people beside him.

"Now sensei, please begin." Hiroshi nodded.

The medium blew out the candle and everything was engulfed in darkness.

"It's really dark, and I can't see anything." Kinta complained.

Megumi immediately hushed him up.

"Is everyone holding hands with the person next to you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Now, please step backwards to expand the circle slowly and give the spirit more space in the circle." he added.

With that instruction, everyone stepped back to expand the circle.

The medium begun humming.

"Spirit of Ichinose Hanayo, come down here and speak of the place where you hid your will when you're alive." she chanted.

Then, she gasped, "W… what are you doing?"

Kyu, Ryu and Ami gasped simultaneously.

"W.. what was that noise?" Kaoru asked.

"Could it be that my sister's spirit is suffering?" Sachiyo questioned.

"We shouldn't talk." Shouhei objected.

"We'd better not move right?" Kaoru confirmed.

"If it's really my mom's spirit, I want to see her."

"She's right. If you say something rude, the spirit might go away." Sachiyo agreed.

"Everyone, please calm down. Sensei should be okay." Hiroshi tried to salvage the commotion.

"But this seems a little different from last time." Sayaka countered.

"Fijisawa-san." Kyu spoke up. "Umm. I'm Kyu, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, what is it Kyu-san?" Hiroshi asked.

"Something seems strange, but is she really okay?" Ami asked in Kyu's place.

"Yeah, the medium never said anything after making that strange sound." Megumi agreed.

"Hey forget about the spirit! Let's stop this!" Kazuma protested.

"Hey, it really feels weird." Kinta agreed.

"Someone, get the lights." Ami instructed.

"Wait, Ami. Kyu, are you still holding hands?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, of course." Kyu replied.

"How about Megu?" Ryu asked.

"Me too." Megumi answered.

"How about Kazuma, Kinta and Ami?" Ryu pressed.

"I'm holding hands." Kinta answered.

"Me too." Kazuma replied.

"Me as well." Ami answered.

"Fijisawa-san, I'm Amakusa. Please let go of you hands and turn on the lights, please." Ryu requested.

"Something's definitely wrong here." he added.

"Yes… you can let go of you hands now." Hiroshi stammered.

With that, everyone released their hands.

"Where's the switch?" Kinta demanded, moving around blindly.

Kazuma and Kyu had too started moving and bumped into each other in the darkness.

"I'm sorry." Kazuma apologized.

"Watch out." Kyu warned

"Where's the switch?" Kinta inquired agitated.

Finally, he found the witch button and flipped it on.

Kyu shielded his eyes when the light came on.

What he saw in front of him shocked the young detective.

The medium was lying dead on the floor; the knife that was previously on the table before was stuck on her back.

"Asakura-san is dead." Shouhei exclaimed in horror.

Kaoru let out a scream.

"Ootaguro-san, please call the police right away." Ryu instructed.

"Y… yes." the butler nodded and ran out.

"W… what on earth is going on?" Akihiko stammered as he prepared to head out as well.

"Don't move." Ryu commanded.

"Asakura-san was just murdered by someone. If someone opened the door, light would have come in from outside. But until she was killed, there was no light." he explained.

"That means the culprit who stabbed and killed Asakura Kousei-san is right here." Ami finished his statement, following his logic.

"Correct." Ryu nodded at the girl.

"Don't talk nonsense!" Akihiko protested.

"All fourteen of us were holding hands with one another. How could one of us possibly kill Asakura-san who was in the middle?"

"It must be the work of the spirit. Hanayo-san's spirit is angry!" Shouhei remarked.

"Mom's spirit?" Kaoru gasped.

"It can't be… no…" Sayaka breathed.

"He's right. It's my sister." Sachiyo nodded nervously, stepping back.

"My sister's spirit killed her!" she screamed.

* * *

When the police arrived, the house was sealed off.

The police's detective came in and showed his badge.

"I'm Odajima, from homicide." he introduced himself.

"H… hello, I'm Tomohiko Ichinose." Tomohiko jumped up from his armchair and introduced himself.

"I'm Akihiko." Akihiko nodded.

"I see. And the young lady over there is your sister, Kaoru-san." Odajima noted.

Then, he noticed the six students.

"Who're you guys?" he asked.

"We're…" Kyu begun.

Ootaguro stepped forward, "They are Mistress Kaoru's friends from the detective club."

"I don't care if it's a club or what, this is a murder scene. You'll get hurt if you get involved in this, if you think this is some kind of a game. Do you understand?" he reprimanded the 'children'.

"Yes…" came the unison chorus.

Then, Kazuma ran forward, showing the detective his laptop.

"By the way, detective." he begun.

"Huh?" Odajima blinked.

"Around the victim, fourteen people were holding hands with one another, making a circle. Let's say that the space between each person was one meter, making the circumference fourteen meters. So the radius would be about two meters. This was the distance between the victim and the fourteen suspects, detective." Kazuma reported.

Odajima nodded and pointed out, "But with this picture, I can't tell who was where."

"I remember that." Megumi remarked.

"What?" Odajima looked up.

"Let's say twelve o'clock was the oldest son Tomohiko-san. Going clockwise, it was Kyu, Aunt Sachiyo Kusaka-san, Kaoru-san, Uncle Shouhei Kusaka-san, Kinta, the second son Akihiko-san, Ryu-kun, the secretary Nabeshime-san, Kazuma, the butler Ootaguro-san, Ami-chan, Asakura-san assistant, Fujisawa-san and me, Megumi Minami." Megumi reported.

"Hey, how could you remembers accurately?" Odajima asked.

"You shouldn't lie!"

"I'm not lying. I don't forget when I see something once. It's called a photographic memory." Megumi smiled.

"Hmmm..." Odajima pondered.

"You guys seem to be clever kids, but if what you say is correct, it seems that the ghost is the murderer." he commented.

"That's exactly right!" Shouhei agreed.

"Huh?" Odajima blinked.

"The medium must have done something to make the spirit angry." Shouhei explained.

"That's right. And my sister's spirit killed her." Sachiyo wailed.

"Stabbing her in the back with a knife in the darkness."

"Stop it, Aunt Sachiyo!" Kaoru shouted.

"My mom wouldn't do something like that, even if she was a ghost." she cried.

"Ichinose…" Kyu muttered.

Turning to her brothers, Kaoru asked, "Don't you guys think so?"

"I don't know." Tomohiko admitted.

"Tomohiko…" Kaoru gasped.

Tomohiko turned away from his sister.

"Akihiko and I were hated by our mom, unlike you, who was mom's favorite." he replied.

"That's right. After all, we're just the black sheep of the Ichinose family." Akihiko agreed.

"Even you, Akihiko…" Kaoru could not believe what her brothers were saying.

Kyu turned to see Sayaka who was holding back her emotions.

Odajima cleared his throat.

"Leaving the family conflict aside, if everyone was holding hands, the culprit must have come from outside." he declared.

"Detective, there is a problem." Ami pointed out.

"And that is?" Odajima prompted.

"Everyone in the house was in the room." she answered plainly.

"The people in the room were holding hands, so that means they couldn't kill her. But what if someone used their leg?" Kinta surmised.

"A leg?" Kyu echoed.

"That's right. Even if you can't use your hand, you could place the knife between your toes." he explained.

"Like this." he demonstrated, taking off his shoe.

Grabbing the sole of his sneaker by his toes, he tossed it in front. Quite unfortunately, the shoe landed smack into Kazuma's face.

"Oh sorry. It didn't seem to work that well." Kinta apologized.

"Of course it didn't! Besides in the darkness, even if you threw the knife with your hand, you couldn't have aimed at her heart this accurately. There's no other way than to get close and stab her." Kazuma protested.

"Then wouldn't the murderer have gotten her blood on their clothes?" Kinta pointed out.

"I don't think much blood would have gotten through those thick, loose clothes." Kazuma objected.

"That means the criminal planned this murder, including her clothes?" Kinta exclaimed incredulously.

"That's right." Ryu agreed.

"This was a well-planned murder."

"Ryu-kun…" Kyu muttered.

Ryu shut his eyes and added, "And the culprit is definitely among us. Not a spirit, but a living murderer."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter is done. 


	7. The Unstoppable Murders

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 goes up and no review. You guys don't like me anymore. (Pouts)

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Evil Spirit in the Locked Room! The Unstoppable Murders

* * *

Back at DDS, Dan-sensei received a call from Mr Koutarou.

"It's me." he spoke into the phone.

"This is Nanami. My premonition was right. I'm sorry it happened, even though I was there. There was a murder at the Ichinose house." Mr Koutarou reported.

"I see." Dan-sensei nodded.

"Continue to assist them." he instructed.

"Understood." Mr Koutarou replied and the conversation was cut off.

* * *

Back in the Ichinose house, Kaoru was sitting on the swing on the backyard when Kyu approached her from behind.

Kaoru let out a startled yelp and jumped out.

"Kyu-kun, don't scare me like that." she chided.

Kyu chuckled and remarked, "It's nice to have a swing in the yard."

Kaoru sighed and sat back on the swing, "I wonder how many years have passes since I last sat here. When I was little, I used to pull my mom's hands while playing on the swing with my brothers."

"My dad died of an illness before I could even remember. Since then, the family has been just he four of us. But I never felt lonely. Even when my mom wasn't home because of work, Tomohiko and Akihiko always played with me. But my brothers changed, ever since our mom's company grew so big and a lot of money started rolling in. They quit going to the schools that they studied so hard to get into. Tomohiko fooled around with women every night. Akihiko joined a gang. The reason the company almost went bankrupt was because a lot of money was spent bailing my brothers out of the trouble they caused. And then, our mom died in the plane crash. The company survived because of the insurance money. But at this rate, my family will be…" she added, unable to continue.

"Hey Ichinose …" Kyu begun.

"Let's find your mom's will." he suggested.

"Finding your mom's will was forgotten after Asakura-san was killed, but your mom may really have left a will. Don't you feel that she might have written something so that you and your brothers could be happy together?" he added.

Kaoru was stunned.

"Kyu-kun…" she muttered, standing up.

"Right! Let's find it. I'll ask everyone to help us look for it." Kyu nodded.

* * *

"Search for her will?" Megumi blinked a while later.

"Right, if we discover the secret of her will, I think we'll be able to solve this case." Kyu replied.

"Okay." Megumi nodded.

At that, everyone went off searching for the will.

"I don't think she'll hide it in here." Kazuma remarked, kneeling down alongside with Kinta as they peered through the basement.

"I know that. But just in case." Kinta argued.

Both Kyu and Megumi headed for the greenhouse.

"What's that?" Kyu asked, when the glass house came into view.

"Is that a greenhouse?" Megumi questioned.

"It's locked." she noted, once they reached the entrance.

"It can't be helped." Kyu nodded. "Let's go back to the mansion."

"Okay." Megumi nodded and the two walked back to the manor.

"What should we do? We can't look in people's rooms." Megumi asked Kyu on the staircase, once they were in the manor.

"Yeah, that's true, but…" Kyu agreed and the two stopped a few doors away from a slightly ajar door.

"Sachiyo, did you find it?" Shouhei's voice sounded from the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" his voice became more worried.

"You're so timid, aren't you?" Sachiyo chided her husband.

"It's okay. There's no one else who can wear my sister's clothes. This is just distributing her mementos." she waved his concern aside.

Kyu and Megumi peeked in.

Slipping on a shawl, she turned around for Shouhei to see.

"How does it look on me?"

"This is what's called being a thief, isn't it?" Tomohiko accused, entering the room.

"T… Tomohiko-kun." Shouhei stammered.

"I was wondering what you were doing, going into my mom's room like this. It's surprising to find that you were only going to steal her expensive clothes." Tomohiko reproached.

Sachiyo smirked, "Are you sure you can speak to me like that?"

Still outside eavesdropping, Kyu bumped into Megumi accidentally and the door shut due to their weight against it.

Shouhei, Tomohiko and Sachiyo turned to the door.

"Who's there?" Sachiyo demanded.

Tomohiko walked over and opened the door to find Kyu and Megumi on the floor in a bundle.

"Oh the door was open, so…" Kyu stammered, trying to explain.

Hissing, Tomohiko walked out of the room in a huff.

"Listen you guys, I don't care if you're from a detective club. From now on, outsiders don't wander around in my mansion." Sachiyo belated.

"If I find you guys here again, I won't be so nice, even if you're Kaoru's friends." she threatened.

"I'm sorry." both Kyu and Megumi apologized, before getting out of the tense situation.

* * *

Scene cut to the living room where the grandfather clock stroke three.

"Did the police leave yet?" Akihiko asked, after tea was poured out.

"No, they're still investigating the crime scene. They said they want to question each of us after that." Ootaguro replied.

"What the… there was no way we could have killed her." Tomohiko hissed.

"But thanks to Kaoru's friends, we have an alibi." Akihiko pointed out.

Turning to the newcomers, Ootaguro offered, "Okay you kids, please have some."

"All right then, thank you very much" Kinta beamed as he took a piece of biscuit from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Wow, it's good." he nodded, munching on the cookie.

Picking up another piece, he commented to Kazuma who was beside him, "Kazuma, these cookies are good."

"Hey, how could you eat right after witnessing a murder?" Kazuma chided.

"What are you talking about? If you don't eat now, you won't be able to function at a critical time later." Kinta protested.

"Kinta, Kazuma enough!" Ami rebuked the two.

"Sorry." Kinta and Kazuma apologized, their heads hang low.

The door to the hallway opened and Shouhei stepped in.

"Shouhei-sama, your tea is ready." Ootaguro greeted him.

"Do you know where Sachiyo is? I haven't seen her in a while." Shouhei asked, looking around.

"Huh?" Kazuma blinked.

"Auntie?" Kaoru echoed.

"We'll look for her with you." Kyu offered.

"The key to the greenhouse?" Ootaguro questioned.

"I gave it to Kusaka-san a little while ago." he added.

"The greenhouse?" Shouhei echoed.

"No, I don't think Sachiyo would go there." he added.

"But we've looked everywhere except the greenhouse. The police also said that nobody left the mansion, so…" Megumi pointed out.

"Okay, let's check it out then." Shouhei nodded.

* * *

Scene cut to the greenhouse where Shouhei opened the door.

Walking around, Shouhei called out to his wife.

Finally reaching the end of the greenhouse, Shouhei looked up and was shocked to see the scene presented in front of him.

Sachiyo was hanging by the neck at the top of the conservatory's roof and she was dead.

"How can another person be murdered while the police are here?" Odajima exclaimed incredulously.

"This is absurd!" he ranted, stomping his feet.

"Someone please shoot me." Ami muttered, shaking her head.

Kyu looked at her and blinked.

After a while, he composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Let's review it once again." Odajima announced.

"The victim is Kusaka Sachiyo. However, we found signs of strangulation which definitely does not point to suicide. We found her body inside the greenhouse in the backyard. You were the only one who had the key, right Shouhei Kusaka-san?" he accused.

"It's true I had the key, but…" Shouhei objected.

"There are no buts! Anyway, why did you go to the greenhouse? Huh?" Odajima pressed.

"The reason why I went there was…" Shouhei started, but could not continue.

"Huh? Is there a reason why you can't tell us?" Odajima demanded.

"The will!" Shouhei stammered out.

"The will?" Odajima echoed.

"I went to look for Hanayo-san's will. In case there was something negative regarding our inheritance. Sachiyo told me to forget it. But when I went there, it was empty." Shouhei confessed.

"Kusaka-san, we only found your fingerprints on the padlock. There was no evidence that the lock was pick. And there was no duplicate key. On top of that, you admitted that you went to the greenhouse this means that the culprit can be no one else but you." Odajima accused, showing him the padlock that was sealed in a plastic bag.

"But…" Shouhei protested mildly.

"But?" Odajima pressed.

"When I was searching for the will, I felt like there was someone outside. I thought someone might be there, so I looked around but I got scared so I went back to the mansion. Then this happened. This must be the work of Hanayo-san's spirit. Hanayo-san must have killed Sachiyo because she was angry." Shouhei replied.

"That's ridiculous. We'll hear the details down at the police station." Odajima retorted.

"Hey, take him in." he ordered.

Tow policemen came in and was about to take Shouhei into custody when Ryu stopped them.

"Wait a second please." Ryu sounded out.

"What is it?" Odajima asked, not pleased with being stopped by a mere boy.

"Kids shouldn't interfere in an adult's situation." he rebuked.

"But Shouhei-san isn't the only suspect who could be the murderer in this case." Ryu objected, coming forward to Odajima.

"What did you say?" Odajima pressed.

"Because with a little trick, anyone could have gotten into the greenhouse." Ryu revealed.

"W…what?" Odajima blinked.

"What do you mean? explain!" he demanded.

"The trick is easy if you understand how a padlock works." Ryu begun.

How it works?" Odajima echoed.

"It's a fact that you need a key to unlock it, but you don't need a key to lock it." Ryu added.

"What? What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Odajima blinked in confusion.

"Explain in layman's terms so that I can understand." he demanded.

"All right." Ryu sighed.

Taking a padlock out of his pocket, Ryu continued, "First of all, this padlock is exactly the same as the one on the greenhouse."

"Why do you have that?" Odajima asked.

"When I was looking for the will, I found this on the latch of the storeroom." Ryu replied.

Turning to the butler, he asked, "Ootaguro-san, isn't this the same kind of padlock that is used in other places in the mansion?"

"Yes, the same padlocks are used in several places." Ootaguro replied.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Odajima chided.

Turning back to Ryu, he added, "But the keys should be different from one another. Even if it's the same kind of padlock, you can't use the same key to open it."

"Of course not." Ryu agreed.

"Kusaka-san, when you were in the greenhouse to look for the will, where was the padlock?" he asked Shouhei.

"I left it on the door." Shouhei replied.

"I see." Kyu realized.

"While Kusaka-san was inside the greenhouse, the culprit must have switched the padlock with a different one." he added.

"Switched it?" Odajima pondered.

"That's right. When Kusaka saw a man's shadow outside, he left the greenhouse quickly. He won't have noticed that the padlock had been switched. He would have locked it and left. Sachiyo-san was probably already dead then. The culprit opened the padlock with the key he had, and put the body inside the greenhouse, in order to remove any suspicion from himself. And finally, he changed the padlock back to its original one. The sealed room trick is now complete." Ryu added.

"I see. But that means the murderer is…" Odajima nodded.

Ryu's eyes widened as he continued, "While the police were investigating the crime scene, I doubt someone from outside could have snuck in. so it must have been done by someone on the inside. On other words, the culprit is someone among us here."

"Ah! We've got to start all over again. Anyway, we need to inspect the crime scene." Odajima smacked his forehead.

"Hurry to the greenhouse." he ordered his men.

"The culprit is someone among us here? I can't stay in the same room as a murderer." Tomohiko echoed.

"You're a suspect also." Akihiko reminded him and left

Kaoru broke down into tears.

Kyu suddenly stood up and headed towards Sayaka.

"Nabeshime-san." he begun.

"Yes?" Sayaka looked at the boy.

"Can I take a look at the letter with the mother's handwriting, the one that Kousei Asakura-san brought?" he requested.

"The letter?" Sayaka echoed.

"Yes." Ami nodded, coming beside the younger boy.

"But…" Sayaka protested slightly.

"Please." Kyu begged.

A while later, Sayaka retrieved the letter from the drawer and placed it on the table before the two.

"Here you go." she commented.

"The medium Kousei Asakura-san, said that this letter was sent to her in this envelope. The letter with the president's handwriting."

Taking up the letter, Kyu noticed that the date on the postmark had been chopped off.

"The date on the postmark is cut off. I can't read the date on it." he noted.

"But there is no mistake that the handwriting on the envelope and the letter is the president's." Sayaka told them.

"Tomohiko-san and Akihiko-san had a handwriting expert analyze the letter and it was authentic." she added as Kyu opened the letter.

Folding the letter back, Kyu blinked, "Huh?"

"What's the matter?" Sayaka asked.

_This is strange. Why is this?_ Kyu wondered.

Just then, Kinta slammed the door open.

"Hey Kyu, come with me!" he shouted.

"What's the matter, Kinta?" Ami asked.

"Kaoru-chan is…" Kinta replied.

After a while the four burst into the mansion's hall.

"Ichinose!" Kyu called out.

"Kyu-kun!" Kaoru cried, running into his embrace.

"The detective said that I'm a suspect." she wailed.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kyu demanded.

"By using the process of elimination, it became clear." Odajima replied.

"Process of elimination?" Kyu echoed.

"Yes." Odajima nodded. "Everyone was holding hands, and since you guys from the detective club have no motive, only the person not holding hands with you guys could have killed her."

"What do you mean?" Kyu asked.

"You're so slow." Odajima chided the boy.

"The culprit murdered the medium, Kousei Asakura, so that she won't disclose the location of the will, which reveals who would get the huge estate Hanayo Ichinose left." he deduced.

Grabbing Kazuma's laptop, he added, "Look at this."

"My laptop!" Kazuma protested.

"Kaoru Ichinose was the only one not holding with you outsiders. She was also between the Kusakas, who will get the inheritance as Kaoru's guardians." Odajima reasoned, thrusting the screen in front of Kyu.

"Don't you get it? In other words, these three conspired together, and went the lights went out, it's very possible that the couple let go of Kaoru's hands and she killed her." he smirked.

"But…" Kyu objected.

"Well, Sachiyo Kusaka-san was probably killed because of an argument over her share of the inheritance. So that's how it happened. Shouhei Kusaka-san, please come with us too." Odajima declared.

Kazuma took back his precious laptop and sighed in relief.

"But based on such circumstantial reasoning, can you really take them down to the station?" Megumi protested.

"I have other reasons too." Odajima replied.

"Okay, let me show you." he nodded.

"Hey get the confiscated evidence over here." he ordered his men.

One policeman retrieved the tape recorder from the séance and placed it on the table.

"The medium's assistant, Fijisawa-san recorded this tape during the séance. I'm going to play it now, so listen carefully as to who's talking." Odajima commented.

Then, he pressed the 'play' button.

First, Hiroshi's voice was heard.

_Now sensei, please begin_

"That's Fijisawa-san's voice." Kyu noted.

Kinta's voice was next.

_It's really dark, and I can't see anything_

"That's me." Kinta remarked.

Megumi's voice was heard next as she hushed him up.

"That's me." Megumi commented.

Hiroshi's voice was heard again.

_Is everyone holding hands with the person next to you? Now, please step backwards to expand the circle slowly and give the spirit more space in the circle._

Odajima then pressed the 'fast-forward' button as Tomohiko and Akihiko entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Kyu asked.

"The important part is after this." Odajima replied.

The tape was forwarded to the séance when the medium started humming.

Suddenly she choked and demanded, _W… what are you doing?_

Kaoru's shocked voice was heard.

_W.. what was that noise?_

"That's my voice." Kaoru blinked.

Sachiyo's voice was followed.

_Could it be that my sister's spirit is suffering?_

"It's Sachiyo's." Shouhei noted.

Shouhei's voice was heard next.

_We shouldn't talk._

"That's me." Shouhei remarked.

Kaoru's scared voice followed.

_We'd better not move right? If it's really my mom's spirit, I want to see her._

"Kaoru-san, you seem to be very clam huh?" Odajima questioned.

Kaoru gasped.

Sachiyo's voice was heard on the tape.

_She's right. If you say something rude, the spirit might go away._

Hiroshi's hurried voice was heard as he tried to salvage the commotion.

_Everyone, please calm down. Sensei should be okay._

Sayaka's voice was heard.

_But this seems a little different from last time._

"That was Fijisawa-san and Nabeshime-san." Kazuma noted.

Kyu's voice was next.

_Fijisawa-san, Umm. I'm Kyu, can I talk to you?_

Hiroshi replied nervously.

_Yes, what is it Kyu-san?_

Ami's concerned voice was heard.

_Something seems strange, but is she really okay?_

After that sentence, Odajima stopped the tape.

"After this, only you guys from the detective club were talking. See, it's suspicious right?" he stated.

"Huh?" Kazuma, Kinta and Megumi blinked in confusion.

"Don't you get it? You guys are slow. Listen, the only people who were talking were either Kaoru or the Kusakas. Why were they talking so much? It's because they're subconsciously trying to cover the crime they had just committed in the dark." Odajima reasoned.

Then, he chuckled at his clever deduction, "You can't think of anything else, can you?"

Kyu then realized something.

_Wait a minute, that recording… I see, maybe…!_

"Shouhei Kusaka, Kaoru Ichinose , I will have to question you as key suspects. Come with us." Odajima commented.

"That's ridiculous." Shouhei protested.

"Okay, let's go." Odajima ignored his objection.

"Kyu-kun." Kaoru pleaded to Kyu for help.

"Ichinose. Wait, there must be…" Kyu tried to prevent the uncle and niece pair from being taken.

As Odajima opened the door, Ryu stood at the doorway, blocking their path.

"Please wait a second." he remarked.

"Huh?" Odajima frowned.

"I'm sorry, but there's an obvious flaw in your deduction." Ryu pointed out.

"Not you again!" Odajima exclaimed, thwarted once again.

"Ryu-kun." Megumi breathed in relief.

"Just because Kaoru-san wasn't holding hands with the detective club members, it's too simple to just conclude that she committed the crime in the darkness. Now I'll show you why." Ryu remarked.

"That's interesting. A kid like you is acting as a detective. Fine, let me hear what you have to say." Odajima nodded.

Ryu stepped forward and turned to Megumi.

"Megu, I need you to remember something form your photographic memory." he requested.

"What is it, Ryu-kun?" Megumi asked.

"Before the séance begun, Fijisawa-san instructed us to make a circle right? Can you remember who was standing where at the time?" he asked.

"Okay, I got it." Megumi nodded.

"Kazuma, can you input that information into your computer?" Ryu asked the computer genius.

Kazuma nodded.

"Go ahead." Kazuma remarked once his computer was set up.

"Let's see… just like last time, Tomohiko-san is at twelve o'clock. Going clockwise, the assistant Fujisawa-san, Sachiyo Kusaka-san, Shouhei Kusaka-san, Kinta, Akihiko Ichinose-san was at six o'clock, the secretary Nabeshime-san, Kaoru Ichinose-san, Kazuma. Kyu-kun, Ryu-kun, Ami-chan and I were not in the circle but were standing beside the window." Megumi recited.

Kyu walked over and looked into Kazuma's computer screen.

"I see, just as I thought." he gasped.

Ami too gasped in realization when the circle visualized in her head.

"Thank you Megu, Kazuma." Ryu nodded and took the laptop to Odajima.

"Please take a look at this, Detective Odajima. At that time, Kaoru-san was between the secretary Nabeshime-san, and Kazuma." Ryu pointed out.

"So what? I was talking about the formation when the crime occurred. The layout before the crime happened has nothing to do with it." Odajima challenged.

"That's right." Ryu agreed.

"But the formation when the crime occurred was created by us outsiders. As a result, Kaoru-san was standing between the Kusakas. Do you understand the contradiction?" he explained.

"Huh?" Odajima blinked.

"The conspiracy between the Kusakas and Kaoru-san that you've been suggesting was only possible because us outsiders just happened to suggest changing the formation." Ryu concurred.

"Wah!" Odajima exclaimed in disbelief.

"In other words, Kaoru ending up standing between the Kusakas was pure chance and wasn't planned. Therefore, the conspiracy that you suggest between the Kusakas and Kaoru-san can be refuted." Ryu concluded.

Odajima sighed in defeat.

Kaoru breathed in relief.

"But then, how did the victim get killed?" Odajima posted a question.

"It's impossible to kill a person standing the middle of a circle where everyone was holding hands with each other. Listen, I don't believe in evil spirits." he pointed out.

"I feel the same way. There must be some kind of a trick to this case which seemed impossible at a glance. That is…" Ryu agreed.

"Now, I get it!" Kyu exclaimed.

"The trick to this case and the true identity of the culprit." Ami added.

Kyu gave the older girl a knowing nod and Ami returned an acknowledging smile.

"What?" Tomohiko exclaimed.

"The trick to this case?" Shouhei echoed.

"You know who the murderer is?" Ootaguro asked.

"Really?" Hiroshi blinked.

"No way!" Odajima gasped, unable to believe that he was defeated by a couple of kids.

"Kyu-kun?" Kaoru blinked.

Kyu held up three fingers and declared, "There are three hints."

"First, the clothes the victim was wearing. Second, everyone's voice on the tape. And third, the similarity between the layout of the two circles which Kazuma's computer showed just now. The answer is…" he recited.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew this chapter is down. 


	8. The Forbidden Truth

SailorStar9: Chapter 6 goes up and no review. You guys don't like me anymore. (Pouts)

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: An Announcement From the Spiritual World! The Forbidden Truth!

* * *

"I've got it." Kyu announced.

"The trick for the murder and who the murderer is." he added.

"What did you say?" Tomohiko exclaimed.

"You solved the trick used for the murder?" Shouhei asked.

"You know who the murderer is?" Ootaguro asked.

"No way! You're kidding right? You seem like the slowest of all the kids and you solved it?" Odajima gasped, unable to believe that he was defeated by a couple of kids.

"So it wasn't just me who thought that." Kazuma noted.

"Kyu?" Megumi prompted.

Yeah." Kyu nodded.

Kyu held up three fingers and declared, "There are three hints."

"One is the victim's clothing. The second is the conversation on the tape recorder. And the third is the common point between the two circles shown on Kazuma's computer just now." he recited.

"What do you mean?" Odajima asked, confused. "I don't get what you're saying at all."

"Don't just say random things brat. I don't care if you're from a detective club or what, but you're talking nonsense." Akihiko rebuked.

"That's right. Detective, you don't need to listen to these brats." Tomohiko agreed.

"No, I'd like to hear what he has to say." Ootaguro objected.

"Let's not irritate Hanayo-san's spirit anymore. Otherwise, there might be another victim like Sachiyo." Shouhei warned.

"It was not my mom's spirit! My mom won't kill anyone! Even if she's a spirit…" Kaoru cried.

"Besides, Kyu-kun said to me a just little while ago, 'Let's find your mom's will. If we find it, I'm sure we'll find a way that everyone can be happy.' so I…" she stammered, unable to continue.

"Please continue, Kyu-kun…" Kaoru requested.

"Ichinose…" Kyu begun, his head hung.

"What I'm about to say may be hard for you, but I believe that saying this will make you and your siblings happy in the end. No, I'm sure it will! So I'm going to tell you." he nodded firmly.

"Okay…" Kaoru muttered.

"There's only one answer." Kyu declared.

"All right then, let's hear it." Odajima remarked.

"First of all hint number one: the victim's clothes right?" he begun.

"Yeah." Kyu nodded.

"As Kinta said earlier, the culprit stabbed her through the cloak without worrying about the blood splattering on him. That means the murderer must have considered the victim's clothes from the beginning. In the first place, the reason why the killer decided to kill her; in the middle of the séance, in the dark, was the victim's long scarf." he explained.

Upon hearing Kyu's last sentence, Ryu too realized how it was committed.

"The scarf?" Shouhei echoed.

"Oh I get it! The culprit strangled her with the scarf." Kazuma exclaimed.

"Strangled her? The victim was stabbed with a knife though." Kinta pointed out.

"Right?" he asked, turning to Kyu for confirmation.

"Yeah, but a timing trick was used. " Kyu replied.

"Timing trick?" Kinta echoed.

"Try to remember, the victim became quiet after making a weird groan." Kyu reminded.

_W… what are you doing?_

"That's true, but…" Shouhei blinked.

"We thought she was killed at that moment, but actually she was still alive at the time. She only went unconscious after being strangled by the scarf." Kyu revealed.

"What?" Ootaguro exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Hiroshi blinked.

"The real murder was committed after that. In other words, it was when we let go of each other's hands, during the brief period of time right before the light was turned on." Kyu exposed.

"But then, there should be strangulation marks on her neck." Tomohiko pointed out.

"When strangled by something thick and soft like a scarf, a lot of times there won't be any marks left on the victim's necks. Besides, people can go unconscious within ten seconds if you put enough pressure on the carotid artery." Kazuma reported.

"But still, how did the killer strangle the victim with the scarf while you were holding hands in the dark?" Odajima asked.

"That's impossible." Akihiko smirked.

"It's possible." Kyu rebutted his statement.

"With your mouth. Using your mouth instead of your hands." he added.

"Your mouth?" Odajima blinked.

"You've seen it on television, haven't you? People who pull a truck by holding a rope in their mouth. A person's gnawing strength can exceed seventy kilograms, even for an average person. As for grasping power, an ordinary male can pull up to forty to fifty kilograms. So if the culprit pulled the scarf with his teeth, it's a piece of cake to strangle a person." Kazuma reported.

"You mean like this?" Kinta asked, stuffing a handkerchief in his mouth and tugging it.

"To tell the truth, Kinta saying ' If you can't use your hands, use your legs.' gave me the answer to this one." Kyu remarked.

"But how can you strangle a person like this?" Kinta asked, pointing to the handkerchief in his mouth.

"It's impossible to do it alone." he added.

"That's right. Therefore, there are two killers." Kyu divulged.

"Two?" Odajima and Kinta exclaimed in unison.

"The two culprits seized the moment between the time when the candle went out and the time when everyone held hands with one another. They quickly grabbed the edges of the victim's scarf with their mouths and drew back in the circle while leaning forward. When everyone seemed to draw back far enough, they both pulled the scarf at the same time. The victim lost consciousness and fell to the floor. When the culprits confirmed that she fell unconscious from the tension of the scarf, they loosened their grip and waited for someone to notice something was wrong and suggest that the light be turned on. When everyone let go of their hands, the killers followed the scarf that they held in their mouths, got close to the victim in the dark and stabbed her in the heart." Kyu explained.

"So that's how it's done." Kinta nodded.

"It was a clever timing trick, wasn't it?" Kazuma agreed.

"W… who are the murderers, Kyu-kun?" Kaoru asked.

"The answer is…" Kyu begun and took out the tape recorder.

"The second hint, the conversation recorded on the tape huh? But on the tape, most of the time, Kaoru and the Kusakas were talking and there weren't any suspicious sounds or anything." Odajima noted.

"It's exactly the opposite. It's not that Ichinose and the Kusakas were talking a lot. Other people were talking less, so it just seemed like that." Kyu nodded.

"What?" Odajima exclaimed.

"The secretary, Nabeshime-san, and the assistant, Fijisawa-san didn't speak much. Because of their professionalism, but they did speak a little. There were only two people who didn't say a word until everyone let go of their hands.." Kyu added, walking forward.

"Isn't that right, Tomohiko-san, Akihiko-san?" he frowned, turning sharply to the two brothers.

"N… no way… my brothers?" Kaoru gasped in disbelief.

"Don't talk nonsense!" Akihiko protested.

"There's no reason we'd do something like that." Tomohiko agreed.

Kaoru breathed in incredulity and stepped back.

"Even when everyone was confused and scrambling in the dark, only you two kept silent all the time. Of course, that was because you two had the ends of Asakura-san's scarf in your mouths at that time. The ones who killed Asakura-san, making it look like the work of an evil spirit are you guys." Kyu pointed tot the two brothers.

"Is that true, Tomohiko, Akihiko?" Kaoru asked her two brothers.

"No!" Tomohiko protested.

"I clearly remember the third hint Kyu mentioned; the common point between the two circles. In the first circle, and the second circle made after Ryu-kun's suggestion. Only you guys, Tomohiko-san and Akihiko-san were in the exact same spot at twelve and six o'clock. That was because you guys had to be opposite one another in order to pull the scarf with all your might from both sides." Megumi added.

"B…brother…" Kaoru wheezed in shock.

"Do you have any evidence that we're the killers? Circumstantial evidence alone can't prove anything right? If you don't have any physical evidence…" Tomohiko challenged.

"The physical evidence should be on the scarf." Ryu said.

"W… what?" Tomohiko gasped.

"If Kyu's deduction is correct, the killers' saliva should be on the scarf's ornaments. If we run through a DNA test, we'll know right away whose saliva it is." Ryu added.

Kaoru started sobbing.

Sayaka went over to comfort her.

"No.. we didn't do it! They're just making up this story!" Tomohiko protested.

"He's right. How can we believe what a brat like him says!" Akihiko agreed.

"That's enough, you guys! Do you really understand what you did?" Kyu screamed out.

Then, he took out the envelope from his pocket.

"What's that?" Tomohiko asked.

"The letter that was said to be written by your mother and sent to Asakura-san." Ami replied, taking the envelope out of Kyu's hand.

"Kyu, I'll take it from here. It won't help any if you get too emotional." she added.

Kyu nodded and stepped back.

Showing the brothers the envelope, she added, "This letter has an odd point. By solving the mystery, the hidden truth about the séance will be revealed. But I don't want to say it, if it's possible. If you two will just admit that you committed the crime, I'll keep it quiet."

"Ami-san…" Kaoru muttered.

"Just say it. What kind of truth is that huh?" Tomohiko demanded.

"Do you really want to know that much? The hidden truth behind this case?" Ami pressed.

Lying the envelope and the letter on the table, Ami showed it to the rest of Class Q.

Ryu scanned the letter and realized the very same thing she said.

"Could it be…" he wondered out loud.

"The way it's folded…" he gasped.

"The way it's folded? It's just folded in thirds. That's a common way of folding." Kinta pointed out.

"Then try folding it and putting it inside the envelope." Kyu said.

"Huh?" Kinta blinked and did what as requested.

"Ah! The letter doesn't fit into the envelope!" he realized.

"What?" Odajima exclaimed.

"It's true!" Kazuma nodded.

"That's right." Ami nodded.

"If it was cut with scissors, the edge of the letter should have been cut too. But this letter wasn't cut. And there's no trace of it being folded any smaller. In other words, this letter was not originally sent in this envelope. " she added, taking the envelope from Kinta.

"What do you mean, Ami-san" Kaoru asked.

"This letter was not sent by Ichinose's mom to Kousei Asakura-san before her death." Kyu concluded.

Ami nodded and continued, "Please look at the date it was sent. Because it was stamped high up, the date was cut through with scissors, and you can't read it. She must have sent many empty envelopes to get the postmark stamped in just this position."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru repeated her question.

"Without a doubt, the handwriting on the letter was my mom's. And so is the address on the envelope. There's no mistake, my mom sent it before the plane crash." she remarked.

"No, that's not true." Ami replied.

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked.

"The reason why the postmark was cut off is because the letter was just mailed recently. If I'm right, Kaoru-san's mother wasn't killed in the plane crash." Ami breathed as she placed the letter on the desk.

"That can't be! All the passengers on the airplane were killed!" Tomohiko protested.

"But she's alive." Ami replied.

"That's not possible. If she were alive, she would have come home." Kaoru declared.

"I suppose it's because of the life insurance." Ami replied.

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked.

"Your mom's company almost went bankrupt because of your brothers right?" Ami looked at Kaoru for confirmation.

"But the life insurance money paid out after the plane crash saved the company. That's why she couldn't come back alive." she added.

"T… then where's my mom? Did Asakura-san know that my mom was alive?" Kaoru demanded.

Ami sighed and shut her eyes.

"Kaoru-san.." she begun.

"Let me ask you, why do you think at Asakura-san's séance, you heard your mom's voice and saw your mom's handwriting?" she asked.

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked.

"It wasn't the work of a spirit?" Shouhei asked.

"In the first place, why did Asakura-san come to your house and hold the séance to call your mom's spirit?" Ami asked the younger girl in front of her.

"Forgive me Kaoru-san. In reality, the medium, Kousei Asakura-san was your mother." she revealed, much to the horror of everyone present.

Kaoru slowly broke into tears.

"N…no way… brother, that means we…" Akihiko stammered, sinking to the floor.

"Don't be fooled, Akihiko! This brat is trying to frame us. Such bullshit! I won't…" Tomohiko shouted.

"Please stop it!" Sayaka cried out.

"Nabeshime-san.." Shouhei gasped.

"What Ami-san said is true." Sayaka replied.

"What do you mean? How could a person who was in a plane crash be alive?" Odajima asked.

"Right before the plane crash, in order to save the company from bankruptcy, she was going to fly to Osaka to ask her last hope, her business partner, for a loan. But her partner rejected her request over the phone and she gave her ticket to a young lady who was on standby. And the plane crashed. Just like Ami-san said, in order to save the company with her life insurance money, she said, 'Let's pretend Hanayo Ichinose is dead.' After that, she had plastic surgery and managed the company in the shadows, through me." Sayaka revealed.

"Tomohiko-san, Akihiko-san, the president was…" she continued.

"STOP!" Tomohiko screamed.

"Please stop it already!" he begged.

"Brother." Akihiko blinked.

"I killed her… I stabbed my own mother with a knife! With my own hands…" Tomohiko wailed and sunk to the floor with his brother.

Odajima nodded and turned to his men.

"Hey, call headquarters and examine the victim immediately." he ordered his men.

"Yes sir!" one of the three policemen present saluted and went out.

Kaoru walked towards her brothers and knelt before them.

"Brother..." she begun.

"Don't call me 'brother'. We are murderers. We killed mother and Aunt Sachiyo." Tomohiko pleaded.

"You killed our aunt because she was my guardian and she would get our mother's fortune?" Kaoru asked her brother.

"Not only that, I happened to hit her during the séance. She realized that I was the murderer and threatened to expose us to the police. She told us to abandon the right to our mom's fortune if we didn't want her to tell the police." Tomohiko told his younger sister.

"That can't be! Sachiyo…" Shouhei gasped.

"Why didn't you guys tell the police? Then, she won't have to die." Odajima demanded.

"It's because Shouhei-san's a company executive. The murder itself is already a scandal. If the fact the previous president's son was the murderer was disclosed, the company won't be able to survive the damage to its name. It was probably safer for Shouhei-san and Sachiyo-san if we're convinced that the murderer was a ghost, wasn't it?" Ryu explained.

"Uncle…" Kaoru breathed, standing up to face her wailing uncle.

With their sister's attention gone, the two brothers suddenly ran towards the two policemen and head butted them in the stomach.

Grabbing their revolvers from the sheaths, the two brothers locked their arms around the necks of the two unfortunate policemen and pointed the barrels on their heads.

"Kaoru, we're aren't qualified to be your brothers. Just pretend we never existed." Akihiko shouted.

"We want you at least, to be happy." Tomohiko agreed.

Then, the two siblings pointed the guns at each other.

"Don't!" Kyu screamed.

"No!" Kaoru shouted.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Ootaguro demanded running towards the two suicidal siblings.

With a quick chop, he knocked Akihiko's gun out of his hand.

Kinta followed suit, knocking Tomohiko's gun out of his hand.

With the tense situation resolved, Kyu breathed in relief.

"Ootaguro-san, you're pretty good, for an old guy." Kinta beamed at the aged butler.

"Y… yeah…" Ootaguro smiled weakly.

"It was wrong for you two to commit murder. But if you care for you sister, you should atone for your sins and some day.." Kyu advised.

* * *

Outside, police cars had arrived at the scene, ready to take the two brothers into custody.

"Is that so?" Dan-sensei asked in his car parked outside the Ichinose household.

"Good work." he applauded Ootaguro who turned out to be Mr Koutarou.

"No, they solved it all by themselves. But it seems pretty hard on them." Mr Koutarou replied.

"I can imagine." Dan-sensei replied.

"However, if they're trying to become detectives, they all need to overcome a wall like this." he added.

* * *

Kyu found Kaoru on the swing on her backyard and handed an envelope to her.

"Kyu-kun?" Kaoru blinked in confusion.

"I found it… your mom's will." he told the girl.

"Ami-chan found it inside the picture frame in the living room."

"I see." Kaoru replied, taking the envelope.

Opening the will, she glanced it through and gasped.

The will had read:

_Tomohiko, Akihiko, and Kaoru, I was always busy with work, and couldn't do much for you as a mother. But in case something happens to me, I am writing this will to say the words I couldn't say to you as a mother. Tomohiko, I always said strict things to you because you're the oldest son. But if I ever hurt you because of that, I am really sorry. Please return to the reliable Tomohiko who used to take care of Kaoru for me, since I was bust with work and Kaoru was weak when she was little. Akihiko, you used to be very kind, but you grew wilder as the company got bigger. It was very hard for me to see you like that. I thought I was doing my best, working to bring happiness to the family. But instead, it drove the family apart. But it's not too late. I will be praying from heaven that the three of you will be strong, together, form this moment on. And Kaoru, it's very sad for me to leave you while you're still in junior high. But you're a very strong-willed girl, so please support your brothers for me. And remember me sometimes. With these feelings, I'm leaving this will behind the picture which the four of us took on the swing in the backyard._

With the last sentence read, Kaoru could not help but weep.

"There was nothing about the inheritance." Kyu noted.

"I need to show this to my brothers." Kaoru replied, a sad smile on her face.

Getting up, she took off.

After a while, she turned back.

"Thank you." she said and went her way.

With Kaoru out of sight, Kyu looked down at the swing.

* * *

SailorStar9: And this chapter is down. 


	9. The Case of the Underwater Murder

SailorStar9: Chapter 7 goes up and no review. You guys don't like me anymore. (Pouts)

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: 30 Meters Underwater. The Case of the Underwater Locked Room Murder

* * *

Time passes…

"Wow." Kyu awed once they arrived at the beach.

"This is great." Kazuma agreed.

"Hey Kyu, Kinta, let's go." Megumi nodded.

"Umm, are you going to dive?" Kyu asked the pink-haired girl.

"Of course!" Megumi beamed.

"How come you come to the beach and not scuba dive?" she scolded.

"The paradise that exists in the water. There are gorgeous fish and a colorful coral reef. Isn't it nice?" she dreamed.

"I see." Kyu sweatdropped.

"Umm… sorry, but I don't really want to…" he protested mildly.

"I prefer the beach paradise too." Kinta agreed.

"Did you say something?" Megumi quirked a brow, her voice turning angry.

"No, nothing." both Kinta and Kyu chorused.

"Then, let's go!" Megumi beamed.

"Yes." Kinta and Kyu sighed.

* * *

After meeting up with Ryu and Ami, the six headed off to the rental store.

When the automatic door slid open, the first thing the six students heard was an outraged voice.

"But that can't be!" a female customer protested.

"Please clam down." the store keeper tried to pacify his enraged customer.

"Maybe Ikezoe-san went home first, by himself." he reasoned..

"We called his cell phone, his house and even the hospital, but we can't find him anywhere!" another male customer argued.

"He must had gone diving. His diving suit is missing." another inferred.

"Then, Ikezoe-sensei…" the female surmised.

"Can we check the storage room?" customer number Two asked.

Then, the store keeper noticed the newcomers.

"Um... Is anything wrong?" Kyu asked.

"Oh, uh…" the store keeper stammered.

"Hirokazu-san, I have a reservation." Ami reminded the manager.

"Oh Ami-san, welcome." Hirokazu smiled at his old time customer.

"Ami-chan, you know him?" Megumi asked the older girl.

"Yes. I'm been here very often in the past." Ami replied.

"Manager, please come with us."

"Oh okay. Please wait a moment." Hirokazu nodded.

* * *

"Missing?" Kinta echoed.

"Yes we came with Ikezoe-sensei." Hosoe Sachiko replied

We work in a hospital. We haven't seen him since last night. When I checked Ikezoe-sensei's luggage this morning, his diving suit and equipment were missing." she quickly added.

"Why do you think something happened last night?" Ryu asked.

"Last night, we were drinking at a bar near here. But since then, no one has seen Ikezoe-sensei. It doesn't look like he went back to the hotel either. So we think he might have gone night diving since we were talking about it over drinks." Kawakita Mamoru replied.

"Night diving?" Kyu echoed.

"To observe sleeping fish or coral reef at night, right?" Megumi confirmed.

"Just as I thought." Akiyama Mashaharu replied, coming out of the storage room.

"One oxygen tank and flashlight were missing from storage." he reported.

"One boat is missing too." Fukunaga Hirokazu added.

"That means Ikezoe-sensei really…" Hosoe added worriedly.

"Went diving by himself I guess." Akiyama finished her sentence.

"Let's look for him." Hosoe quickly added.

"If he went night diving, he must have gone near the shipwreck." she nodded.

"Something doesn't add up." Ami whispered, getting behind Kyu and Megumi.

"I agree. It's strange." Ryu nodded, getting beside her.

"Huh?" Kyu blinked, turning slightly to look at the two older teenagers.

"Strange? What is it?" Megumi asked.

"We took a diving calls right? Diving into the sea alone at night and diving after drinking alcohol is near suicidal." Ryu reminded them.

Kyu nodded.

"Don't you think it's strange that, an experienced diver like Ikezoe-san, doesn't know that?" Ami frowned.

"Um… sorry Ami-san. As you can see, we've got a problem now. Can I cancel for today?" Hirokazu asked.

"No, we can't do that." Megumi protested, before Ami could answer.

"Huh?" Hirokazu blinked.

"We'll look for him together with you." Kyu offered.

"We appreciate your offer, but you guys are kids." Kawakita objected.

"We'll help you together." Kinta stepped forward.

"We may look like kids, but we're from DDS." he added, looking straight into Kawakita's eyes and showing his notebook.

"DDS?" Akiyama echoed.

"The famous Dan Morihiko's… DDS?" Hosoe gasped.

Kinta nodded proudly.

"Oh, he showed it off." Kazuma complained.

"I'm _so _having a talk with him about school rules after this." Ami shook her head.

"You tried that, and how many times has it worked?" Ryu reminded her.

"Point taken." Ami replied.

* * *

After a while, the eleven were on board a motor yacht and heading out to sea.

"What a luxurious yacht." Kinta exclaimed.

"Is it?" Kazuma asked unsurprised.

"This yacht is Ikezoe-sensei's." Hosoe told them.

"Wow." Kyu awed.

"Doctors sure are rich." Megumi nodded.

"Not all doctors are." Kawakita balked.

"Ikezoe-sensei's family owns a big hospital, so he's special. A regular research doctor like me is really poor." he added.

"Don't be jealous." Hosoe told him.

"We'll reach the diving point soon. Get ready." Akiyama reported, from the driving port.

"This diving point is somewhat cone-shaped. An old shipwreck is at the bottom of the sea, at the depth of about thirty meters. If Ikezoe-san went night diving, he must have come here. Please look around as you head for the sunken ship." Hirokazu requested.

"Okay, let's go then." Kinta said.

"Okay. Megumi nodded.

Then, she blinked, "Huh?"

"What are you doing, Kyu?" she asked, noticing that Kyu was planning to sneak away.

"Aren't you doing to dive?" Kazuma asked.

"Eh? Um… maybe…" Kyu stammered.

"Come to think of it, you always had a stomachache when we had swimming classes as DDS, didn't you?" Ryu pointed out.

"Either he can't swim or he has aqua phobia. But I seriously doubt it's the latter." Ami remarked.

"Kyu! It's just diving, so you don't have to swim." Megumi told him.

"But…" Kyu protested.

"Ah! This is troublesome." Kinta complained.

"No, its okay! Please don't do that!" Kyu protested as Kinta literally dragged him back.

"It'll be okay. Diving and swimming are two different things" Kinta assured him.

"Even if you say so, I'm not really good in water." Kyu protested hotly.

"Hey, is he a beginner?" Kawakita asked.

"Is he really okay?" Hosoe asked.

"No, I won't be okay at all!" Kyu shouted.

"Don't say it so confidently." Kinta scolded.

"If you're a beginner, you should dive with a buddy." Akiyama suggested.

"Buddy?" Kyu echoed.

"The buddy system. It means you pair up and dive with a partner." Ryu explained.

"Yeah, you're right. If an experienced diver pairs up with him, he should feel safe." Hirokazu agreed.

"I'll go with Kyu." Ryu offered.

"Kinta go with Kazuma." he added.

"Okay." Kinta nodded.

"I'm okay by myself." Megumi added.

"Are you sure?" Ami asked the pig-tailed girl.

"Of course. I'm good at diving, though I might not look like it." Megumi boasted.

"Then it's decided." Kinta said, bending to Kyu's level,

"Y… yeah." Kyu answered weakly.

Kawakita, Hosoe and Hirokazu dove off first.

"Hurry up!" Hosoe chided.

"Do I really need to go in?" Kyu stammered nervously.

"Hurry in." Kinta told him and pushed him off the deck.

Ryu jumped in, followed by Kinta and Kazuma.

"Save me!" Kyu cried out, as he flailed about in the water.

"Hold onto to me." Ryu came up to him

Ami sighed and dove in after Megumi.

"Are you alright?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah." Kyu nodded.

_That's Ryu-kun for you._ Megumi wondered.

"Kyu." Ami begun.

"Yeah?" Kyu turned to the older girl.

"Remind me to give you extra swimming tuition after this is over." Ami remarked and dunked her head into the water.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Kyu protested while the others laughed.

"She does have a point." Megumi agreed and dove in after the blue-haired girl.

"You're a girl too. You'd agree with her." Kyu muttered.

After the commotion, the four boys dove in.

* * *

Once in the water, Kyu begun flapping about like a frog.

Ryu came to his rescue once again.

After making sure Kyu was all right, Ryu signaled to Megumi and the pink-haired girl responded.

Letting him know that she was going under right now, Megumi took off after the adults.

Midway, she noticed that Ami had stopped as if she was waiting for something.

Signaling to the older girl, Megumi asked what was wrong.

Ami shook her head, revealing nothing.

Still clinging on to Ryu, Kyu marveled at the beauty underwater.

_I'm really okay, even though I can't swim. It's really beautiful in the water._ Kyu wondered.

A cry underwater caught the group's attention and the DDS students turned to see where it was coming from.

Ami let out a knowing smile at the very familiar cry.

A dolphin swam right in front of her and begun making smaller and smaller circles around the blue-haired girl.

When its nose came right next to her, the dolphin nuzzled her exposed cheek affectionately.

Ami bit back a giggle and took hold of its dorsal fin, allowing herself to be pulled off by the playful bottlenose dolphin.

The other five blinked, shrugged and dove after the girl and the mammal.

* * *

Diving deeper, Megumi rose a hand, indicating she was going off.

With that, she split off from the group and heading out on her own.

After a while, Megumi swam around some cliffs before the shipwreck came into view.

_That must be it! _she wondered and swam towards the sunken ship.

Swimming around the hull, she came to the bow when she was attacked from behind.

Her attacker managed to pull off her goggles after a brief tussle.

Megumi struggled against her assailant and in the middle of the fight, her mouthpiece came off.

The attacker unbuckled her weight belt, making Megumi float to the surface.

As Megumi floated upwards, she struggled to breath since her mouthpiece had came off.

* * *

Nearby, Ami was swimming with the bottlenose dolphin when she noticed Megumi was without her mouthpiece.

Giving the dolphin a nod, they swam after the girl.

Kinta and Kazuma noticed that something was wrong with Megumi and swam after her.

* * *

As Megumi floated upwards, Kyu and Ryu noticed her plight and that Kinta and Kazuma were going after her.

Looking down, they saw the shipwreck and swam down to it

On the hull, they found Kawakita and Hosoe outside the ship's cabin.

Kawakita pointed inside the cabin and Kyu and Ryu peeked through the window.

Inside laid a motionless figure.

* * *

Before Kinta and Kazuma could get to Megumi, Ami and the dolphin reached first.

The dolphin then swam underneath Megumi, carrying her on its back.

Quickly, it headed up towards the surface.

Once above water, Megumi gasped for air.

Turning to the dolphin which saved her life, she smiled, "Thank you."

The dolphin let out a cry in response.

"Megu, you're lucky we're near." Ami told the girl.

"I'm just glad you were." Megumi agreed.

"Are you all right, Megu?" Kinta asked, coming up to the surface after a while with Kazuma.

"Yeah." Megumi replied.

"Is something wrong?" Kazuma asked.

"Someone attacked me." Megumi replied.

"What?" Kinta and Kazuma chorused together.

* * *

Back underwater, Kyu and Ryu managed to pry the locked door open with a crowbar.

Kawakita and Hosoe went in, a touch light in hand.

Inside was a dead Ikezoe Hajime.

Kyu and Ryu followed in and Kyu got hold of the regulator.

_Huh? The tank is empty?_ he wondered.

Looking around, he scoured for clues.

Kawakita tapped Ryu on the shoulder, indicating that he and Hosoe were heading back with the corpse..

Outside the cabin, Ryu handed them Hajime's body and the two adults went up.

Left alone, he looked at the lock then at the hinge.

Just then, Kyu came in front of him, waving frantically and showing Ryu his regulator.

Ryu quickly removed Kyu's mouthpiece and slotted his spare into Kyu's mouth.

Kyu sighed in relief.

Then signaling to Kyu, the two headed up.

"Are you all right?" Ryu asked his partner once they were above the water.

"Yeah, thanks." Kyu replied.

"Hyperventilation." Ryu explained.

"Huh?" Kyu blinked.

"It's common for beginners like you. It means you use up an excessive amount of oxygen without noticing it." Ryu clarified.

"Oh…' Kyu nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, it's good that you're okay." Ryu commented.

* * *

"Yes, he was on the shipwreck." Akiyama reported.

"Yes." Hirokazu nodded

"Name?" Akiyama asked.

"Ikezoe Hajime, one of my customers." Hirokazu replied.

"According to my examination, the cause of death was a blow to the head. Alcohol was also found in his body. The approximate time of death was yesterday, at midnight." Akiyama stated.

"Probably while he was diving by himself, he got trapped in the ship. And when he panicked, he hit his head somewhere and died." Kawakita reasoned.

"That room in the sunken ship was locked, so it's not possible for someone else to have attacked him." Kinta surmised.

"Is that really so?" Ryu questioned.

"What?" Kinta blinked.

"Do you mean this wasn't an accident?" Kazuma asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! What else could it be, if it wasn't an accident?" Kawakita protested.

"Then why was Megu attacked?" Ami posted a question.

"Maybe someone was pulling a prank." Hosoe suggested.

"A prank?" Ryu rose a brow.

"Why would someone pull a prank that could have killed her?" he asked.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Hosoe apologized.

"Anyway, let's head back to land. We have to explain this to the police." Akiyama proposed.

* * *

After a while, the yacht set sail back to shore.

"What's wrong?" Kinta asked Kyu, noticing his thoughtful look.

"If what Kawakita-san said was correct, in that room.." Kyu begun, his mind going back to the shipwreck..

"I see. It is strange after all." he blinked, realizing something.

"Huh? What's strange, Kyu?" Kinta asked.

"But if that's true, then who…" Kyu pondered.

"I have no idea what he is saying!" Kinta protested loudly.

"We didn't even get to see the spot, so…" Kazuma tried to console the frustrated Kinta.

"It's no use Kinta. We _all _what happens when Kyu is in _that_ mood." Ami reminded him.

"Ryu-kun, is it true that the deeper you dive, the more oxygen you'll consume?" Kyu asked the blue-haired boy.

"Yeah, that's true. The deeper you dive, the more oxygen you use." Ryu replied.

That answered, Kyu immediately headed towards where the tanks were kept.

"Hey Kyu!" Kinta shouted after him.

"I see! That's how it is!" Ryu remarked, realizing the same thing.

"Huh?" Kinta blinked as Kazuma, Megumi and him turned to Ryu, puzzled.

"I think I know what Kyu's getting at." Ami commented.

* * *

Kneeling before the oxygen tanks, Kyu inspected each and every gauge before finding what he had came to look for.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu had gone to Hosoe with a request.

"Medicine chest?" Hosoe blinked.

"Yes, it seems that one of my friends cut his finger." Ryu replied.

"Just a second." Hosoe said, getting up.

* * *

"Megu!" Kyu shouted a while later, running back.

"Oh, he's back." Kazuma noted.

"I want you to remember something." Kyu said, coming before the pink-haired girl.

"Huh?" Megumi blinked.

After Megumi told him what he wanted to know, Kyu smiled, "Just as I thought."

"That means this is …" Kazuma begun.

Kyu nodded, "There's no mistake."

"But what about the locked cabin?" Megumi asked.

"That was also a trick." Ryu answered.

"Ryu-kun." Kyu nodded.

"It's not so hard to lock that room." Ryu remarked.

Then, the two nodded simultaneously.

"The mystery has been solved." they chorused.

* * *

"A murder?" Akiyama exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Hosoe asked.

"That was an accident." Kawakita insisted.

"No, I'm sorry but it was a legitimate murder." Kyu replied.

"Try to remember how the cabin looked." he added.

"When I touched Ikezoe-san in that room, I happened to see the tank's gauge and found that Ikezoe-san's tank was empty. Isn't it strange that a person would have an empty tank at a depth of thirty meters when Ikezoe-san didn't die from a loss of oxygen?" he reasoned.

"Maybe the air leaked out from the regulator." Hirokazu suggested.

"If that's what happened, the leaked air should have accumulated at the top of the room. But there was nothing like that. In other words, the victim didn't die inside the cabin. He must have been killed elsewhere and moved there afterwards." Kyu pointed out.

"But the cabin was locked, wasn't it?" Hosoe asked.

Ryu took over.

"Yes, it's true that the cabin looked like a locked room. But it's possible to lock it even from the outside." he commented.

"Huh?" everyone else gasped.

"The door had corroded in the water, and there was a gap. With a little trick, it could be locked from the outside. With this." Ryu explained, showing them a roll of surgical fiber.

"What's that?" Hosoe asked.

"This is surgical fiber from the medical chest. Before you close the door, loop the string through the bar. If you pull it slowly, the door can be locked easily." Ryu commented.

"That's just a kid's inference. If you close the door, the string should still be there. There was no string in that room." Kawakita waved the explanation aside.

"You doctors should know that this string dissolves in water after a while right?" Ryu asked.

"Huh?" Kyu and Kazuma blinked.

"If you use a water-soluble string, it won't remain at the scene." Ami supplied.

"There is such a thing?" Kinta asked.

"My mom's a doctor, Kinta. Remember?" Ami reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Kinta replied sheepishly.

"Sorry, but that's impossible too. Don't you know that the string wouldn't dissolve in thirty minutes?" Akiyama rebuked.

"Ryu-kun…" Kyu breathed worriedly.

Ryu let out a mysterious smile.

Ami gave a 'I-know-that-look-'sigh.

"What? They aren't able to prove anything at all." Kawakita remarked.

"DDS isn't that great after all." Hosoe agreed.

Kyu frowned and called out, "Wait a second please. I want everyone to remember something when we dived to look for Ikezoe-san. I paired up with Ryu-kun and Kazuma paired up with Kinta. Megu and Ami were by themselves."

"According to my memory, there were three divers before us and one pair went ahead of us." Megumi reported.

"What? But then…" Hirokazu gasped.

"Right, there were eleven people who dived in total." Megumi nodded.

"Megu's photographic memory is recognized by the National Research and Development Center, so we can trust her." Kyu quickly added.

"Eleven… You mean there was someone else besides us?" Kawakita frowned.

"Then it makes sense that she was attacked." Akiyama agreed.

"Is that so?" Kyu asked.

"If there's a way to make it eleven people without another person getting involved. Right, this is a courageous trick that is carried out in the limited space of the sea." he nodded.

"After murdering him, the culprit put a diving suit on the dead body, tied a rope to him and then sunk him under the water. The next day, he launched the boat with the body tied up and arrived at the diving point. While we were hesitating to dive, the murderer went into the water without being noticed by anyone and cut the rope. Then he dived with us, as if nothing had happened by making the dead body look like a living partner. We were in the water, and our visibility was limited because of the goggles and because of the diving suits, it becomes difficult to recognize who is who. This was a crime that skillfully took advantage of all these environmental factors." he continued.

"So who in the world is the murderer?" Hirokazu asked.

"There was one person who suggested the buddy system to us, right?" Kyu answered.

Everyone turned to Akiyama.

"Me?" Akiyama blinked.

"Akiyama-san, you're the one who killed Ikezoe-san." Kyu accused.

"What are you talking about?" Akiyama asked.

"I can't believe I'm a suspect just because I suggested the buddy system. Besides, there's no evidence that proves that I killed him." he replied.

"There is evidence." Kyu rebutted.

"Huh?" Akiyama blinked as Kyu walked over to the oxygen tanks.

"This." he replied, pointing to the said tanks.

"The tank again?" Hirokazu asked.

"When I checked everyone's tanks, I found one tank except my tank and the victim's tank… Akiyama-san, this is your gauge right?" Kyu asked, picking up the gauge after everyone to see.

"This tank is almost empty. It doesn't make sense that an experienced diver like you would use up an excessive amount of oxygen like this." he added.

"I see! That's how it is!" Kazuma exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kinta blinked.

"The amount of oxygen consumed differs depending on the depth of water. In other words, the deeper you dive, the more oxygen you use up." Kazuma explained.

"That's right. The culprit had to get to the sunken ship before anyone else to make the locked room. Because you suddenly dove in so deep and were working at that depth, you used up more oxygen than the others. When I heard about hyperventilation from Ryu-kun a while ago, I noticed it." Kyu replied.

"Akiyama-sensei." Hosoe turned to him.

"Did you really do it?" Kawakita asked.

"What? That's also just a deduction. Why would I…" Akiyama questioned.

"Akiyama-san, you said that the string wouldn't dissolve in thirty minutes, right?" Ryu posted a questioned.

"What?" Akiyama hissed.

"How could you estimate the time to be thirty minutes?" Ami asked.

"At that time, we didn't say how long it took for the culprit to do the preparation. Akiyama-san you just confessed that you committed the crime at that time." Ryu commented.

"With that type of lock, you could pull the string out after locking it by doubling the string. From the beginning, you didn't have to use a water-soluble string." he added.

"That was a great leading question." Megumi complimented.

"You can't run anymore can you, Akiyama-san?" Kyu asked.

Akiyama shut his eyes and smiled, "I can't believe that kids figured it out."

"Akiyama, you…" Kawakita hissed.

"Why did you do such a thing?" Hosoe asked.

"Because he was the director's son. The director didn't want to accept me even though I'm better than his son. As his son, his future was guaranteed. That's just not fair." Akiyama replied.

"Just because of that?" Kawakita shouted.

"I just wanted to see that arrogant director suffer for once." Akiyama remarked.

"How could you…" Hosoe gasped.

"If you guys weren't here, I could've pulled it off." Akiyama commented.

Cupping his hand on his forehead, he laughed.

Back in the water, the dolphin let out a cry.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is down. 


	10. Battle of the Vanishing Person

SailorStar9: Chapter 8 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts)

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 9: Class Rivalry! Battle of the Vanishing Person

* * *

"Involving Class Q in that case?" Miss Katagiri gasped.

"Yes." Dan-sensei replied.

"But Dan-sensei, a normal class would have at least a year of training before tackling a real case. I know they're something special, but suddenly sending them to the scene of that difficult case is…" Miss Katagiri objected.

"I made a promise to them. That I'll teach them everything I know about being a detective." Dan-sensei replied, turning his wheelchair around to face Miss Katagiri.

"But…" Miss Katagiri protested.

"I don't have that much time left." Dan-sensei told her.

"Dan-sensei…" Miss Katagiri muttered.

* * *

The next day, Kyu was frantically running to class.

"This is bad! I'm late, late!" he screamed in horror.

Running past Megumi and Kinta, he shouted "Move!"

"Hey Kyu!" Kinta interjected, grabbing the shorter boy by his collar.

"Why are you in such a hurry Kyu?" Megumi asked.

"Huh?" Kyu blinked and looked at his watch. "But it's 3.30. The class is about to begin."

"It's only 3 pm." Kinta replied, looking at the time on his cell phone.

"That can't …" Kyu protested and he looked at his watch again.

"I've been had." he remarked, noticing that his watch had stopped. "It's a simple psychological trick. To stop the watch at the moment the classis about to start."

"That's not really a trick." Megumi rose a brow at him.

"Something's up." Kazuma shouted, running up to the three.

"What happened?" Megumi asked.

"We don't have time to ask each other what happened.

A notice was pinned on the notice board,

_Please consult your instructors for more information. Class determination exam. All must attend._

"Class determination exam?" Kyu echoed.

"It's an exam that will allow people to switch classes with Class Q as the goal." Ryu explained.

"There's no date on it." Kazuma remarked, peering closer.

"Are you serious?" Kinta questioned.

"There's nothing to be surprised about." Sakurako remarked, coming forward.

"Yukihira-san…" Megumi blinked.

"Long time no see, Class Q members." Sakurako added, the rest of Class A coming up behind her.

"Shishido-san, Gouda-san, Shiramine-san." Megumi gasped.

"Thank you." Kyu smiled.

Sakurako stepped forward and added, "The class switching exam occur several times a year. We have risen the ladder using those tests to finally reach Class A."

"But a class above Class a called Class Q was created." Hayato added.

"In reality, I still believe that we're the ones who should be in Class Q. that's what Dan-sensei told us." Shishido replied.

"Class A is stronger than Class Q when it comes to analyzing." Gouda agreed.

"What about me?" Saburomaru asked, bouncing around at the back.

"We'll definitely prove that fact in the next exam." Sakurako retorted.

"If that's so, Yukihira-san, I'll like to see the members of Class A try." came Ami's clam voice.

Everyone else turned to see the blue-haired girl leaning against the glass window.

"What?" Shishido exclaimed.

Training a stone look at him, Ami added, "Don't think you can get away with this insult just because all of you are academically better, Class A. Remember brains don't necessary count in a detective case. It's the heart that matters in the end."

"Why you…." Shishido hissed.

"How dare you mock us! I'll have you know that I have an IQ…" Saburomaru shouted.

Ami rose an eyebrow. _Hook, line and sinker._

"Of 180? My IQ is 120 points higher than yours, Saburomaru-san. What's your point?" Ami retorted.

"What? An IQ of 300?" Hayato gasped.

"Let's go people." Sakurako replied and Class A walked out.

"Wait for me everyone." Saburomaru cried out to his fellow classmates.

"Wait a minute." Kinta protested hotly. "We'll take you on. Let's settle things here and now and not wait for that exam."

"Wait Kinta." Megumi tried to calm the outraged Kinta.

"Don't do something reckless, Kinta." Kazuma agreed.

"That sounds interesting." Sakurako smirked. "I've been waiting for the exam very impatiently."

"That's an interesting conversation." Dan-sensei's voice interjected.

"Dan-sensei." everyone chorused.

"Let's hold the exam today." Dan-sensei suggested.

"Today?" Class Q, minus Kinta and Ami, echoed.

"Is that okay, sensei?" Sakurako beamed.

"Yes. The six people in Class Q and the five in Class A will deduce the problem I give. In others words, how about a battle of deduction?" Dan-sensei proposed.

"A battle of deduction?" Kyu repeated.

"If Class A wins, I will use my authority to switch the members in Class A and Class Q." Dan-sensei added.

"Switch members in Class A and Class Q?" Megumi blinked.

"Damn." Kinta mumbled.

"Kinta, you fool!" Kazuma scolded.

"That deduction battle sounds interesting!" Kyu beamed.

"Then it's decided." Sakurako nodded.

* * *

"Ami-chan, you're so sneaky. You never told us that you have such a high IQ." Megumi scolded the older girl.

"You never asked." the blue-haired girl replied plainly.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"After doing some digging on those five, I have uncovered more information." Kazuma reported, typing on his laptop.

"Let's start off with Gouda Kyousuke-san. He said he was the puzzle king, but he is also a maths genius who was in the World Math Olympics rankings." he added.

"What, so he's not really a puzzle king?" Kyu blinked.

"Why you." Kinta scolded, resting a hand on his head.

"Shiramine Hayato-san was brought up by his world famous magician father who's been a prince of the magic circles since his debut in Las Vegas when he was eight." Kazuma continued.

"So that person is truly good at magic." Kyu exclaimed.

"Shishido-san is a student at Harvard and received a PhD in Criminal Psychology at 20." Kazuma continued his report.

"PhD…" Megumi gasped.

"But Yukihira-san is…" Kinta objected.

"You're very wrong. Yukihira-san is the writer of best-seller mystery novels." Kazuma rebuked.

* * *

Later that day, the members of Class Q and Class A assembled in the conference room.

"Here's the problem for all of you." Dan-sensei begun as he switched on the projector.

"The case occurred in a small village in the mountains. An university student who visited the village with several friends suddenly vanished. Almost like a Kamikakushi." Dan-sensei reported. (A/N: A Kamikakushi is when kids suddenly disappear without a trace.)

"Kamikakushi…" Kyu repeated.

"So that's the village." Megumi added.

"This film was shot by the friend who visited the village with the student who disappeared." Dan-sensei remarked.

"This was just before planting begun." Ryu noted.

"Just before planting? How do you know that?" Kinta echoed, turning to the younger teen beside him.

"There's a thin layer if water on the field, but nothing has been planted." Ami supplied.

"A footprint at this time." Gouda remarked.

"The footprints of this person are continuous. I wonder where they lead to." Sakurako added.

When the trail of the footprints stopped, she gasped.

"The footprints…" Sakurako breathed in shock.

"End in the middle of the field." she finished her statement.

"It looks like… it looks like they disappeared in the middle." Kyu noted.

"The person who filmed it saw the footprints with several other friends. There's no possibility that someone tampered with the film. These footprints begin from the window of the student who vanished. As if he was invited out of the window by someone, then vanished into the air from the middle of the field." Dan-sensei stated.

"Into thin air…" Kyu mumbled.

"When the footprints were discovered, they weren't enough to call the person missing. So the police never investigated. But soon, the villagers started talking about a rumor. 'Another person met with Kamikakushi after trying to find the treasure.'" Dan-sensei added.

Kyu swallowed nervously.

"The case of vanishing into thin air. I'm getting more and more excited." Kinta declared.

Dan-sensei smiled.

Later everyone was led into a room. When the spotlight turned on, they were standing around a table with a miniature replica of the crime scene.

"This is a diorama." Kazuma pointed out.

"That's right. It's a diorama of the scene recreated in 72:1 ratio." Dan-sensei nodded.

"Wow, there's even a tractor." Kyu beamed

"The water has been extracted, just like when the footprints were discovered. The gates that drain and let the water in have also been recreated. I want all of you to solve the Kamikakushi case with this." Dan-sensei announced.

"Dan-sensei, when were the footprints discovered?" Hayato asked.

"At 7 am, just before breakfast." Dan-sensei replied.

"The last time the vanished student was seen?" Hayato pressed.

"He was last seen at 10 pm, the night before at the hotel's grand bath." Dan-sensei answered.

"I see." Shishido nodded, "If we think of it as a murder case, and the student was attacked by the perpetrator an hour later…"

"If it was just before planting, sunrise is about 5.30 am." Hayato noted.

"If he pulled off the trick while it was dark, the perpetrator only had five or six hours to work with." Sakurako added.

"Hey, it's not given that this is a murder case." Kinta objected.

"We did say 'if', didn't we? But since the student is still gone, the probability that he is dead is high." Sakurako rebuked.

"Then who made the footprints in the field?" Megumi asked.

"It must be the perpetrator. He probably wanted it to look like Kamikakushi by using a trick to leave footprints that made it look like someone vanished." Gouda replied.

"That's right. From Dan-sensei's story and considering the name of the village and its strong belief in Kamikakushi, everyone would just assume that he met with Kamikakushi" Sakurako agreed.

"That's probably the perpetrator's goal." Gouda noted.

"They could be right." Kyu nodded.

"I don't think it's time to be impressed." Megumi protested.

"But it's a brilliant deduction." Kyu replied.

"No wonder they're in Class A." he beamed.

Kinta whooped him on the head.

"Damn." Kinta complained.

"Hey how about this?" he asked.

"The footprints were made by the perpetrator in the victim's shoes while walking backwards." he pointed out.

Ryu blinked and turned to the older teen.

"Why do you think it was backwards?" Kyu asked.

"Huh… well… it just came to me. Like sixth sense." Kinta replied.

"Sixth sense?" Megumi echoed.

"The idea is a good start." Ryu stated.

"You think so?" Kinta beamed.

"It's much easier to get to the middle without making a footprint than vanish after walking to the middle. That's why walking backwards makes sense." Ryu explained.

"But from the diorama, there's nothing near the field that someone can hook wires onto to get to the center. There are no trees or buildings." Megumi pointed out.

Saburomaru rose his hand, "Dan-sensei, I know."

"No way, you solved it already?" Megumi gasped.

"Please explain." Dan-sensei prompted.

"In this case, there's only one thing to consider. The key to the mystery lies in the tractor and the planter." Saburomaru added, pointing out the two machines.

"In other words, you can't move trees or buildings, but you can move the tractor to any location you want. First he moved the tractor to the middle and hooked a wire strong enough to support a person in the middle. Then the culprit went to the middle of the field like a ranger, creating this scene. This is the answer." he announced proudly.

"I see." Dan-sensei nodded.

Then, Saburomaru started laughing hysterically.

"That's wrong." Ami objected.

"Why?" Saburomaru glared.

"From the diorama, the distance between the tractor and the bridge is 100 meters. Even if you can hook a piano wire 2 meters above the ground…" Ami begun.

Kazuma was typing on his laptop.

"Distance 100 meters, 2 meters from the surface and a piano wire." he muttered.

"Let's say the person who's hanging on the wire is 40 kilograms, in order for him not to touch the ground, the wire can only hang down 1.3 meters. If we say the piano wire has a radius of 5 mm and calculate the force put on the wires, it would be about 500 kilograms." Ami continued her explanation.

"She's right." Kazuma declared, once the result was shown on his screen.

"Wow, she did all the calculations in her head?" Megumi blinked in awe.

"Which means the puny tractor can't possibly support it." Sakurako noted.

"That's right." Ami nodded.

"Saburomaru-san's deduction is impossible in reality." she looked at the dejected Saburomaru.

"No way…" Saburomaru muttered, sinking to his knees.

"Dan-sensei is there any more information from the scene?" Hayato asked.

"That's right. If the perpetrator had entered the room…" Megumi pondered.

Turning to Dan-sensei, she posted a question, "Was there anything left in the student's room?"

"It's great of you to think of that. Take a look at this. We made cards of the things in the victim's room to make it easier to see." Dan-sensei replied and placed a deck of card on the desk.

Taking the top card, Kyu recited the items off.

"Compass. Water bottle. Cell phone."

"Utility knife. Flashlight. Rope. Camera." Megumi continued.

"Shovel. Life jacket. Raft." Kinta added.

"Foot air pump and sleeping bag. That was everything that remained in the large backpack." Dan-sensei finished.

"The thing that could be a clue would be…" Kinta remarked.

Kyu started scanning cards and noticed something.

Sakurako had too realized it.

"I solved it. The mystery of vanishing into thin air." she declared.

"This is bad." Megumi muttered.

"The footprints start from the student's room and vanish about 30 meters down the field. If we assume the perpetrator went to the center somehow, then walked backwards from the field, then…" Sakurako begun.

"There is only one answer. In other words, it's that card." Gouda added.

Looking closely at the cards displayed on the table, he frowned, "That card is missing."

Turning his head, he noticed Kyu holding the said card.

"There're two hints." Kyu declared.

"The first is the fact that it was just before planting. The second is this… the raft." he added, flipping the card around.

"The raft?" Kinta echoed.

"How do you eliminate someone in the middle of the field with that?" he asked.

"The perpetrator used the raft to go to the center of the field. Of course, you can't use the boat when the water is drained. The perpetrator probably used the gate tot get plenty of water into the field. Right, Dan-sensei?" Kyu looked at the school principal.

"Well." Dan-sensei replied and pressed a button on the remote control.

The gate opened and the water from the river rushed in.

"Wow, the gate opens and water just keeps on building up in the field." Megumi blinked in awe.

With the field completely flooded, the gate shut close.

"This recreation diorama is well-crafted." Kazuma agreed.

"Which means…" Kyu wondered and pulled the drawer beside him open. Inside the drawer were miniature replicas of items stated on the cards.

"Here it is, a miniature raft." he declared.

Placing the raft on the now flooded field, Kyu continued his explanation.

"With plenty of water in the fields, the perpetrator put down the raft and opened the drainage gate."

The said gate slid open and the water started flowing out.

"Then he went to the middle of the field quickly on the raft. When the water was gone, he stood in the field with the victim's shoes and while carrying the raft, walked backwards towards the victim's room. This is how the Kamikakushi was completed." Kyu announced.

"The window at the hotel was probably open from the beginning. He probably opened it when he snuck into the student's room and kidnapped him… or killed him." Ryu added.

"I see. Does everyone in Class A have the same answer?" Dan-sensei asked.

"Yes, but wait a second. We were the first ones to notice this trick." Gouda protested.

"I know. Class Q just came in the middle and took it over. We had the right to answer it first." Sakurako argued.

"That's right." Saburomaru agreed.

"What are you saying?" Kinta objected. "Kyu was the first one to take the card. This is what it means by 'the early bird gets the worm.'"

"It's not simple card grabbing." Sakurako argued.

"Calm down everyone." Dan-sensei intervened.

"Dan-sensei, please pass judgment on who's the winner." Gouda demanded.

"Of course it's Class Q right, Dan-sensei?" Megumi claimed.

"Dan-sensei." Gouda pressed.

"Wait… hmmm, this is bad." Dan-sensei pondered.

Just then, the school bell rang.

Snapping his fingers, the principal declared, "Too bad, time's up. Let's call this battle a tie."

"A tie?" the students chorused.

Standing up, Dan-sensei announced, "I still have an important meeting after this. The real battle between Class Q and Class A will be continued during the class determination exam. Excuse me everyone."

"Sensei…" Kyu blinked.

"Yes?" Dan-sensei asked.

Looking down at his feet, he realized his mistake and quickly sat back on his wheelchair.

Laughing, he wheeled himself out. "Okay, excuse me everyone."

"Thank you very much." the students chorused, bowing.

"Well, that was weird." Ami commented, once Dan-sensei was out of earshot.

* * *

"Ah, that was very entertaining. Both classes are quite good. But I couldn't pass judgment recklessly like that. The bell rang at the perfect time." Mr Koutarou grinned as he walked out.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself, Nanami." the real Dan-sensei remarked.

Mr Koutarou grimaced and turned around, "That voice…"

"Dan-sensei…" he greeted the school principal.

"You pretended to be me and played an entertaining prank, didn't you?" Dan-sensei accused.

"It was a moment of immaturity. Were you observing?" Mr Koutarou stammered.

"Oh well, I have finally decided." Dan-sensei replied.

"Huh?" Mr Koutarou blinked.

* * *

"I was nervous for a second there, especially not knowing what was going to happen." Megumi confessed, once Class Q was back in the classroom.

"We can't be dropped of Class Q that easily." Kazuma agreed.

"You were freaking out." Kinta teased.

"So were you Kinta." Kazuma retorted.

The three burst out laughing.

"But it's all thanks to Kyu that we came out on top" Kinta remarked, walking over to where the other three were sitting.

"It was brilliant to notice the raft in that situation." he added, whacking Kyu on the head, sending the shorter boy flying off the table.

"How come you're always beating me!" Kyu complained.

The door slid open and Kyu stopped his rantings.

"Dan-sensei." Class Q greeted the school principal.

"That was quite the deduction. I had exactly the same solution. Now I can dispatch you with confidence." Dan-sensei told him.

"What do you mean by dispatch, Dan-sensei?" Megumi asked.

"I want to sent all of you to Kamikakushi village." Dan-sensei declared.

"Kamikakushi village?" Class Q echoed.

"In Kamikakushi village and the adjacent Hyoutan village, there have been seven disappearances in the last ten years." Dan-sensei replied.

"Seven disappearances in ten years?" Kyu blinked in disbelief.

"I want you all to inquire about the disappearances in those villages, including this case. Then find out who's causing all these Kamikakushis and why." Dan-sensei added.

"You mean this case.." Kazuma gasped.

"Was an unsolved case?" Megumi finished the question.

"Dan-sensei." Kyu stood up, followed closely by Ryu and Ami.

Megumi quickly followed suit, along with the other two.

"I know it's too early for you guys, but I believe in you. I'm counting on you to solve this problem." Dan-sensei announced.

"Yes." Class Q chorused.

Megumi's voice was heard next.

"That was the start of our case at Kamikakushi village and we also found out about Ami-chan's connection with the Hyoutan village."

* * *

Later that night, Kyu was packing his rasp sack and checking if he had everything in.

"Pants… good. Shirts… also good. I brought plenty of snacks. Everything's perfect."

Then, he remembered something.

"What's left… I almost forgot; I can't do anything without that." he nodded, running to his drawer and pulled out the DDS notebook.

"This DDS notebook is great. It's cool and I feel motivated just by touching it." he nodded.

"Kyu, are you ready?" Kyu's mother poked her head into his room.

"Almost." Kyu replied.

Kneeling down beside her son, Kyu's mother handed him something.

"Kyu, take this with you."

"What is it?" Kyu asked.

"I got it from the nearby shrine. It's a safety talisman. Be careful and don't do anything reckless." Kyu's mother advised, clasping the charm into his hand.

"Thanks mom. I know. I'll put this down here where it'll be safe." Kyu beamed.

_Please protect Kyu… honey._ Kyu's mother sent a mental message to her late husband.

* * *

Megumi's voice was heard next.

"But what awaited us was a case more frightening and complex than we had ever imagined."

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is down. 


	11. Silver Millennium Memories

SailorStar9: Chapter 9 goes up and only one review. How pathetic am I?

Jay FicLover: That's why this fic is called Codename: Athena. Athena is Ami's alias in the Assassin's Guild. As for the anime I'm crossing this with, it's more commonly known as Tantei Gakuen Q for you Japanese fanatics out there. It's more of like… how do I put this? Just think of Detective Conan or Kindaichi Case Files.

Disclaimers: I own nothing here.

Chapter 10: Silver Millennium Memories

Chapter Summary: We find out why Sailor Venus was so intent on becoming the leader of the Inner Senshi.

* * *

Back with the remaining Senshi, with Ami's departure, the girls found it increasingly hard to fight off the attacks of the Black Moon.

Back at home, Minako was utterly exhausted by the recent battles.

"Mercury isn't the traitor you made her out to be Minako. You _do_ know that she is the rightful leader of the Inner Senshi.." Artemis confronted his charge.

Minako winced, she knew the white cat was right. Mercury was not the traitor, she was.

"Then why did you accuse her of something she didn't do?" Artemis pressed.

"The leader of the Inner Senshi has always been Sailor Venus, I will not let Mercury taint the sacred duty that had always belonged to the House of Venus. Besides, the title should've been mine in the first place." Minako argued.

"Queen Selenity made it very clear that the leader is decided on merit, not on familial ties." Artemis reminded her. "Or was it because of him?" the white cat rose a brow.

Minako blistered in jealousy at the mere mention of a love never returned, of a love that was never meant to be hers.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was common knowledge that the leader of the Inner Senshi was the most powerful among the four planetary Senshi. But there was one fact that not many knew about once the leader of the Inner Senshi was appointed, she would be betrothed to Prince Dauphin of Pluto, the younger brother of Sailor Pluto and the leader of the Dragon Mages._

_This Prince Dauphin was an enigmatic and mystifying person. Due to this inscrutable aura surrounding him, women were drawn to him like flies to a flame. And Venus was no exception._

_As the Princess whose planet represented the element of love, Venus believed that she could make any one man fall deeply in love with her. As such, she set her eyes on the one man every woman desired, Prince Dauphin. She wanted him not for love, but for the prestige of owning what so many other women wanted._

_And in order for that to happen, she must become the leader of the Inner Senshi. But that position was already filled by a very competent Sailor Mercury. And Venus knew that was absolutely no way Mercury would ever give up her post easily, not when she worked so hard to achieve it._

_Venus could only watch on jealously as Mercury and Dauphin's relationship blossomed rapidly. Her jealously clouded her instincts and Venus failed to see that both Mercury and Dauphin were truly in love with each other, just as much as Princess Serenity was in love with Prince Endyimon.

* * *

_

_Everyone else had once commented what a perfect couple the two made, causing Mercury to blush when Dauphin placed a tender kiss on her cheek._

_To make matters worse, Dauphin had officially proposed to Mercury during one of Queen Selenity's court sessions, causing the said Senshi to blush deeply and nod in agreement._

_Dauphin had whooped in sheer happiness as he jumped up and carried his stunned fiancée in his arms and spun her around._

_After the court session, Venus stalked the empty halls of Moon Kingdom, a low growl issuing from her throat. That particular scene made Venus all the more furious, bringing her close to howling. She had been refused her prize yet again. And now the taunts of her fellow Inner Senshi and the reprimands of the Outer Senshi haunted her tortured mind._

_You are obsessed..._

_He'll never want you..._

_The Dragon Mages leader's path lies with Mercury's, never with yours..._

_He refused you..._

_He loves Mercury dearly. It shows..._

_Don't Lady Mercury and the handsome Dragon Mages Leader make a handsome couple?_

_Venus shouted out her frustration, striking a nearby marble column with her gloved fist to help vent some of her fury. It hurt. She smiled at the pain. Pain was good. This was the kind of pain she wanted Mercury to feel in her heart._

_It was then when Metallia came into the picture.

* * *

_

_Venus was determined to make Dauphin hers, even if it meant destroying another Senshi's happiness. When Metallia came to her mind and whispered to her a plot that would grant her the prize she always wanted, Venus agreed without hesitation._

_Following Metallia's orders, after she smashed the power gem on the Frost Tiara and claimed the Leadership Mantle, Venus posted a challenge to Mercury before Queen Selenity's court. It was a duel with swords and the winner would be leader of the Inner Senshi._

_With her dignity at stake, Mercury had to accept the challenge._

_Because she was an Elite Assassin, Venus was quickly overwhelmed by Mercury's prowess. At the last second, Venus did something that totally defiled the honor code the girls took when they became Senshi; she poisoned Mercury with a silver needle._

_But the poison was no ordinary venom, it wa the fabled 'Loveless Poison', a potent toxin found only on Venus. Once poisoned, the person affected could not even think or touch his or her lover, otherwise the poison would react with the affected person's emotions, causing immense pain to him or her._

_Venus needed to split the pair up if she wanted a chance with Dauphin, even if it meant killing one of her fellow Senshi._

_The split second the poison entered her system, Mercury took a few steps back, her vision clouding over her eyes. The Senshi of Ice knew at once that she was poisoned._

_Kneeling on one knee, she hissed in frustration._

_Then Venus pointed her sword at Mercury's throat and smirked, Dauphin was hers at last!_

_On the sidelines, Dauphin watched in growing fury the trickery Venus played._

_Kneeling before Queen, Venus requested Queen Selenity to grant her the leadership of the Inner Senshi and subsequently the hand of Prince Dauphin._

_Queen Selenity was about to give her approval when Dauphin declared that he would rather die in battle than marry such a despicable person like Venus._

_Mercury spat painfully at the dishonorable blond Senshi. But when Dauphin touched his beloved, Mercury let out a piercing cry in pain, the poison reacting instantly._

_Venus had smirked and told Dauphin point blank that he could either remain stubborn and let Mercury die from the pain or he could forsake his relationship with Mercury and marry her and Mercury would be given the antidote._

_Left with no choice, Dauphin was about to offer himself as a sacrifice in exchange for Mercury's life when the blue-haired Senshi reminded him of their oath; a promise that they would rather die on the same day than let someone else come between them._

_That said, Mercury drew her sword and plunged it through her stomach. Pulling out the blade, she fell lifeless on the crystal floor with a muted 'thud'. Dauphin had smiled grimly at her declaration. Before anyone could stop him, he took the bloodstained sword and before the horrified eyes of all present, thrust it through his throat, following his love to death._

_After that, Venus had cursed her lack of insight. She was so blind! How could she, the Senshi of Love not see that theirs was not some trivial fling, but a true serious love. And it had to be serious since they would rather end their lives than let anyone come between them._

_You see, legend has it that once upon a time, human kind used to be both male and female in one, all hermaphrodites, a perfect being. The gods were jealous of that perfection and split the beings down the middle, creating both male and female. The belief goes that the soul was also split in half, but it was fully aware of that fact so it started searching for its other half that the gods had separated it from. That's the driving force behind the search for that special someone. We look for that person who makes us feel whole because that person is our other half, the other half of our own soul. Our soul mate._

_As the Senshi of Love, Venus had made a blood oath to her guardian planet that she would never attempt to break up soulmates._

_Quite unfortunately for her, Venus had no idea that Mercury and Dauphin were soulmates; that they were far more than Fated to be together, they were Destined._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Minako winced as she remembered Queen Selenity's harsh reprimand very clearly.

"_Have you any idea what you've done? It's bad enough that you break up a pair of soulmates just for your own selfish purpose. With our main strategist gone, the Earth will see this as the perfect opportunity to attack the Moon. Of all the things you've done niece, this is the most blond! I should've never agreed to the duel in the first place. Just be lucky that I allowed you to keep your Senshi powers."_

Venus was lucky that Selenity was biased towards family and the Moon Queen could not bear to punish the daughter of her late cousin too harshly.

But what Selenity said held true, for within a week, the Negaverse attacked and the Moon Kingdom fell.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, never saw _that_ coming did you? Read and review anyway. 


	12. Legend of Kamikakushi Village

SailorStar9: I'm neglected this fic long enough. This is Chapter 11. Read and review.

Dragon Dagger: Glad you like this.

Yami Ami: Yes, I agree, I don't know who to pity more, Venus for her immense lack of insight or Mercury and Dauphin. And yes, Ryu _is_ Dauphin. He just doesn't remember it, yet. (Grins)

Disclaimers: I've told you once, I'll tell you again, they are not mine...

Chapter 11: The Unexplored Region Leads To Death! Legend of Kamikakushi Village

* * *

The scene opens with Megumi's voice.

"All six of us from Class Q were put in charge of the investigation of Kamikakushi Village by DDS where as many as seven disappearances have occurred over the last ten years."

Kinta yawned, stretching himself.

"I sat too long. My butt hurts." He complained.

"We're out of the prefecture again. We have to walk to Hyoutan Village from here. That's where we're staying tonight, right?" Kyu asked.

"That's right." Megumi replied.

"We have to walk further down and go through a long tunnel to get to Kamikakushi Village from Hyoutan Village." She added, as the six walked through the forest.

"Hmmmm, you did your homework. It's a small village and it isn't even listed in a guide book." Kinta praised.

"I also checked it with the search engine I've developed. I got some information too." Kazuma replied.

"Like what?" Kyu prompted.

"Kamikakushi Village has a weird religion and a legend about the old Japanese army's treasure. There's been a lot of buzz about it on the Internet recently." Kazuma replied.

"Religion and a legend about treasure?" Kyu echoed.

"It's a religion called 'Eki Shin Kyou.' They worship a god of plagues who brings about epidemics. Its history dates back as far as the end of the war." Kazuma answered.

"Kazuma." Ami who had been silent the whole time, begun.

"Yes?" Kazuma blinked at the older girl.

"Did your search engine come up with anything about the village before the war?" she asked.

Kazuma frowned slightly and shook his head in negative.

"I see." Ami nodded.

"God of epidemics..." Ryu muttered.

"I read in the newspapers that there's been a cult boom lately and young people have started to live in the village. The missing student came here on a field trip with the university's 'torehan' club." Megumi supplied.

"Torepan?" Kyu blinked.

"Torehan!" Kinta corrected.

"Toreja-hantingu. That's a club that hunts for treasure." Ryu elaborated.

"Oh, then why don't we call ourselves 'torepan' too? It'll make it easier for us to search for the culprit." Kyu suggested.

"I see. I guess that's a good idea. The criminal has made a person's disappearance look like 'Kamikakushi'. If the culprit notices that we're investigating the case, we might disappear too." Ryu agreed.

* * *

After some time, the group stopped in front of a tunnel.

"Beyond this tunnel is Hyoutan Village." Kinta noted.

Kyu nodded, "Let's go."

"This is a very long tunnel." Megumi commented.

"It fits perfectly with the village and a creepy case, like this 'Kamikakushi'." Kinta grinned.

"Will monsters come out, or will it be snakes? Bring it on! Come get some!" he challenged.

"It's an exit!" Kyu remarked, once the other end of the tunnel came into view.

"Alright, we're finally there!" Kinta nodded.

"This is the…" he added.

"Okay…" Ami blinked, nodding slowly.

"Welcome to Hyoutan Village?" Kyu echoed, reading off the sign.

"That's kind of disappointing." Kazuma agreed.

"Let's go." Ryu interjected.

As the six walked into the village, Megami commented, "This is a rather peaceful village, isn't it?"

"The name sounds relaxing too." Kazuma agreed.

Walking past a shop, Kyu looked up and exclaimed, "Ah! They sell gourds! Should I get one?"

"Idiot! We're not on a school trip." Kinta scolded.

Finally, the group arrived at the Ryousanpaku Main Building.

"That's the hotel we're going to stay tonight." Kinta announced.

"It's run-down." Kazuma protested.

"It's good. It looks mysterious." Kyu grinned.

Sliding the door open, Kinta stepped in.

"Hello!" he called out.

"Is anybody here?" Kyu asked, stepping in after Kinta.

"I wonder if anyone's here." Megami observed, looking around the deserted place.

Then she heard a footstep behind her and Megami turned, only to find herself looking straight into a pock-marked mask.

A split second later, she screamed.

A giggle was heard before it burst into laughter.

"That was fun."

"They were seriously scared."

"What's this about?" Kyu stammered.

Taking off her mask, Azegami Roi apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be that surprised."

"Tsk, what did you make us do to a bunch of kids, Azegami?" Iwashimizu Hiroki scolded the reporter.

"What are you saying, Iwashimizu-san? You were having fun too, weren't you?" Anzai Kunihiko reprimanded the producer.

Turning to the cameraman, he added, "Hey Oowada-chan, stop the camera."

"Okay Anzai-san." Oowada Susumu nodded and stopped the tape.

"Director Anzai, was it recording until now?" the assistant director, Kagami Rei, asked.

"Just in case, you know. If we can't find any treasure, we'll have to make something up for the TV show." Anzai told her.

"Um… Are you all from some TV station?" Megami interrupted.

"Yes, that's right. We're making a TV show called 'Adventures in Treasure Hunting'" Anzai replied.

"You wouldn't know it because it's still in the works." Iwashimizu informed them.

"Am I in there? Am I?" Kyu beamed, posing for the camera.

"Oh boy…" Oowada sighed.

Azegami immediately thrust a microphone in front of Kyu.

"Hey you! What brought you guys here? Hunting for treasure? Eki Shin Kyou?"

"That's enough!" the hotel owner reproached.

"Those sacred masks are not toys." Kurozumi Kogorou informed them.

"Sorry about that, master." Anzai apologized.

"These masks have a mysterious influence, so we wanted to try…" Iwashimizu added.

"Even the people of Hyoutan Village can't enter Kamikakushi Village without that mask. It's a tradition that's been passed down since a long time ago. If you're going to fool around with those, then give them back to me." Kurozumi rebuked.

"What? Oh no…" Azegami blinked.

"Please calm down." Anzai pleaded. "Our filming will be publicity for this hotel, so…"

"I don't want any more greedy people to come." Kurozumi told them as he walked into the hotel.

"Tsk. He charged us a lot more than it's worth to stay in this crappy hotel. Who's the greedy one?" Iwashimizu scoffed.

"Let's go back to our rooms and make arrangements for tomorrow's schedule." He told his team.

"Okay." Everyone chorused.

* * *

After a while, the DDS students were introduced to their rooms.

"Welcome. This is Touyama-sama's and Narusawa-sama's room. That is Minami-sama's and Mizuno-sama's, and the back room is…" Kirihara Masae stated.

"Ryu's and my room right?" Kyu interrupted.

"If you need something, please tell me or Mio-chan." Kirihara added.

"Okay!" Kinta beamed.

"Mio-san, aren't you around our age?" Kyu asked.

"Yes, she's only seventeen. She doesn't go to school, but she works. She's never left the village." Kirihara replied.

"Eh?" Megami, Kyu and Kinta chorused together.

"Is that true?" Kinta pressed.

"Wow, you're a very good girl. You're only one year younger than me, but you're already working." He complimented.

"Not really…" Fuuma Mio blushed, looking down.

Then she noticed Ryu beside her and her blush deepened.

"I'm going to clean the kitchen." She stated, flushing.

Kirihara chuckled, "Now please make yourselves at home."

"What was that, just now?" Kinta asked when they were left alone.

"That's because Ryu is handsome and has a very charming look, compare to you." Kyu told the older teen.

He was promptly rewarded by a knock on the head by Kinta.

* * *

"What a shabby-looking room." Kyu commented, once he slid the door open to his and Ryu's room.

"The tatami looks worn-out too. Our room is worse than Megu's and Kinta's rooms." He added, stepping in.

"Yeah…" Ryu muttered in agreement.

"Hey Kyu." He started, once the pair settled down.

"Huh?" Kyu blinked.

"What do you think about those masks?" Ryu asked.

"Hmmm… They had a disgusting design, didn't they? With those dots…" Kyu answered.

"Those are smallpox." Ryu told him.

"Smallpox?" Kyu echoed.

"It's a horrible epidemic which has existed since the birth of Christ. Pus-filled blisters appear all over the body. More than half of the people who contracted this disease died. In 1980, it was announced that it was eliminated, but even now, supposedly it's being studied as a biological weapon. It's the strongest and worst virus imaginable." Ryu explained.

"Why would they want to put it on masks?" Kyu asked.

"Maybe in their religion they believe that the smallpox epidemic is the work of their god, so it's a form of worship. Such cursed gods exist all over the world." Ryu replied.

"But it's hard to imagine that they actually had an epidemic in the heart of a mountain like this." Kyu breathed in disbelief.

"Don't epidemics usually start in places where lots of people live?" he questioned.

"Yeah, there are a lot of mysterious things here." Ryu agreed.

"The legend of the treasure that the old Japanese army left behind, and Eki Shin Kyou, with weird masks." Kyu pondered aloud.

"And 'Kamikakushi' in Kamikakushi Village…" Ryu added.

* * *

That night, the DDS students held a meeting in Kyu's and Ryu's room.

"Alright, everyone's here now, so let's make a plan for getting into the crime scene." Kinta proclaimed.

"According to the data DDS provided us, the hotel where the student stayed is in Kamikakushi Village on the other side of the tunnel, through the annex to this hotel." Kazuma supplied.

"Then let's all go there tomorrow." Kyu suggested.

"Alright!" Kinta agreed.

"We might not be able to." Megami objected.

"In order for us to be able to get to Kamikakushi Village, we need to put on those masks. The TV crew borrowed the masks from the hotel and only two of them are left right now." Ami informed the boys.

"How about borrowing some from the neighbors, then?" Kyu asked.

"Not quite feasible I'm afraid. Megu just asked Mio-san about it but…" Ami replied, recalling what the girl told them.

"_That's impossible. Everyone holds on to their masks very dearly and they say that if you lead out the masks that belong to your family, the curse will be upon you."_

"That means we can't borrow the masks from anyone else." Kinta remarked.

Then he brightened up, "In that case even without the masks, we can still sneak in by an alternative route."

"That's impossible." Kazuma replied.

"Look at this." He added, showing the rest his laptop.

"Hyoutan Village and Kamikakushi Village are both like solitary islands, surrounded by cliffs on every side. There's no way to get there except through the tunnel." He explained.

"Let's divide into two groups." Ryu suggested.

"Among the six of us, two will borrow the masks and go to Kamikakushi Village. That's the only choice we have." He added.

"But who should go" Kazuma asked.

"Raise your hand if you want to go." Ryu instructed.

_Only two of us are going there?_ Kyu wondered.

… _To Kamikakushi Village…_ Kinta pondered.

_The murderer may be hiding there. _Kazuma added mentally.

_That's too dangerous._ Megami speculated.

"I definitely _have_ to go." Ami spoke.

Everyone else looked at her.

"Why?" Megami breathed.

The older girl let out a small smile.

"Kazuma, do you remember the question I asked you earlier today?" she asked the computer genius beside her.

"Yes." Kazuma nodded, recalling that she has asked about the village before the war.

Ami nodded slightly and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ryu asked.

"Getting something. There's a little something I haven't told you guys about." Ami confessed. With that, she opened the door and went out.

A while later, she returned to the room.

"That's a…" Kinta blinked.

"Shrine bell." Megami added.

"Yes." Ami nodded, placing the bronze bell on the table.

"It belonged to my great-grandmother." She added.

"And what does it have to do with the Kamikakushi Village?" Kyu asked.

Shutting her eyes, Ami replied, "My great-grandmother was the Holy Maiden of the Kamikakushi Village."

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"And it is time to return this to its original place." Ami added.

Ryu rose his hand, "I really want to go."

"Ryu-kun." Megami blinked.

"There certainly is something weird about that isolated village and I feel uneasy about going there with just one other person. But my desire to know the truth far outweighs that." The blue-haired boy admitted.

"Besides," he added, nodding at Ami who was sitting beside him. "Someone has to protect our Shrine Maiden here."

"Holy." Ami muttered her correction.

"Desire to know the truth…" Kinta echoed.

Megami smiled, "I won't be able to become a detective if I was scared of something like this."

Kyu nodded, "Yeah, if detectives give up, the case will remain unsolved. I'll go!"

"I'll go too!" Kinta agreed.

"Me too!" Megami nodded.

"I'll go too!" Kazuma concurred.

"Okay, then let's decide by drawing lots." Ryu proposed.

Taking out a match box, he struck a match and replaced it back into the box.

Showing it to the group, he declared, "In this box there is only one burned match. The person who draws it will go to Kamikakushi Village with Ami-chan. Alright?"

Placing the box on the table, he added, "Now, let's all draw together."

"One two!" the group chorused.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the outdoor hot springs, the TV crew was enjoying their break.

"This is a pretty good open-air bath, isn't it?" Iwashimizu asked.

"Yeah, it is." Anzai agreed.

"The last time we came here to film, we couldn't relax because of the missing student incident." Iwashimizu remarked.

"Well, I'm not going to relax this time, either. Because if we find the old Japanese army's treasure, the people who are there when it's discovered can demand the right to keep half of the treasure. If that happens to me, I'm going to quit this poor director's job, live somewhere like Hawaii and shout 'Aloha'." Anzai replied.

"You're daydreaming." Iwashimizu chided.

"It's not totally unrealistic." Azegami's voice was heard on the women's side.

"Huh? Azegami-chan?" Iwashimizu blinked.

"About that missing university student, there's a rumor saying that he seemed to have noticed something about the secret of the treasure. Right, Kagami-san?" Azegami beamed at her fellow colleague.

"Um… Well…" Kagami stammered, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know it very well." She admitted.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you the one who first found the footprints? I heard that you went into the missing student's room with the other students." Azegami scolded mildly.

"Is that right, Kagami? Why didn't you tell us?" Iwashimizu asked.

"I'm sorry. But it doesn't matter to the TV program. And I was kind of scared, so…" Kagami apologized.

Azegami smiled and sank deeper into the water.

"Actually, I also have something good." She confessed.

"Something good?" Iwashimizu echoed.

"It's a picture. A picture of the missing student's scribbled memo. I bought it from her friends back then." Azegami replied.

"What a shrewd girl you are." Iwashimizu joked.

"What does the memo say?" Anzai asked.

"That's a secret. Everyone is a rival in finding the treasure, so…" Azegami replied.

Back in the hotel, Oowada was filming one of the masks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurozumi was talking on the phone.

"Oh Ryou-kun? It's me. I heard the TV crew is going over there tomorrow. And two of the six young folks are going as well.

Over at the Ryousanpaku Annex in the Kamikakushi Village, Ryou replied, "Okay dad. Are they going to be here for treasure hunting?"

"That's right. Scare them as usual." Kurozumi answered.

"Okay, will do." Ryou replied and with that, he placed the receiver down.

* * *

"Ah, it's so nice." Azegami smiled, as the night breeze blew past her.

Looking around to see if she was followed, Azegami reached into her yukata and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I'll definitely get the treasure. Now, I'm going to wake up early tomorrow morning and go check that out." She decided, looking at her precious paper which had the sign of infinity on it.

But she did not notice a shadow behind her, a farming scythe in hand.

* * *

The next morning, the DDS students were having breakfast.

"Food tastes the best after a good night's sleep. Don't you think so, Megu?" Kyu declared.

"Huh? Yeah..." Megami stammered, startled out of her thoughts as she thought back to the night before.

* * *

"_Now, let's all draw together." Ryu said._

"_One two!" the group chorused._

_Megami gasped when she drew a blank._

_Ryu blinked when he found that he picked the burnt match._

"_Ryu-kun got it." Kyu remarked._

"_Man, I can't believe I lost." Kinta complained._

"_So Ami-chan and Ryu-kun are going to Kamikakushi Village." Kazuma noted._

_The two blue-haired teens looked at each other and Ryu announced, "Then let's do our best."_

_To which Ami returned with a witty 'You don't have to tell me that.'

* * *

_

"Why do you look upset?" Kinta asked.

"I'm not upset!" Megami protested.

"Megu, you have to understand. This is important, not only to me, but also to my family. The bell must be returned to its rightful place." Ami reminded the younger girl

Megami nodded silently.

"Good morning." Ryu greeted the group, as he sat down for breakfast.

"Good morning…" Megami replied, blushing.

"Ah, she's blushing!" both Kyu and Kinta chorused.

"I am not!" Megami argued hotly.

Their conversation was interrupted by an angry voice.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Iwashimizu reprimanded Kagami.

"I'm sorry, I thought she was with one of you." Kagami replied.

"You idiot!" Iwashimizu scolded.

"The TV crew from yesterday." Kyu noted.

"What happened?" Kinta asked.

"We're here for work! If something happened to a member of our staff, I'll have to take full responsibility, as the producer. Anyway, let's go look for her right now." Iwashimizu continued ranting.

"Okay." Kagami quickly got up.

"Umm, Eli-san, did something happen?" Kyu asked the assistant director.

"Umm… Well… Azegami-san, the reporter, didn't come back from the open-air bath last night." Kagami replied.

"It must be Kamikakushi!" Kurozumi declared.

Kyu jumped back when he saw the farm scythe in the hotel owner's hand.

"All the greedy hunters meet with 'Kamikakushi'." Kurozumi stated.

"No way!" Anzai replied in disbelief.

"Excuse me…" Kyu began.

"This might be a serious incident. Let's look for the reporter." He added.

"Hey Kyu!" Kinta protested.

"What? Who the heck are you guys?" Iwashimizu asked.

"Eh? Ummm… We're just… Well…" Kyu stammered, trying to think up of an answer.

"We're members of a detective club!" he announced.

"Huh?" Iwashimizu blinked in confusion.

"Weren't we supposed to be in a treasure hunting club?" Kinta blinked, while Megami sighed.

Ami shook her head on her finger.

"You guys are suspicious." Kurozumi commented.

Upon seeing the farm scythe, Megami suddenly asked, "Sir, that scythe is from yesterday, right? The same point on the blade is missing just like the one from yesterday."

"You remember very well, miss. But is there anything wrong?" Kurozumi beamed.

"No… but I remember there was mud around the handle yesterday, but it's clean today, so I'm just wondering people don't usually wash their scythe, do they?" Megami pointed out.

Kurozumi looked closely at the scythe and smiled, "I don't think I washed it, but it really did get clean."

Kinta and Megami looked at each other and Kinta stepped forward.

"Pops, can I take a look at it?" he requested.

Taking the scythe, Kinta gave the blade a sniff and declared, "It's the smell of blood."

"What are you guys trying to say?" Iwashimizu pressed.

"Someone stabbed somebody with the scythe and washed off the blood. At that time, the dirt which has been on the scythe also got washed off. There's a possibility that something like that happened." Ryu replied.

"You've got to be kidding." Anzai rebuked.

"Sir, where did you put the scythe?" Kyu asked Kurozumi.

"In the shrubbery beside the open-air bath in the back." Kurozumi answered, showing the group where he last placed the scythe.

"Right here. I left it here like this." He replaced the scythe back where he found it.

"If a person was stabbed around here, the blood must have splattered. But it's difficult to find bloodstains on sand." Ryu reasoned.

"No problem!" Kyu beamed. "We have Kinta for just these kinds of situations."

"Now Kinta, go sniff around." He ordered.

"I'm not a police dog. There's no way I can find it." Kinta protested.

"You did boast about your nose, saying it's as good as a dog's." Kazuma reminded him.

"It was just a metaphor." Kinta argued.

"Well, it's okay." Kazuma shrugged.

"Mister, can I borrow a first-aid kit please?" he asked Kurozumi.

Kurozumi turned to face the younger boy and asked, "Huh? Sure, but what are you going to do with it?"

"I have a good idea on how to check for bloodstains." Kazuma replied.

After a while, the first-aid kit was brought out and Kazuma found the item he needed.

"Oh, this is the one." He beamed.

"Oxydol?" Kyu blinked, not understanding. (A/N: Oxydol is another term for hydrogen peroxide.)

"What are you going to do with that?" Kinta asked as Kazuma unscrewed the bottle.

"Umm… Is this okay?" Mio asked, bringing out a watering can.

"Thank you, Mio-san." Kazuma replied.

Then, he poured the oxydol into the watering can. With the watering can in hand, he walked over to a patch.

"Maybe around here?" he pondered aloud, dousing the hydrogen peroxide on the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kurozumi questioned.

"If you pour that there, all the trees in the yard will be…" he protested.

Then Kinta noticed the ground started foaming.

"Oh I see!" Kyu suddenly exclaimed, realizing what Kazuma had done.

"Oxydol reacts to catalysts in the blood and produces oxygen. It's the same theory as pouring oxydol on wounded skin will create foam. In other words, a lot of blood had been soaked into the soil around here." Kazuma explained, dousing the surrounding area with the hydrogen peroxide.

"That means…" Oowada gasped.

"Hey, you've gotta to be kidding!" Anzai objected.

"Hey! Look at this!" Kinta interrupted.

"Kinta." Kyu began, walking over to the older boy.

"It's a tire track." Kinta noted, looking down at the ground where a trail of tire track was clearly visible.

"This is the track of a wheelbarrow that's used to carry heavy stuff at construction sites and such. With this, the culprit might have carried the dead body somewhere to dispose of it." He added.

After that, the group followed the trail into the bush when Kyu noticed the track had stopped.

Frowning, he ran over to the spot where the trail ended.

"Hey!" Kinta called out, running after the younger boy with the rest of the DDS students following him.

"It stops here." Kyu commented, kneeling down beside the track mark.

"That means the culprit probably didn't carry the body too far from here." Kazuma reasoned.

"Then the culprit buried it nearby?" Megami questioned as she scanned the area.

Anzai snorted, "Well, we can't do anything about it now, since we can't dig up the whole field."

"The culprit wouldn't bury the body in the field. A tractor might dig it up at any time, so…" Kyu remarked.

"Right. If I were the culprit, the best place to hide the body would be…" Ryu agreed.

"There!" he finished, turning his attention to the graveyard.

"This is a very old place." Kurozumi told them.

"Sir, some people still follow the custom of burying dead bodies in the ground around here, eight?" Megami asked.

"Yeah." Kurozumi replied.

"Burial?" Anzai echoed.

"If the culprit buried the body with a corpse that was already here, it won't be dug up again." Megami deduced.

Just then, Oowada noticed something.

"Look at this! There's a trace that someone dug up the ground!" he called out.

"The soil does look freshly exposed here." Kurozumi noted.

"Let's dig it up." Ryu suggested.

"Hey! That's sacrilegious." Anzai objected.

"That's what the culprit wanted people to think – that digging up a grave is a blasphemous act." Ryu replied.

"Alright, I'll dig." Kurozumi announced.

"Kurozumi-san…" Oowada muttered.

"Let's help him everyone." Iwashimizu told his crew.

"Get me a shovel, Kagami." He requested.

"Yes sir." Kagami replied and ran off.

With Iwashimizu, Oowada and Anzai helping Kurozumi, the grave was quickly unearthed when Iwashimizu hit something with his shovel.

"There it is! It's the cover of the coffin." He proclaimed.

"Alright!" Kurozumi nodded he pulled off the lid of the wooden coffin.

Kagami immediately let out scream when Azegami's body was uncovered.

"It doesn't look like it was 'Kamikakushi', does it?" Ryu questioned, walking towards the uncovered grave.

"This is a murder case." He declared.

"Huh? She's holding something." he blinked, noting that Azegami was clutching something in her hand.

"There are traces of scratches. The culprit might have tried to take this from her." He concurred, removing the piece of paper from Azegami's hand.

"Hey! Ryu…" Kinta objected mildly

"This is…" Ryu frowned at the symbol on the paper.

"Infinity." Ami finished his sentence.

"It's an infinity symbol." Kinta noted.

"Let me see!" Iwashimizu interjected, snatching the paper from Ryu's hand.

"This is the missing student's memo that Azegami was talking about." He smirked.

"That must be it!" Anzai agreed readily.

Iwashimizu laughed, "Wow! Azegami was killed because of this, right? The legend of the old Japanese treasure may really be true! In that case, I'll find it no matter what."

"What kind of people are they? Saying such things in front of their friend's body." Kinta snorted in disbelief.

"The anger of the god of epidemics has done this." Ryou's voice told them from the shadows.

"Huh? Who are you?" Iwashimizu demanded.

"Ryou, you're back." Kurozumi greeted his masked son.

"Yes Dad." Ryou replied.

Removing his mask, he added, "There was an announcement from the religion's founder. This is only the beginning. It's a warning from the god of epidemics."

To be continued…

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, this chapter is done. 


	13. Corpse Disappearing into the Sky

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12. read and review.

Shaydee Says: Granted I _did _take some lines from DevilWench's work (since I memorized those lines.), but I don't think she had a Frost Tiara or a Leadership Mantle in her fic, did she?

Disclaimers: I've told you once, I'll tell you again, they are not mine...

Chapter 12: Defining Moment! Corpse Disappearing into the Sky

* * *

As usual, Megami started off the introduction.

"After receiving our first on-site investigation assignment, the six of us from Class Q, in order to solve the mystery of a case where seven people disappeared in the span of ten years, infiltrated Hyoutan Village, which is right next to Kamikakushi Village. However, the morning after we arrived at the village, a member of the TV crew who was staying at the hotel to research the legend of the old Japanese army's treasure, a reporter by the name of Azegami Rio-san, was found dead, buried in a coffin in the cemetery."

* * *

"I'm Ootawara from the local police. You're the owner of the hotel where the victim was staying?" Detective Ootawara interviewed Kurozumi.

"Yes." Kurozumi answered.

"I'd like to hear some more details. What led you to dig up the grave and discover the victim's corpse?" Ootawara asked.

"Well…" Kurozumi trailed.

"We asked them to." Ryu answered from him.

"What are you kids doing here?" Ootawara asked.

"We're guests at the same hotel. We deduced that the corpse was inside the grave and we had them dig it up." Ryu replied.

"That's a job for the police! Why would you dig up another person's grave based on mere a deduction?" Ootawara reprimanded.

"But if there was no corpse, wouldn't the police have treated it as 'Kamikakushi' and not even bothered to treat it as a case?" Ami posted a question.

"What? And just who the hell are you to be acting so superior? Making comments in a police investigation." Ootawara demanded.

"Innkeeper, we'll explain the rest." Ryu told Kurozumi.

"Please do." Kurozumi replied and walked off.

"Hey innkeeper!" Ootawara called out.

"Well, well detective." Kazuma tried to pacify the frustrated adult.

"Damn you brats! I'll have you arrested for obstruction of justice!" Ootawara declared.

Then, he blinked when the six DDS students showed their notebooks.

"I'm Kyu from DDS." Kyu began the introduction.

"What are you saying? DDS?" Ootawara exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm Amakusa." Ryu added.

"I'm Minami." Megami replied.

"I'm Mizuno." Ami continued.

"I'm Touyama." Kinta answered.

"I'm Narusawa." Kazuma wrapped up the introduction.

"We're actually investigating the college student's disappearance, but will you assist us?" Kyu revealed.

"Well... umm…" Ootawara stammered.

"Yes…" he finally sighed.

"Thank you very much." Ryu replied.

"First, we'll like to ask a favor of you. We'll like to have all the graves in this cemetery dug up." Ryu requested.

"All the graves?" Ootawara echoed.

"There have been seven disappearances in this village over ten years." Ryu revealed.

"Are you saying that all those were murders?" Ootawara questioned.

"Of course, I can't say that they all were. However if some of the others were killed, just like Azegami-san…" Ryu replied.

"Then there'd be a chance that they were also buried in the cemetery, right?" Kyu finished Ryu's question.

"I understand…" Ootawara nodded.

* * *

"The DDS notebook is so powerful." Kinta breathed in awe once they were back in the hotel.

"It really is. I'll bet Dan Morihiko's services as a great detective have really made an impact." Kazuma agreed.

"But, this is where the problem starts." Kyu voiced out.

"This picture that the reporter Azegami Rio was holding; the fact that there is evidence that the perpetrator tried to forcibly remove it would suggest that this was the very reason for her murder." Ryu reasoned.

"In terms of number, it resembles the infinity symbol." Kyu commented, peering closer.

"It also looks like a Mobius strip." Megami remarked.

"You guys are thinking too hard. This is just the number eight. It's just on its side." Kinta objected.

"No way! This is a code revealing something about the old Japanese army's treasure. One after another, the people who decipher the code and discover the hiding place of the enormous treasure was killed. Then we'd have a motive right?" Kazuma argued.

"Anyway, now that there's been a murder in Hyoutan Village, there's a reason for the four of you to stay here. Ami-chan and I will leave for Kamikakushi Village right away." Ryu told them.

"But be careful okay? Remember what the hotel owner's son Ryou said?" Kinta cautioned.

"The founder's prediction that this is only the beginning?" Ryu reminded.

"Yeah." Kinta nodded.

"It's almost as if he knew something would happen. The founder, that is." Ryu said.

"Now that you mention it…" Kazuma remarked.

"Ryu, we should go too." Kyu announced, standing up.

"But what about the masks?" Megami asked.

"You can't enter Kamikakushi Village without a mask." She reminded him.

"There's a checkpoint at the end of the tunnel right? We'll follow you until that point. And besides, I want to get a glimpse of Kamikakushi Village." Kyu said.

* * *

After a while, the group arrived at the tunnel.

"This is the tunnel that leads to Kamikakushi Village." Kirihara told the children.

"Wow! It's so much narrower and darker than the tunnel we used to get to Hyoutan Village." Kyu exclaimed.

"You don't need a mask inside the tunnel, but as soon as you leave it, you enter the village of Eki Shin Kyou. Only those wearing masks can enter, so please keep that in mind." Mio said.

"Thank you." Ami gave the girl a grateful smile.

"Ami-chan, do you have your mask?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, and the bell too." Ami replied, her gaze falling to the bronze bell in her hand.

"Okay, let's go then." Ryu remarked and the two stepped forward.

"Alright, we're going too!" Kyu commented.

"I wonder how long this tunnel is." Kyu stated after some time.

"It's about 1.5 kilometers long. There's a spiral stairway in the middle and they said it's about 30 minutes, one way." Megami replied.

"We have to spend 30 minutes walking through this place?" Kyu exclaimed in incredulity.

"I guess it's true that this tunnel is the only way to get there." Kazuma noted.

"See those? They are cables for the electricity and telephones. Normally, they'd send them over poles that span the shortest distance, but they're being sent through the tunnel here. It's just like the Kurobe Dam's tunnel in Tateyama." he added, looking at the electric wires that hang from the top of the walls.

"So, it's like an isolated island, but on land huh?" Kinta mused.

"The stairs." Megami noted, once they neared the stairway entrance.

"It's the spiral stairway." Ryu noted, once they arrived at the foot of the stairs.

"Kazuma, how long have we been walking?" Kyu asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Kazuma replied.

"If it takes 30 minutes to walk through the tunnel, then we're at the halfway point right now." Kyu surmised.

After a while, Kazuma panted out, "Hey guys."

Kinta and Kyu turned back to look at the computer genius.

"Don't rush ahead." Kazuma huffed.

"You're hopeless. You're out of shape because you're always sitting in front of your computer." Kinta chided.

Then, he stopped.

"What is it?" Megami asked.

"There're footsteps coming form behind us." Kinta replied.

Everyone gasped and Kazuma turned pale, with fright that is.

"Is the murderer chasing us?" the computer genius finally stammered out.

"Stop it! Don't say weird things." Megami nervously chided.

"Let's hurry." Ryu told the group.

Everyone nodded and agreement and dashed up the stairs.

"Hey, wait up!" Kazuma cried out, still not getting his breath back.

"Don't leave me behind!" he wailed and took a misstep and tumbled back down the stairs.

Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase on his butt nonetheless, Kazuma nearly screamed when he saw who was behind him.

"Kazuma!" Kinta called out in worry for his friend.

"Are you alright?" Kyu asked, running down the stairs after his fallen friend, along with the other three.

"Oh, if it isn't the kids from the detective club." Iwashimizu retorted.

"The TV crew…" Kyu returned the favor.

"Don't scare us like that." Kinta chided.

"Who's scaring who?" Iwashimizu snorted.

"Are you kids going to Kamikakushi Village too?" Oowada asked.

"Yeah." Megami replied.

"I don't care if you're a detective club or what, but you should stop. Nothing good will happen if you stick your necks into things just for fun." Iwashimizu scolded.

"Well Mr. TV man, you say that but aren't you still filming even after one of your people was killed?" Kinta questioned.

"Huh? Just what are you trying to say, you little brat? I won't stand here and be insulted." Iwashimizu retorted.

"Iwashimizu-san, stop it. They're just brats." Anzai pacified his colleague.

"Good company makes the road shorter. Why don't we all travel together? If there are more people, you should feel more at ease." Ryou suggested.

"That's true." Kyu agreed readily.

"Whatever…" Iwashimizu scoffed.

* * *

"Oh finally the exit." Iwashimizu breathed in relief when the exit came into view.

"Oowada-chan, get your camera ready. I want to get a picture of the checkpoint, just in case." Anzai told the cameraman.

"Are we really going to continue this treasure hunt?" Oowada asked.

"Because of what happened to Azegami, someone has to take the responsibility." Iwashimizu told him.

"That's how it is. Unless we find the treasure and them a big scoop, we might be out of work. But more than that, I'm kinda of excited about this." Anzai added.

"Excited? Why?" Kagami asked.

"This. This!" Anzai grinned, showing Kagami the infinity sign with his fingers.

"The picture that Azegami-chan was holding, I kind of know what it means." Anzai replied.

"He knows? The meaning of the picture." Kyu frowned.

"When we get to Kamikakushi Village, I'm thinking of going out and exploring. When I do, I'm going to borrow your camcorder, Oowada-chan." Anzai added.

"Huh? Then I'll come with…" Oowada offered.

"Hey now, let me in on this too." Iwashimizu retorted.

"I can't do that. The more people there are to discover the treasure, the smaller my share will be." Anzai grinned and ran ahead.

Running out of the tunnel, he tripped over a tree root and bumped into someone.

Upon seeing the masked figure, he let out a horrified scream.

"Do not approach the founder." Two masked cult members warned blocking Anzai's way with crossed shrine staves.

"I'm terribly sorry founder. These people are official guests. They have masks, so…" Ryou apologized.

At that explanation, the two cult members released Anzai.

Turning back to the group, Ryou added, "Everyone, Kamikakushi Village begins here."

"That's… The founder of the Eki Shin Kyou?" Kyu gasped.

"Those of you from the detective club who don't have masks…" Ryou began.

"Yes, we understand." Kyu replied.

"Then, I guess we'll…" he added, turning to Ryu.

"Yeah." Ryu nodded.

"Alright everyone, please put on your masks." Ryou instructed, pulling his mask on.

The TV crew, Ryu and Ami followed suit.

"He disappeared." Megami noted, when the founder vanished into the mists.

"Everyone, this way please." Ryou gestured.

* * *

"This is the Ryousanpaku Annex." Ryou said after arriving at the motel.

At that, everyone removed their masks.

Looking around, Ami noticed the temple.

"Kurozumi-san, what's that?" she asked.

"That's the main temple of the Eki Shin Kyou, where the god of epidemics is enshrined. The founder lives beyond that wall. All but the founder are forbidden to enter. Everyone please refrain from approaching it." Ryou answered.

"I see." Ami muttered, her hand tightening its hold on the bell.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Ryousanpaku Main Building in the Hyoutan Village, Kazuma was in front of his laptop, with the rest of the DDS students behind him.

"I can't hook up a modular cable here, so it's a good thing I brought a computer." Kazuma remarked.

"Kazuma, what have you been doing all this time?" Kinta asked his short friend.

"I thought I'd gather some information by connecting to that college student's group." Kazuma replied proudly.

Kinta trumped him on the head and retorted, "You lose your breath climbing a flight of stairs because you're always doing things like this."

"That's none of your business." Kazuma snapped.

With one press of a button, the bespectacled boy declared, "Alright, I'm connected."

"Hey Kinta. There's something that's been bothering me." Kyu begun.

"Huh? What is it?" Kinta asked.

Leaving Kazuma alone to do his work, Kyu continued, "Towns and villages are usually founded in places where there are certain conditions that make it easy for people to live there, right?"

"Well, of course. Even in the desert, if there's an oasis, a town is established there." Kinta replied.

"Then why were Hyoutan Village and Kamikakushi Village founded?" Kyu asked.

"Huh?" Kinta blinked.

Spreading out a map, Kyu added, "I mean… the only way to get to Hyoutan Village is to go through the long tunnel from the bus stop in the mountains, right? As for Kamikakushi Village, you have to use a route that takes a whole thirty minutes. When were both of these villages founded and why were they hidden from view and hard to reach?"

"Now you think of it, it does seem weird." Megami noted.

"I see… So if being hidden is a plus…" Kinta nodded.

"It's the perfect place for hiding treasure, don't you think?" Kazuma asked form his work-station.

"Or, they were doing shady things that would be bad for people to find out about." Kinta deduced.

"Shady things?" Megumi frowned.

Kyu beamed, "Okay! It's no use sitting around. Let's walk around the village and investigate."

"Okay!" Kinta readily agreed.

When Kyu ran off, Kinta told the still working Kazuma, "Information is meant to be gathered on foot. Kazuma, you're going too."

"I said I'm fine!" Kazuma argued.

"I'll stay." Megami offered.

"Are you sure?" Kinta asked the pony-tailed girl.

Megami nodded.

"I see…" Kinta sighed.

* * *

Back with Ami and Ryu, the two blue-haired teens were in the missing college student's room.

"So this is the room where the missing college student was staying." Ryu noted.

Then, Ami noticed something and Ryu followed where her eyes was trained.

"Exactly like the diorama huh?" she asked, looking the field before them.

"Yeah." Ryu agreed.

"So do you think Kyu's deduction was right? About using the rubber raft?" Ami questioned.

"Probably." Ryu replied.

"If that's the case the college student who disappeared is probably no longer alive." He added.

"Just like Azegami-san buried in the Hyoutan cemetery." Ami remarked.

"Yeah." Ryu nodded, before noticing something.

"That's…" he gasped, when the something turned into a someone.

"The director, Anzai-san. He was saying he figured out what that infinity symbol meant." Ami frowned.

Turning to Ryu, she added, "Do you believe that?"

"I don't know. But at the very least, two people who were involved with that mark have met 'Kamikakushi'." Ryu confessed.

"He should be careful too." He added.

Ami just sighed, leaning forward on the window sill, the bell in her hand emitting a low drone as she did.

"Are you alright?" Ryu asked, a spark of concern in his voice.

"I will be. Why?" Ami returned his question with one.

"Nothing. It's just that from the way I see, I get this feeling that you were waiting for something to happen." Ryu replied.

"Guess I'm not the only one." Ami answered with a knowing smile

Ryu let out a faint smile and replied, "Even when something like this happens right in front of me, I'm overwhelmingly attracted to something."

"I'm guessing the mystery just got more and more complex then." Ami quipped.

* * *

Back with Kyu and Kinta, the two were exploring the Hyoutan Village.

"There are no clues anywhere in this village." Kinta complained.

"No, there's definitely something weird about this village" Kyu objected.

"What?" Kinta asked.

"Take a look at that hospital." Kyu begun.

"Even though it's deep in the mountains, it's a nice building made of concrete." He added.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem a little out of place." Kinta agreed.

"And these cliffs surrounding the village, they look like they've been intentionally carved away in many places to make them more dangerous." Kyu noted.

"It's just like a prison that you can't leave once you enter. And this dam seems a little too much too." Kinta added his two cents.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Kazuma asked once Kyu and Kinta entered the hotel.

"What's wrong? Did you figure something out?" Kinta questioned.

"I didn't just figure something out. I found something amazing." Kazuma declared.

"Take a look at this." Megami beamed, once everyone was settled in.

An online letter popped up on Kazuma's laptop screen and Kinta asked, "What the heck is this?"

"It seems to be part of some top secret information about these villages. This probably a message encrypted with numbers." Kazuma announced.

"A code?" Kyu echoed.

"Kazuma, can you decipher this?" he asked.

"Codes always follow a certain rule. If I find that rule, I should be able to decipher it." Kazuma replied confidently.

"A rule?" Kyu echoed.

"The trick to cracking these types of codes is to take out strings that contain repeating numbers and figure out what they mean." Kazuma explained.

Kinta twitched and shook his head furiously, "It's no use. I can't understand these things."

Clearly ignoring Kinta, Kazuma continued, "For example 35, 1, 33, 28, 9 (28), 48 or 5, 24, 18, and 24 show up repeatedly right?"

"You're right." Kyu blinked in astonishment.

"Anyway, I'll try to figure out the rule and decipher it." Kazuma commented.

"That's great Kazuma. If we can figure this code, we might be able to get to the bottom of this case." Kyu grinned.

"You come in handy every so often, don't you?" Kinta teased, whacking Kyu playfully on the head.

"Why me?" Kyu whined.

* * *

That night, Iwashimizu asked his crew, "Did you find that bastard Anzai anywhere?"

"No, nowhere." Kagami replied.

"Iwashimizu-san!" Oowada cried out, running into the main hall.

"I can't find my camcorder." He reported.

"What? That bastard… He really did leave us behind to go treasure hunting." Iwashimizu hissed.

"Iwashimizu-san." Ryou entered the conversation, a camcorder in his hand.

"Just a moment ago, this was delivered to the hotel." Ryou said, handing the producer the camcorder.

"Oowada, isn't this your camcorder?" Iwashimizu asked.

"Yes, it's mine." Oowada gasped.

Just then, our two blue-haired geniuses from DDS appeared.

"If you're looking for Anzai-san, we…" Ami begun when she was interrupted by Ryu.

The blue-haired boy beside her asked, "Kurozumi-san, who delivered it?"

"Probably one of the villagers. The camera has the TV station logo on it and everyone in the village knows you're staying here." Ryou replied.

"So you didn't meet the person who delivered it." Ryu mused.

"No." Ryou replied.

"The tape is still left inside." Oowada announced, popping the tape out.

"Can we watch the tape?" Iwashimizu requested.

After a while, the tape was popped into the VCR.

"It's broken. I wonder if it'll play." Iwashimizu pondered aloud.

The screen fizzled, before the scene came into view.

"It's working!" Iwashimizu breathed in relief.

Anzai's face came into full view.

"Hey! This is Anzai, the director. Acting on some information provided by a villager, I'm now going to head to where the old Japanese army's treasure might be." The director beamed.

"That idiot. Is he trying to act like a reporter?" Iwashimizu scoffed.

Anzai's voice continued, "Okay, if I go a little further, there should be a shrine."

"A shrine?" Ryou echoed.

"It's supposedly an Eki Shin Kyou shrine and it's guarded by religious followers during the day making it impossible to approach. So I've waited until 8 p.m. when the guards leave to begin reporting. But it seems like it might take a while, so to save batteries, I'm going to stop the video for now. See ya."

With that, Anzai winked at the camera and turned the camcorder off.

"Damn, he shut it off." Iwashimizu hissed.

"I've never heard of that shrine." Ryou admitted.

"What?" Ami frowned at the young man beside her.

"Why do I get this feeling this has 'trap' written all over in capital letters?" She muttered to on one in particular.

"Agreed." Ryu mumbled.

"It's back." Kagami remarked with the film came back on.

"We can't figure out the location from this." Iwashimizu complained.

"It looks like he's going towards the rice fields." Oowada noted.

Just then, Anzai's face popped out from the bottom corner of the screen.

"I'm going to walk between the rice fields now, so the screen may shake a little." He declared.

After some time he stopped and looked at his feet.

"Oh my, there's something in the way. Here we…" Anzai reported and stepped over the stack of brunches.

"What is it?" Iwashimizu demanded.

The camera was showed being lifted up into the air, the touch light dropped to the ground.

As the camera was lifted higher into the air, Anzai's horrified scream was heard echoing form the tape.

"The camera?" Ryou gasped.

Then, the camera was swiftly lowered to the ground and 'crash' of something breaking was heard. The camera was cut off after that.

"No…" Kagami gasped.

"The sky…" Iwashimizu breathed.

"It took him away…" Oowada muttered in disbelief.

"Kamikakushi!" Ryou mumbled in realization.

"This is 'Kamikakushi'! It's the plague god's wrath!" he declared.

* * *

The next morning, Ami rose up early to the chirping of birds outside her window.

After keeping away the futon, she walked towards the window and breathed in the fresh morning air.

_I'm finally here, grandmother and I'll find out what secret great-grandmother hid in the bell. The secret that led you to be killed._ She swore silently.

A series of knocking interrupted her thoughts.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Good morning. It's me. I have a favor to ask of you." Ryu replied from outside the door.

"Just a moment." Ami answered.

"Sorry to wake you." Ryu apologized.

"No, I've already woken up. What's the problem?" Ami smiled.

Showing her the camcorder, Ryu added, "The images from yesterday's video are in here. Last night, I asked the cameraman, Oowada-san, to copy it into my camcorder."

"I see." Ami nodded.

"I need you to try to pinpoint where Anzai-san disappeared." Ryu appealed.

"Megu's better at this, given her photographic memory and all. But I guess I can give it a shot" Ami admitted.

"Thank you." Ryu smiled.

A while later, the two blue-haired teens were walking on the risen ditches of the rice fields.

"Stop there." Ami suddenly voiced out.

Looking closer at the camcorder screen, she frowned, "That tree…"

Then she looked up and pointed to the tree before them, "That one."

"Not bad." Ryu raised a brow.

The two continued walking.

"The video's made at night, so it's dark and quite difficult to tell, but there should be something high that could hang people up." Ami remarked as they stopped at a Y-junction.

"Yeah, there might." Ryu agreed.

"This is it." Ami commented, stopping when she saw the pile of twigs.

"Over there, where there's a pile of twigs. Anzai-san should be taken in to the sky from there." She added.

"But this place doesn't seem to have anything that could be used to lift up a person." she replied, frowning.

"So is there?" she questioned, looking around.

Her eyes then widened when she saw the electric posts.

"I see! I know what happened." Ryu exclaimed in realization.

"This isn't a 'Kamikakushi', is it?" Ami raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it isn't. This a terrible trap where they lured Anzai-san out with information about the location of the treasure." Ryu begun.

"And instantly lifted him up into the empty air and killed him." Ami finished his sentence.

Ryu nodded, "It's a 'Kamikakushi' murder trick."

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done. 


	14. Announcement of Death! You’re Next!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13. Read and review.

Bissek: There _is_ another way to get to the other village _without_ using the stairway. But the culprit won't need that to bring the tractor over. Why? Simple, the crime scene is in a rice field, so it's pretty understandable that a tractor would be there, somewhere… and since the morning is all fogged up, Ryu and Ami can't see very far and thus they won't be able to notice the tractor. Yeah, I noticed the plot hole too, and I was screaming at my computer screen at how the DSQ students didn't notice the very simple fact that was right in their faces. Then, I realized that Ryu and Megami (in the original anime) don't need a third wheel. (Probably where all those Ryu/Megami fics came about.) And no, there is no connection between the Sailor Moon Pluto and the DSQ Pluto. The Sailor Moon Pluto is a person; the DSQ Pluto is a crime organization. But, where reincarnations are concerned, Ryu is Sailor Pluto's younger brother. It's just that he hasn't remembered, yet. More Sailor Moon battle scenes after this case. Just because Sailor Venus kicked Sailor Mercury out doesn't mean the Mercury senshi would forgo her duty altogether.

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine.

Chapter 13: Announcement of Death! You're Next!

* * *

As usual, Megami started off the introduction.

"DDS ordered the six of us from Class Q to discover the truth behind the weird disappearance case at Kamikakushi Village where in a village deep inside the mountains, seven such cases have occurred over the last ten years. We stayed at Ryousanpaku, a worn-out hotel along with a TV crew who came for the legend of the old Japanese army's treasure. The next day, like 'Kamikakushi', a reporter named Azegami Rio-san was missing and we later found her dead body. In order to solve the mystery of this 'Kamikakushi', Kyu, Kinta, Kazuma and I remained in Hyoutan Village. Ami-chan and Ryu-kun headed to Kamikakushi Village. However, in Kamikakushi Village, Director Anzai Kunihiko-san disappeared, leaving a video with mysterious images suggesting that he had been taken up into the air."

* * *

"See? There! The place where the small twigs are piled up. Director Anzai should be taken up into the air right around there." Ami exclaimed.

"This is the obstacle that he was talking about." Ryu noted, as the two walked forward to the twig pile.

"Probably." Ami replied.

"I see." Ryu suddenly voiced out.

"There are three keys to solving the mystery of the 'Kamikakushi. First, when Anzai-san was taken into the air in the video, a slight noise was heard." He added.

"Listen carefully." He advised, rewinding the tape.

"That's…" Ami gasped, her eyes widening.

"And the second key is, right before he was taken, the flashlight briefly illuminated a stake." Ryu continued.

"A stake that is used to pull up a rope in the field, yes?" Ami raised a brow.

"And the third key is this place, the very scene of the crime you've found." Ryu stated.

"This is no 'Kamikakushi', I'm taking it." Ami remarked.

"Yeah. It's a terrible trap, a 'Kamikakushi' trick, which killed Director Anzai by pulling him up when the treasure lured him here." Ryu nodded.

"Ryu, is that sound what I think I is?" Ami inquired.

"Just listen to the sound again." Ryu suggested, replaying the tape.

When the tape stopped, Ami nodded in realization, "Just as I thought, a tractor engine."

"That's right. The culprit used a tractor and lifted up Anzai-san." Ryu commented.

"So, there should be a trap in the path between the rice fields and when the culprit saw that Anzai stopped walking in order to avoid the pile of twigs, he or she must have pulled on the wire with the tractor." Ami reasoned.

"You really are clever." Ryu blinked.

The girl shrugged, "All that intelligence had to go somewhere."

"The pile of twigs in the video is the trap. It must be used to lightly fix the wire on the ground. The pile of twigs was the most likely part of the trap that the culprit set up." Ryu surmised.

"Well, it's true that this place doesn't have any tall buildings that could be used to pull a person up into the air. But when we look up there…" Ami remarked, looking up at the utility posts.

"I see you're thinking about the same thing I was." Ryu smiled, kneeling down.

"Let's just assume these two twigs are those two utility posts. And this five yen coin is the person." Ryu said, beginning his experiment.

"You hang a wire across those two poles, like this." He added, threading the string across the two twigs.

"If you pull the end of the wire with a tractor, a human can be easily lifted up by the force of the strained wire." Ami breathed in understanding.

"Right, like this." Ryu concurred, pulling the string taunt.

"Most likely, the culprit must have pulled on a mask, pretended to be one of the villagers and lured Anzai-san here by giving him false information about the treasure. When Anzai-san unknowingly put his foot inside the wire loop to avoid the pile of twigs, then…" he added.

"The wire was cut and he fell to his death." Ami finished his explanation.

"Right. After being hung upside down, Anzai-san was probably dropped from a height of ten meters and instantly killed." Ryu nodded.

"In that case, the spot where he fell should be right between those two poles. Right about… here." Ami reasoned.

"There's a bloodstain all right. There's a trace that someone tried to hide it by pouring sand on it." She added.

"It looks like our deduction was correct." Ryu mused.

"What a terrible trick this is. Great-grandmother will be pretty angry. But what kind of person is this, who can repeatedly commit such awful murders?" Ami remarked.

"Let's go back to the hotel and ask for help from someone who's familiar with the village." Ryu suggested.

* * *

"What did you say?" Iwashimizu demanded.

"It can't be… Anzai-san too?" Kagami gasped when the two teens told them what they had deduced.

"Let's ask the villagers to help us find his body. His body should be hidden near…" Ryu proposed.

"There's no need for that." Oowada suddenly interjected.

"Oowada-san?" Ami blinked.

"I'm sorry but I overheard you when you guys were talking just a little while ago and I went to find it on my own. And then…" Oowada confessed.

"Is that true?" Kurozumi asked.

"It looks like our founder's prediction actually came to pass, didn't it?" Ryou asked.

" Kurozumi-san." Ami gasped.

"Oowada-san you were once a believer, so you should understand what happens to those who walk around this village without masks or those who intrude on the holy god's territory." Ryou added.

"Once a believer?" Ami echoed.

"Oowada, you…" Iwashimizu hissed.

"If you don't want to become a victim of 'Kamikakushi', you should return to the Eki Shin Kyou. If you receive training and ask for forgiveness, you might be saved." Ryou advised.

"That's ridiculous. Neither the reporter's murder nor this case are 'Kamikakushi'. They're crimes that were set up using a clever trick. Not only that, but if the Eki Shin Kyou is involved, the founder you worship might be the culprit." Ryu accused.

"What blasphemy! The founder always resides in the shrine surrounded by a wall, where no one can enter and he never leaves Kamikakushi Village. So he can't be the culprit of the incident that occurred in Hyoutan Village." Ryou reproached.

"He might have come out secretly." Ryu reasoned.

"There are guards at the tunnel's checkpoint twenty-four hours a day. And the founder never passed through the tunnel." Ryou pointed out.

"He might have disguised himself and passed through it. Anyway, have you seen his face behind the mask?" Ryu argued.

"No… But they record all of the information about who passed through the checkpoint. If I use what you've said, you'll easily find out whether or not he has an alibi and the founder would never disguise himself and pass through the checkpoint in the first place." Ryou reasoned.

"Ryu-kun that was a little too harsh." Ami rebuked.

Then, she saw his smirk.

"Oh boy, I know that look." She muttered, sighing.

"I was setting a trap. I'm interested in how they're coming in and out." He told her.

* * *

Back in Hyoutan Village, Kazuma was typing on his laptop, still working on the code.

"Ah…" he sighed.

"How's it going, Kazuma?" Megami asked, as the three DDS students entered the room.

"Are you going anywhere with cracking the code?" Kinta inquired.

"I'm sort of getting there." Kazuma replied.

"So you haven't been able to decipher it yet?" Kyu surmised.

"For the time being, according to my deduction, these numbers correspond to the fifty Japanese letters." Kazuma replied.

Turning back to his laptop, he added, "These are from 1 to 48, right? The English alphabet has 26 letters. Korean hangul has only 24 letters. Thai has 44 consonants and 32 vowels, plus 4 accent marks, so I'd need bigger numbers."

"Huh?" Kyu blinked.

"I've always thought this, but you're a really weird elementary school kid, aren't you?" Kinta mused.

"Besides, some numbers are surrounded by parentheses and circles, right? Those are probably for voiced words and lowercase letters" Kazuma pointed out.

"If you found out that much, isn't it like you already solved it?" Kyu asked.

"I thought so too, so I went ahead and replaced the numbers with 'a', 'I', 'u', 'e', 'o'. It isn't making any sense. While I was thinking of another way, it just got all messed up." Kazuma replied, the numbers were quickly replaced by the letters.

"Aren't you practicing your bad habit again? You always think too much. Hey, let me try." Kinta chided, tossing Kazuma aside.

Cracking his knuckles, he sat in front of the laptop, "Now, it's time for the guy who has the most flexible mind in DDS to solve this. Just leave it to me. Let's see, I can move this screen with this, right? And then…"

"Huh? What's this? Some words are in Japanese." Kinta suddenly spoke out.

"Hey, hold on" Kazuma cried out, waking up from his dazed state.

"What does it say? 'This is classified information. Treat it carefully.' Huh?" Kinta blinked.

"'Document' and 'treat' are written in old Japanese characters huh?" Kyu mused.

"I guess this was written during the war." Kinta reasoned.

"Old Japanese characters?" Kazuma echoed.

"I see! It must be 'I', 'ro', 'ha'!" he exclaimed.

"'I', 'ro', ha'?" Kyu echoed.

"Move over Kinta!" Kazuma ordered.

"Okay." Kinta replied, giving Kazuma his laptop back.

_I really was thinking too much, just like Kinta said. 1 means 'I', 2 means 'ro', 3 means 'ha', 4 means 'ni'._ Kazuma reasoned.

_I solved it!_ He beamed.

"Just as I thought, it wasn't 'a', 'I', 'u', 'e', 'o', but 'I', 'ro', 'ha' that the encryption used to convert the words into these numbers." He declared.

"Huh? Are you kidding?" he frowned when he saw what the document wrote.

"What's going on?" Kyu asked.

"Look at this." Kazuma commented.

"What?" Kinta blinked.

"Oh, it's all hiragana! That's easy to read. I'm good with hiragana." He announced. (A/N: Hiragana: a Japanese alphabet of basic characters.)

"Whatever. Read it." Kazuma pressed.

"I know. I know." Kinta waved his demand aside.

"Let me see…" the oldest of the six pondered out loud.

"As our last recourse against the other worlds powers, we have started developing a biological weapon, housou's strong…" Kinta begun.

"Housou?" Kyu interjected.

"Housan? Hey, does that mean smallpox?" Kinta asked.

"That must be it." Kazuma agreed.

"The old Japanese army must have studied smallpox here." He added.

_A study of smallpox._ Kyu wondered, his mind going back to Ryu's lecture about smallpox.

"That means… The old Japanese army's treasure is…" he gasped.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Mio entered with the portable phone in hand.

"Umm… Ryu-san is on the phone from Kamikakushi Village." She told them.

"Thank you, Mio-san." Kyu replied.

"Did anything happen, Ryu?" Kyu asked, answering the phone call.

"Director Anzai met with 'Kamikakushi' and his body was found." Ryu replied.

"Huh?" Kyu breathed.

"The 'Kamikakushi' was a very clever trick. It looks like ordinary methods won't help us find the culprit." Ryu admitted.

"I see… we found something amazing too. The old Japanese army was developing a biological weapon both here in Hyoutan Village and there in Kamikakushi Village." Kyu reported.

"A biological weapon? You mean smallpox?" Ryu's eyes widened.

"What do you think, Ryu? These Eki Shin Kyou masks have smallpox designs. The biological weapon is also smallpox. Don't you think the Eki Shin Kyou is involved after all?" Kyu reasoned.

"It's natural to think so. Anyway, can you call the police now? I want them to come to Kamikakushi Village immediately." Ryu requested.

A 'clang' from the shrine staves alerted the blue-haired teens that they were not alone.

Ami turned her head sharply at the intruders, her Assassin instincts kicking in as she fell automatically into a defensive position.

"What's going on, Ryu?" Kyu immediately asked, sensing something was wrong on the other side of the line.

"Ryu!" he shouted down the line when he was met by silence.

"Ryu, Ami…" he muttered worriedly.

* * *

"Should've brought the bell." Ami muttered when the two were taken before the main temple.

"Don't worry. Their masks are scary, but they don't look like they're going to do us any harm." Ryu consoled her.

"Still, I should've brought that darn bell." Ami hissed.

"What the heck are you guys? Take off that spooky mask." Iwashimizu demanded.

"The TV crew. Why am I not surprised." Ami mumbled, shaking her head.

"Please calm down. If you stay quiet, they won't do anything to us." Oowada advised.

"Shut up! Aren't you one of them, Oowada?" Iwashimizu rebuked.

"Be quiet. This is a scared place, the founder's sanctuary." Ryou said, removing his mask.

"Kurozumi-san." Ami blinked.

"We'll inquire to the founder about your judgment." Ryou told her.

"Inquire?" Ami echoed.

"We were waiting for you, founder. We have a report that these people were walking around the village without wearing masks. Please give us your verdict." Ryou bowed when the founder exited from the temple.

Ryu frowned when the founder gestured his answer using sign language.

_Sign language?_ He wondered.

"I understand." Ryou bowed, after the founder gave his answer.

"I will announce the founder's decision. All of you had best leave Kamikakushi Village immediately. That's the founder's judgment. If you don't leave, more dreadful things will happen to you." He declared.

"You got to be kidding! Two of our people were murdered. We can't go back without at least making our TV program. That treasure doesn't matter anymore. I'll fight for Anzai's and Azegami's burial rites. I, a TV show producer, will reveal your true identity and that of the Eki Shin Kyou." Iwashimizu announced.

"Damn this! I'm going back to Hyoutan Village to replan this." he hissed, throwing his mask on the ground and storming off.

"Iwashimizu-san." Oowada called out, going after the producer along with Kagami.

The group's attention was turned back to the founder when he signed another declaration.

"I see." Ryou muttered.

"Kurozumi-san what did the founder say?" Ami inquired.

"Unfortunately, he said that another 'Kamikakushi' will occur in Hyoutan Village." Ryou told her.

"Founder, why do you use sign language and wear a mask and gloves?" Ryu asked, just as the founder was prepared to reenter the shrine.

"How dare you say that to the founder?" Ryou demanded.

"I'll get to the point. I think you're the culprit behind those two murders." Ryu declared.

"How dare you!" Ryou hissed.

"Finally said it." Ami sighed, shaking her head.

"It's possible for you to have murdered not only Director Anzai, who was killed in Kamikakushi Village, but also Reporter Azegami, who was murdered in Hyoutan Village. Nobody knows your face or your voice so you can disguise yourself as a completely different person. For example, you can pretend to be a villager, pass through the tunnel, murder her in Hyoutan Village, and come back here. It's very possible." Ryu reasoned.

"Didn't I tell you? Everyone who passes through the tunnel is recorded at the checkpoint. After that incident happened, we checked the records, but we found nothing suspicious." Ryou reprimanded.

Just then, the founder turned his back to Ryou and signed another set of instructions.

"Yes. Yes. I understand." Ryou nodded.

Turning back to the two, he replied, "The founder says 'If you doubt me, you can stay at the lodge located at the entrance of the tunnel and check people entering and exiting the tunnel, for as long as you want. I will now go in and do karma, and I will not take one step out of the shrine. But someone will definitely be killed in the name of 'Kamikakushi'." (A/N: Karma: sanctified activity.)

"Again?" Ami frowned slightly.

* * *

Back in the Hyoutan Village, Kyu replaced the phone.

"They still aren't picking up the phone?" Megami inquired.

"Yeah. Even though we've been calling them a lot." Kyu replied.

"Damn it. What on earth is happening to Ryu and Ami?" Kinta cursed.

"Shit, don't think that it's going to end like this." Iwashimizu swore, storming into the hotel.

"Please calm down Producer Iwashimizu." Oowada pleaded.

"Iwashimizu-san!" Kagami called out to the fuming producer.

"Kagami-san, what happened in Kamikakushi Village?" Kyu inquired.

"We were kicked out by the founder of the Eki Shin Kyou, so he got really mad. Once he gets mad, we can't do anything to stop him." Kagami sighed.

"You were kicked out? Then what about Ryu and Ami? Didn't they get kicked out with you guys?" Kyu rose a brow.

"Your two friends remained in Kamikakushi Village." Ryou supplied.

"How come?" Kyu asked.

"Amakusa-sama called the founder a murderer, so the founder said 'If you doubt me, you can keep watch on the tunnel for as long as you want.' It is a stupid thing." Ryou added.

Mio came out of the counter and bowed to Ryou, "Welcome back."

"Mio-san please go to Kamikakushi Village later, on my behalf. The founder told met to stay here and witness the 'Kamikakushi' that will occur." Ryou told the girl.

"Yes sir." Mio mumbled.

"Hey what do you mean by staying here to witness the 'Kamikakushi'?" Kinta asked.

"The founder said that another 'Kamikakushi' will happen in this village." Ryou replied.

"Huh?" Kinta frowned.

When Ryou was out of earshot, Kinta asked the three with him, "Hey wasn't it a murder?"

"He made it sound like 'Kamikakushi' was a natural occurrence." Megami remarked.

"Excuse me…" Mio spoke out.

"Can I help you in any way? I'm worried about Ryu-san and Ami-san too. When I go to Kamikakushi Village, I can let you know how they're doing." she offered once the four DDS students' attention was turned to her.

"Really? Thank you Mio-san!" Kyu beamed.

* * *

"After Kurozumi-san left for Hyoutan Village, nobody went in or out of there." Ami noted from her place in the lodge.

"Yeah." Ryu nodded.

"But he did say that we can stay here and keep watch on the tunnel for as long as we want." Ami reminded him.

"I wonder what his intentions are." She wondered.

"If the founder is the culprit like you said, as long as he doesn't go through the tunnel, he can't kill anyone in Hyoutan Village right?" she voiced out.

"That's his intention." Ryu remarked.

Turning to her, he added, "Even if a third murder occurs, as long as we're watching the tunnel, the founder's alibi will be verified."

"Essentially we're the tools for the founder to create his alibi then." Ami remarked.

"Probably." Ryu replied.

"But how does he murder someone in Hyoutan Village without passing through here?" he asked, turning his head to the tunnel.

"Maybe there is another way across other than the tunnel?" Ami pointed out.

Ryu turned his head sharply at her.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Someone's coming." Ami told him, avoiding his question totally.

"It's Mio-san from the hotel." Ryu noted when Mio came into view.

"That's right. I couldn't recognize her because she's out of her working uniform." Ami nodded.

"Hello." Mio smiled at the two blue-haired teens when Ryu slid the window open.

"Hi. What brings you here, Mio-san?" Ryu asked.

"Kyu-san and your friends asked me to see how you and Ami-san are doing." Mio replied.

"Kyu and the others?" Ryu echoed.

"Everyone's very worried about you two." Mio said.

"Ah, this one is for you two." She added, handing Ryu a wrapped package.

"Thank you." Ryu replied, receiving the package.

"With those clothes, you look like a normal high school student, Mio-san." He commented.

"Really?" Mio blushed slightly.

"Excuse me, I have to be going." She apologized and walked off.

Ami hid a grin, "Mio-san blushed again huh?"

"Ami…" Ryu muttered a protest.

* * *

"Hey Kyu, let's go back to our room. If the phone rings, we'll hear it from our rooms." Kazuma whined.

"It's okay, Kazuma. You go back to the room first." Kyu waved his concern aside.

"It's getting late but Mio-san said she'd call us. It's almost 11 p.m." Kinta mumbled.

"Could Mio-san have been murdered by the Eki Shin Kyou people?" Kazuma remarked.

"Kazuma! Don't say that! It'll bring bad luck." Megami chided.

"What's wrong?" Kyu asked when he noticed Kinta's deep frown.

"Oh, I felt someone was out there just now." Kinta replied.

"This late?" Kazuma asked.

"I'll go check." Kinta remarked and ran out.

Turning around the corner, he demanded, "Who is it? Stop right there! I know you're hiding. Come on out!"

"Good evening." Kirihara greeted the oldest of the DDS students.

Kinta let out a silent 'eep' at the sight of her scythe.

"What? It's only the hotel's hostess." He sighed in relief.

"But what are you doing holding such a dangerous thing?" he asked.

"Oh, I was going to make preparations for tomorrow's breakfast." Kirihara replied.

"Huh?" Kinta blinked.

"I'm sorry to call you this late. I'm in the lobby of the annex right now." Mio apologized through the phone.

"How were Ryu and Ami?" Kyu asked.

"A watch-house? Kurozumi-san was saying…" he frowned after a while.

"Yes, they said they were bored because nobody had passed through the tunnel for hours." Mio replied.

"I see. Then they're fine then? That's good news." Kyu beamed.

"Yeah. Then the 'Kamikakushi' was done using a wire?" he asked.

"Wow, what a horrible trick that is." He nodded.

"And how did they find Anzai-san's body?" Kyu inquired.

"Oowada-san, the cameraman, looked for the body in the place where he thought it was most likely to be." Mio replied.

"Oowada-san? He doesn't even live in the village. Ho could he have known where it might have been?" Kyu echoed.

"He used to be a believer of the Eki Shin Kyou. He looks different now, so I didn't recognize him until now, but he lived in the neighboring village until three years ago." Mio replied.

"Really?" Kyu mumbled, not really believing.

"Then did you know his assistant, Kagami-san, from a while ago?" he asked.

"Yes, they were doing a preliminary survey of the place before coming to film. They came to the village several times before." Mio answered.

"Really?" Kyu pondered.

The sound of window breaking interrupted the conversation.

"What was that?" Kazuma exclaimed.

"Didn't that come from the far end on the second floor?" Kinta inquired.

"Let's go." He declared, taking off with Kazuma.

"Did something happen, Kyu-san?" Mio asked over the phone.

"Sorry Mio-san. I'll call you back later." Kyu replied and replaced the receiver.

"The noise just now…" Oowada remarked from his open door.

"It came from Iwashimizu-san's room." Kagami noted and the two TV crew members went to find the producer.

"Iwashimizu-san! Did something happen?" Kinta cried out, pounding on the door.

"Producer Iwashimizu?" Kyu called out.

Receiving no answer, Kinta opened the unlocked door.

Stepping into the dark room, Kinta called out, "Iwashimizu-san?"

Switching on the light, Kagami screamed at the scene before her.

"No way!" Kyu gasped.

"Producer Kurozumi…" Oowada mumbled in horror.

"One stab with a knife…" Kazuma noted.

"I really did happen." Ryou's voice was heard.

"This must be the 'Kamikakushi' that the founder foretold. This time, Iwashimizu-san met with 'Kamikakushi'." He declared, entering the room.

"Don't mess with me. When you see a person stabbed with a knife right in front of you, you call that 'Kamikakushi'? What kind of religion is this?" Kinta hissed, grabbing Ryou by the front of his yukata.

"Stop it Kinta." Kyu reasoned.

"Even if you take it out on him, we won't be able to find out the truth. We have to focus our anger at the culprit." He added, clutching his hands into angry fists.

"Kyu…" Kinta breathed.

"Damn it! I'm so angry! We came here to find out the truth so that murders like this won't happen again but such terrible murders have repeatedly occurred right before our eyes. Yet we don't have a slightest idea of who's behind it! But, I'm not going to give up. I'll definitely catch the culprit so there won't be any more victims. If the detective gives up, the caser will remain unsolved." Kyu swore.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew another chapter down. Read and review. 


	15. The Masked Founder – Sin and Lies

SailorStar9: Two chapters one shot. I'm making up for lost time here.

Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine.

Chapter 14: Disclosed! The Masked Founder – Sin and Lies

* * *

As usual, Megami started the introduction.

"In order to find out the truth behind the Kamikakushi disappearances where seven people have disappeared during a ten year span, we Class Q began our undercover investigation. However as soon as we arrived, two TC crew members staying at our inn were killed under the guise of 'Kamikakushi'. Who was the culprit? Suspecting the founder who predicts the 'Kamikakushi', Ryu-kun and Ami-chan decided to keep watch over the tunnel, the only path connecting the two villages. However, as if to mock us, the third murder happened."

* * *

"What? So just as the founder predicted, Iwashimizu-san…" Ami frowned when Kyu told her about Iwashimizu's murder over the phone.

"Yeah. No matter how you think about it, the founder is suspicious. What about the tunnel?" Kyu asked.

"After Mio-san came over here in the evening, nobody came through the tunnel." Ami replied.

"So, the founder's alibi is perfect." Kyu noted.

"Yeah, that's what it would seem." Ami replied.

"Alright! I'll call later. Be careful Ami." Kyu promised.

"I will. The same goes for you guys. Bye." Ami replied and hung up.

"Thank you Mio-san." She told the girl beside her.

"Don't worry." Mio smiled.

"Oh are you going back to the watch-house?" she asked when Ami turned to go.

"I need to talk to Ryu-kun. Just as the founder predicted, the third murder happened." Ami replied.

"Then I'll come with you. It's late, so being alone is dangerous." Mio offered.

"Okay." Ami smiled, accepting the offer.

* * *

"If the founder's alibi is perfect, then what's going on here?" Kyu pondered.

"That's simple. The criminal is someone in Hyoutan Village." Kazuma declared.

"No! My gut feeling is that the founder is guilty. This is a trick. He must have disguised himself as someone and gone through the tunnel. Or maybe there's another tunnel?" Kinta objected.

"You two searched all around the village right? If there was another tunnel that took thirty minutes and was 1.5 kilometers long, it would be pretty obvious." Kazuma reasoned.

"Damn it!" Kinta cursed as he lay down on his back.

"What?" Kyu blinked.

"When you don't understand something, you should do sit-ups!" Kinta commented, knocking down a cup of tea in the process.

"Stop it!' Kazuma complained, lifting up his laptop to prevent it from getting drenched.

"Yes?" Kyu shouted at the door knock.

"Excuse me, Ootawara from the local police is here to see you." Kirihara told them.

"Everyone! There is a problem! Something big has happened." Ootawara declared, flinging the door open.

"This is going to become something really big." He remarked, drowning a cup of tea.

"First about the Hyoutan Village cemetery, just as you suspected, the corpses of those believed to be abducted over the years are being discovered one after another." He reported.

"I see… and what about Iwashimizu-san's murder?" Kyu nodded.

"Yes, as for the point of entry, seeing how the lock was open, it was probably the back entrance. The cause of death was…" Ootawara begun.

"Detective Ootawara." Kyu interrupted his rantings.

"Yes?" Ootawara asked.

"Did you check the tea cups or teapot in the victim's room?" Kyu asked.

"Teapot? Why?" Ootawara echoed.

"Please send them to the crime lab right away! It's likely that they'll find a sedative." Kyu declared.

"A sedative?" Megami echoed.

"How do you know that?" Kazuma pressed.

"Because after Kinta rushed into the room, the light came on when the switch by the door was flipped." Kyu replied.

"What do you mean?" Kinta asked.

"There was an open magazine by Iwashimizu-san. That means he was lying on the futon, reading the magazine. Normally in that situation, if you get sleepy, you'd pull the string right in front of you to turn off the light right? But if you did that, the light wouldn't turn on with the switch by the door. Furthermore, the blanket was awkwardly placed over the open magazine and Iwashimizu-san was stabbed through it. Inferring from these facts, Iwashimizu-san fell asleep with the light on, and then the criminal came in with the knife. Then, so as to not be hit by the blood, the culprit covered Iwashimizu-san with the blanket and stabbed him." Kyu rationalized.

"Oh I get it now! If the criminal could boldly enter the well-lit room…" Kazuma beamed.

Kyu nodded, "Yeah. This is a crime that could only be done by someone who knew Iwashimizu-san wouldn't wake up easily. So I'm sure the criminal had him take a sedative beforehand."

"I understand. I'll have the tea cups and teapot from the scene sent to the crime lab right away." Ootawara nodded.

Before running out, he saluted the four detectives, "Well, I have some questioning to do."

"But Kyu, if the criminal switched off the light using the switch by the entrance, what about the sound of glass breaking?" Kinta asked.

"It was probably to cover up what happened." Kyu replied.

"So then, the criminal…" Megami begun.

"Yes it could be someone here in the main lodge." Kyu replied.

Let's go see what's happening in the questioning." He suggested.

Kinta had to smile, "Kyu, you definitely aren't just some average Joe."

* * *

"Yeah the back entrance was always unlocked so that the open-air bath is accessible." Kurozumi answered.

"So where were you doing around 11 p.m. when the crime occurred?" Ootawara asked.

"I was watching TV. It was some weird drama about Kindaichi Kousuke's grandson solving crimes." Kurozumi replied.

"Do you know about that drama?" Kinta asked.

"I don't, I swear upon my grandfather's name." Kazuma replied.

"Yes, I was preparing the next day's meals at that time." Kirihara answered.

"I was in my room. When I rushed into the hallway after hearing the glass break, I saw the guests run by, looking very serious." Ryou replied.

"I was checking my schedule in my room. Iwashimizu-san was saying 'We'll be leaving tomorrow.'" Kagami answered meekly.

"No I didn't do it." Oowada protested.

"It seems that you're a former Eki Shin Kyou follower?" Ootawara pressed.

"It's true that I'm a former follower, and until three years ago, I had been living in Kamikakushi Village for half a year. But I'm not affiliated to it right now." Oowada answered.

"Is that so? I understand." Ootawara nodded.

"Excuse me." Oowada bowed apologically.

"Such formal questioning won't get us anywhere!" Kinta complained.

"What is it Kyu?" he asked, noting the younger boy's thoughtful expression.

"These testimonies reminded me of something I was puzzled about." Kyu confessed.

"Detective Ootawara." A police officer called out to his superior.

"What is it?" Ootawara asked.

"We received a message from headquarters. Of the corpses dug up from the cemetery, one is believed to be the college student who disappeared from the Kamikakushi Village." The officer reported.

"I see." Ootawara nodded.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the four DDS students immediately exclaimed in disbelief, running towards the two adults.

* * *

"That's impossible! The corpse of the college student who disappeared form Kamikakushi Village was buried here?" Kinta remarked in incredulity.

"The criminal took this path through the tunnel that takes thirty minutes, while carrying a corpse? And they also passed by that checkpoint that's manned 24 hours?" Kazuma questioned in similar doubt.

"But climbing up a cliff while carrying a corpse is even more impossible." Kinta pointed out.

"The founder had the perfect alibi. But…" Kyu frowned, before taking out something.

"What is it?" Kazuma asked, upon seeing the piece of paper Ryu took from Azegami's hand.

"I don't know. But maybe the college student and Azegami-san were killed because of this diagram. This diagram must be a hint to cracking the founder's alibi and solving the mystery of this village." Kyu surmised.

* * *

Back with Ryu and Ami…

"Even though the crime happened just as the founder predicted, the founder has the perfect alibi. On top of that, we're the witnesses who prove the alibi." Ami remarked.

"I'm totally in the dark on this one." Ryu admitted.

"What? The all mighty Amakusa Ryu doesn't know?" Ami exclaimed in mock surprise.

Ryu looked at her in puzzlement.

"I mean, you seem like an absolute genius. I never wouldn't thought you'd be bothered by not being able to solve a mystery." Ami explained.

Ryu smiled, "I'd think the 'genius' label suits Kyu better than me."

Ami rose a brow, "Kyu huh?"

Then she smiled, "He's sharp alright, but when he's wrong, he's really wrong. Then again, that's his greatest strength huh?"

"Yeah." Ryu replied, looking out of the window.

* * *

"In this diagram, there's definitely something that points to the village's secret. And that person's remark… It was definitely strange. They said it so clearly." Kyu pondered.

"Hey! Kyu!" Kinta called out.

"I was wondering where you went. What are you doing in a place like this?" He scolded, climbing up the tree to where Kyu was.

"I thought I'd change my perspective. I once learnt this from a detective who saved me. He said, 'When you get stuck, try changing your perspective.'" Kyu told the older boy.

"Detective?" Kinta echoed.

"Yeah. He's the man I respect the most in the world. Looking at something from the side or from the top you'll be able to see things you couldn't before." Kyu replied.

"So, did you figure out anything by climbing up here?" Kinta asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Kyu chuckled.

"Well right now, it's too dark to see anything." Kinta remarked, Justas the sun was raising.

Upon seeing the sun, Kyu finally realized the answer as he looked at the paper in his hand.

"That's it! Could it be that?" he exclaimed, standing on the branch.

"What is it Kyu?" Kinta asked.

"I need to hurry and call Ryu and Ami to ask." He declared and took a step forward, conveniently forgetting that he was on a tree.

"Are you stupid?" Kinta rebuked, grabbing the boy's foot before he fell to his death.

Kyu laughed nervously.

* * *

"Huh? You understand the meaning of the diagram?" Ami blinked when Kyu told her what he found out.

"Yeah, it explains the trick the criminal used for an alibi." Kyu added, running out with the three DDS students on his tail.

Turning to Megami, he asked and handed her the phone, "Megu, you remember the missing college student's belongings right?"

"Yeah ummm…" Megami nodded, thinking back.

"A thermos, pocket knife, rope, camera, shovel, life preserver, sleeping bag, portable air pump, rubber raft, cell phone, compass…" she recited form memory.

"That's it!" Kyu gasped in realization, grabbing the phone from Megami.

"Because he had that compass, the college student figured out the village's secret and was killed." Kyu told the pair on the other side of the phone.

"Because of the compass?" Ami echoed.

"Yeah, the phone is also cordless right?" Kyu asked, running to the tunnel entrance.

"Yeah." Ami replied.

"Could you take it over to the tunnel's entrance?" Kyu requested.

"Okay." Ami nodded and the two ran to the tunnel with the phone.

"Kyu, we're at the tunnel entrance." Ami reported.

"We're also in front of Hyoutan Village's tunnel entrance." Kyu spoke.

"Ami-chan, stand facing the tunnel." He instructed.

"Okay." Ami replied.

"I'm here." She added, stopping before the two guards.

"What do you see on your left?" Kyu asked.

"Nothing much. Just the cliffs and woods." Ami replied.

"On your right?" Kyu asked.

"The place we're staying, the Ryousanpaku Annex and beyond that, the high wall where the founder of the Eki Shin Kyou lives." Ami reported.

"I see. One more question. Which direction is the sun?" Kyu asked.

"The sun?" Ami frowned.

"On the right." She answered.

Then it hit her.

"God no…" she gasped.

"Ami-chan let me talk to him for a little bit." Ryu requested, taking the phone from her.

"Kyu, what about over there? Facing the tunnel, which side the sun is on?" he asked.

"The same. It's on the right." Kyu replied.

"So that was it. Oh… oh my god…" Ryu breathed in realization.

"Hey Kyu. Explain it! What's happening?" Kinta demanded.

"I figured out, this village's secret." Kyu told him.

"What?" Kinta and Megami blinked.

"Really?" Kazuma pressed.

"Yes. Why the people were abducted. Why the college student and the TV crew members had to be killed. And the clever trick for the alibi used by the culprit behind the 'Kamikakushi'." Kyu nodded.

"The trick for the alibi?" Megami echoed.

"There are four hints." Kyu begun, showing four fingers.

"The first is the position of the sun. The second is the meaning of the diagram left by the college student. The third is the fact that the corpse of the college student who disappeared from Kamikakushi Village was found in the Hyoutan Village cemetery. The fourth is a person's inconsistent statement that became clear after the police's questioning. And if we reveal the huge mystery behind these two villages, all of the questions will be answered. There is only one answer!" Kyu declared.

* * *

"Detective Ootawara, you too?" Oowada asked when Ootawara entered the main hall.

"Would you mind explaining everything? What do you plan to do by gathering all of us in Kamikakushi Village, Kyu-san?" Ryou asked.

Kyu swallowed before replying, "First, I would tell you all something. We told you we were a detective club. But in reality, we're a team sent here to solve the mystery behind the disappearances from DDS."

"You mean the legendary detective Dan Morihiko's…" Kagami gasped.

"The truth that we uncovered about Kamikakushi Village is very shocking. But I ask you to listen to the very end." Kyu remarked.

"Okay Kazuma." He looked at the computer genius.

"Right." The youngest of the six nodded, taking his cue.

"Everyone please take a look at this first." He requested, flipping open his laptop.

"A report?" Oowada stated.

"But it's all numbers." Kagami noted.

"This is an encrypted message written by the old Japanese army. After receiving it from one of my sources and decoding it, I found out something unbelievable." Kazuma revealed.

Pressing a button that replaced the numbers with words, he added, "Kamikakushi Village and Hyoutan Village were military facilities built to develop smallpox as a biological weapon."

Everyone gasped.

"Biological weapons?" Ootawara breathed.

"Oowada-san, the old Japanese army's treasure that your TV crew was searching for was actually these biological weapons." Kinta told him.

"No… This village was developing biological weapons?" Kurozumi wheezed in disbelief.

"However, in this village that served as a dangerous military facility, something terrible happened. After the war, in order to hide that fact, those who approached the secret were erased by the founder, the secret guardian, under the guise of 'Kamikakushi'. And the unknown true identity of the Eki Shin Kyou founder is someone right here now." Ryu declared.

"No more nonsense! Talking nonsense, like this village was built for some insane reason and the founder's identity is someone in this room?" Ryou rebuked.

"It's not nonsense!" Kinta reproached.

"It seems that you wish to make the founder a murderer no matter what. Then what about what happened the other night? The founder had the perfect alibi." Ryou argued.

"Yes." Ryu nodded.

"That time, Ryu-san and Ami-san received permission from the founder and were keeping watch from the watch-house. However, nobody resembling the founder passed through." Ryou added.

"True." Ami replied.

"If you still want to call the founder a criminal even with such a flawless alibi, the large number of followers living in the village won't stay calm. Even if there are police present." Ryou advised.

"It's true that when Iwashimizu-san was killed, the founder didn't pass through that tunnel. But it's possible to move between the two villages freely and more quickly without passing through the tunnel that takes thirty minutes to go one way." Kyu divulged.

"What?" Ryou questioned.

"That's impossible! I've lived here for thirty years but nobody went to the other village without using the tunnel. How could you climb such an unstable cliff in the first place? It's impossible." Kurozumi objected.

"That's what I thought at first too. So when the crime happened, I assumed that someone from the next village couldn't be the criminal. But I realized the assumption was wrong as a result of a certain person's remark." Kyu replied.

"A certain person?" Oowada echoed.

"Oowada-san, it was you." Kyu told him.

"What? Oowada-san?" Kagami breathed.

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that to Iwashimizu-san?" Oowada protested.

"He didn't say Oowada-san is the culprit." Kazuma relieved Kagami's fears.

"Yes. Actually when everyone was being questioned by the police, we were secretly listening. At that time, Oowada-san said this, '_It's true that I'm a former follower, and until three years ago, I had been living in Kamikakushi Village for half a year.'_" Kyu quoted.

"Yes and?" Oowada prompted.

"Oowada-san you never lived in Hyoutan Village right?" Kyu asked.

"Of course not. I was training here as a follower here in Kamikakushi Village." Oowada replied.

"When I heard this, I thought, 'Huh?'. When I asked a certain person in Kamikakushi Village about Oowada-san, they clearly said that Oowada-san was living in the neighboring village up until three years ago. Right, Mio-san?" Kyu concluded, walking in front of Fuuma Mio.

"At that time, you were supposed to be calling me in the Hyoutan Village from Kamikakushi Village. But then, why did you call Kamikakushi Village, where Oowada-san was living, the 'neighboring village'? '_He used to be a believer of the Eki Shin Kyou. He looks different now, so I didn't recognize him until now, but he lived in the neighboring village until three years ago.'_"

"What are you talking about?" Mio stammered.

"The fact that you pretend not to know means it's true right? Fuuma Mio-san. You're the Eki Shin Kyou's founder and the criminal behind the serial murders that were made to look like 'Kamikakushi'." Kyu accused.

"No way!" Ootawara exclaimed.

"She…" Oowada gasped.

"I can't believe that!" Kurozumi protested.

"Mio-san is the founder?" Ryou gasped.

"At that very moment when I was asking about Oowada-san, you were in Hyoutan Village to kill Iwashimizu-san. That's why you carelessly called Kamikakushi Village the 'neighboring village'. Isn't that right?" Kyu pressed.

"Oh my, Kyu-san. Did I say 'neighboring village'? If I did, it must've been a mistake. And when I called you, the clock of Kamikakushi Village was chiming. You heard that right?" Mio asked.

"That time I was definitely calling you in Hyoutan Village from Kamikakushi Village. It's not just the sound of the clock. If you ask Ryu-san, you should find that I never returned through the tunnel. And if Iwashimizu-san was killed while I was talking on the phone in Kamikakushi Village, Kyu-san you're a witness to my alibi as well. When you ran to the room after hearing the glass break, Iwashimizu-san was on the futon dead." She added.

"Wait." Kyu stopped her explanation.

"On the futon? How did you know that? The only ones who know that are the police, and the people in Hyoutan Village who saw Iwashimizu-san corpse." Kyu revealed.

Mio gasped, her lie exposed.

"Mio-san, why? Such a terrible crime. And the criminal is someone pure and innocent as you. And just to hide the village's lie, you did something so cold-hearted." Kyu pleaded.

"Stop it!" Mio cried.

"Lie? What lie are you talking about? What is this village's lie? People who come from outside are always like that! They have no modesty and are so imprudent. Ransacking the village, calling it 'treasure hunting'. And they go as far as insulting the plague god! Everyone is trying to mess up this village." She screamed.

"Get out!" she mumbled.

"Fine." Kyu breathed.

"If you're going to say that much, then follow me. I'll show you the huge lie that has been hiding this village's sin." He instructed.

"Kurozumi-san, in these two villages, is there anyone who has been living here since the war?" Ryu asked.

"The previous manager of the dam in the neighboring village, Mio's grandfather, old man Fuuma, who died last year, was the last one I believe." Kurozumi replied.

"Those people are probably the ones who planned this village's huge lie." Ryu surmised.

"The fact that the corpse of the college student who disappeared from this village was found in Hyoutan Village's cemetery will also be explained once the lie is revealed." Megami added.

"Just what exactly is the 'huge lie' of this village you kids have been talking about?" Oowada asked.

"The answer to that is beyond this wall." Ryu replied.

"Hey! I'm ready!" Kinta called out, matching towards the wall with a pickax.

"What are you planning to do with a pickax?" Kurozumi asked.

"Of course, I'm going to break down this wall of lies!' Kinta declared, raising the axe to knock down the wall.

Mio let out a strangled gasp.

"What have you done?" Ryou demanded.

"That's just the beginning. One more." Kinta commented, giving the wall another strike.

"Stop it! If the wall is destroyed, this world will be ruined!" Mio screamed, rushing forward.

Just as she tripped over a pebble, the wall finally crumbled under Kinta's attack.

"What have you done? It's a sacred wall that only the founder can pass through." Ryou repeated his question.

"See for yourself, what's beyond this wall." Kyu told him.

"Beyond the wall?" Ryou echoed.

When the dust settled, everyone gasped.

"What? No…" Ryou breathed.

* * *

SailorStar9: What is beyond the wall? Stay tuned and find out. 


	16. The Last Mysterious Disappearance!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 15: The Last Mysterious Disappearance! There Is Only One Answer.

* * *

As usual, Megami began the introduction

"We from Class Q figured out the trick that was used to disguise the murders as mysterious disappearances. We suspected the Ekishin high priest who predicted the mysterious disappearances and continued to watch him. However, a murder occurred that was impossible for the high priest to commit. These two villages were used by the old Japanese military to develop biological weapons. And then with the mysterious drawing that the murdered people held and after watching the sunrise for a change, Kyu finally figured out the high priest's trick as well as this village's biggest secret."

* * *

"_Stop it! If the wall is destroyed, this world will be ruined!" Mio screamed, rushing forward._

"_What have you done? It's a sacred wall that only the founder can pass through." Ryou rebuked._

"_See for yourself, what's beyond this wall." Kyu told him._

"_Beyond the wall?" Ryou echoed.

* * *

_

"Hyoutan Village?" Kurozumi gasped.

"It's…" Oowada muttered.

"That's right." Kyu replied, stepping forward.

"Look that's the main house of Ryouzanpaku. From here, it's just a stone throw away." He added, pointing to the hotel.

Going forward to the dam, he continued, "The door that the high priest goes in and out of is actually connected to the second floor of the house by the dam. The reason it looked like a dam is because the spring water is led through this wall."

Turning back to the villagers, he concluded, "Now you all know this village's big lie. This village that we thought of as Kamikakushi Village is actually created by dividing the original gourd shaped village with this wall. It's a fake town."

Looking down at the sobbing Mio, he added, "Instead of taking the 30 minute trip through the tunnel, you can go back and forth between these two villages in about 1 or 2 minutes. The note the college student left was neither the number eight nor the sign for infinity. It was actually a gourd. Once I noticed that, I immediately checked the position of the sun with Ryu and Ami in Kamikakushi Village."

* * *

"_Kyu, what about over there? Facing the tunnel, which side the sun is on?" Ryu asked._

"_The same. It's on the right." Kyu replied.

* * *

_

"If the two villages are next to each other and connected by a tunnel, then the sun should be on opposite sides for two people facing the tunnel on either side. But in reality the tunnel was on our right for both Ryu and me. Because of the long spiral staircase, we lost our sense of direction and didn't realize that we were actually going back the way we came." Kyu revealed.

"By going back and forth between the two villages that are only divided by this wall, you could act as both the Ekishin high priest as well as hostess Fuuma Mio. This mechanism was the trick you used to create your alibi for murdering Iwashimizu-san. While you were talking to me on the cordless phone, you went through the wall of the holy shrine and proceeded to the Ryousanpaku which was on the right of the dam." Kyu added.

* * *

"_Oowada-san? He doesn't even live in the village. How could he have known where it might have been?" Kyu had asked._

"_He used to be a believer of the Eki Shin Kyou. He looks different now, so I didn't recognize him until now, but he lived in the neighboring village until three years ago." Mio replied.

* * *

_

"In reality, the distance between the main house and the branch house is 70 to 80 meters at most. So even cordless phones have no problem with reception. Then you went in through the unwatched back door and went straight to the drugged Iwashimizu-san's room." Kyu continued his explanation.

* * *

"_Then did you know his assistant, Kagami-san, from a while ago?" Kyu asked._

"_Yes." Mio replied.

* * *

_

"And in the short pause in our conversation, you murdered Iwashimizu-san. At that time, if you hadn't accidentally referred to Kamikakushi Village as the neighboring village in relation to your position, I wouldn't have figured it out.

"This is unbelievable. Someone wit such a cute face is like the devil inside." Ootawara gasped.

"Wait, so what happened to the actual Kamikakushi Village? I'm sure that it was there in the references that I checked." Kagami commented.

Ryu stepped forward, "Of course there was a Kamikakushi Village. But somehow, it disappeared. No, to be precise, it was erased. Erased by the hands of the people that lived here in Hyoutan Village. Hyoutan Village and Kamikakushi Village, as Kazuma mentioned earlier, were used by the military to research smallpox-based biological weapons. Smallpox was a horrible virus with a death rate of over 30 and it can be spread through the air. And apparently the smallpox they cultivated here was an even stronger strain. I suppose they built these two villages in the mountains that are only accessible by tunnel to be able to seal them off in a worst case scenario. And that worst case scenario became a reality in Kamikakushi Village. The vicious strain of smallpox that they were cultivating as a weapon there leaked and the people were infected. The people in Hyoutan Village feared that the infection would spread and sealed off the only tunnel. Probably fearing that the remaining people were infected, even if they didn't show the symptoms, they left them all there. But soon thereafter the war ended, and when the Occupation Forces were coming to Hyoutan Village, the villagers mercilessly abandoned the whole of Kamikakushi Village out of fear for their crime. And the answer they came up with in their desperation was to create another village. Thus, Hyoutan Village was divided by this wall, one side disguised as a dam, the other camouflaged as the wall of the holy shrine of the Eki Shin Kyou religion. They went as far as to create a tunnel with a U-turn in it in order to make tow villages out of the single Hyoutan Village. Of course at the start, the people from Hyoutan Village pretended to be the villagers of Kamikakushi Village. The original reason for the rule that all inhabitants of Kamikakushi Village wear masks was to hide the double role that the people of Hyoutan Village were playing. And so in order to protect the village's secret, Mio-san's grandfather took up the important duty of high priest and dam manager. He erased those that figured out the secret one after another, disguising the murders as mysterious disappearances."

Looking at Mio with a corner of his eye, Ryu added, "Mio-san, you inherited the role of guardian of the secret from your grandfather."

"Judging from the timeline, you're the murderer of the college student. Then you murdered Azegami-san who had figured out the secret from the college student's note." Kyu added.

* * *

"_Now then, I'm going to wake up early tomorrow morning and go check that out." Azegami had said.

* * *

_

"And right in front of you in your high priest costume," Kyu continued.

* * *

"_The picture that Azegami-chan was holding, I kind of know what it means." Anzai had said.

* * *

_

"He said he had figured the note's meaning, so Anzai-san had to go to." Kyu nodded.

* * *

"_That treasure doesn't matter anymore. I'll fight for Anzai's and Azegami's burial rites. I, a TV show producer, will reveal your true identity and that of the Eki Shin Kyou." Iwashimizu had announced.

* * *

_

"Iwashimizu-san who said that he'd reveal the village's secret, you killed him too." Kyu told the fallen Mio.

"If you think about it, we could have been targeted any time too." Kazuma noted.

"I guess it was the right thing to do when Kyu said we're playing detectives." Kinta nodded.

"If we had said we're on a DDS murder case investigation, we could have been…" Megami pondered, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Mio-san, let's end this. I'm asking you to please admit your sins." Kyu pleaded.

Mio stood up silently.

"Mio-san?" Kyu blinked.

"Don't come any closer." Mio warned, taking a bottle from her kimono.

"Do you know what is in this vital?" she asked.

"It's the devil's virus that annihilated the original Kamikakushi Village." She declared.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"If you're infected, then the probability of your death is 100. This is the mutated strain of smallpox. I'm done' for, it's come this far, so it's me..." Mio announced, her expression turning deadly.

"Mio-san…" Kyu muttered.

"Yes, that's right. The final one to be spirited away will be me." Mio declared.

Showing everyone the vital, the crowd backed off.

"Don't be stupid! If you do that…" Kyu cried out.

"That's right! Even now on the other side of this sealed off tunnel the devil's virus is still alive. If those mistake it for a treasure and break the seal to go to that village, the virus would spread in an instant, and this country, no this world, will be destroyed. If that happens, why have I been so desperately protecting the secret? So this is the only thing I can do. When the village's secret is revealed, like I promised my grandfather that I would do, I have to show everyone an example of the horrifying effect of this devil's virus on my own body." Mio proclaimed as she ran to the temple.

"Mio-san! Wait!" Kyu called out, running after her.

"Damn it! She locked it from inside." He cursed.

"Move." Kinta shouted, kicking the door open.

"Let's go Kyu." He told the younger boy.

"I'll go too." Megami commented.

"Me too." Kazuma agreed.

Ryu grabbed Megumi's wrist, stopping her.

"Ryu-kun…" the pony-tailed girl gasped.

"If the content of that vital is actually a dangerous pathogen, we might die if we go in there. I'm sure Dan-sensei doesn't want that." Ryu told her.

"We might die…" Kazuma echoed.

"Detective Ootawara, please request a squad wearing hazard suits immediately." Ryu turned to the officer.

"Alright, I'll do that right away." Ootawara replied.

"But what about Kyu and Kinta?" Kazuma asked.

"Kyu…" Megami gasped.

* * *

Back with Kyu and Kinta, the pair was inside the wall as they searched for Mio.

"Crap, it's too dark to see anything." Kyu complained.

"It's a dead end." Kinta remarked, feeling a wall in the darkness.

"That can't be. Then where did Mio-san go?" Kyu objected.

"Mio-san…" he mumbled in worry.

Looking around, he ran to another wall and pushed a hidden door open.

"Kinta, it's a hidden door." He told the older teenager.

"I guess it's set up so that even in the case that someone got in the holy shrine, they couldn't go any further. It's like a freaking ninja house." Kinta commented.

"Alright." Kyu nodded, running through the door.

"Kyu!" Kinta shouted in warning as Kyu stepped on a loose wooden plank.

Kyu let out a scream as he fell through and landed hard on the ground.

Sitting up, he saw Mio in a corner.

"Mio-san…" he blinked.

"Good, you're still alive." He beamed, walking towards the weeping girl.

"Don't come any closer! I'll hit you with this vital if you take another step." Mio screamed, standing up.

"Why? I don't get it at all. Why do you have to go this far?" Kyu asked.

"Of course you don't get it! You went to school like a normal kid, played with your friends, and went home to tell your parents about your day. There's no way that someone who's had a normal life like you can understand my feelings. Everyday I was shown this virus. Everyday I was told stories of hell on earth. I grew up being told that it was my duty to protect this country. There's no way you could understand my feelings!" Mio cried.

"Mio-san…" Kyu gasped.

"Ever since I could remember, my parents were already gone. I was taken in by the old man who lived in the house by the dam. The two of us always lived alone. My grandpa was always kind, but as soon as anyone approached the dam, he became like someone filled with anger. I was a little afraid of my grandpa when he got like that. My kind grandpa, my grandpa that was like a demon, which one was my real grandpa? One day, I secretly followed my grandpa. I felt like I could see my grandpa's real face that I always wondered about." Mio narrated.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Young Mio had followed her grandfather to the cemetery and when she saw him uncover the cloth on the wheelbarrow, she screamed._

"_Who's there?" Mio's grandfather demanded._

"_Mio…" he noted, seeing his granddaughter's shocked expression.

* * *

_

"That night my grandpa told me a horrible story. The tragedy that happened about 50 years ago, in the real Kamikakushi Village." Mio continued.

"Just like what Ryu said." Kyu noted.

"Yeah. My grandpa was apparently involved in the sealing of the tunnel as a young officer in Hyoutan Village. And everyone that participated in the sealing swore to protect this secret forever. Ever since that day is topped going to elementary school and learned how to protect this village's secret. In order to remain unidentified, I kept a low profile. Every day my grandpa told me about the horrible accident, took out this vital from the refrigerator and said 'After I die, you have to become the Eki Shin Kyou high priest and protect this village.'" Mio replied.

* * *

"_Mio, if the secret is in danger of being revealed, you have to spirit them away. That's what it takes to protect the world. And if by chance you are unable to protect the secret, end your life by showing them the horrifying effects of the virus in this vital." Mio's grandfather instructed._

"_Yes grandpa." Mio replied, somewhat entranced.

* * *

_

"The first spiriting away I performed was that of that college student. I was scared, but I did my best. I kept thinking how I could make it look like he was spirited away." Mio continued.

"So then you came up with the trick with the rubber raft and the footsteps." Kyu concurred.

"That's right. When the villagers saw it and believed that it was a mysterious disappearance, I was so relieved." Mio told him.

* * *

"_Now, it's alright. Grandpa, I protected our secret. To prevent the horrible smallpox virus from leaking outside and killing lots of people, the mysterious disappearances are necessary." Mio told herself as she dug the grave for the college student.

* * *

_

"Little sacrifices are necessary to prevent large sacrifices. While I was repeating the words my grandpa had taught me, I felt like something pure was flowing through my body. Yes, I am certain it was Ekigami-sama. I'm the priestess who performs the rituals to sooth Ekigama's anger. If I sacrifice myself as a priestess and douse myself with this virus, I can demonstrate its horrifying effects and the village will remain sealed off forever. For ever and ever, for all eternity." Mio declared.

"That's a lie!" Kyu cried out.

"It's a downright lie that you've been doing it to protect the world. Neither the military who chose to abandon an entire village nor your grandfather who killed people for decades in order to hide that village did it to protect the world. They really just want to protect themselves. Every time I see news about war on TV, I wonder who would ever want something as cruel as that. I'm certain it's just a few adults who think only about themselves and drag everyone in with the lie that it's for the sake of the world. Your grandpa and the others were just like that. Just so they wouldn't be infected, they abandoned their comrades. And to keep it hidden, he kept on killing people and even dragged you into it." He protested.

Mio gasped and inched towards the window upon hearing Kyu's speech.

"That's selfish. That's too selfish. They lied to keep their cowardice hidden. And then even though you had nothing to do with it… this is so horrible. Damn it!" Kyu screamed in frustration.

"Please stop." Mio pleaded, tears running down her face.

"Mio-san…" Kyu blinked.

"Don't start saying stuff like that now. I don't want to hear it. I killed them. I've got nowhere else left to go. I can't go home anymore." Mio screamed, trying to smash the vital on the floor.

"Don't!" Kyu shouted.

Just then, the window broke and Kinta leapt in.

With a quick punch on the stomach, Mio fainted in Kinta's arms.

"That was the secret Touyama-style move. I call it 'Let's sleep for a little while, Version 1.' That was a close one, wasn't it Kyu?" Kinta smiled at the boy.

"What about the vital? The vital with the virus…" Kyu inquired.

Kinta winked, showing him the bottle, "As you can see, I got it all under control."

Kyu sighed in relief.

Kinta teased, "Man pull yourself together, that was nothing."

"I'm so glad she didn't have to die. I wouldn't know what to do if she had died." Kyu confessed.

"Kyu…" Kinta mumbled.

* * *

Megumi's voice concluded the entire case.

"With this, the dark phantom of the past that had controlled both Hyoutan and Kamikakushi Village had finally disappeared. The mysterious disappearance of the college student and series of murders which followed were quietly concluded."

* * *

"Kyu, Kinta." Kazuma exclaimed with joy as the two emerged from the temple, with an unconscious Mio.

"Kyu!" Megami cried, flinging herself into Kyu's embrace.

"What's wrong Megu?" Kyu asked.

"I was… I was really worried." Megami confessed.

"I see, I sea, fish-paste, cake-roll. There is a reason Dan-sensei chose these six kids." Kirihara commented, before pulling off his disguise.

"Nanami Koutarou, completing my observation of Class Q. See ya." Mr. Nanami declared, disappearing from Class Q's sight altogether.

* * *

"After that, Mio-san slept peacefully for two days." Megami reported.

"Where are we going?" Mio asked, as Class Q took her up the spiral stairway.

"There's something I want to show you." Kyu said.

"Something you want to show me?" Mio echoed.

"See, over there." Kyu declared, when they arrived at the hole in the wall.

"The tunnel was sealed off right where this spiral staircase ends. Beyond this tunnel lies the real Kamikakushi Village that had been sealed off.

"Let's go." He told the stunned Mio.

"But the devil's virus…" Mio protested as Kyu dragged her off.

"It's alright Mio-san." Kyu told her as they neared the exit.

"It's…" Mio gasped when the scene unfolded before her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kyu beamed.

Before the group, a lush, picturesque garden came into view.

"When we first saw it, we were quite surprised too." Kinta admitted.

"It wasn't hell like your grandfather described it." Megami commented.

"This can't be… this is…" Mio gasped as she walked through the greenery, kneeling down to pick up a plow.

"Someone must have been plowing the field until just a few years ago." Kyu told her.

"What does this all mean?" Mio inquired.

Everyone from Class Q turned to Ami.

The girl sighed and explained, "Not everyone in Kamikakushi Village died. The survivors never realized that the war was over and lived here for decades."

"But how? Grandpa told me that…" Mio gasped.

"The secret that was held in my great-grandmother's shrine bell was the reason why the there were survivors. By the time the virus threatened to spread, my great-grandmother had discovered the vaccine for the strain of smallpox that had been cultivated. She didn't want the Japanese army to use the vaccine for their own purpose, so she sealed the formulae of both virus and vaccine in the shrine bell, sending my grandmother away from Kamikakushi Village. All she kept was a small potion of the vaccine just in case it was ever needed. And you know the rest." Ami replied.

"The 100 death rate upon infection as a lie. And to top it off, there was no dangerous virus in that vital that you had." Kyu told her.

"There was no virus? Then all those things my grandpa told me were…" Mio blinked.

"No. Judging from the looks of this village, it seems it's true that the virus escaped and many people died. Despite that, a few people survived." Ryu told her.

"Mio-san here. This is a diary of someone that lived here." Kyu said, handing her a diary.

"Why don't you read it?" Kazuma suggested.

Mio nodded and opened the diary.

Her eyes widened as she read through the entries.

"First you see entries that talk about being afraid of the sickness. But they wrote about that less and less and in even a small, sealed village like this, they seem to have lived quite peacefully." Kyu said.

"Mio-san, aren't humans amazing? I mean they survived even after being locked in this place with a spreading epidemic." Kazuma beamed.

"That's right." Megami agreed.

"So, you can atone your sins too." Kyu told Mio.

Then, he turned serious, "Mio-san…"

_At that moment, Mio-san might have been released from the spell of the ugly past of this village which held her for so long._ Megami commented mentally.

* * *

"Thanks for all your help, Detective Ootawara." Kyu expressed his gratitude.

"Don't mention it, we benefited a lot from your help. Please pass on my words of gratitude to Dan-sensei as well. Thank you very much." He saluted the six students.

"Thank you." The Class Q students returned his gesture.

"Shall we go then?" Detective Ootawara told Mio.

The girl nodded and escorted by a police officer, exited the village.

"I hope Mio-san recovers." Megami pondered.

"She'll be fine. She'll definitely be fine." Kyu assured her.

"Yeah, my 100 accurate instinct says the same." Kinta nodded.

Turning to face the others, Kyu grinned, "Hey listen guys, the legend of the treasure might have been true in a sense."

"Huh?" Megami raised a puzzled eyebrow.

"Don't you think this paradise overflowing with flowers is like a magnificent treasure?" Kyu declared.

"I see, this might actually be a treasure." Kinta agreed.

"This is really a beautiful flower garden." Kyu commented.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew this chapter is down. Expect Sailor Senshi battles in future chapters. 


	17. Dinner of the Dead

SailorStar9: Figured was about darn time I updated this fic, so here goes Chapter 16 of this long-forgotten fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 16: Dinner of the Dead

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

"_Great, why do all my dreams always have to be in some ruined castle?" Ami, or rather Princess Amity of Mercury inquired amusedly._

"_Because all of the other good places have been taken by the time we booked a place." King Mercury replied jokingly._

"_Hi dad." Princess Amity quipped._

"_And me. Have you forgotten your dear mother, child?" Queen Mercury joked._

"_Of course not mother." Princess Amity giggled._

_Turning to both her dead parents, she curtsied and asked, "Do what do I own this visit?"_

"_To reveal the truth." King Hermes of Mercury replied._

"_About?" Princess Amity prompted._

"_The Frost Tiara." Queen Iris of Mercury answered for her husband._

"_I thought Venus destroyed that." Amity pointed out._

"_The gem is destroyed yes, but the power within can never be annihilated, only recreated and remade." Queen Mercury replied. "The time has finally come for it to resurface."_

"_The Mercury Crystal, the source of all the power that belonged to the Mercury Senshi before you." she added, revealed a bright aqua-marine heart-shaped crystal between her hands. The said crystal floated from the deceased Queen's hands and into Amity's._

_The crystal then burst into a blinding ice-white light before settling itself onto Amity's neck as a harp-shaped pendent._

"_It is done." the dead Queen mumbled._

"_And it's time for us to go." King Hermes replied._

"_Wait!" Amity called after her disappearing parents. "What about Dauphin?"_

"_The boy' s closer to you than you think." Queen Iris smiled and the two royalties disappeared._

_End of Dream Sequence

* * *

_

Ami was startled awake by the bright sunlight in her eyes.

"I hate it when they do that." she muttered.

Looking down, she fingered the small harp pendent around her neck. The crystal harp glittered and Ami felt a surge of power coursing from it.

"Time to meet up with the guys." she remarked and went to change.

* * *

Hours later...

Along with Katagiri-sensei, the six students of Class Q were heading off to the mountains.

Kyu crept up towards a white-winged moth but it fluttered away before he could lay his hands on it.

"Wait!" the boy chased after the moth.

"Kyu's so full of energy." Megumi remarked. "On a completely different note, it's really hot."

"I thought we'd have normal classes for a while since we just solved that case." Kazuma bemoaned. "I wasn't made for fieldwork."

"It's important to learn while breathing in fresh air too." Katagiri-sensei pointed out.

"What's wrong?" Megumi asked when Ryu cupped his hand to his ear.

The group fell silent as the sirens of police cars were heard.

"Police cars." Kinta remarked.

"In the middle of the mountains?" Megumi added.

"Let's go take a look." Kyu suggested.

"What happened?" one of the spectators asked as the group approached the scene of the crime. Police cars had surrounded a wooden house and had condoned off the area.

"Apparently it's a murder case." another added.

"Scary." the first remarked.

Inside the building, the murder victim slumped against dining table, a feast spread in front of him.

"What's with this?" the detective-in-charge inquired.

"Maybe he was killed as he was about to eat." Kazuma suggested.

"I never thought that people from DDS would come to a remote place like this." the detective remarked. "The victim is 46-year-old Johnson Itsuki, a food connoisseur. As you can see, he was strangled to death."

"It looks like it's been two or three days since he died." Ryu commented as he approached the victim to examine his neck.

"Er yes." the detective agreed.

"Today is Saturday. So that means he had been killed on either Wednesday or Thursday." Kyu pointed out.

"Yes." the detective agreed.

"But..." Ryu pondered as he dipped a spoon into the soup. "these dishes are no more than half a day old."

"You're right. The soup hasn't congealed yet." Megumi agreed.

"So, does that mean that the perpetrator came again yesterday, just to make these dishes?" Kinta inquired.

"Is that right?" the detective asked.

"Why would he do something like that?" Kyu frowned.

"This means that the perpetrator has quite a bizarre hobby." Megumi gasped.

"Yeah, killing a food connoisseur like him probably means the perpetrator had a deeply rooted hatred for the victim or that he has some mental issues." Kazuma agreed.

Ami's attention was however, diverted to the policeman working on the tape recorder. The timer was set to reset, indicating that the power supply had been cut off before.

"In any case, look at these fancy dishes." Kinta remarked.

"I'm going to attend the autopsy." Katagiri-sensei replied as the police carried the corpse away.

"Then, we'll get some work done too." Kyu agreed.

Turning to the detective, he asked, "Um, who first discovered the body?"

"Ah, in the next room." the detective replied.

"Excuse me." Kyu spoke as he opened the door to the next room, revealing four people in it.

"There are four people who first discovered the dead body?" Megumi blinked.

"Apparently, these four are the only ones who knew that the victim was working and living in this summer house." the detective supplied.

"We're from DDS." Kyu introduced. "May we ask you a few questions?"

* * *

"I'm the care taker of this place but I hardly saw Mr Itsuki." Ichirou Murano remarked. "I mean I only bring foodstuffs up here every Saturday morning."

"Foodstuffs?" Megumi echoed.

"Yes, all sorts of things, fresh meats, vegetables, eggs." Ichirou replied. "That's why I came here this morning."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ichirou was coming up the path, carrying a crate of food for Itsuki at around 8 a.m this morning._

"_Looks like today'll be another hot day." the caretaker remarked as he laid the crate on the ground and wiped his sweat off._

_Then, he noticed the other three knocking on Itsuki's door._

"_What's the matter?" Ichirou asked._

"_He's not coming out, no matter how much we call him." the woman replied._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

"Was I here on Wednesday or Thursday?" Ichirou asked. "I wouldn't dare; I might disturb him if I came on a day other than Saturday so I don't dare even come close."

* * *

"Yeah that's right. I've been here once before." the TV producer, Ryousuke Oomuro remarked. "I think it was Wednesday afternoon."

"Wednesday?" Kyu echoed.

"Mr Itsuki was a regular on out gourmet show. And I just wanted to have a meeting..." Ryousuke added.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Mr Itsuki! It's me, Oomuro. Are you out?" Ryousuke banged on the door at around 10.30 am on Wednesday morning._

"_That's when this nice coffee scent wafted from inside." Ryousuke recalled. "So I thought he might be engrossed in his manuscript."_

"_I guess I'll come back later." Ryousuke had said._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"So that means you haven't seen Mr Itsuki directly?" Kyu asked.

"No." Ryousuke replied.

"It's like of weird to come all the way out here and go home without seeing him." Kazuma remarked as he typed furiously on his laptop.

"Well..." Ryousuke laughed nervously. "To be honest, I came to apologize because we decided to cut Mr Itsuki's potion of the show."

"I was uncomfortable." he admitted.

"I see. I guess this makes sense." Kazuma agreed.

"Oh I'll tell you right now. I didn't kill anyone." Ryousuke immediately voiced out his innocence.

Lowering his voice, he added, "I think the one that's suspicious is probably Chizuko."

"You mean that woman?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah." Ryousuke nodded. "She's Mr Itsuki's wife."

"Huh?" Kyu, Megumi, Kinta and Kazuma blinked.

"I heard that they're in the middle of really ugly divorce negotiations. It's just a rumor though." Ryousuke supplied.

* * *

"That Kansai-ben producer really gets to my nerves." Chizuko Itsuki complained as she puffed out her cigarette. "Spreading rumors about us."

"However, isn't it true that you were in the middle of divorce negotiations?" Ryu asked. "Something about the consolation money."

"Then I'll ask you something else." Ryu added as Chizuko looked away. "When did you come here?"

"The day it was raining." Chizuko replied.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was on Wednesday afternoon at around 4.00 p.m and it was raining cars and dogs._

"_Hey open up." Chizuko chided as she fiddled with the lock._

"_Talking to your attorney doesn't get me anywhere!" she complained as she looked in through the window._

"_I'm getting soaked out here. Hurry up!" she shouted. When no response came, she stomped her feet angrily on the wet floor._

"_I know you're in there." she hissed and took off._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"Alright, if that's how you want to play it." Chizuko replied. "He pretended to be out because he knew it was a bother to see me. I'm sure that's he's reasoning."

"And after that?" Kyu asked.

"The rain was getting stronger, so I went straight back to the hotel." Chizuko replied. "And like I feared, a huge lightning bolt struck and tripped the circuit breaker, causing quite a ruckus."

Ryu's eyes widened as he made the connection.

"You realize it too." Ami remarked softly.

The blue-haired teen nodded.

"But that's enough right?" Chizuko asked as she stood up.

"Can I ask just one more thing?" Kyu stopped her. "Is there anything you know about the other three?"

"Not really." Chizuko replied.

Then, she remembered, "Oh, I met that editor, Akai or something, in the hotel lobby."

"Mr Akai?" Megumi echoed.

"Yes." Chizuko nodded. "He said, 'I just went to see him and he was asleep, snoring.'"

"Snoring, was he?" Kyu mused.

* * *

"Yes, that's right." the magazine editor, Hideo Akai, confirmed. "I did come here early in the morning that day."

"We were told that Mr Itsuki was still asleep." Kinta prompted.

"Yes." Hideo nodded.

* * *

_Flashback_

_On Wednesday at around 8.00 am in the morning, Hideo knocked on the door._

"_I'm sorry to disturb you this early in the morning. It's me, Akai." Hideo called._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"Mr Itsuki writes the manuscript for a cooking manga in our magazine." Hideo supplied. "The deadline for the manuscript was coming up, so I wanted to get it right away. That's when I heard his loud snoring. I thought it'd be bad to wake him up, so I went back to the hotel. That's when I ran into his wife."

"I see." Kazuma noted as he typed in the testimonial into his laptop.

"But it's horrible." Hideo replied. "Who would do such a thing?"

* * *

"Did you figure something out, super detectives?" the detective-in-charge asked unamused.

"It's all getting messy." Kinta complained.

"Judging from the circumstances there's still a chance that an unrelated person is the perpetrator." Megumi mused.

"Oh that's right I'd forgotten." Kinta nodded.

"That leaves the collection of eyewitnesses statements." Kyu noted.

"But we're all the way in the mountains, I don't think we can expect a lot of relevant ones." Kazuma pointed out.

"That won't be necessary." Ryu voiced out.

"Huh?" everyone turned to him.

"I think we can safely assume that the perpetrator is one of the four." Ryu remarked. "And to complicate the investigation, the culprit had made a false statement."

"One of the four?" Megumi echoed.

"Wait, how can you so sure?" Kinta asked,

"Yeah, how come?" Kazuma agreed.

"Why do you think so?" Kyu asked.

Ryu just smiled and turned to face the window.

"What a weirdo." Kinta shook his head.

"In any case," Kyu broke the silence. "there should be a hint that we can figure out. We have to find it first."

Afterwards, the group headed to the library on the second floor to do research.

"Hey Kyu, is this the way to figure something out?" Kinta asked as the group was immersed in the sea of books.

"I feel the hint to solving this puzzle has something to do with cooking." Kyu replied. "But I don't know anything about French cuisine."

"Just looking at these makes me hungry." Kinta complained. "Hey Kazuma, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask anything you want." Kazuma replied.

"What are these black beady things?" Kinta asked, turning the recipe to Kazuma.

Kazuma almost facefaulted, "You don't even know what caviar is?"

"Oh that's what caviar is." Kyu beamed. "I don't know either."

"Geez." Kazuma shook his head.

Ami chuckled and shook her head, "And for those of you do don't know a thing about French cruise, here's a basic run down."

"Ami's going into lecture mode again." Kazuma sighed.

"Hey, if you don't want to listen, fine by me." Ami retorted.

"Kazuma shut up." Kinta scolded.

Ami shook her head and noted amusedly, "We're like one big, dysfunctional family. A dysfunctional, hilarious family."

"Agreed." Ryu nodded.

"Anyway." Ami continued. "Dinner often consists of three courses; the introductory course which often includes soup, a main course and a cheese course or dessert. Sometimes a salad offered before the cheese or dessert."

Then her eyes widened as she realized something.

"How can I be so careless?" she exclaimed and rushed off to the crime scene.

"What was that all about?" Megumi asked.

"Don't know." Kinta shrugged.

Ryu shook his head and went after her.

* * *

"Just as I thought." Ami noted as she looked carefully at the dishes on the table.

"Everyone come quickly." she shouted. "And Megu, bring that cookbook you have with you."

"What's wrong?" Kyu asked.

"I figured out the secret of the dishes." Ami replied.

"The secret?" Kyu echoed.

"What is it?" Kazuma asked,

Walking to the position where the victim once was, Ami added, "Megu come over here."

The pig-tailed girl nodded and went over.

"Refer to the cookbook you have. Notice anything?" Ami asked.

Megumi nodded and double-checked the cookbook, "The hors d'oeuvre, the main dish and the soup... they're the same from the cookbook!"

Turning the book over, Megumi read the title, 'Homemade French Cuisine 200. by Chizuko Itsuki'.

"What?" Kyu gasped.

"That means..." Kinta blinked.

"The perpetrator is Chizuko Itsuki." Kazuma finished his sentence.

"And her motive was the most clear cut of the four too." Megumi agreed.

"Yeah, she's pretty suspicious." Kinta noted. "But..."

"Don't you think it's a bit forced?" Kyu asked.

"Mrs Itsuki is a professional food coordinator. I'm sure her repertoire is bigger than just the dishes from her book." Megumi mused.

"Besides, there are no clues as to why these dishes are made at the murder scene." Kazuma pointed out.

"This case looks like someone with a bizarre hobby purposely placed the dishes in front of the body." Ryu interjected.

"But there's a reason why the perpetrator had to leave the dishes there. Am I right?" Ami raised an eyebrow at him.

Ryu smiled at her, "You read my mind."

Stepping towards the table, he added, "I'm certain I can determine the perpetrator and why the perpetrator had to leave these extravagant dishes."

"The main focus is not what is _on_ the table. Rather it's what's _not_ on it. One of the courses is missing." Ami supplied.

"Missing course?" the rest, minus Ryu chorused.

"What's missing?" Megumi asked.

"Salad." the two blue-haired teens chorused.

"Salad?" everyone else echoed.

"You're right." Megumi nodded. "The only thing missing is the salad."

"Yeah." Kinta agreed.

"But what does that have to do with the the case?" Kazuma asked.

"I don't have a clue." Kinta protested.

Kyu looked closely at the dishes and frowned.

"Hey Kyu." Kinta rebuked the younger boy.

After some time, Kyu beamed, "Ah so that's it!"

"You figured it out?" Kinta blinked.

"Yeah." Kyu nodded. "The dead don't eat."

"Huh?" Kinta, Kazuma and Megumi blinked.

"That's it, isn't it?" Kyu asked to two blue-haired geniuses.

"Yeah." Ryu agreed.

"Was about time you figured it out." Ami remarked.

* * *

"All the puzzles been solved." Ryu began as everyone involved with the crime were gathered on the crime scene. "First, the key to solve this puzzle; that is the time of the victim's death."

"Katagiri-sensei." he turned to the teacher. "Do we have a good estimate on the time of death?"

"The autopsy only revealed that the body's decay had advanced due to heat." Katagiri-sensei reported. "The time of death was about two to three days ago. In other words, between Wednesday afternoon and Thursday around noon."

"I see." Ryu nodded.

"That means that someone could have done it after we were here." Chizuko pointed out. "This looks like a murder committed by a freak to me."

"No, that's not the case." Ryu objected. "Because someone in this group gave a false statement.

"That was you!" he pointed to Hideo.

"Me?" Hideo stammered. "What's this, all of a sudden?"

"Akai did it?" the detective-in-charge blinked.

"He did?" Megumi remarked.

"Yeah." Kyu nodded.

"You said that you came here on Thursday morning. But that was a complete lie." Ryu accused. "You really came here on Wednesday night."

"What are you talking about?" Hideo asked.

"When Mrs Itsuki left it was raining really hard." Ami interjected. "and..."

* * *

_Flashback to Wednesday evening at 5.00 pm._

_Mr Itsuki was giving Hideo a tongue-lashing. After his tirade, Mr Itsuki threw Hideo's undone tie at him. Angered, Hideo strangled Mr Itsuki with the said tie.

* * *

_

"You killed Mr Itsuki." Ryu continued. "After that you hurried back to the hotel. Luckily for you, nobody saw you leave or return. However, on the next day, you ran into his wife at that hotel. As you were shaken, you told an unnecessary lie. You said, 'I just went to see him and he was asleep, snoring.' I'm sure you didn't think that this lie would cause you all sorts of problems later on. You came back later because you were worried that the body hadn't been found yet. That when you realized that something unexpected had happened in this house."

"What happened?" the detective asked.

"The circuit breaker had tripped." Ami replied.

"Huh?" the detective blinked.

"Did you forget Mrs Itsuki's statement?" she reminded him.

"I see!" Kazuma beamed as he referred back to his laptop. "That lightning bolt had tripped the circuit breaker here too!"

"You quickly switched the breaker back on and went around the house to check for other irregularities." Ryu continued. "That's when you discovered the mountain of rotting food giving off a horrible stench. And if this was found out, it would be proof that Mr Itsuki was murdered before the thunderstorm. If he were alive, naturally he would have switched the breaker back on immediately so none of the food would have rotted. You must have panicked. You had told Mrs Itsuki that he had been snoring on Thursday morning. It was a matter of time before someone would figure out that it was a complete lie. There was only one way to cover it up."

"And that was to use up all the rotten foodstuffs." Ami added. "But if you had simply threw it away, the empty fridge would have caused suspicion. If you had restocked it with stuff from another store, the caretaker would have noticed it."

"While you were thinking about this, you got an idea." Ryu continued."_I know, I'll just use this rotten foodstuff to make dishes._"

"When making the dishes, you stuck closely to Mrs Itsuki's cookbook." Ryu continued. "That was because you thought you could use her as a scapegoat. That was how you completed your once-in-a-lifetime full course meal. That was quite intelligent of you. If you stir-fry things in oil, boil them or fry them, someone else couldn't tell that they were rotten originally. Nobody would be likely to taste any of the dishes at the scene of a murder. Not to mention, the dead don't eat."

"Yep." Kyu nodded.

"How did you figure that out?" Hideo asked.

"It's because the salad was missing." Ami replied. "That was the final hint. Even if you could deceive us with the other ingredients there was no way you could deceive us with salad. Salad are made of raw vegetables."

"So that's what happened." the detective-in-charge beamed.

"There's no evidence!" Hideo protested. "There's no physical evidence."

"Here I am!" Kinta announced, bursting into the room, a dirty trash bag in his hand. "I finally found it! When I checked all the trash that came from this summer house at the dump, I found this. Rotten food scraps and Mrs' Itsuki's cookbook. And, Akai, your fingerprints."

"That's our Kinta!" Kyu beamed.

"If that's not enough, just check the VCR over there." Ami pointed her thumb to the tape recorder. "It has been reset; the biggest clue that the circuit breaker was tripped."

With everything revealed, Hideo sank to the ground, "A trivial mistake on my part made him angry. He said I shouldn't be in charge anymore and I completely lost myself.".

"We'll hear the rest of it down at the police station." the detective told Hideo.

Turning to Class Q, he saluted.

* * *

After returning to DDS, Katagiri-sensei told them, "Well, let's call it a day here. I'll report your success to Headmaster Dan."

"Please do." Megumi beamed.

"Though who would have thought that we'd get involved in a case during field work?" Kyu mused.

"But Ryu's amazing. He solved it so easily." Kinta noted. "Wait, did he have figured out when he first saw the scene?"

Everyone turn to him.

"Ryu." a voice called out.

"Mother." Ryu smiled at the woman.

"Oh, someone's here to pick him up." Kinta noted.

"Well, I'm off now." Ryu commented.

"His mom comes all the way here to pick him up huh?" Kinta mused. "I guess he hasn't quite left the nest yet."

Before he entered the car, Ryu turned to Ami, "Ami?"

"Yes?" the girl asked.

"We're still on for tomorrow right?" Ryu asked.

Ami blinked, before she realized what he meant.

"But..." she protested.

"Your silence means consent." Ryu told her and entered the car.

"I never said I agreed." Ami muttered.

"But his mother is really pretty wasn't she?" Megumi pointed out as the car drove off.

"His mother ka? I wonder..." Ami remarked.

* * *

"Good job, Master Ryu." the female driver praised.

"Thank you for picking me up, Ms Yurie." Ryu replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: That's done. And did Ryu mean by ' We're still on for tomorrow'? stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. 


	18. The Date?

SailorStar9: Another chapter up and no reviews. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 17 and has nothing to do with the anime. Ryu's a little OOC in this. And one more thing, Dauphin awakens_ finally. _Besides, you guys wanted a battle, I gave you two for the price of one.Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 17: The Date!?

* * *

The next morning, Ami woke up early and looked around her room which was littered with bulky traveling bags. 

"Oh yeah." she muttered, slapping her forehead as she remembered why. Most of her weaponry had arrived _very _late from the Guild's main Headquarters in New York.

"Stupid Customs." she mumbled as she got up to brush her teeth.

Just then, her computer gave out a loud 'beeping' sound and Ami quickly raised her mouth and logged into her email account.

She rose a brow at the subject title.

"Gee 'Clotho', what ever happened to 'no giving side missions when we're on a main mission'?" she mused aloud.

Another new message popped out and Ami opened the link.

A video cam popped on screen and Ami was greeted by a knowing grin.

"Hey sis."

Ami rolled her eyes, "'Ares'."

'Ares' pouted and joked, "Is this how you greet your 'brother' now... Athena?"

'Athena' sighed, "What's up 'brother'?"

"Clotho's new instructions..." 'Ares' began.

"Just read them." 'Athena' informed him. "Can't go. I have an engagement today."

"A boy?" 'Ares' raised his eyebrow interestedly.

"None of your business aniki." 'Athena' retorted, dragging the last word out purposely.

"It's Persona, sister." 'Ares' told her.

"Then get 'Artemis' or 'Apollo' on this mission." 'Athena' rebuked. "Both of them are as capable as I am."

"Lachesis thought you would want this one since it's personal." 'Ares' told her.

'Athena' raised a brow, "Since when do the 'Four As' mix duty with feelings?"

'Ares' grinned, "Point made. I'll contact 'Artemis' and 'Apollo' then. I noticed you didn't include 'Aphrodite' in."

'Athena' gave him a glare, "We _all_ know she's a spy from Pluto. We just don't have evidence yet."

"By the way sis." 'Ares' added, "The boys over at 'Records' say they'll need some time to dig out the information you wanted."

'Athena nodded, "Should have figured. It's has been like what, nine years? Tell whomever you're sending that I'll get my weapons to serve as backup if necessary."

'Ares' grinned and nodded. A minute later, the video screen shut down.

"Stupid aniki... can't even give me a break on my day off." 'Athena' muttered.

Glancing at her wall clock, Ami turned off her computer and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

As she munched on her buttered toast, the blue-haired Assassin played the recording machine.

The messaging machine's voice droned, "First message... 'Beep'..."

Rei's voice was heard next, "Er Ami... the girls and I have been discussing this for some time... and we 've decided... we need you back! Please call!"

Ami growled lowly, "After all they've done, they still think I'll be_ so_ willing to come back? And after so long?"

And she pressed the 'Delete' button.

The message machine's voice droned on, "First message deleted. Second message... 'Beep'..."

Ms. Mizuno's voice came on and she was literally gushing, "Ami darling, you won't believe this! I've met a man and he's... he's perfect! We're planning to marry! Call me for further details sweetheart!"

Ami managed a sweatdrop as she pressed the 'Save' button, "Four and a half months in England and she meets a man. My mom's acting like a love-sick teenager."

The machine's voice continued, "Message saved. Third message... 'Beep'..."

A voice Ami never expected to hear came on, "Er Ami... my name is Shino. I'm your father."

A moment of silence passed and Shino continued, "I... I know I haven't spoken to you for so long, but... I'm having my arts exhibition in town this weekend and I really hope you can drop by."

"Dad..." Ami gasped as she shakily pressed the 'Save' button. "Why now?"

The machine's voice continued, "Message saved. End of voice messages."

With the voice messages settled, Ami quickly swallowed her breakfast and returned to her room to pick up her weapons.

Unzipping one of the carrier bags, she fumbled around before finding the weapon she wanted; a lethal stiletto knife with Nike, the Victory Goddess as a figurehead, which she strapped it to her right thigh. Going to another bag, she reached in and her fingers clasped around the latest of the Jericho 941; the .41 Action Express. Along with an additional cartridge, she strapped it down to her left thigh and added a silencer.

"I'm _so_ going to need this." Ami muttered as she clasped a blue earring, which serves as a control device, onto her right ear lobe.

* * *

"Dan-sensei, are you sure it's her?" Katagiri-sensei inquired incredulously. 

"I'm not sure." Dan-sensei admitted. "But this feeling I get from her... it's the same I felt fourteen years ago."

"But didn't Renjou-sensei bring her out of the Academy when Hades tried to assassinate her?" Katagiri-sensei asked quietly.

"He did." Dan-sensei nodded. "But he also took Nike with him."

"Nike?" Katagiri-sensei gasped. "That means..."

"Yes." Dan-sensei nodded. "All we can do now is wait for the right time for her to reveal her true self."

Katagiri-sensei bowed and headed out of the office.

Opening the side drawer of his desk, Dan-sensei took out a photo which had both his late partner and himself in it.

_Renjou my old friend. Looks like Athena has finally returned to us._ He thought fondly.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ryu was leaning against a tree trunk when he heard the sound of hurried footsteps. 

"Sorry I'm late." Ami apologized as she halted to a stop as she caught her breath.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." Ryu assured her.

"And where exactly are we going?" Ami inquired.

Ryu stopped and frowned, "Now that you mention it, I don't know."

"You were the one who asked me out and you don't know where to go?" Ami asked incredulously.

"It isn't often that I get some free time on my own." Ryu defended.

* * *

Meanwhile, perched on a tree branch, the two Moon cats looked on. 

"This power..." Luna blinked as she felt a strong aura surrounding Ami.

"It can't be..." Artemis gasped in recognition. "Athena?"

"Impossible!" Luna objected. "The Queen killed her!"

"Then explain the power we felt. This power could easily overwhelm both the Queen and the Princess! Just because the Queen killed her doesn't mean she can't be reincarnated." Artemis retorted. "Besides, we _know_ that Athena is the rightful guardian of Earth and not the Queen."

* * *

"Well, it's too hot to do anything." Ryu mused out loud as the two blue-haired teens walked aimlessly around. 

"Too hot huh?" Ami's thoughts trailed, then she brightened up. "I know just the place."

Not giving Ryu anytime to object, he dragged him off.

* * *

The two Moon cats followed the pair, jumped from branch to branch.

* * *

"An ice-skating rink?" Ryu quirked a brow when the two arrived at their destination. 

"You were the one who said it was too hot." Ami shrugged and went in with Ryu behind her.

"Been a while." Ami smiled as she wore her skates.

"I know." Ryu agreed. "Hope I'm not too rusty."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Ami grinned as she leapt into the rink.

Ryu shook his head and followed her.

* * *

Ami easily glided across the rink, enjoying the feeling of the cold wind against her face. 

Once she reached the spot she wanted, she began a layback spin. Twirling faster and faster, she ended her short routine in a classic sit-spin position.

"Won't you get dizzy?" Ryu joked as he helped her up.

"No." Ami shook her head. "I just do what ballerinas do."

"Say." Ryu added. "Ever skated with a partner?"

Ami blinked and shook her head.

"First time for everything." Ryu shrugged and pulled her off.

Surprisingly, the two made a perfect pair for first-time partners; almost too perfect.

* * *

The pair had just completed a throw triple Axel jump when suddenly snow started falling. 

"Snow in an indoor rink?" Ami raised a brow. "Something doesn't feel right."

Sure enough, a snow woman appeared and started freezing everyone in sight.

"Me and my big mouth." Ami muttered.

* * *

Outside the skating rink, the two Moon cats looked in through a window, nodded at each other and contacted the Senshi about Beruche's latest attack.

* * *

The snow woman noticed the group Ryu and Ami were in and shot a snow blast at them. Both Ryu and Ami dodged the attack which hit the four people behind them, turning them into ice statues. 

_Well, can't transform with Ryu around._ Ami mused. _Oh well._

Gliding herself to a safe distance, Ami removed her earring and drew out the blade on her right thigh.

Ryu's eyes widened as he saw ice cumulate around the bronze weapon and the blade extended into an ice sword. A sudden flash came over his eyes and he stumbled slightly, using the side wall as support, shaking his head to ward off the sudden headache. Flashes of a past life came to him as he stayed to watch the battle.

* * *

Fighting practice. Dark Blue Hair and Light Blue Hair going hand to hand, Light Blue flips Dark Blue over onto his back, almost wrenching her shoulder in the process. 

"AMITY!"

* * *

Sword flashes out, guts the dark creature, and trails back slimy ichor. "Fia Nerrantor!" and the blast disintegrates the wounded creature.

* * *

The same girl before stands on a cliff above a sea. Arms outstretched, she strains and gestures. From the water below comes a leviathan, and the girl calmly steps onto its head, and they speed out to sea.

* * *

Flames lick at her feet as she takes a running jump into the pool below, landing with a splash and sending spurts of molten metal in all directions.

* * *

"The boy..." Artemis frowned as he turned his attention to Ryu. 

"Dauphin?" Luna concluded his inquiry.

"Could be..." Artemis nodded. "We just have to wait and see."

* * *

The snow woman blasted another snow blast at the untransformed Senshi who skated easily aside and charged straight at her. 

"Cold Snap." Ami said calmly and the surrounding temperatures immediately dropped. Ami approached the Droid which was now covered in a thin layer of ice. Cracks were appearing on the surface, but she paid it no mind.

Its prison shattered as Ami reached it, but before it could move, a quick jab from her fist and it fell backwards. Mindful of this tactic, Ami fell with it, and put all her weight behind her hand as she whispered, "Diamonds..."

The Droid was frozen solid an instant before her fist struck it in the chest, shattering it.

The pieces of ice and Droid scattered from the impact point, and Ami gained my feet again. "Idiots. Hit it with an area spell, then go in for the kill."

A sudden scream alerted her and Ami turned to Ryu who was clutching his head as if it hurt. Quickly retracting her blade, Ami rushed to his side and pulled him off before everyone else woke up.

* * *

Aside when they were alone, Ami peered his fridge away carefully and was stunned to see the mark of 'Pluto' upon his forehead. 

_Guess we've found your brother, Setsuna._ Ami smiled. With one hand clasped around her harp pendent, Ami placed her other palm on Ryu's forehead and shut her eyes, muttering a healing spell in ancient Mercurian. A claming watery blue flowed her from pendent into the boy and the Mercury sign burnt on Ami's forehead, transforming her from girl to Mercury Princess.

With the energy transfer done, the Mercury Princess reverted back to her human form and looked down at her reincarnated lover who laid unconscious on her lap. All she could do now was wait for him to wake up.

* * *

"Wow." Sailor Jupiter blinked when she saw the relatively demolished ice rink. The Droid had been destroyed by someone, but the glittering ice dust that flew past the four girls gave a very clear indication who had destroyed the Droid. 

"Ami?" Sailor Mars frowned. "But she's the weakest among us in terms of power. How could she do all this?"

"That's what I want to know." Sailor Venus admitted.

"Get back to the Shrine." Sailor Moon instructed, her Princess Serenity self taking over. "I need answers, we need answers."

* * *

After a while, Ryu moaned softly, his hand reaching to his head, memories of his past life _finally _intact in his mind. 

"Welcome back lover." a teasing voice greeted him.

"Your 'wonderful' doing dear?" Ryu joked.

"Could be." Ami grinned mysteriously.

"Hey, mystery works good only on me." Ryu retorted playfully as he sat up.

Ami giggled but Ryu shut her up by grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer. His other arm wrapped snugly around her waist as he drew her in for a kiss; a very deep and passionate one.

Ami moaned deeply, savoring the sensation.

"God I missed that." Ryu mumbled once he released the kiss.

"Me too." Ami admitted.

"I think we'd better grab our things and get out of here." Ami suggested after a moment of silence.

"Good idea." Ryu agreed.

After patting themselves down, the new couple walked out of the empty room, hand-in-hand.

* * *

"Hey isn't that Ami?" Rei asked as the four girls exited from the skating rink. 

"Yeah, that her alright." Makoto agreed.

Usagi swooned when her eyes laid on Ryu, "But who's she with? He's handsome."

Minako's eyes widened as she remembered the boy from memory.

_Dauphin._ She wondered.

_Perfect._ She smirked inwardly. _I'll make him mine._

"Let's follow them!" the blond suggested eagerly.

The rest of the girls sighed when they saw Minako had the 'I'm-going-to-make-him-mine' look on her face.

* * *

"The girls are following us." Ami remarked after some time. 

"I noticed too." Ryu admitted.

"In here." he gestured, pulling Ami into a cozy cafe.

"You're doing this on purpose." Ami grinned knowingly.

Ryu returned her grin full force as they settled comfortably at a table.

* * *

"What the..." Makoto blinked as the four girls looked in from a window. 

Ryu had one arm snug around Ami's waist and was discreetly kissing her neck affectionately and Ami was looking as if she enjoyed it.

"No fair!" Usagi whined. "Why can't Mamo-chan kiss me like that?"

Minako hissed mentally and stormed into the cafe before the girls could stop her.

* * *

"Angry Venusian at twelve o'clock." Ryu muttered to the no one in particular. Ami had went off to join the queue. 

"Hey there handsome." Minako purred as she crawled into the booth.

Ryu gave her a cold look.

"Now, now, no need to get so uptight." the blond cooed.

Crawling closer to him, she murmured, "Why pick a nerd like her when you can have someone as beautiful as me?"

Ryu instinctively retreated.

Minako bristled and pouted like a child. "Dauphin-sama, why don't you love me?" she questioned in all innocence, genuinely not understanding how he could possibly resist her.

"Gee, where to start?" Ryu snapped sarcastically, still training his glare at her.

Minako moved closer to him and grinned triumphantly as Ryu backed against the wall.

She pressed herself up against his chest, a hand to his heart as the other hand lightly traced the features of his face, enjoying his attempts to escape her touch.

"That girl's weak, my love, she's unworthy of your attentions." she mumbled seductively. "You deserve someone stronger, someone better. Let me be that someone."

Ryu didn't say a word, only tried to pull his face further away from her searching lips, thoroughly disgusted.

"She is far too naïve and innocent." Minako cooed, undeterred by his actions of refusal. "You deserve someone more experienced, someone who will know how to please you in every way possible."

Ryu blinked in appalled understanding. He frowned in utter revulsion and glared at the obsessed blond. "I would rather die a horrible and agonizing death that let you anywhere near me that way." he hissed.

Her expression faded to stunned disbelief.

He refused her?

The disbelief then melted into fury. He wasn't allowed to refuse her. He had to fall in love with her.

By that time, Ami had already returned to the table.

"Is there anything I can do for you Aino?" she inquired unamusedly, forcing Minako to back away from Ryu, much to the blond's dismay.

All the sweetness and innocence that had played upon her face were now gone, replaced by the expression worn by every woman who was ever shunned by the one she desired.

With her hand balled into a fist, Minako turned to the blue-haired girl and rushed towards her, intending to strike the Mercury Senshi. In her mind, Minako believed that if she could mar the delicate girl's features, then perhaps it would convince Ryu to consider her.

Ami simply sidestepped the blond's attack and caught the other's outstretched wrist with relative ease. With a quick twist, she painfully bent Minako's arm behind her back and forced the Venus Senshi to kneel with a kick to her knees.

"Remember I'm an Assassin, Aino." Ami warned lowly into her ear.

"You can get the others in as well." she added, releasing Minako.

Minako hid her gasp and gestured for the girls to enter.

A few minutes later, the girls sat opposite the couple.

"And I repeat my question to Aino here from before, what can I do for you guys?" Ami asked.

"You never returned my call." Rei accused.

"Where were you when we needed you?" Makoto demanded.

"And what are you doing with him?" Minako screeched.

"Who's he?" Usagi asked, looking pointedly at Ryu.

"First off, you accuse me of being a traitor based on Aino's words alone and never gave me a chance to defend myself." Ami retorted hotly. "Whatever happened to 'Innocent until proven guilty'? Second, you_ never _needed me. I am expendable, remember? In fact, all of us are, except our dear Princess. Third Aino, you already_ know_ who he is, so why bother ask?"

"And fourth, my dear Princess." she glared at the stunned Moon Princess. "If you want to know who he is, ask either Pluto or Aino here."

"Come on dear, we've wasted enough time on these idiots." she snarled and pulled Ryu out of the cafe, leaving four gaping girls at their wake.

* * *

"Nice display." Ryu grinned. "I see you haven't changed." 

Ami shrugged, "I used to be meek and quiet before, but after I got every one of my memories back, my old self came back."

"Good to know." Ryu kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's just hope there won't be another monster to fight. One Droid is enough for one day." Ami remarked.

Just then, a loud crash was heard in the nearby park.

"Me and my big mouth." the blue-haired girl muttered as the two ran to the scene.

"This defies all logic." Ryu mumbled as he saw what had caused the commotion.

"Won't those things stop bugging us?" Ami noted. "Let's just give him a beating. Mercury Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"You just made a pun. I can safely say you're back to your old self." Ryu grinned as he pulled out an round crystal that resembled Sailor Pluto's Garnet Orb. An eerie purple light encased the blue-haired teen and a second later, he was decked in his armor from the Silver Millennium.

* * *

A red mantis-like creature was waiting for them. 

"I knew you would show up if I caused some trouble." It commented. "I am Higale, and I'm here to avenge my brothers!"

"You dealt with this guy before?" Dragon Pluto asked his companion.

Eternal Sailor Mercury nodded, "When we were collecting the Nijiizuishou. And here I thought all the youma were gone. Guess this one escaped the portal."

"You Senshi destroyed them all! I'm here to make you pay for that!" Higale snapped. "Anyhow, are you two up for a fight?"

"Always." Eternal Sailor Mercury said and charged at the mantis, her dagger drawn, the blade freezing up to form an ice sword.

"And she says she's the calm one between us." Dragon Pluto shook his head.

Mercury tried to crop the mantis but Higale was way faster than she had expected. Dragon Pluto was waiting for the right time to use his attack. Mercury dodged Higale's massive scythe/arm and tackled him to the ground. She charged up her attack as she backflipped.

"Diamonds!"

"Eep!" Higale rolled aside to dodge, but the ice and snow crystals run through the ground, freezing one of his legs anyway.

"Chronos Tornado!" Dragon Pluto unleashing one of his strongest wind spells via an uppercut.

Higale dodged the attack, but didn't see Mercury charging at him from behind. He sensed movement behind him and swirled around, slicing with his scythe across Mercury's chest, interrupting Mercury's charge. Mercury kneeled on the ground and gasped in shock. Higale rose his arm and grinned.

"Mercury!" Dragon Pluto shouted in worry for his love. Rage filled his mind as he rushed towards the mantis, the blade of his sword glowing a dark purple.

"Chronos Blast!" he fired the charged up space-time energy blast at the youma.

The energy boomerang literally sliced through Higale's head and with such strength the mantis was slammed through a nearby brick wall.

"You haven't seen the last of me..." the mantis muttered as he started to turn into youma dust.

"Lame last words, seriously." Dragon Pluto remarked.

"Mercury... Are you... Okay?" he asked worriedly, pulling the Senshi of Ice up.

"I'll live." Mercury said and winced before adding. "I guess."

Dragon Pluto looked at the slice that had cut through Mercury's suit and grimaced. "Gee, he really hit you."

"That's what I get for taking the offensive." Mercury muttered. She tried to stand up but fell on her back.

Dragon Pluto sighed, "Don't strain yourself. Next time, stay on the defensive. Leave the offensive to the others."

"Yes dear." Mercury joked.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Sweatdrops) This pathetic chapter is over. Read and review, _please_! (Begs) 


	19. The Cursed Idol

SailorStar9: I knows it's been a while since I updated this and you guys are about to kill me now, so here goes Chapter 18 of this fic. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 18: The Cursed Idol

* * *

Time passes...

Ami was in the middle of breakfast one morning when her email alarm went off.

Pausing in mid-bite, she hurried over to her laptop and logged in.

Raising an eyebrow at 'Lachesis's' newest instructions and a list of mission destinations, she muttered, "So, they've finally decided to move."

A message popped up and Ami opened the link, causing a video cam to pop up onscreen.

"Yo, imouto!" 'Ares' grinned at his 'sister'.

"'Ares'..." 'Athena' sighed at her 'brother's' antics.

"Tell 'Lachesis' I'm taking the third last one on the list." 'Athena' told him.

'Ares' raised an eyebrow.

"I've been tracking this witch for some time." 'Athena' answered his unasked question.

"Besides," she added. "That kid is the son of _that_ guy."

'Ares' nodded mutely and cut off his connection.

* * *

Two days later...

"Thank you very much." Kyu thanked the driver who had driven him to his destination.

"No problem!" the driver beamed. "Your fake story was fun!"

"No, it was..." Kyu protested.

"I got it, I got it!" the driver laughed. "See ya!"

"I've just arrived at Karuizawa." Kyu begun after the truck driver drove off. "Of course, not for sight-seeing, but for a case. When I was playing around with the DDS PC, among the case files which Dan Detective Agency accepted, I found a case of a Karuizawa idol who was murdered in a completely locked room. That is, a campaign girl who aimed to become a movie heroine died in a sealed room, and it was a suspicious death. I wanted to solve the mystery so much that I took advantage of the holiday and came here by myself."

"Here huh?" he noted, arriving at the entrance.

"Let me see... the crime scene is..." he added, looking at the poster in his hand.

"Excuse me..." he called out, entering the dormitory.

"There it is." he remarked, approaching the room with a 'Do Not Enter' sign pasted on it.

"It's locked." he noted, testing out the door knob. "What should I do?"

"Hey!" Yukihira Sakurako exclaimed, placing her hand on Kyu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Kyu turned around in panic and apologized.

"What are you doing losing your cool, Kyu-kun?" Yukihira chuckled.

"Yukihira-san!" Kyu blinked. "Why are you here?"

"I was watching you when you were checking out the case files on the computer." Yukihira told him.

"Why?" Kyu asked.

"Because I'm interested in you." Yukihira flushed.

"Oh... being told that so suddenly, I..." Kyu stammered.

"You idiot!" Yukihira stopped his delusions. "That's not what I meant! I meant that I'm interested in your real ability as a detective. I asked DDS to assign me to this case, and I got approval."

"If we ask, we can be assigned to a case?" Kyu asked, causing Yukihira to sweatdrop.

"Anyway, you're here!" Yukihira added. "Kyu-kun... I challenge you to a duel. To see who can solve this case first. It's a contest!"

"What? Why?" Kyu exclaimed.

"Because I want to." Yukihira snapped.

"Because you want to?" Kyu echoed.

"I see. That' what it is." Nanami- sensei noted outside the dormitory. "Guess I'll do the usual this time too."

* * *

Later...

"I'm Yukihira Sakurako from DDS." Yukihira showed her DDS notebook to Kurita.

"I'm Kurita." the younger sister of the murdered idol replied. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Kyu." Kyu beamed, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"How long are you going to do that?" Yukihira pulled him back.

"According to the case request, you late older sister, Sumika-san was participating in this event, right?" she asked.

"Yes." Kurita nodded. "This movie is a combination event with the promotion of the Kyouhou 40th movie production. We spend more than half a year traveling all over Japan where people vote for one of us five girls and the most popular girl with the most votes gets the leading role."

"Then, everyone is a rival, right?" Yukihira inquired.

"Yes." Kurita replied. "And among us, everyone pretty much knew my sister was going to win. That's why..."

"She was killed out of jealousy?" Yukihira concluded.

"There's no mistake about it." Kurita replied. "Because there was a threatening letter too!"

"Where is the letter?" Yukihira asked.

"Of course." Kurita nodded, showing the two detectives the letter. "Here it is."

"My sister died in a locked room." she added. "That's why the police say it might haven been an accident, but I just can't accept that."

"Please." she begged. "Find the criminal who killed my sister!"

* * *

Later...

"Please hurry and come in!" Tachikawa Momoko urged the audience. "The show will start very soon."

"The person over there is the youngest among us five, Tachikawa Momoko-chan." Kurita added. "She is 17 years old and used to be a high school student, but she quit school to participate in this."

"Huh? Really?" Kyu gaped. "Seventeen? She's the same age as Yukihira-san, but..."

"What about her?" Yukihira stopped the younger teen's glance at her boobs and pointed elsewhere.

"She is Takamura Nagisa-chan." Kurita replied. "She returned from aboard and is the daughter of a wealthy family."

"Yes, Godzilla is the most popular monster in Japan." Takamura answered a visitor's question in English.

"Wow." Kyu gushed. "She can speak English so fluently."

"I can speak English too." Yukihira muttered aside.

"How about her, standing on the stage right under the balloon advertisement?" she asked.

"She is Yamasaki Nastumi-san." Kurita replied.

"Hi! Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Yamasaki declared on stage.

"She says she's 20, but well..." Kurita trailed off.

"Wow!" Kyu gushed. "Her legs are long!"

"Hey, Reika-kun!" Ooi Eijirou called out.

"Oh, Manager Ooi." Kurita looked at him, the two teens breaking into a fight.

"Where have you been?" Ooi asked. "You left the booth without permission."

"I'm sorry." Kurita replied. "I had to take care of something regarding my sister."

"I see." Ooi noted. "But now, you're the most promising candidate. Do your best here, okay?"

"Okay." Kurita replied.

"He's the manager, huh?" Yukihira asked, after the two broke off fighting. "Are they all as concerned about your sister?"

"Yes." Kurita nodded.

"Now then, let's go the crime scene." Yukihira suggested.

"It'll be okay." she assured the unconvinced Kurita.

* * *

Outside the door...

"Huh? It's already open?" Kyu blinked as Yukihira opened the door.

"It's so small and nothing's in here." he noted, upon seeing the room. "It will be hard to stay here overnight."

"This was latched from the inside, right?" Yukihira asked.

"Yes." Kurita replied.

"It seems much stronger than I thought." Yukihira noted, testing the latch. "Besides, with this door, it's impossible to latch it from outside using a wire or string."

"Except through the door, there's no way we can get in from outside." Kyu added.

"The window was kept open?" he inquired, approaching the opened window.

"But with this width, people can't get through." Yukihira added. "If this a real murder case, this is an impossible murder in a completely locked room."

* * *

Outside...

"Hey, Manager, you weren't able to get a hotel yet?" Takamura complained.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa-chan." Ooi apologized. "Right now, every place is full due to the holidays. Besides, our budget is tight too."

"Give me a break!" Takamura snapped. "Then, you mean I have to sleep in this accursed place tonight, too?"

"Accursed?" Ooi echoed. "The police said that Sumika-chan's death was due to a sleeping pill overdose."

"No, it wasn't!" Takamura insisted. "It's definitely a curse! Sumika-san was killed by Hikawa Misuzu's curse!"

"Nagisa-chan..." Ooi muttered.

"Anyway, I'm scared!" Takamura pressed.

"Hey, wait!" Ooi called out as she walked off. "About that..."

* * *

In the room...

"Reika-san, who's Hikawa Misuzu?" Kyu asked.

"Yes..." Kurita started. "To be honest, three months ago, another girl died here due to an accident."

"Before your sister, someone else died here, too?" Yukihira asked.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you the story later." Kurita apologized and exited.

"I see." Nanami noted in a Godzilla costume. "There is a thorn on the beautiful rose. It looks like there are many things going on behind this."

"I wonder what happened to Reika-san." Kyu pondered.

"Kyu-kun, let's investigate separately." Yukihira told him.

"Why?" Kyu asked.

"As I said earlier," Yukihira reminded him. "This case is a contest between you and me, with our pride on the line."

"See ya." she exited from the room.

"Yukihira-san..." Kyu started, before wincing when she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Later in Ooi's office...

"I'm Yukihira from DDS." Yukihira showed her notebook to Ooi. "Due to your request for an investigation, I'm here about Kurita Sumika-san's death."

"DDS?" Ooi echoed. "You mean the famous detective? Why is a person like that..."

"Well, please sit down." he offered.

"Thank you." Yukihira took her seat.

"But her case was an accident, according to the police." Ooi pointed out.

"I think it's too soon to conclude that was an accident." Yukihira objected. "I believe a closer inspection is needed. Will you cooperate with me?"

"Yes, if there's anything I can help with." Ooi replied.

"Now," Yukihira started. "What kind of person was Hikawa Misuzu-san, who died three months ago, and how did she die?"

"Yes." Ooi replied.

"Misuzu-san was an outstanding girl." he added, showing Yukihira the late Hikawa's portfolio. "And up until she died, she was the top candidate for getting the main role. She died in the middle of the Tohoku event. At that time, the hotel we stayed had a rumor that a ghost would appear. Misuzu-san was very scared and unwilling to stay overnight. And on the second night, when we all came out because of her scream, we found her dead, with her head dashed against the rocky cliff below the open-air bath. After Misuzu-san, Sumika-san died. This event itself really might be cursed."

* * *

That night...

"Wow, something like that happened?" Kyu mused outside the dormitory.

"See, isn't is scary?" Tachikawa noted.

"But, Momo-chan, if it's that scary, how can you continue?" Kyu asked.

"I've got nothing left." Tachikawa replied. "I already quit high school. So I have to get the role in the movie, no matter what."

"I see." Kyu remarked.

"It's not just me..." Tachikawa added. "Everyone here is desperate. In order to get the main role, everyone would do anything. By the way, what are you doing with a sleeping bag?"

* * *

In the dormitory...

"Is it really okay?" Kyu asked as he followed Tachikawa to her room.

"It'll be fine." Tachikawa assured him. "You can stay over. But you can't do anything perverted, okay?"

"No way!" Kyu sweatdropped.

"Here it is." Tachikawa arrived at her room.

"Go ahead." she opened the door.

"Momoko-chan..." Ooi started.

"Manager Ooi..." Tachikawa started.

"Just in case, I'm patrolling." Ooi informed her.

"Hey, you can't do this!" he objected, pulling Kyu aside. "Trying to get into a girl's room."

"Sorry." Kyu apologized.

"By the way, you were with Yukihira-san from DDS earlier, right?" Ooi asked.

"Oh, that girl, I had just met her." Kyu replied.

"I see." Ooi noted.

"Can you wait here?" he asked, stopping by Kurita's room.

"Reika-chan?" he knocked.

"Yes, the door is unlocked." Kurita replied.

"What's wrong?" Ooi asked, opening the door. "You look pale."

"My allergies are bothering me a bit." Kurita replied. "But I took some medicine, and I'll go to bed soon."

"I see." Ooi noted, taking the clothes stand.

"Now, lock the door and latch it too." he advised. "Good night, Reika-chan."

"Okay." Kurita muttered.

* * *

In a hotel nearby...

"Geez, you came without making a reservation at the hotel?" Yukihira sighed.

"I'm sorry." Kyu apologized.

"I tell you what, don't even try to do something weird." Yukihira threatened, a curtain separating her and Kyu.

"Something weird?" Kyu echoed.

"Anyway, get to sleep!" Yukihira snapped and turned off the lights.

"Hey, Yukihira-san..." Kyu started as the older girl got dressed.

"What?" Yukihira asked.

"Aren't you worried?" Kyu voiced his concerns. "About the client, Kurita Reika."

"Well, anyway, just save it for tomorrow." Yukihira told him.

"But..." Kyu started.

"What is it?" Yukihira asked.

"She looked very frightened." Kyu noted. "I'm concerned, somehow."

* * *

Later that night...

"Geez, it's 2 in the morning." Yukihira complained, after being dragged up by Kyu.

"I said I could go by myself." Kyu pointed out.

"I can't let you!" Yukihira told him.

"Something's not right!" Kyu noticed that Kurita's light was on and hurried over.

"Hey!" Yukihira followed him.

"She looks strange." Kyu noted, peering in from the window. "I can't hear her breathing. Her chest isn't moving. Don't tell me... she's dead?"

"No way!" he gasped.

"That's..." Yukihira noticed something.

"Reika-san! Reika-san!" Kyu tried to wake the unconscious Kurita.

"Damn it!" he jumped off and hurried to Tachikawa's room.

"Kyu-kun!" Yukihira called.

"Momo-chan! Wake up, Momo-chan!" Kyu hammered his fist at Tachikawa's window.

Tachikawa opened the dormitory door and let the two teens in.

"Shoot, it's locked." Kyu cursed, struggling with Kurita's door.

"Step aside." Yukihira shooed him off. "I'll unlock it."

Turning the door lock open, she then tried to open the door.

"No good." she noted. "The door's unlocked, but it's latched from inside."

"It's the same in Sumika-san's case." Tachikawa gasped.

"Let's break it down!" Kyu proposed.

"One, two!" the three rammed their bodies against the door.

"It's no use!" Yukihira remarked as the door remained intact. "The door's too strong."

"Don't give up." Kyu told her. "One more time."

"One, two!" the three clashed their bodies against the door, this time with Nanami in the Godzilla costume helping them.

The latch finally gave way and the three rushed in.

"She stopped breathing, but her heart is still beating faintly." Yukihira reported, pulling off the blanket.

Tilting Kurita's head, she immediately administered CPR.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Call 911 right away!"

"Okay!" Kyu replied and hurried off with Tachikawa.

* * *

Later when the police arrived...

"Wow, DDS students are the first to find out something wrong, huh?" Odajima asked.

"I'm Yukihira Sakurako." Yukihira showed him her notebook. "We were investigating the murder case that occurred here before. Will you cooperate with us?"

"Of course." Odajima saluted.

"And who is that boy over there?" he asked, noticing Kyu.

"Um..." Kyu started. "I'm from a mystery club in junior high school, and I happened to meet this girl."

"Why are you hiding your real identity now?" Yukihira was confused.

"Um, I need him to help me with something." she told Odajima. "So can I have him join the investigation?"

* * *

In the manager's office...

"Manager Ooi," Odajima started. "Was the medicine Reika-san took really for allergies?"

"Well, she said it herself, so I'm not sure." Ooi replied.

"I see." Odajima noted.

"That medicine?" Yamasaki replied. "I gave it to her."

"I also have allergies, so I have various medicines for them." she added.

"The medicine I gave her was the strongest one, but I didn't poison her." she insisted.

"Allergy medicines make you very sleepy, right?" Kyu asked.

"Excuse me." one of Odajima's officers opened the door, as Takamura walked in.

"Nagisa-chan." Ooi blinked.

"I heard that something horrible has happened to Reika-chan." Takamura replied.

"Where have you been at this hour, Takamura Nagisa-san?" Odajima asked.

"I went to the nearby park because I wanted to read the movie script outloud and memorize it." Takamura replied.

"Hey, Nagisa-san, you sure quick to prepare, huh?" Yamasaki inquired. "And if the candidates consecutively disappear, you think you'll be the heroine?"

"What did you say?" Takamura snapped.

"Please calm down." Odajima intervened.

"By the way, Takamura-san." Yukihira started. "Is there anyone who can prove that you were reading the script at the park?"

"No, but the script is right here." Takamura showed her the script.

"Can I see it?" Yukihira requested, taking the book.

"I see." she noted, after seeing a page. "It looks like you're the one who sent a threat to Kurita Sumika-san before."

"Nagisa-chan did?" Ooi echoed. "How can you say that?"

"Please take a look at this script." Yukihira showed him the book. "All the kanji have a pronunciation aid."

"Nagisa-chan was in America for a while, so she can't read kanji." Ooi noted. "Even though she can converse without a problem, so I did that."

"So, what's your point?" Takamura pressed.

"Take a close look at this patchwork letter." Yukihira then showed the threatening letter. "Only the kanji are cut along the very edge on the right."

"Certainly." Odajima remarked. "But that?"

"Can't you tell?" Yukihira asked. "This is made by taking kanji that had a pronunciation aid on the right which were cut off and then pasted."

"Isn't that right, Takamura-san?" she accused.

"That's just an assumption." Takamura replied. "Besides, right now, isn't Reika-chan's case more important than this? Of course, Reika-chan's case may be an accident, or a disease, or something. Or could it really be the late Hikawa Misuzu's curse."

* * *

At daybreak...

"It looks like you're having a hard time too, huh?" Yukihira asked a sighing Kyu, handing him a piece of wrapped beard. "Here."

"Thank you very much." Kyu took the package and opened the wrapper.

"Yukihira-san, Reika-san will be okay, right?" he asked.

"I don't know." Yukihira replied. "She wasn't breathing for a while, so..."

"I hope she regains consciousness soon." Kyu remarked.

"Hey, when you saw her last night," Yukihira started. "She said she took an allergy medicine, right?"

"Yeah." Kyu replied, biting into the bread.

"The culprit must've tried to murder her in a locked room," Yukihira concluded. "Using some trick while she was asleep from the medication."

"Then the culprit is..." Kyu pressed.

"Someone who knew about the medicine." Yukihira replied. "The culprit is someone among them."

"Yukihira-san..." Kyu started. "I'm worried about something."

"What are you worried about?" Yukihira asked.

"The smell." Kyu confessed. "When we went into Reika-san's room, I smelled something really bad. Something like burned vinyl."

"You think the smell has something to do with the locked room murder?" Yukihira asked, knowing where his thought train had gone.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure." Kyu replied. "But somehow, it's been bothering me."

"You really are a weird kid." Yukihira remarked. "You take meaningless things so seriously and hide the fact that you're a DDS student."

"Huh?" Kyu blinked. "That's because Dan-sensei told me to."

"That's just like Uncle." Yukihira chuckled, taking a swing from her drink can.

"Huh? Uncle?" Kyu echoed.

"Yup." Yukihira replied. "There are only a few in DDS who know about this, but Dan Morihiko is my uncle."

"You'll be the first to know," she added to a hyperventilating Kyu. "I entered DDS and am in Class A because of my ability. When I was little, my uncle was against the idea of me becoming a detective, so..."

"Is that right?" Kyu cut her off.

"Of course he was." Yukihira replied. "But ever since I was little, I've always believed that I'm the only one who can become Dan Morihiko's successor."

Their conversation was cut short by the fireworks in the sky.

* * *

In the auditorium...

"Good morning." one of the event's coordinators let the audience in. "Thank you for coming."

* * *

Outside the dormitory...

"No way!" Kyu gasped. "The event is being held today even after what happened last night?!"

* * *

In the auditorium...

"Good morning!" Tachikawa declared on stage. "Welcome to the Kyouhou Karuizawa Movie Theater!"

"Wow, such thick smoke!" Kyu choked as the carbon dioxide rose from the ground.

"Thank you all for gathering this early in the morning!" Tachikawa added.

"That's it!" Yukihira gaped when an idea came to her.

"And now, let's get started!" Tachikawa announced.

"I've got it!" Yukihira remarked. "The way you can smother a person in a locked room!"

* * *

In the Kurita Reika's room...

"Yukihira-san, I've gathered the people related to the case." Odajima told her. "But..."

"Thank you very much." Yukihira cut him off. "Now then, I'll re-create the trick for a murder in a locked room."

"Eh? What did you say?" Yamasaki gasped.

"In this box, there's dry ice that was used in the previous show." Yukihira started as Kyu entered with a box of dry ice.

"What do you mean?" Odajima asked.

"In short, the criminal smothered Sumika-san and Reika-san by filling a closed room with the carbon dioxide that came from the dry ice." Yukihira concluded. "The method goes like this. When the culprit saw that the victim was asleep, the person put a lot of dry ice in the room through the open window. The dry ice was broken into pieces so it would evaporate easily. Since carbon dioxide is heavier than air, it stays at the bottom of a sealed room."

"And because of the medicine, the victim was in a deep sleep and didn't know what was happening. It led to her suffocating in her sleep." she added, popping a candle on a tray and lighting the candle up. "Please take a look at this. After a while, the flame on the candle will be put out."

"Hmmm. She truly is from DDS!" Odajima noted.

_I won, didn't I, Kyu-kun?_ Yukihira smirked, certain of her victory.

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Um... it's already been more than 30 minutes, but..." Tachikawa pointed out, the candle was still burning. "It wasn't put out."

"Besides, I'm getting cold." Yamasaki added.

"Of course, there's so much dry ice in here." Takamura remarked.

"Yukihira-san..." Kyu looked over at the older girl.

"What?" Yukihira demanded. "Soon, it's going to..."

"Look at that." Kyu pointed to the ventilation vent at the bottom of the room where the carbon dioxide was being sucked into. "Isn't the ventilator changing the air in here?"

"Yes, I think it works automatically 24 hours a day." Ooi replied.

"No way!" Yukihira was stunned that her deduction was wrong. "That means..."

"Your deduction is wrong, just as I thought, Yukihira-san." Kyu told her. "If it had been carbon dioxide, most of it would've still been in the room when we rushed in. That means that would've been smoke just like in the show a little while ago. Besides, it would've been easily discovered because the room would be cold."

"It sounds like you're thinking too much." Odajima remarked. "All right, let's go."

"My, that was ridiculous." Takamura sighed as she followed the police officers out. "Let's go."

"Yukihira-san, let's think about it from the beginning again together shall we?" Kyu offered.

"The duel isn't over yet!" Yukihira snapped, slapping his hand away.

"Yukihira-san..." Kyu blinked as the older girl hurried off.

"But it's true that two people have been smothered here." he mused.

"Oh yeah!" he thought of something. "At a time like this, I should use my detective handbook!"

"Let's see... at a time like this..." he consulted his handbook.

"Focusing on only one thing will prevent you from noticing the obscure." he recited. "At times like those, compare it!"

"Momo-chan, I'm coming in!" he then knocked on Tachikawa's door.

"Wait!" Tachikawa called. "I'm trying on a bathing suit right now!"

Ignoring her, Kyu let himself in and inspected the room.

"See if anything is different." he mused, looking about. "Look carefully."

"Hmm, strange..." he thought, unaware he was right in front of Tachikawa. "There isn't anything, Momo-chan."

"Well, excuse me for being flat-chested!" Tachikawa snapped, knocking him with her clothes stand.

"Ah, are you okay?" she asked.

"I see!" Kyu exclaimed. "I got it! This is it!"

* * *

At the rubbish chute...

"I'm not going to lose!" Yukihira swore as she dug into the chute. "I'll be the one to solve this case! The best place to look for evidence is in the trash. It could be..."

"This is...?" she blinked, after pushing away the garbage bags. "What's this?"

"Almost there." she dug deeper. "I've almost got it."

"Why's a thing like this in here?" she inquired, pulling out the disposed balloon.

Unknown to her, a shadow had crept behind her, knocking her unconscious with a stick.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. An Old Enemy! Pluto

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 19. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 19: An Old Enemy! Pluto

* * *

In the auditorium...

"Please!" one of the event coordinators declared. "There will be an exciting presentation on the stage starting at 1 p.m."

"Where did Yukihira-san go?" Kyu wondered as he wandered around.

"I've smelled this somewhere before." he stopped in his tracks when she smelt something burning.

Noticing the burning rubbish chute, he hurried over.

"Damn it!" he cursed, using a stick to dig into the burning chute.

"What is this?" he inquired, pulling out a half-burnt piece of plastic. "It's a large piece of vinyl. The smell was coming from this. Who would burn something like that in the trash?"

"Hey you there!" the caretaker shouted.

"Mr. Custodian, this is..." Kyu started.

"What?" the caretaker exclaimed, dashing forward. "Are you the one who started the fire in the garbage? You did something bad."

"No, I didn't!" Kyu protested.

"You didn't burn this right, Mr. Custodian?" he asked, realizing something.

"Of course not!" the caretaker replied. "Why would I do that?"

"I see." Kyu realized. _This is the trick used to suffocate someone in a locked room._

_Wait a minute._ he stopped himself. _Why would the culprit suddenly start a fire in the garbage?_

"Hey, what's the matter, kid?" the caretaker asked.

_Who in the world would do this kind of thing, huh?_ Kyu pondered. _Could it be because someone was about to find it?_

Suddenly, he realized what had happened to Yukihira.

"Yukihira-san and the killer!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, hey!" the caretaker called as Kyu took off.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Yukihira awoke to find herself in a crate with her hands tied behind her back. Looking around, she was startled to find the box was weighed down pieces of concrete slabs.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kyu had hurried to a phone booth.

_She was showing her DDS badge to everyone._ He concluded as he dialed. _The killer must've been watching Yukihira-san. At a time like that, if Yukihira-san got close to the evidence..._

"Megu, Yukihira-san has been kidnapped, and I'm in a pinch right now." he spoke over the phone. "Hurry..."

Cutting himself off, he was about to take off after Yukihira.

_It's not use._ he decided. _If I wait for help to come from Tokyo, it may be too late for Yukihira-san!_

"Calm down." he told himself in mid-step. "If I were Yukihira-san at a time like this, I'd try to leave some kind of message somehow. She might use this DDS notebook!"

"No way," he corrected. "Her arms and legs are probably tied, so she wouldn't be able to use this."

"Oh yeah..." he noted, looking at the DDS watch. "She can use her DDS watch even if her arms are tied behind her."

"A tracking marker..." Dan-sensei told his students. "A small, colored ball drops to the ground and bursts open and the ink splashes in the figure of an arrow so that your partner can follow the arrows and find you."

"Okay!" Kyu decided after testing out the marker. "I'll follow the trail of ink."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Yukihira was indeed using the tracking marker as she let the ink ball fall onto the ground through a gap in the box.

_It stopped._ Yukihira mused when the trolley stopped. _Where am I?_

_What's that sound?_ She wondered as the shadow who knocked her out started pumping air into a disposable float. With the boat in place, the shadow then dumped the crate onto the float and poked a hole into it with a needle. That done, the shadow then pushed the boat onto the lake.

"Just as I thought." Ami remarked, getting out of her leaning position from a tree as the shadow proceeded to walk back.

"You..." the shadow hissed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, 'Aphrodite'." Ami glared. "Or shall I say, Pluto."

Reaching into thigh, the blue-haired Assassin pulled out her stiletto knife as her opponent revealed her own blade, the two adversaries meeting head-on.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Damn it! Where is it?" Kyu cursed as he ran through the forest. "I can't find it!"

Stopping a a T-junction, he noticed a white butterfly fluttering over to a spot, several butteries having clustered around a mark.

"There it is!" Kyu beamed. "The tracking marker's ink contains a pheromone that attracts butterflies."

"That way!" he decided, seeing the arrowhead.

He was about to ran down the path when he backtracked when he saw several cans of paint on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile...

With air leaking from the float, the crate was sinking rapidly. Yukihira struggled to get out of her constrains as the water seeped into the box.

"Help!" she managed to scream out, having gotten free of her gag as Kyu hurried to save her. "Help! Help!"

"Yukihira-san!" Kyu exclaimed and jumped into the water.

"I forgot that I can't swim!" he panicked. "Damn it! Yukihira-san!"

As he sank into the water, Kinta jumped into the water.

"Kinta!" Kyu blinked as the eldest of the Class Q students swum towards Yukihira.

"Take my hand, Kyu!" Ryu told him, reaching out his hand.

"Ryu!" Kyu gasped as Ryu pulled him up.

"Are you okay, Kyu?" Megumi asked.

"Geez, if you can't swim, you shouldn't..." Kazuma scolded.

"Megu, Kazuma..." Kyu looked at the two. "Why...?"

"I heard that you went to Karuizawa, so all we followed you." Megumi replied. "Then I got your message while we were looking for you."

"But it was good that you wrote it on the wall." Ryu added. "With that, someone would notice and come looking for you. We would come straight here too."

On the wall, Kyu had written, 'SOS! Will be killed! Follow the arrows that the butterflies are gathered around!'

"Geez, that was a close call!" Kinta remarked, having gotten back to shore with Yukihira over his shoulder.

"Kinta, how's Yukihira-san?" Kyu asked.

"She drank a little water, that's all." Kinta told him.

"Yukihira-san, are you all right?" Kyu asked the awakening Yukihira.

"What a relief." he sighed.

"I was so scared!" Yukihira leapt into Kyu's arms and cried.

"They even beat me." Nanami remarked, dressed in a seal costume and poking his head out from the water. "They're pretty good, actually."

"Tch!" Ami snorted, arriving on scene, her opponent having fled.

"Nani? Everyone's here?" she turned to the rest.

"Ami-chan?" Kyu blinked at the last member of Class Q.

"What was that all about?" Megumi asked.

"I think I scared whomever attacked Yukihira-san off." Ami replied.

"Anyway, Kyu." she chided. "You really should pay more attention to your surroundings. I've been protecting you two for the last two days."

"Protecting?" Kyu echoed. "When did you arrive?"

"Two days before you did." Ami smirked.

* * *

Later...

"It looks like Yukihira-san has calmed down." Megumi reported, the two Class Q females having exited from the room.

"That's good." Kyu replied.

"It's too early to be relieved." Ryu pointed out. "The culprit is still out there."

"You're right." Kyu agreed. "We can't let the criminal just do whatever he or she wants anymore. We need to act quickly."

"Do you know who's responsible, Kyu?" Megumi gasped.

"There's only one person who has been acting weird." Kyu replied. "If my deduction about the culprit's trick is right, that person's actions make sense."

"What is it?" Kinta asked just as his handphone rang.

"This is Touyama..." he answered the call.

"Dan-sensei!" he straightened.

At his exclaim, everybody took their places.

"Class Q students, I was informed of what happened so far." Dan-sensei told his students over the loudspeaker. "Do you know who the culprit is yet?"

"Yes." Kyu replied.

"With that tone of voice, it sounds like you are certain." Dan-sensei noted. "Do you have any evidence?

"Unfortunately, not yet." Kyu replied.

"Then, I permit you to reveal your identity as DDS students and ask the police for cooperation with your official investigation." Dan-sensei told them. "Class Q students, begin your investigation now."

"Understood." Class Q saluted.

* * *

Later...

"Is that true, Detective?" Takamura asked. "Reika-chan has regained consciousness?"

"Yes, although for just a few minutes." Odajima replied.

"I'm glad." Tachikawa sighed in relief.

"Well, she shall be much better tomorrow, and we may get some solid facts." Odajima concluded. "Excuse us."

* * *

That night...

The culprit sneaked into Kurita's hospital room to finish the job.

"Sumika...!" the killer gasped when the disguised Kyu grabbed his arm. "Why is it you? I killed you!"

"So that's what it is." Kyu remarked, pulling off his disguise.

"Oops." Kinta remarked as he and Ami blocked the killer's escape.

"You can't escape anymore!" Kinta flicked the light switch on.

"Now, shall we begin?" Kyu started, the DDS students appearing from their hiding places. "It's a really horrible trick. This crime scene is a completely locked room with only a barred window. The door was locked and latched. It was impossible for other people to enter and exit the room. The police also had no choice but to conclude that it was an accident."

"Then how did you find out that it was a trick, Kyu-kun?" Tachikawa asked, appearing from behind the curtain.

"Momo-chan, the hint was in Reika-san's attempted murder." Kyu replied. "That time, the culprit was trying to do the trick in a hurry and got careless. One mistake is that the light was left on in the room. Because of that, a certain smell lingered in the room."

"A smell?" Yukihira echoed.

"You remember it right, Yukihira-san?" Kyu asked. "Yesterday, when we went into the room, there was a strange smell. I noticed the same smell coming from the trash in the afternoon. The smell came from burnt vinyl."

"I saw that too!" Yukihira exclaimed. "When I was reaching out for it, someone hit me from behind."

"The huge piece of vinyl burned in the garbage was an advertising balloon used into the event hall." Kyu concluded. "The killer used it as a terrible weapon to smother a person in a locked room."

"What do you mean?" Yamasaki demanded, appearing from the curtain.

"That means..." Kyu replied.

"Kinta." he turned to Kinta.

"Yup!" Kinta nodded.

Now take a look at this." he showed them a cage. "Let's suppose this insect cage is the locked room and the quail's egg inside is the victim. If the cage remains locked, breaking the egg seems impossible at first glance."

"But if we put a beach ball in like this, supposing it to be an advertising balloon," he added, slotting the ball into the cage. "And inflate it from outside to full capacity."

"Then," he added, blowing up the beach ball, the quail egg breaking under the pressure.

"The same thing was done at the crime scene." Kyu continued. "The advertising balloon expanded throughout the room and covered her nose and mouth and Sumika-san suffocated. But, it didn't go well in Reika-san's case. Because the ceiling light was on, the inflated advertising balloon started to melt, and it made a hole."

"Reika-san might have thought that her sister's death was from a real curse." Megumi noted. "That's why she got scared and slept with the light on."

"And that's why she didn't get killed." Kyu added.

"The criminal was afraid that the trick might be revealed, so he or she threw away the advertising balloon at night." Yukihira concluded.

"But how did you know who did it?" Takamura pressed as she came out from the curtain.

"That's because of the culprit's action that didn't make sense." Kyu replied.

"An action?" Takamura echoed. "Say it already. I was suspected because of this person!"

"It's a standing coat rack." Kyu supplied. "I didn't notice it at first, but in Momo-chan's room, it was there, and I noticed it. The coat rack has sharp hooks that would make a hole in the advertising balloon. That's why that night, when you were patrolling around Reika-san's room, you removed it."

"You're the real culprit!" he pointed at the killer.

The killer then tried to flee but was caught by Kinta.

"I won't let you escape!" Kinta promised, locking the killer in a arm hold.

"Isn't that right, Manager, Ooi?" Kyu asked.

"There!" Kinta pulled off Ooi's disguise.

"Damn it." Ooi sighed, sinking to his knees as Odajima entered with his subordinates.

"The manager... a kind person like him?" Takamura gaped.

"Why did you...!?" Tachikawa asked.

"I was angry." Ooi replied. "I hated those two. Those two killed my Misuzu."

"Then, you and Hikawa Misuzu..." Kyu gasped.

"Yes, we were seeing each other." Ooi replied. "But until she became an independent actress after this movie festival, we promised that we'd keep it a secret. But then..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I saw a white shadow around the balcony." Misuzu told the rest._

"_You mean there was a ghost?" Tachikawa teased._

"_You're so silly." Yamasaki chided._

"_Hey, I heard that a ghost appears in this hotel." the elder Kurita sister added. "And that some people were taken away and found dead afterwards."_

"_Please stop, Sumika-san!" Misuzu pleaded as the girls laughed._

_That night, after hearing Misuzui's scream, everybody rushed out and finding Misuzu dead on the ground below._

"_Misuzu!" Ooi gasped._

_His attention was diverted when the girls screamed._

"_Misuzu-chan! No way!" Tachikawa cried._

* * *

"Back then, if the girls hadn't screamed, I wouldn't gone crazy and burst into tears." Ooi confessed. "But I couldn't. Why couldn't I be beside Misuzu when she was scared? Why couldn't I embrace her regardless of what people think? Why?"

"And then I happened to overhear," he added. "The truth behind Misuzu's death."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_No!" Reika screamed, as Ooi turned a corner, a beer bottle in hand._

"_I saw her, Sis!" she cried, as Ooi hid behind the wall. "Misuzu was outside the window!"_

"_Shh. Be quiet." Sumika chided her sobbing sister. "It's your imagination. You're imagining things because you think it's your fault that Misuzu died. That was an accident. It wasn't our fault."_

"_But she slipped because we disguised ourselves as a ghost and threatened her." Reika sobbed. "Sis..."_

"_It's not like we pushed her off." Sumika pointed out. "It has nothing to do with us. Forget about Misuzu already."_

* * *

"How could she say that?" Ooi slammed his fist onto the ground. "They killed a person, and they're..!"

"Hey, detective boy, could you forgive them if you were me?" he turned to Kyu. "Your most beloved person being murdered. Could you really forgive them?"

"I don't think I'd be able to forgive them either." Kyu replied after a while. "But I wouldn't kill them because of that. I definitely wouldn't."

"Now then, we'll hear the rest of your story at the police station." Odajima remarked.

"Oi." he turned to his subordinate who saluted and proceeded to handcuff Ooi.

_What a stupid client._ The disguised Pluto member mused. _If he confesses to his crime his life will be over._

At the sound of the handcuff, the hypnosis on Yamasaki activated.

"What's the matter?" Takamura looked at the yelling Yamasaki.

Ignoring her, Yamasaki grabbed the fruit knife on the fruit tray and dashed towards Ooi's back, thrusting the blade in.

"Nastumi-chan!" Takamura gasped.

"What is this?" Yamasaki gaped, dropping the knife, having regained her consciousness and screamed.

"Call the ambulance quickly!" Odajima ordered.

"Yes sir!" his subordinate replied.

_Could this be...?_ Ryu realized.

"Ooi-san! Ooi-san! Hang on!" Kyu begged. "Ooi-san!"

"I hate it when 'Lachesis' is right." Ami sighed.

* * *

In the lift...

_I couldn't finish him off, but the knife went deeply into a vital spot._ Kaori mused.

"Man! Who on earth was that, saying my mom had collapsed?" the _real_ Tachikawa fumed, entering the lift.

"Hypnotism." a Godzilla costumed Nanami concluded. "Giving a hypnotized person an instruction and awakening them with a trigger to make them act on the instructions. Finishing off without dirtying your own hands. You used a dirty trick as usual, right, Pluto-san?"

"You know who we are?" Kaori hissed. "Who the hell are you?"

"Telling you would be pointless." Nanami replied. "But I'm Dan Morihiko's right-hand man.

"DDS, Nanami Koutarou." he declared, pulling off his guise. "Here I am."

"I am not going to let you escape, Pluto!" he readied himself for a fight.

Pulling out her knife, Kaori charged.

Ducking slightly, Nanami threw her over his shoulder.

Landing on the ground, Kaori tossed two knives at Nanami who dodged and backed off when Kaori charged again.

_I got a vital organ._ She smirked, her blade thrust into his stomach.

"Just kidding." Nanami winked, having trapped her knife with his string. "Although you're a woman, you keep swinging a knife around."

With a tug, he disarmed her.

"There you go." he tied her to the post. "Be a little cute."

"What is it?" an officer came into the scene. "What's going on?"

Taking his distraction, Kaori used a smoke bomb to escape.

"Pepper gas." Nanami coughed as the smoke cleared.

"She cut the wire and got away." he noted, noticing that the wire had been cut. "That isn't like me."

Behind him, the officer smirked, only to dodge two throwing knives.

"That was careless of you, Nanami-sensei." Ami joked.

Glaring at the disguised Kaori, she snapped, "You can fool him, but you can't fool me. No use hiding, I already know it's you."

"Che." Kaori hissed, using another smoke bomb to escape.

* * *

In the operating table...

"How are his vitals?" the surgeon asked.

"His blood pressure is decreasing." the nurse reported.

"Transfuse more blood." the surgeon instructed.

_Misuzu..._ Ooi wondered. _Where are you? Answer me, Misuzu._

* * *

"_Eijirou-san." Misuzu replied in his dream._

"_Misuzu." Ooi sat up from a cloud and looked at his dead lover._

"_Misuzu, what's wrong?" he asked, noting her tears. "I see. You're so vexed that you feel it's unbearable too, right? You were on your way to the top and they...!"_

"_Don't hate them anymore." Misuzu pleaded._

"_Why?" Ooi asked. "How come, Misuzu? Misuzu, why are you crying?"_

"_Misuzu?" he blinked when she disappeared from his grasp._

"_Misuzu!" he called as Misuzu faded into a halo of light._

* * *

"Mi...suzu..." he choked on the operating table.

* * *

Later after the operation...

"Please come in." the officer in charge of Ooi remarked, opening the hospital door.

"Everyone.. you guys came to see me?" Ooi looked up from his book.

"Manager Ooi." Tachikawa beamed.

"What's wrong?" Ooi chided. "Is it strange that I'm alive?

"Manager..." Yamasaki choked. "I still don't understand, but I suddenly acted strangely and did something like that."

"Don't worry about it." Ooi soothed the sobbing Yamasaki. "I'm just glad that you weren't charged with murder. By the way, how is Reika-chan?"

"She's all right." Kyu told him. "She's getting better."

"I see." Ooi smiled. "I'm glad."

"Ooi-san..." Kyu started.

"It's weird to say for me to say this when I tried to kill her." Ooi admitted. "But I'm really relieved right now. I thought I was doing this for Misuzu's sake. But in reality, I was bitter and wanted revenge."

"Kyu-kun." he looked at the teen. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kyu smiled.

"I'm so glad." Tachikawa remarked.

"Me too." Yamasaki agreed.

"Excuse me, Ooi-san." Ryu intervened. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um.. who are you?" Ooi asked.

"I'm Amakusa of DDS." Ryu replied. "Yukihira-san was investigating this case with Kyu and was kidnapped by someone. Did you know that she was almost killed?"

"No! I didn't do that!" Ooi protested.

"I know." Ryu replied. "I already checked and found that you were at a meeting with a movie director around that time."

"What do you mean, Amakusa-kun?" Yukihira asked. "Then who attacked me?"

"It must be the person who hypnotized Yamasaki Nastumi-san and instructed her to stab Ooi-san." Ami supplied. "Nanami-sensei and I almost got her, though."

"Ooi-san." Ryu turned to Ooi. "Can you tell us how you came up with the idea to commit the murder? Were you told to set it up by a certain organization?"

"Yes..." Ooi replied. "With hatred and anger welling in me, I felt like I was going crazy. One day, I saw a small advertisement in a newspaper and consulted a counselor. Then..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What should I do, sensei?" Ooi begged. "Even if I see those two, they won't be charged with the murder. Misuzu's resentment won't..."_

"_There is a solution." the counselor told him. "I will introduce you to a certain organization. If you tell them you were sent by me, they will help you perfect a perfect murder. In other words, they will kill them for you. The price will be half of all your assets upon the successful completion of the plan. What do you think? If you think about the living hell you may be in because of the hatred that is eating you up inside, it's not that expensive."_

* * *

"I see." Ryu noted after Ooi completed his narration. "Thank you for sharing."

"I _really_ hate it when 'Lachesis' is right." Ami sighed.

* * *

Outside the hospital...

"Just what in the world is going on?" Kinta asked the two silent blue-haired teens.

"Hey, Ryu-kun?" Kazuma started.

"Let's return to Tokyo and report this to Dan-sensei." Ryu stopped in his tracks. "That's all we can do for now." before he walked off.

"Kinta." Ami begun, tossing the eldest of the Class Q students her stiletto knife. "Give this to Dan-sensei. He'll know who I am."

With that, she walked off in the direction opposite to Ryu.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another case done. Read and review.


	21. Megu Is Being Targeted

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 20. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 20: Megu Is Being Targeted

* * *

Two days later at the Metropolitan Police Department...

"Come in." Police Superintendent, Touyama Kinsaburou remarked after a knock was heard on his door.

"Oh, it's been a while, Dan-sensei!" he greeted his visitor, Nanami-sensei having pushed the door open.

"Touyama-kun." Dan-sensei chuckled as he was wheeled in by Katagiri-sensei.

"You didn't have to come all the way here." the elder Touyama told his guest. "I could've visited you."

"Hey, hey." Dan-sensei chided. "You've worked all the way up to Superintendent. Why are you so humble toward a private detective?"

"What are you talking about, Dan-sensei?" Kinsaburou scolded. "When I entered the Metropolitan Police Department, Dan Morihiko was already the ace of the police force at the young age of 27 and everyone called you the future Chief of the Metropolitan Police. Besides, it's nothing compared to what you've accomplished."

"As usual, you're exaggerating." Dan-sensei chided.

"By the way, what brings you here today?" Kinsaburou asked, having served his guests tea. "Could it be my stupid son?"

"No, it's not about Kinta-kun." Dan-sensei assured him.

"Nanami." he whispered to Nanami-sensei beside him when he noticed something amiss.

Nanami took a look at where Dan-sensei was looking at and gasped.

* * *

Outside the Metropolitan Police Department...

Upon realization that he was discovered, the Pluto member kept the receiver and drove off.

* * *

In the Metropolitan Police Department...

"Oh my! This is...!" Kinsaburou gasped when he saw the demolished bug disguised as a telephone adapter.

"A hidden microphone." Katagiri-sensei concluded.

"I can't believe someone planted one in the Superintendent's office." Nanami-sensei added.

"When did...?" Kinsaburou was shocked. "Who did this?"

"Before I answer that, I brought a special guest with me." Dan-sensei replied.

Looking at the door, he added, "You can come in now."

"Yes, Dan-sensei." Ami replied, entering the office.

Kinsaburou's eyes widened when he saw the bejeweled cursive 'A' broach on Ami's chest. "That mark!"

"You are..." he recognized the symbol.

"Just as expected from the Superintendent." Ami nodded. "You recognize this sign."

"Allow me to introduce myself." she added. "I am Mizuno Ami, one of the Elite Assassins of the Assassin Guild; alias 'Athena'."

"An Assassin..." Kinsaburou was stunned. "Such a young girl..."

"Pluto..." Dan-sensei turned back to Kinsaburou, answering his question. "It was Pluto, Touyama-kun."

"But if it's Pluto..." Kinsaburou gasped.

"In the past, I myself went to great lengths top subdue them at the risk of losing my life." Dan-sensei remarked.

"You mean they've started operations again?" Kinsaburou asked.

"The truth is, Touyama-kun, this is the very reason for my visit today." Dan-sensei added. "Pluto's dark presence was felt when a couple of our DDS students investigated a case in Karuizawa."

"No way!" Kinsaburou gaped.

"Please be careful, Touyama-kun." Dan-sensei warned. "They impersonate other people using the latest cosmetic surgery and disguises and they can easily infiltrate any kind of organization. Even the police force is no exception. There is only one way to distinguish them from others, every member definitely has it somewhere on their body."

"The Pluto chest." he revealed the mark within the broken adapter.

"They put it in their devices too!" Katagiri-sensei exclaimed.

"How audacious! Nanami-sensei growled.

"I have to somehow stop them before they cause any damage and then wipe them out." Kinsaburou added.

"I, Dan Morihiko, will risk my life in this decisive battle against Pluto." Dan-sensei promised.

"Dan-sensei," Ami told the Academy's principal. "I was enrolled into the Academy upon 'Lachesis' orders. She wanted me to inform you of the Guild's intention to aid you and the Academy in any way to defeat Pluto once and for all."

"I understand." Dan-sensei nodded. "Thank 'Lachesis' on my behalf, 'Athena'."

"Of course." Ami replied.

* * *

That evening...

"This girl is in Class Q in DDS..." Kaori noted after Anubis showed her a picture of Megumi on the screen. "But why her?"

"You do not need to know, Miss Kaori." Anubis' face replaced the picture.

"Yes, sir." Kaori bowed lowered. "Understood. I will proceed with the plan."

* * *

That night...

"Kyu said he just wanted to solve the trick to the lock room, but..." Megumi mused in the bathtub. "He must've really liked the people there."

"All guys are weak to beautiful women." Akane reminded her.

"Sis..." Megumi began, peered out of the bathroom.

"What?" Akane looked at her younger sister.

"How can I become..." Megumi trailed off.

"Never mind!" she shut the door.

"She's at that age now!" Akane teased.

"You sure talk about Kyu-kun a lot, huh?" she looked over at Megumi who was drying her hair.

"What are you saying?" Megumi panicked at Akane's teasing grin. "I always talk about everyone in Class Q!"

"No, you just always talk about Kyu-kun and Ryu-kun." Akane tsked. "The other three, you sometimes mention them a little bit; the girl a little more."

"Umm... well..." Megumi stammered.

"I want to see them." Akane noted.

"Megu, why don't you bring your two princes here tomorrow?" she asked.

"But..." Megumi protested.

"It's settled!" Akane decided. "What should I cook for them?"

"Wait a second, sis!" Megumi objected.

"You can invite the other three along." Akane added.

"Sis!" Megumi protested as she followed her sister to the kitchen.

* * *

The next day...

"Now, here's the question." Kazuma started as Class Q begun yet _another_ self-study session. "'Two plus two always equals four.' Which detective is credited with this quote? Touyama-kun?"

"How would I know?" Kinta sighed. "Einstein?"

"No." Kazuma replied. "How about Megu?"

"I don't know." Megumi answered.

"Kyu?" Kazuma turned to the next one.

"Umm..." Kyu pondered. "It's basic arithmetic that two plus two equals four... a detective who said something so obvious..."

"A person who was good at exposing false alibis, Inspector French!" he answered.

"No!" Kazuma replied.

"Then, paradoxically, it's Father Brown." Kyu guessed.

"No!" Kazuma objected.

"Who the hell is it?" Kinta demanded.

"Known as the 'Thinking Machine', Professor Augustus SFX Can Dusen!" Kazuma revealed the answer.

"Huh?" Kinta blinked.

"Oh, that's right!" Kyu beamed.

"Don't act like you knew!" Kinta growled, giving him a chop on the head.

"This'll so much more easier if Ami-chan was here." Kazuma sighed, looking at the empty seat.

* * *

After the school bell rang...

"We've had self-study for the past two days." Kinta noted. "It feels strange."

"Really?" Kyu asked. "You don't like self-study?"

"Well, I guess it's okay once in a while." Kinta replied.

"I thought you would've like it." Kazuma complained.

"Come to think of it," Megumi started. "Ami-chan hasn't come to school for two days already. Could something have happened to her?"

Everyone else remained silent.

"Hey, Kyu." Megumi broke the silence. "Umm..."

"Would you like to come over to my house today?" she asked. "My sister told me to invite you over."

Kyu blinked and the two remained silent.

"Not just Kyu, but you guys too." Megumi added quickly upon seeing the suspicious faces of Kinta and Kazuma. "She's really looking forward to it, and she said she'll cook."

"Oho, thanks for your consideration!" Kinta replied. "I'm fine with ordering katsudon or pizza, though."

"Sorry, but I'm going home to take a nap." Kazuma added. "I'm haven't gotten much sleep lately because I've been working on a new game and stuff."

"Why you!" Kinta dragged him back. "Are you going to turn down Megu's invitation just like that? You've got to come!"

"Ryu-kun!" Megumi started as Ryu slid open the door. "My sister asked me to invite you, too."

"I can't." Ryu replied. "I have plans today, so..."

"Oh, really?" Megumi sighed.

"But, thank you for inviting me." he returned a smile at her.

_I had this same feeling when I saw him for the first time at Kirisaki Island._ Megumi thought. _It feels like I've met him somewhere before... but that's not possible. I have a photographic memory. I couldn't have forgotten him if I'd met him._

"Well, excuse me." Ryu exited.

"As usual, Ryu isn't very sociable huh?" Kinta snorted.

"I want to go home too." Kazuma whined.

"Oh, no." Megumi sighed. "Now, we've cooked for an extra person."

"Want to invite someone else?" Kyu suggested.

"Who?" Kinta asked.

A chuckle was heard outside the door.

"Hi, Class Q folks! It's been a while!" Saburomaru slid open the door.

* * *

In the car...

"Ryu-sama, is it really going well at DDS?" Yurie asked her charge.

"Yeah, I've been studying a lot of things there." Ryu replied.

"Studying..." Yurie echoed. "I am glad to hear that. Ever since you started attending DDS, you've looked so energetic. We are very happy for you. However, please do not forget who you are."

"I know." Ryu answered.

"And one more thing." Yurie added. "Please be careful not to get too close to the other students. If you get too close to them, you may stray from your path."

"Yurie-san, are you watching me?" Ryu asked.

"No, I wouldn't do that." Yurie replied. "I'm simply concerned, because your grandfather asked me to take care of you."

"Ryu-sama," she warned. "Be careful of the blue-haired girl."

At Ryu's look, she added, "If she's part of _that_ group, she may be our greatest enemy yet."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I see..." Saburomaru beamed as the rest walked to Megumi's place. "Megumi-chan's sister is 19 years old and in her second year at college, huh?"

"We didn't have to invite _him_!" Kinta whispered to Kazuma.

"I agree, but let's just think of him as extra baggage." Kazuma whispered back.

"Hmm?" Saburomaru turned to the two. "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing." Kazuma replied.

_Extra huh?_ Megumi mused.

"Hey, Megu." Kyu cut off her thought train. "What is your sister like?"

"Let's see..." Megumi pondered. "It may sound strange for her little sister to say this, but she's really a beautiful woman."

_Beautiful..._ Kinta thought.

_Woman..._ Saburomaru added mentally.

_Woman..._ Kinta finished his thought train.

_College student..._ Saburomaru mused.

_Hey, hey! What are you guys fantasizing about?_ Megumi's thought screeched to a stop.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A thief had sneaked into the Manami household.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"And what kind of guy does your sister like?" Kinta asked.

"She's well-organized and like to clean." Megumi replied. "So she wouldn't like a disorganized, sloppy guy."

"What?" Kinta exclaimed and tidied his hair. Aside, Saburomaru laughed, flipping his hair.

"Trying to look clean and neat now?" he mocked. "It's too late, you know. I'm the most compatible with her. We're both college students, and not only that, I go to the University of Tokyo. My IQ is 180 and..."

"You and Megu were in the same class at the National Ability Research Facility, but you were never invited over before!" Kinta snorted.

"What did you say?" Saburomaru demanded. "You're just a high school student!"

"Our ages aren't that far apart." Kinta protested.

"It's an ugly fight, isn't it?" Kazuma sighed.

"Yeah." Kyu agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The thief had opened the dish cabinet.

* * *

Upon arrival...

"Wow, you live in a nice place!" Kyu awed.

"You think so?" Kazuma asked.

"The view is fantastic!" Kyu beamed. "Are the rooms big?"

"Not really, but my dad and mom are always gone." Megumi replied. "So it's just my sister and me here, and it's pretty spacious for two people."

Inserting the key, she blinked when the door was stuck.

* * *

Inside...

The thief stopped in his tracks when Megumi returned earlier than expected.

* * *

Outside...

"What happened, Megu?" Kyu asked.

"I can't turn the key." Megumi replied.

"The key?" Kinta echoed.

"It's no good." Megumi added, pulling out the key after several failed attempts. "The key doesn't fit."

"Maybe the key is old and its shape changed." Kazuma suggested.

"Or someone couldn't picked the lock." Saburomaru joked.

"I'm just kidding." he added when everyone looked at him.

"No, it really might have been picked." Kazuma objected.

At Megumi's gasp, he added, "When a burglar breaks into a house by picking the lock, you can't unlock the lock because the keyhole is bent inside.

"Then..." Megumi looked at the door.

"You mean..." Kinta realized when Kazuma meant. "There's a thief in Megu's house?"

"Robbery..." Kyu echoed.

"What should I do?" Megumi went into panic mode. "A thief? What should I do? What should I do?"

"Calm down, Megu!" Kyu followed her into panic mode.

"You two, settle down!" Kinta got the two back into normal mode.

"Leave it to me!" he declared, taking the key.

"Hey, for a case like this, use a lockpicking tool!" Saburomaru pointed to the DDS notebook in his hand.

"But we haven't learnt how to use that yet." Megumi reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Saburomaru sighed.

"Come on!" Kinta inserted the key and started turning the knob with all his might.

Finally, he got the door open by breaking the knob with his might, the Pluto sign flying out of the hidden conception inside the doorknob.

"It's open now!" he beamed.

"The lock to my house!" Megumi whined as she sank to her knees.

"Oops, well..." Kinta started.

"In a way, you're amazing." Kazuma noted.

* * *

Upon entering the apartment...

"There's no one here." Saburomaru noted after the light was switched on.

"Then, the lock was just broken huh?" Kinta concluded. "No fun."

"What do you mean, 'No fun'?" Megumi demanded. "You broke the lock to my house!"

Then, she turned to see Kyu's serious face, the boy having taken notice of the disarranged high heels at the entrance and the dish cabinet.

"There wasn't any reason to worry." Kinta remarked, settling on the sofa. "Make yourselves at home, everyone."

"This is my house, Kinta!" Megumi reminded him.

"That's right." Saburomaru agreed.

"No doubt about it." Kyu added. "There's no doubt about it. A thief has been in this room."

"Hey, now." Kinta chided.

"But how can you tell?" Megumi asked.

"Megu, can you check out the room with your photographic memory?" Kyu asked. "IS there anything that looks different?"

"Okay." Megumi replied.

"Let's see..." she looked around.

"There are more plates in the cabinet!" she exclaimed, after recalling the last time she looked at the dish cabinet the previous night.

"What?" Kazuma gasped. "What does that mean? If a thief broke in, usually something would be taken away, not added!"

"That means..!" Kinta pondered.

"Could it be...?" he whispered as Kazuma cupped his mouth.

Kyu nodded in response.

"What if we came back while the robber was still trying to steal something in this room." he mused. "It's on the 12th floor, so they couldn't escape through a window. They'd try to hide somewhere and move things out of the way."

"I see." Saburomaru whispered. "Megumi-chan, where were those extra plates originally?"

"There." Megumi pointed to the cabinet beneath. "In that cabinet."

"I see. Just the right size for a person to fit into." Saburomaru noted.

"Yeah." Megumi nodded.

"That means..." Kinta trailed off.

"The thief is hiding in there?" Kazuma finished his sentence.

"Okay, Megumi-chan, can you bring me a rope or something?" Saburomaru asked.

Megumi nodded and went off at get a rope.

"All right, I'll use this laundry rope to tie around the cabinet." Saburomaru decided.

"Hold that side, grade-schooler." he requested.

"If we're going to do that, I'll handle it." Kinta offered at Kazuma's gasp.

Then, he looked down when Kyu tugged his sleeve, the boy shaking his head.

"Put this rope around the cabinet." Saburomaru induced.

"But this cabinet is fastened to the wall." Kazuma pointed out.

"They totally think I'm in the kitchen cabinet." the thief chuckled. "They're a bunch of kids pretending to be detectives, no match for a real professional."

Opening the shoe cabinet, he was about to leave when Kinta blocked his path.

Turning back, he was about to flee when he was met with the others holding various assorted household appliances as weapons.

Grabbing his shirt, Kinta tossed the thief to the ground.

"Kinta!" Kyu beamed.

"Piece of cake!" Kinta smiled.

"He wasn't much." he looked at the thief.

"Why?" Saburomaru was confused. "I thought he was in the kitchen cabinet."

"That was a trick." Kinta told him. "You didn't know?"

"What?" Saburomaru demanded.

"But what a weird robber." Kazuma added.

* * *

Outside...

"Now, please take care of the rest." Kinta remarked, after handing the robber to the police.

"Okay, thank you very much for your cooperation." the officer replied. "Excuse me."

"This is Nanami." Nanami-sensei dressed as a construction worker reported. "The person who broke into Manami Megumi's seems to have just been a thief."

"I see." Dan-sensei replied. "Then you may return now."

"Yes sir." Nanami-sensei answered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"She's the move." 'Athena' remarked, having seen the police capture with her binoculars.

"It's time to go." 'Artemis', 'Athena's' stakeout partner added.

"Right." 'Athena' nodded, the two females taking off.

* * *

In the Manami household...

"Shoes and plates were in the storage closet." Kazuma added.

"I need to get them back before my sister gets home." Megumi remarked.

"What a stupid robber to break into a DDS Class Q student's house!" Kinta commented.

"But, how did you know the kitchen cabinet was a trick, Kyu?" Megumi asked.

"Oh, that's because it's easier to put things in storage than in the china cabinet." Kyu replied. "Besides, it was obvious that he intentionally moved the plates to the glass cabinet, so that would be noticeable. And first of all, if he hides in the kitchen cabinet in the middle of the room, there's no way he can escape. Then I asked myself where I would've hidden myself if I were the thief. The thief noticed that we came back, and he tired to run away. But in this room on the 12th floor, he couldn't run anywhere. So he decided to temporarily hide himself somewhere first. He thought the best idea was to draw out our attention to someplace else and while our attention was diverted, he was going to make a run for it."

"I see!" Kazuma beamed. "In order to wait for a chance to escape, the best place would be in the entrance hall closet."

"And I thought of the clue Kyu hinted at." Kinta added. "The inconsistency between the mess in the hall and Megu's sister's personality."

"The hall and my sister's personality?" Megumi echoed.

"First, the entrance." Kinta explained. "You guys saw how the high heels were messed up when you came in, right?"

"Hm." Megumi nodded.

"But Megu's sister is beautiful and she has a nice body and wears a miniskirt." Kinta added. "And she's an organized person!"

"I did say that she's beautiful and organized." Megumi sighed. "But I didn't say that she has a nice body and wears a miniskirt."

"Anyway, she's tidy, so there's no way she'd leave her shoes like that." Kinta added.

"I understand that, but..." Megumi remarked.

"May I?" Kyu stood up.

"The culprit quickly pulled out the only pair of shoes in the closet." he explained, replacing the high heels.

"And then," he opened the shoe closet and got in. "When he got inside and closed the door."

"The shoes which were here originally..." Saburomaru gasped at the disarranged shoes.

"Got caught between the ledge and the door." Kazuma finished his sentence.

"The way they look..." Megumi was stunned. "It's the same as when we first opened the door."

"After hiding in the closet, he had no way of noticing that they moved." Kinta added.

"Kyu..." Megumi looked at the teen as Kyu exited from the shoe closet. "That means you knew of the trick since we first came in?"

"Yeah." Kyu replied.

"But..." he pondered.

"But?" Megumi echoed.

"What on earth?" Akane exclaimed. "My lock!"

"Sis!" Megumi turned to her flabbergasted sister.

"What's going on here?" Akane demanded.

"Well... it's because... ummm..." Megumi stammered.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Saburomaru placed himself before Akane. "I am an University of Tokyo student with an IQ of 180, Saburomaru Yutaka."

"My name is Touyama Kintarou." Kinta introduced himself after pushing Saburomaru aside.

"My favorite high heels..." Akane pushed them aside and picked up her shoes.

"I just changed the tablecloth yesterday." she dashed into the kitchen. "My precious Bonsai tea set! Why are these in the cabinet?" and pretty much scaring everybody off.

* * *

Later...

"Next, these plates please." Akane instructed. "Megu, you should know where these go without me telling you, right? Because you remember it with your photographic memory."

"Ow..." Megumi sighed, the plates in front of her as Kazuma and Saburomaru helped to clean up.

* * *

Outside...

"We almost had a terrible day." Kinta sighed, having being forced to go shopping with Kyu by Akane's orders. "We were sent out to get some stuff, so we're saved! But Megu's sister must be putting Megu and Kazuma through the wringer."

"What's up?" he asked when Kyu remained silent. "You look serious."

"Nothing..." Kyu replied.

"Kinta..." he started.

"Huh?" Kinta blinked.

"Why do you think the thief put the dishes in the cabinet?" Kyu asked.

"Why?" Kinta echoed. "It's just as you said. In order to draw our attention."

"But that's..." Kyu objected. "That seems like the culprit knew Megu had a photographic memory and could tell how the room looked."

"But..." Kinta stopped in his tracks, getting Kyu's implication. "That thief looked like an ordinary burglar. He can't be with that mysterious organization."

"You're right." Kyu agreed. "I'm just thinking too much."

* * *

In a deserted alley...

"Hey, are you all right?" Nanami-sensei lifted the unconscious police officer. "Pull yourself together. Hey!"

"He disappeared?" he looked at the empty police car. "That means he really was..."

Aside, the 'burglar' pulled off his disguise, revealing Kaori's face.

"I apologize." Kaori contacted Anubis on her phone. "I was almost defeated by Class Q. Anyway, regarding Manami Megumi, just as you said, around the same time, she was in the National Ability Development Research Facility..."

Kaori's call was cut off suddenly when a throwing knife was embedded into the cellphone.

Hissing, Kaori dropped the crackling phone.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Aw 'Aphrodite', you don't recognize me anymore?" 'Artemis' teased, appearing alongside with 'Athena'.

"You..." Kaori growled and pulled out her knife to fight, just as 'Artemis' and 'Athena' revealed their respective weapons.

* * *

In a place somewhere...

Anubis cut off the phone call.

_Manami Megumi..._ Yurie mused, kneeling before Anubis. _Depending on the situation, it may be better if we get rid of her. For Ryu-sama's sake, and also..._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. The Lost Dragon

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 21. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 21: The Lost Dragon

* * *

In a building somewhere...

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir Anubis." Kaori knelt before him and apologized.

"At Kurosawa, they noticed our existence." Anubis warned her. "And last time, we were almost caught. If the higher-ups find out about this, you'll be killed. But, you still have a chance."

"This is..." Kaori gaped when the middle screen showed a captured DDS student.

"We've kidnapped this person." Anubis told her. "If a double were to sneak into DDS under your orders, then..."

* * *

Sometime later...

"Hongou-kun, is it OK for you to be out of hospital?" Dan-sensei asked the new teacher.

"You made me spend a month in there for a few scratches." Hongou-sensei replied. "I can go back to work anytime. All the same, to think I'll be teaching here at DDS..."

"Now, don't say that." Dan-sensei chided. "DDS is what will bring forth the next generation of detectives to carry on my Dan's Detective Agency. It's an important organization. I called you to teach out of respect for your abilities. Oh, and your former classmate Nanami-kun is here as well."

"Please don't associate me with him." Hongou-sensei cut him off.

"Anyway, it's already decided." Dan-sensei added. "For at least a while, please do your best to train our pupils."

"Yes sir." Hongou-sensei replied.

"Now, our staff is back in full swing." Katagiri-sensei noted. "Maki-sensei is back from overseas and he's ready to resume his forensics class."

"Now that Pluto's shadow is beginning to surface," Dan-sensei added. "I need everyone to be more diligent."

* * *

In Class Q's classroom...

"A new teacher?" Kyu echoed.

"Seems like it." Kazuma replied.

"My intuition tells me it'll really be a hot babe." Kinta added.

"What do you think she'll teach us?" Kyu asked.

"The forbidden love between a beautiful teacher and her student..." Kinta gushed. "Teacher."

"Can I deck him?" Ami joked, causing the others to chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Dan-sensei interrupted Kinta's fantasies.

"Dan-senshi?" Kinta sweatdropped.

"Let me introduce to you," Dan-sensei started, wheeling himself in with Hongou-sensei in tow. "This is our new teacher for Class Q. Hongou Tatsumi."

"I'm Hongou." Hongou-sensei told the class. "Nice to meet you."

"Pretty scary huh?" Kyu whispered.

"He looks more like an assassin than a teacher." Kazuma whispered back.

"You two!" Hongou-sensei barked. "No whispering!"

"We're sorry!" the two apologized.

"Now then." Dan-sensei started. "I've got a meeting to attend to, I'll be going."

"Hongou-sensei," he looked over at Hongou-sensei. "Sorry for the short notice, but take care of this class."

"Yes." Hongou-sensei replied.

"Let me say to begin with." Hongou-sensei started once Dan-sensei exited. "Having first met you, I'm disappointed. From the look on your faces, I can tell that you don't have the slightest bit of readiness to be detectives. If the top class of DDS is like this, I can understand why Dan-sensei called me here."

"Why you..." Kinta hissed. "And you think I'll just listen while you talk crap about us?"

"You with the ponytail." Hongou-sensei barked.

"You seem to have an issue with it." he added, sliding a can across Kinta's neck. "If you've got a problem, then speak up."

"Hongou-sensei, please start with the lesson." Ryu intervened.

"I see..." Hongou-sensei looked over at him. "I guess at least one of you might be qualified."

"Are you the one who passed with 100% on the DDS entry exam?" he asked, approaching Ryu.

"Amakusa Ryu." Ryu replied. "Nice to meet you."

"But avoiding eye contact when you speak to other people," Hongou-sensei pointed out. "You're acting more like a criminal than a detective."

Ryu frowned and glared back at him.

"I'm Kyu." Kyu introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Manami Megumi, nice to meet you." Megumi followed his example.

"Narusawa Kazuma." Kazuma introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Touyama Kintarou." Kinta added. "Nice to meet you."

"You already know me, Hongou-sensei." Ami wrapped up the rest.

"I'll begin the class then." Hongou-sensei added, after Ami finished the introductions. "Today, we're going to talk about trailing someone. Open your books to page 37."

* * *

After the bell rang...

"It finally over." Megumi heaved a sigh in relief.

"Today was twice as tiring as normal." Kazuma agreed. ""Maybe I'll have Kaidou come pick me up."

"I guess Hongou-sensei never changes." Ami remarked chuckling. "He's still as harsh as ever."

"But it's true that he's a very experienced detective." Ryu pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Kinta asked.

"The watch on his left hand is large and scratched." Ryu replied. "And his hand, from his fingers to his wrist, is covered with blade marks. There's only one reason why a detective would wear a heavy watch."

"It's to be able to block a criminal's blade with his hands in case of an attack." Ami added. "The watch protects the artery on his wrist."

"Block blades with his bare hands?" Kyu echoed.

"What?" Kinta hissed, sliding open the window. "And that stupid face of his proves that he was a failure as a detective."

"Kinta, did I mention that Hongou-sensei was the one who taught me most of what I know about using my knife to poke things?" Ami raised an eyebrow.

"Kinta!" Megumi gasped a warning as Hongou-sensei appeared behind him.

"Well, I have to get to work, see ya!" Kinta stammered.

"I forgot to mention, but this room and the entire building is in a mess." Hongou-sensei pulled Kinta back. "Having a polished training environment is the basis of learning. You're going to clean up the place everyday after class. And today, it'll be you, ponytail. All right?"

"Yes sir." Kinta replied reluctantly.

"I want to have the documents room downstairs sparkle." Hongou-sensei added as he walked off.

"Ah, damnit!" Kinta cursed. "I got work today."

"I warned you." Ami smirked.

"So you did." Kinta sighed.

"Please, can one of you do it instead?" he asked. "I really can't miss work today. If I do, I'll be fired. OK?"

"Can't." Ami replied, as she walked off.

"It's my 'other job'." she gave Kinta a knowing wink.

"OK, bye guys." Ryu walked out.

"Why you..." Kinta fumed. "He just went home without saying anything?"

"But you guys won't be that cold, right?" he turned back to the rest.

"I can't." Kazuma added, following Ryu's example. "I've already called for a ride. Bye."

"Damnit..." Kinta cursed.

"Kyu, Kyu-san, please!" he begged.

"See ya!" he took off.

"Please take care of it!" he shouted.

"Hey, Kinta!" Kyu protested. "Jeez, I guess I have no choice."

"Oh, it'll be fine." Megumi told him. "I'll stay behind too. Let's help him out today."

"Together?" Kyu echoed.

"Yeah." Megumi replied. "With two of us, it'll be done in no time, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Kyu agreed.

* * *

In the documents room...

"Here it is." Kyu opened the door.

"Wow, it's really dusty." Megumi noted.

"It's like one of those weird rooms in a mystery novel." Kyu added.

"So, I guess Hongou-sensei's really starting to work you, huh?" Dan-sensei asked.

"Dan-sensei?" Kyu looked at the principal. "Katagiri-sensei?"

* * *

"A murder?" Kyu exclaimed after a while. "A person was killed here?"

"Yes, it was when I first rented this place." Dan-sensei replied. "I heard about it later, but this was the crime scene of a very sad death."

"A murder scene..." Kyu echoed.

"When I learnt about it, I realized that my life was going to revolve around murders wherever I would go." Dan-sensei added. "Well, don't take too long. There's rumors that a ghost appears."

"My, Dan-sensei..." Katagiri-sensei chided as the two went off.

"No way... a ghost?" Kyu remarked.

"Right, Megu?" he looked at the girl with him.

"I think... I'll go home!" Megumi decided and took off.

"Hey, wait!" Kyu protested, following her.

* * *

"I'm tired." Kyu sighed after they cleaned up the documents room. "All the sweeping and cleaning is done."

"Hey, isn't this a map of this building?" Megumi asked as she looked at the map on the wall.

"1936." Kyu read off the year. "That's Showa Year 11. The name of the person who designed it is written here."

"You're right." Megumi agreed. "Kuzuryuu Takumi? That's a strange name."

"Okay, break's over." she concluded. "Get some water and we'll mope the place."

"Ok, I'll go fill the bucket." Kyu went off the get the water bucket.

"I'll take the trash out." Megumi added.

With the bucket filled, Kyu ran back to the documents room before tripping over a stack of papers and spilling the water.

"Oh no!" he gasped when the water splashed onto a nearby cardboard. "The bottom of the shelf is all wet."

"What's wrong?" Megumi asked.

"Megu, can you help me move this?" Kyu requested after peering in to the back of the cupboard.

"OK." the two pushed the cupboard aside and revealing the door puzzle.

"There was a door here?" Kyu blinked. "I had no idea."

"I don't remember seeing it on the map." Megumi added.

"It won't open." Kyu tried to doorknob.

"Let's look at it from the outside." he suggested.

* * *

Outside the school building...

"It's not here." Kyu noted after they arrived at the corresponding area.

"Do you think it might be connected to this storeroom?" Megumi asked.

"Maybe." Kyu replied and opened the storeroom door.

"Nothing." he remarked, feeling for a hidden door in the walls. "It's just a wall. There isn't a door anywhere. Why'd they do something so weird? That Kuzuryuu guy who built the place..."

"Huh?" Megumi blinked when she banged onto a hollow space in the wall.

"What's wrong, Megu?" Kyu asked.

"This wall is strange." Megumi replied. "I think there's a room inside."

"What?" Kyu blinked.

"You're right." he agreed, after banging his fist on the hollow space and hearing the echo. "I get it. Then... maybe there's a hidden room in this storeroom, and that door leads to it?"

"But it's too small for a room." Megumi pointed out. "From what we saw outside, it's got to be only a meter or so long."

Kyu nodded in agreement.

* * *

After returning to the school building...

"Damnit... if we can open the door." Kyu cursed as he struggled with the doorknob. We might learn a secret about the building that even Dan-sensei doesn't even know."

"Come on Kyu. It's dark." Megumi scolded. "Let's go home and do it tomorrow."

"No." Kyu objected. "If I go home now, I'll spend the whole night thinking about it. There's got to be secret beyond this door."

"The door won't be open like this." Ami interjected.

"Ami-chan?" Megumi blinked. "Why are you here?"

"My 'job' ended earlier than expected." Ami replied.

Approaching the door, she added, "Look at this picture."

"This pictures of dragons..." Kyu blinked. "There are 10 of them. Kuzuryuu, the man who built the building, his name means '9 Dragons', right? So why are there 10 here?"

"Now that you mention it." Megumi added. "If the pictures are supposed to represent his name, then there should only be 9."

"Could there be really only be 9 of them?" Kyu mused.

"Huh? What you do mean?" Megumi asked.

"These 10 dragons are all evenly spaced right?" Kyu asked.

"There's a mark here!" he noted, his finger tracing a line. "This goes like this... this part goes... I get it!"

"This is a door puzzle." Ami smiled, resting her hand on the picture and sliding upper half of the picture upwards. "Like this."

"10 dragons turned into 9." Megumi gasped.

"This door is a trick puzzle that uses the dragons." Ami added as the door opened.

"It opened." Megumi gaped as the door swung inwards.

"This is..." Kyu muttered.

"I knew it. He added, a staircase revealed before them. "This door is an entrance to the basement."

"Let's go." Ami suggested, walking downwards.

"Yeah." Kyu agreed, following her.

"What?" Megumi gasped. "You're going? We should call a teacher or something."

"I'll go by myself." Kyu replied. "Then you wait here."

"Me alone?" Megumi exclaimed. "No! Hey, don't leave me here alone!"

"Kyu!" she shouted, following the two down.

Unknown to them, a shadow had approached the door.

"Kyu..." she gasped when Ami and Kyu stopped at a closed door.

"Oh, right." Kyu pulled out his DDS notebook and switched on the flashlight. "We can use the flashlight in the DDS kit."

"It's another door." he noted, as the touch revealed another door.

"It's got a really strong bar lock on it." Megumi added.

"What's this?" Kyu shone the light on the hole at the bottom of the door.

"Isn't that where they slide food through?" Megumi asked. "In movies and stuff, you see them sliding food to prisoners this way."

"In other words, it's a cell." Ami concluded.

"A cell..." Kyu swallowed. "OK?"

"Wait." Megumi stopped him.

"Let's stop." she suggested. "I've got a bad feeling."

"What? You look serious." Kyu teased. "Ghosts don't exist."

"That's not it!" Megumi protested.

"Getting scared of something like this just means you won't cut it as a detective." Kyu challenged.

"Fine." Megumi retorted. "Let's go. I'm a member of Class Q too."

"OK, then it's decided." Ami noted. Lifting the metal latch with her hands, she slid it free and pushed the door inwards.

"It's really musty in here!" Kyu gasped, the three covering their mouths with their hands.

"This is..." he shone the touch at a damaged wooden toilet. "A broken chamber pot? Someone really was locked up in here."

"There's another door." he then shone the flashlight in front of him.

"What?" Megumi exclaimed. "You're still going?"

"Of course!" Kyu replied and took her hand.

"Let's go." he smiled.

_Kyu can just grab onto a girl's hand like it's nothing._ Megumi hid a blush. _Is he just a kid? Or does he not even think I'm a girl?_ As Kyu pulled her forward.

Ami just smiled at the budding couple as Kyu opened the third door.

"It's small." Megumi noted.

"But there's no doubt someone was in here." Kyu added as he shone the flashlight in.

"They slept with this battered blanket." he noted.

"A plate?" Megumi blinked at the shatter plate on the ground. "Did they eat out of that? There's a shattered cup too."

"Who was locked up in here?" Kyu mused.

"Dan-sensei said he learnt about the matter after he started renting the place." Megumi supplied as Kyu's touch revealed a chair.

"All right." she decided, removing the gloves from her DDS kit. "Put on your crime scene gloves. It's a bit old, but it may have something to do with the murder scene. Let's put our gloves on so we don't smudge anything."

"You've gotten into it Megu." Kyu beamed as Ami wore her gloves.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The shadow had walked down the staircase with a metal bottle in hand.

* * *

In the small room...

"What's wrong, Kyu?" Megumi asked.

"A chopstick." Kyu noted, seeing the sharpened chopstick on the ground. "The tip is black. Did they whittle it down and used it as a pen? It looks like there's ink or something on it."

"Could it be..." Ami realized and removed the luminole bottle from her DDS kit. "Let's use the luminole from the detective notebook."

"Then, this 'ink' on the end could be..." Kyu gaped, realizing the same thing she did.

"Show me the tip." Ami instructed.

Kyu held out the tip and Ami dropped a few drops onto the stick.

Kyu then switched off the touch.

"It shone!" Megumi exclaimed. "That's a luminole reaction!"

"Then it's really blood!" Kyu remarked.

"They used blood in place of ink to write something." Megumi noted.

"But what?" Kyu asked.

"A diary." Ami concluded. "That's the only thing I can think of."

"Diary?" Kyu echoed.

"If you spend all your time in darkness, you'd lose track of time." Megumi replied. "I'd be really afraid if that happened, I'd definitely keep a diary."

"Then, there should be remnants of it." Kyu added.

"Check if there's a table." Ami suggested.

Kyu shone his touch about and noticed a burnt out notebook on the discarded table.

"Bingo." he noted, as he approached the table.

"It's a dairy written on some kind of paper." Megumi remarked.

"All right!" Kyu beamed. "I'm so excited!"

"April 7th." Megumi read the first entry as she peeled the book open. "I awaken from a nightmare. I don't even know if it's morning or night."

* * *

Outside...

The shadow had closed the second door and released a serpent through the gap beneath the door.

That done, he proceeded to lock the door, a Pluto mark shown on his wrist.

* * *

Inside the third room...

"How long can I survive in this darkness?" Megumi continued to read. "Yet the food comes through my small window like always, so it must be dawn. Today, it's bread, a can of meat and water. They must want to let me live. What does that mean?"

"I'll kill you." Kyu continued when Megumi flipped the page. "I'll get out of here and kill."

Finally, the metal latch locking caught their attention.

"Did you hear something back in the hall?" Kyu asked.

"Maybe someone's coming." Megumi suggested.

"Hey let's go back." she added. "We've found out enough."

"You're right, Megu." Kyu agreed.

"Was that door shut before?" he asked, the light shining on the closed door.

"No, I didn't close it." Megumi replied.

"Megu!" Kyu realized, the trio hurrying to the door.

"It won't open!" he added, tugging at the door.

Flinging the touch away, he continued struggling with the door.

"Damnit!" he cursed.

"No way!" Megumi gasped. "Stop kidding around, Kyu! Not at a time like this!"

"I'm not joking." Kyu told her. "It really won't open. "Then that noise before was the lock. But it shouldn't be that easy to just lock it."

"Hey, does it mean..." Megumi trailed off. "We're stuck in here?"

"But someone will find us in the morning, right?" she asked, noting both Kyu's and Ami's serious expressions.

"How?" Kyu posted a question. "If this door is deliberately shut by someone, that means the doors up there are shut too. And even Dan-sensei didn't notice that door. Who's going to find it now?"

"Hey!" he banged his fists against the door. "Anybody!"

"Someone, save us!" Megumi shouted.

"Anyone!" Kyu screamed.

"It's no good." he relented. "Our voices won't even reach out to the hallway!"

"No!" Megumi whined. "What should we do?"

"Both of you, get back into the room! And don't come out until I tell you to!" Ami barked, upon hearing a serpent's hiss.

"Why?" Megumi blinked.

"Just do it!" Ami snapped.

Kyu nodded at her stern expression and pulled Megumi back into the room.

Touch in hand, Ami knelt down slowly and slid out her stiletto knife, all the while using the flashlight to find her target.

"That's a pit viper." Kyu gasped as Megumi screamed.

The serpent then flung itself at its opponent, fangs first. Ami easily side-stepped the attack and thrust her blade into the snake's back. Crushing the heel of her boot in its head and rendering its fangs useless, the Assassin proceeded to slice all the way the serpent's back, splitting it neatly into half.

"Tch!" she snorted. "They're getting rusty."

Inside the room, Kyu and Megumi watched wide-eyed as Ami dispatched the viper.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. And yeah, I twisted the anime, Megumi didn't get bitten.


	23. SOS from the Underground Prison

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 21. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 22: SOS from the Underground Prison

* * *

"Kyu, what should we do?" Megumi looked at him. "We're already in grave danger just being down here. We're done for. We're done for!"

"Calm down, Megu." Kyu soothed.

"I had a feeling this might happen, but now I'm sure." Ami added. "There are no pit vipers on Houshuu, and especially not in Tokyo."

"That means that..." Megumi's eyes widened at her implication.

"Whomever locked us in here also put that pit viper in here through that opening to kill us." Ami agreed.

At her revelation, Megumi started sobbing.

"Megu..." Kyu's expression softened.

"It's fine, Megu." he assured her. "We're in the Class Q of DDS. Let's think of a way out. No matter how desperate things may get, you can't give up until the end. Right?"

"So, let's do our best, Megu!" he added.

Megumi smiled and wiped away her tears.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What?" Kazuma exclaimed after meeting up with Kinta and Ryu on the streets. "Kyu and Megu aren't home yet?"

"Yeah, when I got done with my job and went to Kyu's place, his mom was in a panic." Kinta replied. "I've got a bad feeling and in situations like this, it's 100% right."

"But don't you think they're off having fun on their own or something?" Kazuma suggested cheekily.

"Idiot." Kinta slammed a fist on his head as Ryu looked on, unamused. "You're too young to be saying that!"

"It is true, that based on Megu's personality," Ryu added. "It's quite possible she stayed behind to help Kyu with the cleaning. But even if cleaning the old building takes a while, it shouldn't take this long. Kyu might not, but if Megu were out late, she would call home."

"And besides," Kinta added, showing the two the message on his phone. "Ami sent me a SMS about three hours ago."

"'Megu might be one the mysterious organization is targeting. I'd be heading back to DDS to check. If you don't receive any reply after three hours, gather Ryu and Kazuma and head over to DDS.'" Kazuma read the message.

"Who died and made her leader?" the computer genius muttered.

"You two haven't seen her fight." Kinta added seriously as he mentally shuddered when he recalled how he had learnt of her 'other job'. He had accidentally stumbled on her while she was on one of her missions at the docks. Upon realizing that he was there, Ami had sworn him to secrecy upon bodily harm _and_ death. He had known about the basis of the Assassins Guild from his father; they had only targeted those that were corrupt, those who abused their power over others, and those who were guilty of treason.

"Anyway, let's head back to DDS." he suggested. "There might be something in the old building."

That decided, the three rushed back.

* * *

In DDS campus...

"Hey, you guys." Gouda noted.

"Gouda-san, Shishido-san." Kazuma remarked, the three stopping in their tracks.

"Sorry, we're in a hurry." Kinta told them.

"Did something happen?" Gouda asked.

"Would you come with us?" Ryu requested.

The two Class A students looked at each other and followed them.

* * *

In the classroom...

"The lights are off." Kinta noted, switching on the lamp.

Ryu went out and opened the janitor's closet.

"And the cleaning supplies have all been put away." he added.

"Their bags are gone from the room." Shishido noted.

"Think they might've gone back home afterall?" Gouda asked.

"No, they didn't." Ryu objected. "This bucket... the insides are still wet and it's obviously been filled with water. But the towels and mops are still dry. If they were going to just sweep and clean up, they wouldn't fill the bucket."

"Then, what..." Shishido pressed.

"In other words, after the two of them finished sweeping, and before they started mopping, there was some kind of accident." Ryu concluded.

"Wait..." Gouda stopped him. "Then who put away the cleaning supplies?"

"Someone else, then." Ryu answered.

"You can't mean that they were kidnapped, like Yukihira-san?" Kinta gasped.

"No way!" Kazuma gaped.

"For someone to walk out with a pair of kidnapped students, the academy's security isn't loose enough for that." Gouda pointed out.

"Does that mean that they've disappeared somewhere inside the school?" Kazuma realized.

"Damnit, isn't there some kind of definite clue?" Kinta cursed.

"Right! Their bags!" Kazuma noted.

"DDS handbook rule 21." Ryu recited. "'Start looking for evidence in the trash.'"

* * *

In the locked room...

"Are you OK, Megu?" Kyu asked.

"I"m just feeling a little faint." Megumi replied.

"Why was the diary burnt?" she mused.

"Probably the person in here made it out." Kyu concluded. "'Cause if they died down here, the person who came to get rid of the body wouldn't go through all the trouble of burning it. They burnt it when they escaped. That's why they couldn't tell if it wasn't completely destroyed."

"But how did they get out of the basement?" Megumi asked. "A hole out or something?"

"No, that's not possible." Ami objected. "Judging from that iron door and that small opening for food, this whole basement was meant to lock somebody in."

"You'd never make a hole in a prison cell." Kyu added. "That means..."

"They used some trick to deceive the person who locked them in and then escaped!" he realized. "There might be some clue in their diary."

* * *

Outside the garbage chute...

"Bingo, Ryu." Kinta remarked, opening the chute to reveal Kyu and Megumi's bags. "Those are Megu and Kyu's bags."

"It seems clear that somebody's up to something." Ryu concluded, retrieving the bags.

"Huh?" Kinta blinked at the disposed metal container. "What's this stainless steel can thing?"

"A hole?" he looked at the container's bottom.

"This smells bad." he added, opening the container.

"Hey, 'lemme see." Kazuma tugged his sleeve.

"What's that?" Kinta asked when Kazuma opened his invented kit. "It's not the DDS notebook."

"This is an original detective tool that I made." Kazuma replied. "I based it off the DDS notebook. There are tons of great tools in here that even the DDS notebook doesn't have!"

"Stop bragging and start checking!" Kinta snapped.

"It looks like they hid some kind of animal in the bottom." Kazuma noted, examining the bottle. "The holes at the bottom are air-holes."

"Animal? What kind of animal?" Kinta asked.

"Wait a second, there's something left on the bottom." Kazuma added, using the tweezers to pick out a scale. "A scale!"

"A fish or something?" Kinta inquired.

"If it was a fish, they wouldn't use air-holes." Kazuma objected. "It's gotta be some kind of reptile."

"Reptile?" Kinta echoed.

"I'll look at the scale pattern with a microscope and photograph it with my digital camera." Kazuma got to work, not noticing Ryu's startled look. "OK, if I match this picture with my database of reptiles..."

"Found it!" he gasped. "This is a Habu! It's the scale of the Habu pit viper, a poisonous snake from Okinawa!"

"Kazuma! What's the closest hospital with a sample of Habu antivenom?" Ryu asked.

"Ummm, wait a second." Kazuma checked his laptop. "The lab at Tokyo Imperial University Hospital probably has some."

"Kinta!" Ryu looked over at the older teen.

"All right, leave it to me!" Kinta had already took off. "Go get some Habu antivenom just in case, right? If I use one of the academy's motorcycles, I can have it here in 30 minutes."

"I'm counting on you, Kinta." Ryu muttered.

"What a group..." Gouda remarked.

* * *

On the road...

_The reason all this happened is because I made Kyu do my cleaning!_ Kinta chided himself as he drove. _Please let me be in time, Kyu, Megu!_

* * *

Back in school...

_If Kyu and Megu haven't left the academy grounds,_ Ryu reasoned. _They must be locked up somewhere. But where?_

* * *

In the locked room....

"All we can make out is the date and the first few lines." Megumi noted, as Kyu flipped through the pages.

"Look, up until here, it's got a record of what food was given to him and that he ate it, but," Kyu added, pointing to a page. "After here, the entry only records the menu, and only says he ate it on every other day. What's that mean?"

"Maybe he just felt like it?" Megumi guessed.

"No, there must be some reason." Kyu objected. "Reason... this is strange."

"Let's try to think like the person who was locked in here." he reasoned.

"Let's assume this was the hard bread." he add, gripping onto some rocks on the ground. "And the say that he didn't say whether he ate it, let's assume he didn't, I guess."

"Ate." he placed a rock on the ground.

"Didn't." he left the next spot empty.

"Ate." he placed the stone on the floor.

"Didn't." he then left the next spot empty.

"Ate." he repeated and placed a rock on the ground.

"I get it." he realized after repeating the experiment. "If you eat one day's food over two days, then over 10 days, you'll still have five days worth. I understand how he got out of here."

"In other words, whoever was in here, ate his food little by little." Ami added, following his reasoning. "Then one day, he just stopped taking the food that was offered through the opening. He kept quiet and ate the food he'd saved up, and pretended to be dead. After one or two weeks, the people who locked him in here would surely assume that he was dead. Then, they'd come in to get rid of the body and..."

"But if they really got out that way, we can't." Megumi pointed out.

"Megu!" Kyu gasped when she winced. "Hang on, Megu!"

"Water!" Megumi gasped. "Give me water."

"Water..." Kyu blinked. "There's no water here."

_Water!_ He realized another fact. _He had nothing to save that much water in. but you can't live for weeks without water. In other words, you can get water from somewhere in here. There won't be a spring in or anything here in the city... maybe there's a place where water drips in here. It might be a hint to help us get out of here._

* * *

In the documents room...

_Think._ Ryu mused, the clock on the wall just going past half past one in the morning. _If Kyu and were were bitten by a snake, they can't waste time. Yes, if I were Kyu, I wouldn't give up, I'd keep thinking of a way to get out._

"It was Kuzuryuu Takumi who built this?" he noticed the map on the wall.

"Damnit, I can't fall asleep at a time like this..." Kazuma scolded himself, after banging his head on the table. "I'm gonna wash my face and try to wake up."

"Amakusa, don't you think there's no point in looking here further?" Shishido asked. "We've looked everywhere we can. Shouldn't we try the new building?"

"Yeah, you're right." Ryu agreed.

"Ryu-kun! Come here!" Kazuma suddenly exclaimed.

"Kazuma, did you find something?" Ryu hurried out.

"What's up, elementary schooler?" Shishido followed out.

"Look at this!" Kazuma pointed to the glowing water gushing from the tap

"This is..." Ryu gasped.

"It's flashing..." Gouda remarked. "The water faucet is flashing!"

"It's Kyu... that's an SOS signal from Kyu!" Ryu realized.

"It's making a small sound too!" Shishido added.

"This flash..." Kazuma noted. "Isn't it the flashlight from the DDS notebook?"

* * *

In the locked room...

Having having Ami break a hole through the wall with her stiletto knife, Kyu had then proceeded to widen the gap with a rock. Water gushed through the disrupted water pipe as Kyu shone his flashlight into the hole.

_The water pressure has gone down._ He noted mentally. _Somebody's opened a faucet! Notice, please!_

"Amazing, Kyu." Megumi muttered. "When he started banging at the ceiling water pipes with the stone he found on the ground, I thought he was nuts, but maybe, just maybe we'll be saved now."

That said, she fainted in Ami's arms.

"The shock finally hit huh?" the Assassin noted.

* * *

Outside...

"It's gotta be the DDS notebook flashlight!" Kazuma concluded. "They can't be that far!"

"Yeah." Ryu agreed.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Gouda asked.

"It's the same principle used in optic fiber." Kazuma replied. "You've seen falling water shine in the fountains and stuff, right? In those fountains, the light source is inside the fountain and the flowing water bends and carries the light. In the same way, somewhere this water pipe's got a hole in it and from there, Kyu and Megu are sending the light signal."

"Water pipes." Shishido concluded. "That would mean they're underground!"

"But there aren't any entrances leading down this building." Gouda pointed out.

"Ryu-kun..." Kazuma blinked as the older teen walked off.

"Ryu-kun?" he followed Ryu to the back.

"That shelf..." Ryu started.

"What about the shelf?" Gouda asked.

"It's been moved." Ryu replied.

"OK, let's move it!" Shishido suggested.

"There's a room beyond this." Gouda noted after they shifted the shelf.

"What is this door?" he tried to open the door.

"Nine dragons." Ryu concluded.

"Nine?" Kazuma echoed. "There are 10..."

"The map we saw said it was Kuzuryuu Takumi who built this place, right?" Ryu asked, approaching the door.

"Yeah..." Kazuma replied.

"Kuzuryuu, in other words, nine dragons." Ryu remarked. "There are 10 here. One too many."

"But..." he added, placing his hand on the door puzzle and sliding it upwards.

"One's gone and now there are nine!" Gouda exclaimed.

"It's open." he noted as Ryu swung the door open. "A staircase leading down. All right."

"I'm sorry, could you two stay here on guard?" Ryu asked the two Class A students.

"But..." Shishido protested.

"Please." Ryu requested.

"Let's go, Kazuma." he looked at the youngest of the Class Q students.

"Right." Kazuma nodded and the two walked down.

"Ryu-kun, why did you leave them up there?" he asked.

"One of them might be the one who locked them in." Ryu replied. "If that's true, then leaving only one is dangerous."

"No way." Kazuma replied. "These two are Class A DDS members. There's no way they'd do that."

"If it's really them." Ryu pointed out and Kazuma gasped.

"Kyu, Megu, where are you?" he swung open the second door.

"Megu!" he ran to the unconscious girl in Ami's arms.

"Are you okay?" Kazuma followed suit.

"Kyu!" Ryu looked at the other teen.

"Don't worry." Ami assured them. "She just fainted a while ago. From the shock, I'm assuming."

"Take her." she passed Megumi to Kazuma.

"Shock?" Kazuma echoed.

"They saw me kill the viper with my knife." Ami replied. "I'm just surprised the recoil didn't hit her earlier. She's gotten stronger. "

"Hey!" Kinta shouted from above. "I'm back and I got the antivenom!"

"And I'm guessing Kinta just wasted a trip to the hospital." Ami added. "I got the viper before it managed to bite them."

"I'm so glad." Kyu sobbed. "I'm so glad... if something happened to Megu..."

"Hey!" Kinta hollered.

"My suspicion was _so_ right." Ami muttered.

* * *

The next day...

"None of the security cameras show anyone suspicious." Katagiri-sensei reported.

"Which means that, as we suspected..." Dan-sensei noted.

"The person who locked them in there and tried to kill them didn't come from outside." Nanami-sensei concluded.

"Or at least look like it." Dan-sensei added. "What do you think, Maki-kun?"

"I think that's quite possible." Maki-sensei reported. "There are presently 87 students in this school, twelve were here late the night of the incident. One of them..."

"It's also possible that a member of Pluto disguised themselves." Nanami-sensei replied.

"Dan-sensei, let's check all the students." Hongou-sensei suggested.

"Hongou-kun." Dan-sensei looked at the newest teacher.

"If nothing else, we need to check the 20 who were there that night." Hongou-sensei added. "Including a physical to look for the Crest of Pluto."

"You're an idiot, Hongou." Nanami-sensei chided.

"What?" Hongou-sensei demanded.

"You think a mere physical would reveal their Crest?" Nanami-sensei challenged. "They've hidden their crests with a special water-resistant makeup. The same with their disguises. There's even a possibility of plastic surgery! If you want to find them, you'd better be prepared to rip the skin of the face of every single student."

"Then, let's hear your idea, Nanami." Hongou-sensei retorted. "Or are we going to sit back and wait for one of the students to get killed?"

"That's not my intention." Nanami-sensei snapped.

"Dan-sensei." he looked at the principal. "Let me investigate. I'll interview them one by one, and using my detective skills, I'll..."

"You're the idiot." Hongou-sensei cut him off.

"Their acting is far superior to their make-up." he added, stepping onto the table. "With your intuition dulled by sitting around here at DDS, do you really think you can find them?"

"I don't want to hear that from somebody who ended up here after screwing up on the job and spending a month in hospital." Nanami-sensei snapped, stepping on the table.

"What did you say?" Hongou-sensei demanded, the two adversaries meeting head-to-head.

"Stop it, both of you." Dan-sensei broke the fight. "I'll handle this for now."

"Focus on improving the school's security." he instructed, the two former warring teachers returning to their seats.

"Yes!" the personnel present at the meeting chorused.

"Who was locked inside that underground cell," Dan-sensei added. "Who was this mysterious Kuzuryuu Takumi who built the building and what about that murder that happened here? There are still things unsolved in this matter. I would love to investigate myself, but with this body... I must rely on you."

"Leave it to me, Dan-sensei!" Nanami-sensei assured him.

"Of course!" Katagiri-sensei added. "Anything you want!"

"Let's get all the old murder data we have together." Maki-sensei suggested.

"Where should we start, sensei?" Hongou-sensei asked.

"Then, let us begin." Dan-sensei nodded.

* * *

In the hospital...

"DDS is temporarily closed?" Megumi blinked.

"The teachers are all looked really strange and went off to hold a conference." Kazuma supplied.

"I didn't think it'd get this big." Kyu admitted.

"You're awfully calm about it." Kinta retorted, punching his head. "It's your fault, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Kazuma pointed out. "Didn't this all happen because you made Kyu do your cleaning?"

"You didn't need to bring that up again!" Kinta protested.

"This could take a while." Ami chuckled.

"I was really surprised though." Kyu looked over at Ami. "I didn't know you were so good with a knife."

"As I've said, Hongou-sensei was the one who taught me most of what I know about using my knife to poke things." Ami remarked.

"But that door was a surprising discovery." Ryu pointed out. "Megu and Kyu solved a mystery that even Dan-sensei didn't find. In a way, isn't that rewarding?"

"But why was the underground cell built?" Megumi asked. "And who was locked up in there? And what about that murder that supposedly occurred there?"

"They're probably linked." Kyu agreed.

"Kuzuryuu Takumi." Ryu added.

"He's the one who designed that building." Ami noted.

"Maybe if we investigated it..." Ryu followed her train of thought.

"I tried that, but..." Kazuma replied, opening his laptop. "No matter which database I check, Kuzuryuu Takumi. Born 1909. Death, unknown. Architect, sculptor, composer, poet. A man of many talents, also called the all-round genius. He is also said to be one of the pioneers of trick art in Japan, but very little information exists to his personal history and all that remains are the works thought to be his."

"What?" Kinta snorted. "You 'net data you're so proud of isn't that useful at all, is it?"

"Old data like this is better found in libraries than on the net!" Kazuma protested.

"A mansion built by a pioneer of trick art." Kyu mused. "A mysterious person sealed in a secret cellar. There may be more mysteries hidden in that building."

"Kuzuryuu Takumi." Ami started. "It is said that for each masterpiece, he always created 9 art pieces, never 10. That's probably why his name is translated as the 'Nine Headed Dragon Sculptor'."

"Oh, it's time for my job." Kinta broke the silence. "Megu, take care of yourself."

"I'm going home too." Kazuma followed Kinta out.

"See you in school." Ryu bowed slightly and exited.

"Guess I've got lots of digging to do." Ami sighed and exited.

"Bye!" Kazuma waved goodbye.

"Kyu..." Megumi looked at the only one left. "Kyu, will you stay with me?"

Kyu nodded.

"It's bothering me. Who tried to kill us? Megumi mused.

"Megu..." Kyu gasped.

"If we don't know who did it, they may come after us again, and next time.." Megumi trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Megu." Kyu apologized. "If I'd listen to you when you said not to go in, and gone to get somebody, we never would've been locked in and I never would've put you in danger. I'm really sorry."

"It's OK, Kyu!" Megumi assured him. "It's not your fault. I was careless too, and... well if we break down over something like this, we'll never make it as detectives, will we? So, don't worry about it."

"Megu..." Kyu heaved in relief.

* * *

After Ryu returned home...

"I'm home." Ryu announced.

"Welcome home, Ryu-sama." Yurie greeted him.

"There's something I'd like to ask you." Ryu stated.

"What is it?" Yurie asked.

"Three members of DDS's Class Q were almost killed by someone." Ryu replied. "D you have some kind of idea, Yurie-san?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't." Yurie answered.

"I see." Ryu remarked.

"Let me say this." he warned. "I'm going to DDS because of my grandfather's direct order. I won't allow any selfish actions."

"Understood, Ryu-sama." Yurie replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another chapter down. Read and review.


	24. Collector of Killers

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 22. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 23: Collector of Killers

* * *

Time passes...

"Infiltrate and investigate?" Ami echoed. "Amakusa-san and I?"

"Yes." Dan-sensei replied. "First take a look at this."

"Collector?" Ryu echoed when a pop up screen appeared.

"This is the website of an elite high school, Shibusawa Academy." Hongou-sensei stated.

"Lately, there has been strange rumors appearing on its message board." Dan-sensei added. "One of its students is supposedly collecting snuff videos."

"Snuff video?" Ami raised a brow.

"A video tape of an actual murder." Ryu replied.

"And the person in the video is one of the school's female students, who vanished a month ago." Hongou-sensei remarked. "It's all rumor. But it is true that one of the students, Ogura Emina, has gone missing." as he showed the two Ogura's picture.

"So the school has hired us to find out the veracity and source of these rumors." Dan-sensei added. "This is dangerous work. It's up to you to whether to take it."

"I'll do it." Ryu replied.

"Dan-sensei." Ami reminded the principal "I'm used to danger."

Just then, Hongou-sensei walked towards the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he barked, opening the door to reveal the rest of Class Q.

"Those guys never change." Ami sighed.

"Well, since only the two of them were called, we kinda' got worried." Megumi stammered.

"That's right, Dan-sensei." Kinta agreed, the four entering the office. "Why are we being left behind?"

"He's got no choice, does he?" Kazuma pointed out. "I'm an elementary schooler, nobody's going to mistake you for a student at an elite school."

"Then, I'll go!" Kyu offered.

"Next time, if there's an elementary school we need to infiltrate, you can come with me, Kyu." Kazuma added.

"What?" Kyu protested, amidst the laughter. "Everybody thinks I look like an elementary schooler?"

"Then, I'll go!" Megumi interjected.

"And put you in more danger?" Ami raised an eyebrow. "No offense, Megu, but after what happened a few days ago, I'm not risking it."

"Yes." Megumi sighed.

"Goodbye." Ryu and Ami bowed to Dan-sensei and exited.

"Hey!" Kyu protested loudly as everyone exited. "Don't just say goodbye and walk off!"

"Is this really as good idea?" Hongou-sensei asked, once Class Q was out of earshot.

"There's just something strange about that Amakusa kid." he added. "The event a few days ago proved that someone has infiltrated DDS."

"Hongou-kun." Dan-sensei told him.

"Yes." Dan-sensei replied. "Suspecting people without proof is just what they want us to do."

"I have a very high opinion of his abilities." he added. "And more than anything, he is a candidate of Class Q, one of whom is going to take my place.

* * *

Sometime later in Shibusawa Academy...

"Everyone, let me introduce our new students, Mizuno Ami and Amakusa Ryu." the maths instructor, Murasaki Misato stated.

_Some things never change._ Ami mused when the class focused on their books.

"Okay, let's start class." Murasaki-sensei started.

* * *

At her seat...

"Calculus." Ami remarked, after opening her textbook. "Just as expected."

"Normally, you would do it in second year and third year." Ryu noted. "But this is an elite school."

"This is gonna suck." Ami remarked.

"Hey you guys." Kogure Junya demanded. "Transfer students. What are you whispering? It's annoying me."

"I'm sorry." Ryu apologized.

"Talking on the first day of class, you must think you're pretty good." Kogure scoffed.

"Well teacher?" he turned to Murasaki-sensei who had written to questions on the chalkboard. "Why don't we let them solve those problems? This is the kind of problems that would appear on an entrance exam for Tokyo University's Sciences Department if you can't solve it, then we won't accept you as members of this special A class."

Ryu stood up first and went to the first problem written on the chalkboard, leaving Ami with the second one. Ryu started writing his solution, but Ami just stared at the problem. When Ryu was already on his third equation line, Ami tilted her head to one side and began writing. She wrote a single-line equation, equated it to an answer which she encircled, and put down the chalk.

Murasaki-sensei's eyes widened at Ami's answer. _Where did she learn how to solve it that way?!_

Clearing her throat, she remarked, "Ms Mizuno, I haven't taught the class how to solve using that method."

A single "oh" came from Ami before she picked up the chalk again. "You wanted me to write the long equation. Sorry about that, sensei," she apologized and started to write equation after equation in her neat penmanship, filling nearly a quarter the board and ending up with the same answer she had before.

Murasaki-sensei cleared her throat again after she had finished, and picked up another piece of chalk. "Our lesson consists only up to this part for now," she explained, drawing a horizontal line halfway through the long equation. "The rest, and the equation Ms. Mizuno used, will be taught on your senior year here in high school."

She looked at Ami, "Good job, Ms. Mizuno. You may take your seat."

Kogure observed the girl as she walked back to her seat. Sticking a foot out, he had planned to trip her and embarrass her in class when Ami hopped over the extended foot, revealing not only the plain, black boxers she wore, and also the lethal bowie knife strapped to her thigh.

Glaring at him, Ami told him frostily, "That's just a tad too childish for high school, don't you think?" and returned to her seat as if nothing had happened.

Up front, Ryu had finished his question.

_That girl never ceases to amaze me._ He mused.

"Sensei?" he started. "Is this OK?"

"It's perfect." Murasaki-sensei gaped.

_No way..._ one of the students thought. _He took less than three minutes. Not even the best students in school could do that._

* * *

After the school bell rang...

"Neat. To be able to solve a problem like that easily." Ami noted after class.

"People with glass houses shouldn't throw rocks." Ryu told her. "You were amazing yourself."

"Touche." Ami chuckled.

"We're transfer students." Ryu reminded her. "Act like it."

"Amakusa-kun!" a line of girls squealed as Ami wisely stepped aside to avoid getting pummeled.

"Hey, what school did you come from?" one of the girls gushed.

"You were the best student at it, weren't you?" another beamed.

"What are your best subjects?" another asked.

"Well, ummm..." Ryu was overwhelmed as Ami snickered.

"Hey girls. you're bothering the new student." Tominaga Mashashi intervened.

"I'm Tominaga Mashashi." he introduced himself. "I'm the class representative. If there's anything you need help in, let me know."

"Hi." Ryu replied.

"Who's the female class rep?" Ami thought to ask.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Touya Kuniko stood up. "I'm Touya Kuniko. Nice to meet you, Mizuno-san."

"Call me Ami." Ami told her. "Hi."

"But..." Touya protested.

"That won't work on her. She's not the type of person who can call her friends anything other than something like Mizuno-san." Asabuki Maya remarked.

"I'm Asabuki Maya." she introduced herself. "Call me Maya, Ami."

"By the way, Ami." she added. "What's your relationship with Amakusa?"

"Well..." Ami leaned back as Asabuki leaned forward. "Ask him that yourself."

"He's not bad, is he?" Asabuki noted. "He's so cool! And how smart is he? That crammer Kogure's is in danger, isn't he?"

Aside, Kogure sneezed.

"But the worst one is Oobayashi, who is in danger of being kicked out of class 'cause Amakusa is here." Tominaga added.

"He can hear you." Asabuki hushed.

Behind the class, Oobayashi Kazuki stood up and looked at Ami, a brief flash of recognition across his face before he walked out.

"He's kind of scary." Ami noted.

"He's a kind you don't see often in this school." Tominaga added.

"That's right." Asabuki agreed. "When those rumors started spreading, everybody thought he was the Collector."

"What? Collector?" Ami echoed.

"I wonder..." she mused.

* * *

After school...

"I got a mail from Kazuma." Ryu told his companion. "He learned that somebody from the Special Class A is occasionally spreading rumors about the Collector on the school's homepage."

"Did he learn who?" Ami asked.

"No, he couldn't find that out." Ryu replied. "But maybe those rumors were spread deliberately as an announcement of some kind of incident to come."

"Announcement of an incident." Ami echoed. "This is going to be one messy case."

"What are you doing?" Oobayashi asked, approaching the two with his lackeys.

"The two transfer students are handing out together." one of his lackeys remarked.

"Improper relationships are against the rules." another added.

"Hey, you live in the dorms right?" Oobayashi peered closer at Ryu. "That means that once the bullying starts, you've nowhere to run."

"Your girl's pretty cute." he turned to Ami who looked at him passively. "If her picture got uploaded onto the 'net, all the maniacs might fall in love with her."

Ami calmly grabbed Oobayashi's arm and tossed him over her shoulder and startling Oobayashi's lackeys.

"Don't touch me." she growled, resting her bowie knife against Oobayashi's neck. "Stay away; otherwise, I'll kill you."

"I'm sorry!" Oobayashi stammered and fled with his two lackeys.

"I didn't even have to act." Ryu smiled as Ami replaced her knife.

"I'm no 'damsel in distress', you know." Ami grinned.

"Right." Ryu nodded. "Now, next is the dorm."

"The boys and girls dorms are separate." he added, the two heading to the dorms. "Ami, be careful."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ami retorted.

"Sorry, I forgot." Ryu chuckled.

Then, Ami stopped when she sensed someone watching them as they passed the old school building.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing." Ami replied, having sensed the shadow watching them disappear.

* * *

In the boys' dorm...

"So you're the transfer student? I'm Sakuma, I'm a senior and the dorm-head." Sakuma Hibiki introduced himself.

"I heard that you did quite an impressive performance right after coming here." he added, showing Ryu his room. "We've got one to a room here, and each room has a PC. Any rumors gets spread really quickly by the message board, so be careful."

"Careful of what?" Ryu asked.

"Stand out too much and nothing good will happen, you know." Sakuma informed him.

"Now then, this is your room." he opened the door.

"Huh?" he blinked when he noticed the PC was on. "The PC power's on..."

"Collector?" Ryu gaped as the pop-up screen appeared.

"A snuff video!" Sakuma gasped as the video played.

"No, this is a fake." Ryu corrected. "Those are bad special effects."

"Even so, that's really creepy." Sakuma noted. "I'll call a teacher."

"No, it's fine." Ryu assured him. "It's just somebody trying to scare the transfer student."

"You think?" Sakuma asked.

* * *

In the girls' dorm...

"Touya-san, you're the head of the girls' dorm, too huh?" Ami asked.

"Yes." Touya replied, showing Ami her room. "I was made to do it. I don't have plenty of friends so I've got lots of free time."

"Kinda dark." Ami muttered.

"Huh?" she blinked when they went past a room. "Ogura Emina?"

"That room's a little..." Touya protested.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"The person who lives there has gone missing." Touya replied.

"I see..." Ami noted. "What kind of person is she?"

"She was wonderful!" Touya gushed. "Cheerful, cute... I thought I wanted to be like her."

"I knew I never could, so..." she stopped herself.

* * *

That night...

"Snuff video?" Ami echoed.

"Yeah, the guy's fingerprints were still on the PC." Ryu replied, the two heading back to the classroom. "We just need to match them with the fingerprints from the desks."

"Here it is." he found a match after lifting the fingerprints form the desk. "The fingerprints match."

"This desk is..." Ami mused.

"Yes." Ryu agreed. "The one who put the snuff video on my PC was the Academy's best student."

"Kogure Junya." Ami finished his sentence.

Looking at her partner, she cautioned, "Looks like the one who should be careful isn't me."

* * *

In Kogure's room...

"Damn that transfer student..." Kogure cursed, typing rapidly. "I'm going to chase you out of here. Just like did then."

"Yes?" he asked when he heard a knock.

"Oh you?" he peered at his visitor. "Sorry, I'm busy now." and shut the door.

"What is it?" he asked when his visitor reopened the door. "Come back tomorrow, OK?" only to be knocked unconscious by his visitor. With his victim in his hands, the shadow dragged Kogure off.

* * *

The next day...

"I got a note saying that Kogure-kun is out today with a cold." Murasaki-sensei informed the class. " Tominaga-kun, do you know anything about it?"

"No, nothing."Tominaga replied.

"Someone found out it was him who did it and he ran away?" Ami mused.

"No way." Ryu objected.

* * *

That evening...

Kogure had awoken to find himself tied to a chair and gagged in the abandoned school building. Struggling against his restrains, his eyes widened when the masked 'Collector' removed a video camera from the bag. His muffled scream was heard next.

* * *

The next day...

"If you solve for alpha, beta, and gamma..." Murasaki-sensei continued her lesson.

"Day Number Two and Kogure still hasn't appeared." Ami noted. "Something is _so_ wrong."

"Sensei." Ryu stopped Murasaki-sensei outside the classroom after the bell rang.

"Is Kogure-san away today again?" he asked.

"Looks like it." Murasaki-sensei replied.

"Two days in a row..." Ryu added. "Sensei, can I see the note he sent?"

"Sure." Murasaki-sensei opened her registrar and revealed the note.

"A word processor wrote that." Ryu remarked.

"I found it inside my grade book yesterday." Murasaki-sensei supplied.

"Sensei, have you talked to him?" Ryu asked.

"No." Murasaki-sensei replied. "I phoned his room a while ago but nobody answered."

Ryu frowned.

* * *

Later...

"Is this okay?" Sakuma asked as he, Ryu and Murasaki-sensei appeared before Kogure's room. "He's really touchy about stuff. If you go inside his room without asking just because he's out with a cold he'll get really mad."

"Don't you think it's strange?" Ryu posted a question. "The note saying he was out was written on a PC. And he didn't answer his phone. Something may have happened to him."

"No way..." Sakuma gasped.

That said, he opened the door to find the room empty.

"Kogure-kun's not here." Murasaki-sensei remarked.

"The PC's power is still on." Sakuma added.

"What is this?" he gasped when Ryu opened the last document Kogure had been working on, the word 'Die' filling the entire word processor.

"What's wrong, Amakusa-kun?" Murasaki-sensei asked when Ryu turned back and knelt down.

"Look at this." Ryu replied.

"This is blood." he added, swiping a dab on his finger.

"What?" Sakuma gasped.

* * *

Back in class...

"Yeah, Ogura Emina?" Asabuki noted. "Yeah, she was cute and from a rich family, all the guys loved her."

"Then, she didn't have a reason to vanish, did she?" Ami asked.

"Actually..." Asabuki started after a while. "Don't tell anybody, but I saw something."

"Three days before she vanished, it felt like she was really worried about something." she confessed, recalling a sobbing Ogura in the washroom, the tap running before her. "So I'm thinking maybe she killed herself."

"I think not." Tominaga objected. "I think she was murdered."

"You can't mean..." Asabuki trailed off.

"Yeah, the Collector." Tominaga replied. "You've heard about it, right Mizuno-san? The rumor that one of our classmates is collecting snuff videos. And that in his room, there's a mountain of videotapes and that somebody snuck one of them out of his room and it was of a missing student being killed."

"I see." Ami muttered. "That's why the school came to DDS; that couldn't just be a coincidence."

"Huh?" Asabuki blinked.

"No, nothing." Ami replied.

"Hey, want to investigate this thing ourselves?" she suggested.

"Investigate?" Asabuki and Tominaga echoed.

"That'd be fun... maybe." Tominaga remarked.

"Yeah, I'll do it!" Asabuki agreed. "I'll invite Amakusa-kun!"

"Oh... ok." Ami let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey, Touya-san, want to help too?" she asked. "Didn't you say that Ogura-san was a person you really admired? You must be worried."

"That'll never happen." Asabuki chided. "She's got zero enthusiasm."

"I'll do it." Touya interrupted. "Let me join you."

"OK, it's decided." Ami turned to the other two.

* * *

That evening...

"Ryu, where are you?" Ami asked over her hand-free handphone

"My room in the dorm. I'm talking with Kazuma-kun via email." Ryu replied.

"So much so that you missed our lunch date." Ami teased.

"Sorry. I'll make up to you tomorrow." Ryu promised.

"Anyway," Ami added. "The class and I have decided to all become detectives. Of course, you're going to join us, so now the two of us don't have to sneak around anymore. The members are Asabuki-san, Touya-san, and Tominaga-san."

Her sentence was cut off when someone grabbed her from behind, pressing a chloroform cloth over her mouth.

"Ames." Ryu called over the speaker of her wire. "What's wrong, Ames?"

Struggling against her assailant, Ami managed to step on his foot, forcing her attacker off.

"Damn, chloroform." she hissed, the effects already affecting her brain.

Her assailant then caught the unconscious girl as the chloroform kicked in.

_DDS._ The assailant noticed the watch Ami wore on her wrist. _So that's it._

"Ames, what's wrong. Ami!" Ryu shouted over the speaker.

Pulling off the watch and the ear piece on Ami's ear, the attacker crushed the watch under his foot.

* * *

Upon hearing the sound, Ryu rushed out of his room.

_Ami... no way..._ he wondered. _Ami!_

* * *

In the abandoned school building...

Ami had awakened to find herself tied to a chair and gagged.

_What?_ Her eyes widened at the masked Collector before her. _Who is this?_

The Collector then moved aside to reveal a still alive Kogure.

_Kogure-san?_ Ami raised an eyebrow at the struggling Kogure.

_What's that_?She thought, looking over at the video camera on the side table. _A video camera?_

The Collector then switched on the video camera and took the glass bottle he had prepared. Approaching the frightened Kogure, he proceeded to smash the bottle onto Kogure's head.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Amakusa-kun." Asabuki noted.

"Hey, have you seen Mizuno-san?" Ryu asked.

"We're looking for her too." Tominaga told him.

"I went back to the dorm, but she wasn't there." Touya added.

_What should I..._ Ryu thought. _Should I call for help from DDS? But what if it was them who kidnapped her?_

"Everyone." he started. "Actually Mizuno-san might have been kidnapped by somebody."

"She suddenly just hung up in the middle of my phone conversation with her, and now she won't pick up." he explained after hearing the three's startled gasps. "This may be related to those rumors of the Collector."

"What?" Asabuki gaped. "When did this happen?"

"Thirty minutes ago." Ryu replied. "Please, look for her with me."

"OK!" Asabuki nodded.

"Then let's split into two." Tominaga suggested. "I and Amakusa-kun will check the dorm. You guys check the gym."

"OK." the two girls nodded.

"See you later." Tominaga added, the four splitting up. "Let's go, Amakusa-kun."

* * *

Sometime later...

"Well?" Asabuki asked after they met up.

"No luck, we can't find her." Tominaga replied.

"How about her home?" Asabuki asked.

"I thought of that and tried calling her there." Ryu replied. "But she's not gone home."

"Hmm, what about the 'net?" Touya suggested.

"Net?" Ryu echoed.

"If it's related to those rumors of the Collector, maybe the school's BBS could tell us something." Touya replied.

Ryu frowned at the revelation.

* * *

Later in Ryu's room...

"How is it?" Tominaga asked as Ryu assessed the message board.

"There's a movie along with it." Ryu replied and clicked on the link.

"Snuff Theater?" Asabuki blinked as the video played.

"Look, that's Kogure!" Tominaga gasped when the video came onscreen, showing a struggling Kogure.

"Who the hell is that?" Asabuki gasped when the Collector approached the tied Kogure.

The two girls gasped as the Collector smashed the bottle in his had onto Kogure's head.

"Ami!" Ryu gasped, now the camera turned to the tied and gagged girl.

"Ami!" Asabuki gasped, the camera closing in onto her, her expression remaining unfazed.

"Mizuno-san!" Touya gaped.

"Ami!" Ryu almost screamed as the camera closed in.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Broadcast of the Campus of Death

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 23. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 24: Broadcast of the Campus of Death

* * *

_Impossible._ Ryu was stunned as the video turned off.

"Where is that?" he asked, replaying the video.

"You can see the clock tower." Touya added.

"Amakusa-kun!" Asabuki gasped as Ryu dashed out, the three following him out.

* * *

Upon arriving at the clock tower...

"From the angle of the tower, I'm sure we saw the building, which means..." Ryu reasoned.

"Hey, this building isn't being used anymore." Asabuki pointed out as they stopped before the old school building.

"No, look." Ryu objected as he approached the crossed wooden boards used to seal the door. "The boards are old, but those are new nails. Somebody pulled them out and changed them recently."

After pulling the boards off, he ran in.

"This way." he turned to his left and took off.

"How can you tell?" Asabuki asked as they followed him.

"The other routes are covered with spider webs, but not this one." Ryu replied. "That means somebody has been here recently."

"Amazing, Amakusa-kun." Tominaga remarked.

"This is it." Ryu stopped at the fourth last door.

Using a cloth, he slid the door open to find an unconscious but relatively unscathed Ami.

"Ami!" he gasped and rushed to free her gag. "Hang on, Ami!"

"She's alive." Asabuki breathed in relief, Ami waking up as Ryu worked her binds.

"I'm glad." Touya added.

"Ami, wake up." Ryu told her after freeing her.

"My head..." Ami muttered as she stirred. "Not so loud please."

"I'm glad." Ryu added. "You're safe."

"Can't say the same for Kogure-san though." Ami remarked.

Asabuki and Touya screamed at the sight of a very dead Kogure.

_Kogure._ Ryu thought.

* * *

After the police arrived...

"They were broadcasting the murder over the net?" the detective-in-charge exclaimed.

"Yes." Touya stammered.

"Um, Detective."Asabuki started. "There's something about this that bothers me."

"Who are you?" the detective asked.

"Asabuki Maya."Asabuki introduced herself. "I was one of the students who found the body. There's a student in our class, Oobayashi, who's kind of a delinquent type. I saw him once..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You're telling everybody I'm the Collector." Oobayashi growled, after throwing Kogure against the roof fence._

"_Damn you!" he pummeled Kogure to the ground. "Bastard."_

* * *

"He's got to be the one who did it!" Asabuki insisted. "And later..."

"OK, OK." the detective told her. "We'll listen to what you have to say later."

"Excuse me." Sakuma entered. "I'm Residence Hall Director, Sakuma."

"Oh, there you are." the detective looked at him. "When's the last time you saw Kogure-kun, the victim?"

"Right after dinner, two days ago." Sakuma replied. "I thought he went straight back to his room."

"He's got no friends, so he's always like that." Tominaga supplied.

"What are you doing?" the detective demanded when he saw Ryu over at the chutes. "You can't mess with te crime scene!"

"Look at this, Detective." Ryu added. "The dust has been wiped away on this deck. In other words, this is where the criminal put the camera when he shot the video."

"What of it?" the detective asked.

"Don't you think it's odd?" Ryu inquired, walking towards the window.

"Look." he stopped before the window. "Normally if you shoot form that position, the light would come in through here and you would not be able to see the victim's face."

"But Kogure's face was clearly visible in that footage we saw." Asabuki pointed out.

"It's likely the criminal used a portable light, or something, for movie making." Ryu added.

"He even prepared lightning then." the detective noted. "Is it just the peculiarities of a pervert?"

"No, probably not." Ryu objected. "The criminal here, isn't just a simple pervert. This is more like a pre-meditated act of a very smart person."

* * *

That evening in Ami's room...

"Are you really alright?" Ryu asked, sitting on the chair in front of her computer.

"You've asked that for the umpteenth time, you know?" Ami remarked.

"And yes, I would be." she replied. "Though, I still hadn't gotten the chloroform out of my system yet."

"It's only 7.30." Ryu looked at his watch. "I'll stay here for a little while longer."

"So, if someone see this and gets the wrong idea, whose fault will it be?" Ami joked.

"That won't happen." Ryu chuckled. "Thanks to that 'detective group' you made, nobody would think it's strange if we're together."

"And," he added. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Even after a student was killed, and you may think this is awful, but I still need to think and ask, 'Why? Explore deeper... stop.""

"You never change, do you?" Ami shook her head. "I let my guard down for one second and this happens. Hongou-sensei is _so_ going to skin me."

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor." Ryu noted amusedly.

"Don't make me deep-freeze you." Ami mock-glared.

"As if you could." Ryu joked.

"You... joke..." Ami blinked in surprise.

"It's called humor." Ryu smirked as he stood up and walked towards her.

"I just rarely use it." he added, pinning her to the bed and kissing her deeply.

"What brought that on?" Ami teased after they broke off.

"Consider it an early compensation for missing on lunch." Ryu replied, getting off her when his cell rang.

"Way to spoil the moment huh?" Ami remarked as Ryu chuckled when he answered the call.

"Yes?" he asked. "Asabuki-san?"

* * *

In Asabuki's room...

"Ah, Ryu-kun?" Asabuki asked as she watched the television. "There's something about this case that I wanted to show you."

"About the case?" Ryu echoed.

"Yeah." Asabuki replied. "I've only been in this school for six months or so but I knew Kogure before that. By which I mean, Kogure went to the same middle school that was attached to this one. So did I. And so did Oobayashi, and Touya, and Tominaga too. And actually..."

"Somebody's here." she added, hearing a knock on the door. "I'll call you back."

"Yes?" she answered her door after hanging up.

"What?" she opened the door.

* * *

In Ami's room...

"Should I be jealous?" Ami teased after Ryu hang up.

"You're a tease, you know that." Ryu remarked.

"And you love me for it." Ami winked.

"Can't say I don't agree." Ryu agreed, claiming her lips in another kiss.

"Asabuki-san hasn't called back." he noted after their small make-out session.

"Yes?" Ami got up and answered her door.

"Touya-san!" she blinked.

"Mizuno-san, I, ummm..." Touya stammered, before gasping when she saw Ryu in Ami's room.

"You got it wrong!" Ami quickly thought of a cover up, knowing where Touya's though pattern had gone. "We were just talking about the case."

"But..." Touya started.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked.

"I saw a strange message on the BBS." Touya replied.

"On the BBS?" Ryu echoed.

Ami looked at the teen at the computer. Ryu nodded and opened the message board.

"An incredible live broadcast?" Ami blinked when Ryu scrolled down to the newest message.

"It's almost 9 pm." Touya added.

"This is the same as when Ami was kidnapped." Ryu noted when the 'Snuff Theater' screen popped up.

"Look at that, it's the dorm." Ami added once the image came on. "He's shooting the film with a camera and sending the footage using a cellphone and a laptop."

The camera then turned to face a door and someone opened the door, letting the person in. the screen then shot the clock in the room.

"Damnit! Where is that?" Ryu cursed after the room's owner took a vase from her cardboard. "Whose room?"

"Asabuki-san!" he gasped when the camera now showed Asabuki's frightened face as she backed off.

Touya screamed as a vase came down on Asabuki's head, Ami gritting her teeth in frustration.

Rushing out of the room, the three headed off to Asabuki's room, Ryu bursting in through the door.

* * *

In Asabuki's room...

"Asabuki-san!" Ami exclaimed after seeing the unconscious Asabuki on the floor, a bruise on her forehead.

* * *

In the dorm...

"What's doing on?" Murasaki-sensei asked as Sakuma and Tominaga dashed into the girls' dorm. "It's late."

"Asabuki-san has...!" Tominaga informed her.

"I'm sorry!" Touya apologized, pushing past Sakuma and Tominaga as she dashed out of Asabuki's room.

"Amakusa-kun, Mizuno-san, what is this?" Murasaki-sensei inquired upon arrival.

"She went to call an ambulance." Ryu informed the teacher.

"Was it the Collector?" Sakuma asked.

"Why would they attack Asabuki-san?" Tominaga asked.

Ryu looked away as he recalled what Asabuki had told him.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Ah, Ryu-kun?" Asabuki asked as she watched the television. "There's something about this case that I wanted to show you."_

* * *

_If what she was going to show me was a hint as to the identity of the criminal..._ Ryu thought.

"Ami, have you been in this room before?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ami replied. "Though I just saw a little bit of it."

"What has changed since then?" Ryu asked. "Anything?"

"Hey, what are you saying?" Sakuma asked. "She just took a quick look, she can't remember that."

"The way the books were lined up on that shelf, has changed." Ami replied.

"No way, you can remember?" Tominaga was stunned as Ryu approached the said shelf.

"I am a Recorder." Ami replied.

"Recorder?" Murasaki-sensei echoed.

"People with such incredible memories that anything they saw, heard, knew, anything they experienced was stored in their consciousness for access at any time. They didn't forget a single thing." Ami explained.

"The part changed a lot." she pointed to the shelf.

"Videos." Ryu blinked after removing a book to check the back of the shelf.

"There are a lot." Ami agreed after the rest of the books were removed.

"You guys..." Murasaki-sensei started.

"Let's call the police!" Sakuma suggested and went off.

"This is strange." Ryu noted, noticing the clock. "Tomorrow isn't a day off, but she has her alarm set for 9."

"Classes start at 8.30 though." Ami pointed out.

"Oh boy, I know that look." she sighed, noting her partner's serious expression.

* * *

After the police arrived...

"What?" the detective exclaimed. "Then the criminal broadcast this murder live?"

"Unfortunately." Ryu replied.

"All right, check the alibis of all the students and teachers." the detective instructed.

"Asabuki-san liked horror, huh?" Murasaki-sensei noted.

"Have you known her for a long time?" Ami asked the teacher.

"Yes." Murasaki-sensei replied. "She was in the movie club at the Academy's middle school. I was the advisor then."

"Teacher, can you come here for a second?" the detective requested.

"Yes." Murasaki-sensei replied and walked off.

"Ami." Ryu started.

"This video wasn't here a while ago." he noted, looking at the tape recorder.

"Did someone put it in?" Ami mused.

"No, it's was probably recording." Ryu replied.

"This counter is busted." he added, pressing on the malfunctioned record button.

"The tape is totally rewound." he noted, pulling out the recording tape.

"Let's look." he replaced the tape back in the recorder.

"So then, here is the problem..." the game show announcer started as the tape played.

"It's a quiz program that starts at 8." Ami noted. "Is this what she was recording?"

"But it starts halfway through though." Ryu pointed out.

"I see." he realized what was going on when he glanced at the clock. "That's it!"

"Okay Mr. Genius, mind sharing?" Ami smiled.

* * *

The next day...

"Oobayashi-kun right?" the detective asked. "Where were you, at around 9 o'clock, last night?"

"I was outside the school." Oobayashi replied.

"With who?" the detective asked.

"I was alone." Oobayashi replied. "I got a message on my cellphone, with a girl's name. It said she's be waiting at a nearby park."

"And who was there?" the detective pressed.

"Well, nobody ever came." Oobayashi answered.

"Don't try and fool us!" the detective hollered.

"It's true!" Oobayashi insisted.

"Listen, there are only ten people in the school who don't have alibis for the times of the murder!" the detective shouted. "You're also the only one who's strongly connected to the victims! You were in the same middle school as them and you were in the same movie club too, right? In other words, you're the criminal!"

"Wait, detective." Ryu intervened. "It is unlikely that Oobayashi-kun is the perpetrator."

"What? You're awfully confident." the detective remarked as the two DDS students walked in.

"Actually, this incident involves a clever trick with alibis." Ryu added.

"What?" the detective echoed.

"I shall explain now." Ryu replied. "How the Collector avoided suspicion, by using the Internet and an alibi trick."

* * *

In the auditorium...

"First, look at this." Ryu started as he played the 'Snuff Theater' onscreen..

"Thos footage was broadcast over the Internet last night." he added, showing Asabuki's incident.

"Look closely." he remarked when the screen showed the door, rewinding as Asabuki let the person in. "You can tell that she is inviting the criminal into her room.", rewinding the screen several more time and pausing at the 20 second-mark.

"Oobayashi-kun, this is you, right?" the detective accused. "You knew her since middle school so she let you inside without suspecting a thing."

"Is that so?" Ryu challenged as Oobayashi shook his head.

"Remember what she said when Kogure Junya was killed?" he reminded the detective.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_He's got to be the one who did it!" Asabuki insisted._

* * *

"Would you really let someone, who you thought was a murderer, into your room like that?" Ryu asked. "She wouldn't have acted like this, unless it was a person whom she trusted to come into her room at night, don't you think? So when you think about it, her lack of suspicion here, is proof that Oobayashi is not the criminal."

"Right?" Oobayashi added. "Even without that, she always used to hate me."

"Then, who is the criminal?" the detective burst out. "We checked all the students without alibis and he was the only one who is suspicious.!"

"That alibi itself, was a trick." Ryu replied. "Actually, when I saw this footage, the thing I was most interested in was..."

"The alarm clock." he fast-forwarded the tape to 25 seconds. "Why did they go through all the trouble of showing the alarm clock? It was because anyone who saw this, would think that the incident took place in real time. But, at 8.30 on the night of the murder, I got a call from her. At that time, someone went to her room."

"What?" the detective exclaimed.

"Probably, the person who went into her room changed the clock's time when she wasn't looking and then attacked her." Ryu concluded. "And then, at 9, broadcast that video over the Internet. That was the alibi that they used."

"That does make sense." the detective admitted. "But without any proof, it's just a crazy theory of yours."

"We do have proof." Ryu corrected.

"What?" the detective gasped.

"Look at the alarm setting of this clock." Ryu pointed out. "It's set for just before 9. School starts at 8.30, why would she set her alarm for 9?"

"This is the answer." he showed the audience another tape.

"A video tape." the detective noted. "What's on it?"

"Actually, just before she was killed, she was trying to record a video program that she wanted to watch." Ryu replied, replacing the tape.

"This program always starts at 8, doesn't it?" Touya asked when the quiz program came onscreen.

"Yes." Ryu agreed. "The video contains a recording of this program that starts halfway through."

"What does this mean?" Sakuma asked.

"What she really wanted to tape, was a movie that started at 9." Ryu replied. "But the timer on her VCR was broken and so she couldn't set it to automatically record. So she set her alarm for 9 and was going to press the record button then. But, because the criminal secretly changed the time, she unknowingly pressed the record button earlier than that. In other words, this is proof that by changing her clock, the criminal wanted the murder to look like it took place in real time, therefore giving themselves an alibi. So an alibi for 9:00 means nothing."

"OK, let's recheck everyone's alibis." the detective instructed.

"Yes!" his subordinate replied and the two walked out.

"Detective, may I check the contents of the videos in Asabuki-san's room?" Ryu requested.

"Give it a try, Mr. Detective." the detective chuckled.

"He doesn't look like a bad guy." Ami remarked.

"Yeah." Ryu agreed.

* * *

In Asabuki's room later...

"There are a lot of videos here." Ami remarked after Ryu removed the last tape.

"What's wrong?" she asked when Ryu noticed something.

"Those numbered videos..." Ryu started. "Number 7 is missing."

"That means what she wanted to show us was on that tape." Ami followed his reasoning.

"Let's watch the tapes that are here, starting with number 1." Ryu suggested.

"I knew you were going to say that." Ami sighed.

"My eyes are _so_ going to thank me for this." she added sarcastically.

"This is from the movie club Asabuki-san said she was in." she noted when the video played.

"That's Ogura Emina, who went missing!" she gasped when the camera turned to Ogura who was combing her hair.

"And that is the Residence Hall Director Sakuma and Murasaki-sensei." Ryu added as the camera turned to the two. "They look like they are the club president and advisor."

"That's Kogure-kun and Asabuki-san." Ami noted when the screen turned to the two students, Kogure holding up a reflector screen under Asabuki's instructions.

"Oobayashi-kun and Tominaga-kun and Touya-san." she added as the camera turned to the three. "They were all members of the movie club."

"Looks like we've narrowed down the range of suspects." Ryu noted.

* * *

Later in the auditorium...

"Hey, is the criminal really one of them?" Ami whispered to her partner.

Ryu hushed her.

"That brings back memories." Murasaki-sensei remarked as the video played.

"Well, some of us have changed a lot since then." Tominaga noted.

"Are you talking about me?" Oobayashi demanded.

"Stop it!" Touya chided. "Why? We were all friends back then."

"Once you get to high school, you all become rivals." Sakuma added.

"That was fun." Touya reminisced. "We used to watch the movies we made, at Sakuma-sempai's dad's movie theatre. Or have my father, who worked in the prop business, show us sets."

"More importantly, let's think about the murder." Tominaga reminded her. "That's why we're here, right?"

* * *

After showing the videos...

"Thanks for helping me out back there, Amakusa." Oobayashi remarked as the audience exited. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, to think the clock on the video was set 30 minutes ahead." Tominaga agreed.

"Or that the clock was set for night, not morning." Touya added.

"By the way, I'd like to ask." Ryu replied, showing them Tape Number 6. "Do you know what was on the tape, that came after this one?"

"Dunno." Oobayashi answered.

"It was a long time ago and this is the first time I've seen these tapes." Sakuma confessed.

"If you remember anything, let me know." Ryu requested.

"But who do you suppose did it?" Sakuma wondered.

"It looks like seeing these videos was pretty hard for the criminal." Ryu chuckled once everyone else was out of earshot. "He cracked just a bit. All we need now is a motive and to disprove his alibi for Kogure Junya's death."

Just then, his phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered the call.

"What?" he gasped.

* * *

In Ryu's room...

"What is this?" Ami asked as the entire hate message flooded the computer screen.

"'Anime, I hate you.'" she recited as Ryu scrolled down the page. "'Anime, die.' Huh?"

"Kogure-kun wrote all these?" she inquired over the cell phone.

* * *

In DDS...

"Ryu-kun asked me to look at the school server, so I had them show it to me." Kazuma replied over the handphone.

"But they are all different names." Kinta pointed out.

"On the Internet, one person can easily pretend to be many, bu using different handles." Kazuma told him.

"Anyway, read the last one." he requested.

* * *

In Ryu's room...

"The last one?" Ami echoed as Ryu scrolled upwards.

"'To the many of you who hate me, this is my last message.'" she read.

"'I'm going to kill myself.'" she blinked when Ryu revealed the last sentence. "No way! To kill yourself because of online abuse?"

"It's not impossible." Ryu pointed out. "There are people who fall in love and marry just from message board posts made on the Internet."

"What?" Ami asked when Ryu noticed something.

"Right here where they are insulting 'Anime'." Ryu started. "They input it in romaji and forgot to change it to hiragana."

"What of it?" Ami asked, already knowing where his thought train had gone.

"This 'anime' is an anagram." Ryu replied.

"A.N.I.M.E." he opened the word processor and typed in the letters.

"If you type it backwards," he added, the word 'Emina' appearing below 'Anime'. "Look at the romaji."

"Emina." Ami read.

"By Emina, you mean... Ogura Emina?" she blinked. "Then the one Kogure-san was abusing over the Internet was Ogura Emina? And so she killed herself?"

"It looks like we have got our motive." Ryu concluded.

"I think we may be jumping to conclusions here." Ami noted.

"What are you doing?" Sakuma demanded.

"Nothing, really." Kyu stammered.

"Only authorized persons are allowed here." Sakuma informed him.

"Well, I'm not exactly authorized, but..." Kyu protested.

"What?" Ryu looked at his chuckling partner.

"I should have known they would come here, sooner or later." Ami giggled.

"Come with me." Sakuma proceeded to drag Kyu off.

"I'm not a suspicious person!" Kyu insisted as Ryu and Ami exited from the room.

"Just as I guessed." Ami remarked and stopping Sakuma. "Kyu."

"Ami! Ryu!" Kyu looked at the two.

"What?" Sakuma gasped, releasing Kyu. "You know him?"

"I heard this crime was getting really big, so I just..." Kyu replied.

"You came?" Ryu finished his sentence.

* * *

In front of the abandoned school building...

"This is the place Kogure was killed?" Kyu blinked, after the three had met up with Megumi.

"It's quite likely that the criminal also used an alibi trick here." Ryu replied. "But I don't know what kind of trick yet."

"Anyway, let go in." Kyu climbed over the police tape.

"Keep up the good work!" he walked past the officer on guard.

"Hey!" the officer dragged him back and tossed him out. "What do you mean, 'Keep up the good work?' This place is off-limits!"

"They aren't going to let us in easily, are they?" Megumi sighed.

"I'm so jealous of these ants, they can go in and out as they please." Kyu complained, looking at the ant trail.

"Ants?" Ryu echoed.

Kneeling down, his eyes followed the ant trail that was emerging from the small gap of the door.

"You're right." he noted. "But why are there so many coming out of an uninhabited building?"

Looking down, his eyes focused on the brown object three ants were carrying, his mind whirling. Reaching down, he plucked the object from the ant's grasp and took a quick sniff.

"I see." he realized. " I get it!"

"Ryu, that's..." Kyu gasped.

"The trick in Kogure Junya's murder!" Ryu replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. Tragic on the Net

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 24. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 25: Tragic on the Net

* * *

"Excuse me." Ryu started.

"What? You guys are still standing here?" the officer on guard asked.

"Excuse me, please let us check inside." Ryu requested.

"No way." the officer replied. "I told you, civilians aren't allowed in here."

Ami sighed and revealed her DDS notebook, the three mimicking her.

"I'm Mizuno Ami from DDS." she showed the officer the notebook.

"DDS?" the officer echoed, before he straightened and saluted.

* * *

In the building...

"No wonder you didn't seem like a normal student." the detective beamed. "You're with DDS?"

"Here it is." Ryu found what he was looking for.

"Yeah." Ami noted, the four peering closely at the group of ants carrying something.

"There's a bunch of ants!" Megumi added as Ryu used the tweezers to pick up the object.

"Detective, send this to forensics and have them analyze it right away." Ryu requested, having placed the object in a zipper bag.

"Yes." the detective replied.

"You do it." he told his subordinate.

"Yes!" his assistant saluted.

"There's no doubt about it." Ryu added. "The criminal used an alibi trick in the first crime too. The fog's cleared."

"Then, we'll get all the suspects together and..." Kyu suggested.

"No, we don't have enough definitive proof yet." Ami objected.

* * *

In campus...

"I get it..." Kyu noted, after Ryu explained what Ami had meant.

"The criminal was extremely careful during the first crime." Ryu told him. "But when he attacked Asabuki-san, it was a sudden thing, so he made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Kyu echoed.

"Yeah." Ami replied.

"We're just about to go and make sure." Ryu added.

"What's wrong?" Kyu asked when Ami stopped in her tracks.

"Somebody dug that flower up." Megumi noted as Ami knelt by the plant plot, the plant from the third last of the second row having being dug up.

"These flowers are..." Ryu mused.

"Wolfsbane." Ami concluded.

"Need me to prepare some antidote for you?" she quirked a brow at Ryu.

* * *

In Asabuki's room...

"What's this video?" Kyu asked after Ryu slotted the tape into the VCR.

"The video recorded right after before Asabuki-san was attacked." Ryu replied as he fast-forwarded the tape.

"This is it." he stopped the tape when the 'World Cinema Paradise' credit rolled in.

"What's the counter's timer say?" he asked.

"Um... 30.12." Kyu replied.

"There's no doubt about it." Ami confirmed."Butr how the hell did he know it was 30 minutes?"

"But..." Ryu added.

"Ryu, we can't just sit here." Kyu warned. "If we don't hurry, they might come after your life!"

"Life?" Ryu echoed.

"Let's try it." he concluded.

Later, on the Internet, he had posted a message that read, 'From Amakusa Ryu. To all concerned parties. I've discovered the identity of the 'Collector' please head to the meeting room now. Amakusa Ryu.'

* * *

In the meeting room...

"Amakusa-kun, you said you had found the criminal, is this true?" Murasaki-sensei asked.

"But why did you call all of us here?" Sakuma inquired.

"I'm sorry to make you all come here." Ryu replied. "You see, the real criminal is one of you."

"What?" Sakuma gasped.

"Well, let's drink some coffee and talk about it." Ryu remarked as Ami entered the room with a tray of cups, a coffee powder container and a electric kettle.

_I knew it, he's figured out everything._ The culprit thought as Ami prepared the coffee. _I need to shut him up somehow._

"Here you go." Ami offered the tray.

"Thanks." Ryu took a cup and placed the cup onto the table when he went out to answer a call just as Ami offered a round of coffee. "Yes. It's Amakusa."

_Now's my chance._ The culprit noted, slipping some wolfsbane powder into Ryu's cup.

"Sorry for the wait." Ryu returned, everyone else having settled in.

_Now, drink up._ The culprit smirked as Ryu took his cup. _That'll finish everything._

"Excuse me." Kinta entered with Kazuma and Kyu, the three decked in cleaner's outfits.

_What? _The culprit was stunned.

"We're here to fix this room's air-conditioner." Kinta replied.

"Now?" Ryu asked as Ami bit the inside of her cheek to stop laughing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Kinta replied.

"Can't be helped." Ryu replied, placing his cup down.

"OK then, let's go to the next room." Ami suggested.

"I'll carry your drinks." Kyu offered.

_What?_ The culprit was shocked as Kyu took the tray as Kazuma took Ryu's and Ami's cups.

"I'll bring this to the other room." Kyu added, lifting the tray.

_What?_ The culprit was startled as Kyu moved off. _This isn't good._

* * *

In the next room...

"I'll leave it here." Kyu put down the tray after Kazuma placing the two cups on the table.

"We can just give the coffee out at random right?" Ami asked as the two exited. "It doesn't look like anybody's drunk it."

_I can't tell which cup has the poison in it._ The culprit thought.

"Drink up." Ami smiled, taking a drink from her cup after the coffee was distributed and everyone had settled down.

_There's a 1 in 7 chance._ The culprit wondered as Ami drank.

"It's good." Ami noted.

_That's not it._ The culprit pondered when Ami was unharmed.

"Everybody, drink up." Ami told the rest. "It'll get cool."

_Who.. who has it?_ The culprit thought as everybody took up their cups without hesitation.

_They're all fine?_ The culprit was stunned after Oobayashi, Touya, Sakuma and Murasaki-sensei came out unscathed after drinking from their cups.

_That means..._ he looked down at his cup. _It's either mine or Amakusa's. Which is it? Which cup has the poison?_

_No way..._ he panicked after Ryu drank from his cup, unharmed.

"What's wrong?" Ryu broke his thoughts. "You aren't going to drink your coffee? All of you just proved your Innocence by drinking that coffee without hesitation."

_What kind of nonsense?_ The culprit mused.

"The reason you haven't drunk your coffee is because it contains the wolfsbane you put in." Ryu showed the plant in the zipper bag.

"Wolfsbane?" Oobayashi echoed.

"I'm sure some of you know this already." Ami added. "But the root of wolfsbane contains deadly poison. One plant was taken out of the school's flower bed so we thought there might be another murder planned."

"So, we thought we'd give you a push." Ryu continued. "And you did just what we thought."

"So then we come." Kyu entered the room, along with the rest of Class Q.

"We're actually students at DDS." Megumi added, as the three boys took off their caps.

"Nice to meet you." Kyu and Kazuma beamed.

"DDS, that's..." Oobayashi echoed. "That famous..."

"So are Ryu and Ami." Kazuma added.

"I am a Recorder." Ami added. "All I had to do is simply dig out from my memory to tell which cup has the poison in it and made sure he got it."

"Then you know who did it?" Oobayashi asked.

"Yes." Ryu replied. "And we knew the criminal was panicked by my actions. So, we decided to put on a little play. If you hadn't done anything, we wouldn't have any proof. You can't get out of this one. The murderer of Kogure Junya and Asabuki Maya, the 'Collector', is..."

"YOU!" he pointed at the revealed culprit.

"Tominaga Mashashi." he looked over at Tominaga. "You're the 'Collector'."

"Tominaga-kun is..." Touya gasped.

"Just with that?" Tominaga scoffed, smashing the cup against the wall.

"My stomach hurts today, and I just don't feel like drinking coffee." he added. "What are you saying? I was with you when Kogure was killed and anybody could've done the alibi trick with Asabuki. Where's your proof it was me?"

"You've already given that proof yourself." Ami replied.

"This is how it happened." Ryu added. "Asabuki-san set her clock to 9 that night. But because the criminal advanced the clock, she pressed the record button earlier than she wanted to, and the quiz show was recorded. But, I didn't know how much the clock had been advanced."

"What?" Tominaga gasped.

"Even then afterwards, when I gathered everyone and showed them the tapes when they were in middle school," Ryu continued. "You were so worried about whether you'd given any hints that would identify you as the criminal, that you slipped and said something only the criminal would know."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Yeah, to think the clock on the video was set 30 minutes ahead." Tominaga has said._

* * *

"I was able to determine that, just like you said, the clock was advanced by 30 minutes for the first time just a short while ago." Ryu added.

"Then, Amakusa, how do you explain the fact that I was with you when Kogure was killed?" Tominaga challenged. "We could see the clock tower in the window from that video. And its time is 5:15. At that time, I was looking for Mizuno with you!"

"It's true that you were with Amakusa-kun that whole time." Touya noted.

"Take a look." Tominaga added. "I couldn't have advanced that clock like with Asabuki. The clock tower's securely locked."

"Unfortunately, that alibi is gone too." Ryu added.

"What?" Tominaga gasped.

"Tominaga-kun, you managed that alibi trick by killing Kogure Junya twice." Ryu replied.

"Twice?" Sakuma echoed.

"Yes." Ryu answered. "The hint was that one day space between Kogure's disappearance and his death. Actually, the 5:15 we saw on the footage over the net, wasn't on the say he was killed. It was the day earlier."

"In order to get your alibi, you made a fake snuff video on the day before the crime." he looked at Tominaga. "And the next day, using Ami as a witness, you killed him for real and then edited the two videos to make them look like one."

"Wait." Murasaki-sensei raised her hand. "The criminal hit Kogure's head with that bottle hard. That he had no wounds whatsoever the next day, when we saw him, which is impossible."

"Then let's just give it a try!:" Kinta added, as Tominaga smirked.

Raising the bottle in his hand, Kinta smashed it onto Tominaga's defending arm.

"What are you doing?" Oobayashi demanded before he blinked when Tominaga remained unharmed. "He's fine?"

"Here, lick it." Kinta offered the smashed bottle to him.

Oobayashi took the bottle and gave it an experimental lick.

"It's sweet." he gasped.

"Yeah, you see this on TV shows and movies as props; a candy beer bottle." Kinta replied.

"Candy?" Touya echoed.

"It seems that, when you hit somebody during a movie, you use a candy beer bottle so it won't hurt them." Ryu explained. "That's what he used in his fake snuff video and afterwards, while he thought he'd cleaned up carefully, small pieces were still left on the floor."

"The line of ants I saw was carrying that candy beer bottle." Kyu added.

"I remember now." Sakuma noted. "Didn't your dad let us see a movie set when we were in middle school, Tominaga-kun? That day, they were recording a scene where somebody got hit with a beer bottle. And it was Asabuki who was doing the taping. "

"The master tape of that was still at her house." Ryu supplied, Kazuma showing the said tape. "The video #7 that was taken from her room was a copy of that. He probably went to her room as she had seen that at the time she called me about it."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Actually, now that you mention it, it's a middle school movie of Kogure." Asabuki had told him. "The same middle school as me. The others are Oobayashi, and Touya, and Tominaga. They were also from the same middle school. And actually..."_

"_Ah, it seems like someone came." she added, hearing a knock on her door. "I"ll call you back."_

"_Coming!" she answered the door. "Oh, it's just Tominaga, come in!"_

"_I was watching a video from our movie club." she showed him the tape. "I thought Ryu might learn something from if we showed it to him."_

* * *

"If I had seen this tape, it might have given me a hint to break your alibi." Ryu added. "So you attacked Asabuki-san to take her tape."

"Tominaga Mashashi, admit your guilt." he pressed.

"Yeah, you're right." Tominaga confessed.

"Why? Weren't you all friends?" Ami asked. "How could you kill them?"

"Friends..." Tominaga scoffed. "I don't have any friends."

"I had plenty who pretended to be my friends, but no real friends." he added. "Except for one, Ogura Emina."

"Ogura Emina?" Sakuma echoed.

"What?" Murasaki-sensei inquired.

"Emina and I had been dating." Tominaga replied.

"No way. When did that start?" Oobayashi asked. "Dating at a dorm school like this; everybody'd find out right away."

"No, you wouldn't." Tominaga corrected. "We'd only been dating over the net."

"I fell in love with a girl called 'Anime' on a movie-lover's web page that the school ran." he added. "And one day, I noticed..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Huh?" Tominaga blinked as 'Anime's' name flashed in front of him.. "If you read this backwards, ti becomes Emina. It's Ogura Emina."_

* * *

"I was happy." Tominaga confessed. "I'd liked her since middle school. But one day..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What's this?" Tominaga demanded after seeing the numerous hate mail._

* * *

"I tried my best to make them stop, but it kept going." Tominaga added. "And, at last... Emina left what seemed like her last words, and vanished from the school and from the net. I frantically searched for the identity of the person who'd done this to her... and at last, I found it. They were all Kogure Junya's comments."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Damnit, I hate that girl." Kogure hissed as he sent hate mail after hate mail._

* * *

"He hated Emina for having better grades than him." Tominaga added. "I couldn't forgive him for driving Emina to kill herself. So I..."

"Wait!" Touya shouted.

"Umm... I..." she stammered. "I have something to say about that."

"I didn't know why Ogura-san vanished, but I know it wasn't because of Kogure-san's bullying." he admitted.

"What do you know?" Tominaga scoffed. "You don't have any friends, let alone a boyfriend. Listen, Emina and I really understood each other. She..."

"You're wrong!" Touya screamed.

"Figures." Ami muttered.

"No way!" Ryu looked at her, realizing who 'Anime' really was.

"Touya-san." Ami blinked at the outburst.

"That's not it." Touya replied. "Anime wasn't Ogura Emina. It was me!"

"Just like you, I always admired her." Touya admitted. "She was so pretty, cheerful and had so many friends. I wanted to be like her. So then I thought: I could be her on the net. And so, I changed my handle to a variation of her name: 'Anime;. And eventually, I got to be friends with somebody named 'Spielberg', and I was so happy!"

"You're lying!" Tominaga hollered, slapping her across the face.

"Why you..." he hissed."You're lying, bitch!"

"Hold it!" Kinta held him back.

"Touya-san!" Ami hurried to her side.

"It's true!" Touya insisted. "I remember. You told me your dreams for the future in that chat room with only the two of us in it."

"You said you wanted to make a good movie, with a good script, really good actors and without any expensive special effects."

"You're..." Tominaga gasped. "Are you really Anime?"

"I am." Touya replied. "But all those people were saying horrible things about me, so I decided to 'kill myself' by stopping posting. And then Ogura-sen really vanished!"

"No way." Ami blinked. "Then, the motive for this case was a misunderstanding on the net?"

"What?" Tominaga shook after Kinta released his hold. "So I vowed my revenge over nothing? I was an idiot... such an idiot."

With a cry, he banged his head against the wall.

"Hey, stop it." Kinta rushed to stop him.

"Let me go!" Tominaga struggled against his grip as Touya sobbed, Ami pulling her into a comforting hug. "Let me go!"

* * *

Later in hospital...

"Yes?" Asabuki took her eyes off the TV screen after hearing a knock on her door.

"Asabuki!" Oobayashi dashed in. "You're alive!"

"Yeah." Asabuki replied.

"If he knew she was alive she might've been attacked again, so..." Ryu added. "We didn't tell everybody she'd survived."

"I see." Oobayashi replied.

"You're really amazing, Ryu-kun." Asabuki noted. "It's too bad you're leaving."

"Huh? Where's Touya?" she asked.

"She was more shocked than anybody by this." Oobayashi replied. "She said she'd be going back to her home for a while."

"I see." Asabuki noted.

"That's?" Ami blinked at the screen.

"Videos from our movie club." Asabuki replied.

"Everybody looks like friends." Ryu remarked.

"I knew that Tominaga's parents had divorced and that a lot of other stuff had happened." Sakuma supplied. "But he acted fine. We all pretended like we didn't care. Just like he said, we can't say we were really friends."

"But it's better than having people whom you've thought to be sisters, only to have them backstab you in the end." Ami added.

Giving everyone else a sad smile, she gave Asabuki an apologetic bow and stepped out.

* * *

Back in DDS...

"Mizuno-kun, Amakusa-kun, you did very well this time." Dan-sensei told them.

"Thank you, sir." Ami replied.

"Dan-sensei, what happened to the student who vanished, Ogura Emina?" Kazuma raised his hand.

"That was actually settled in a very surprising manner." Dan-sensei replied.

"Actually, we got a message from her herself." Katagiri-sensei added. "It seems she's eloped with a lover who her parents opposed, but she read about this incident in the papers, and contracted the school."

"Then I feel really bad for Tominaga, somehow." Kyu sighed.

"Heh, you can't feel bad for a murderer." Kinta snorted. "Right Ryu?"

"Yeah." Ryu replied after a while. "But... he's better, maybe... than somebody who was born to be a murderer."

* * *

SailorStar9: Another chapter down. Read and review.


	27. The Beauties Detective Squad

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 25. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 26: The Beauties Detective Squad

* * *

Time passes...

In dojo class at DDS, Megumi was flung over the shoulder by her opponent, Yukihira.

"You need to fall right, at least." Yukihira scolded as she straightened.

"Yukihira-san, you're too serious." Megumi chided.

"Serious?" Yukihira echoed. "OK, next time I'll do it really serious if you want to."

Then, the two girls' attention was when a 'crash' was hear. Ami had been forced back against the wall by her oversized opponent before she simply tossed the older male over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing.

"And that, folks, is how you stop momentum out cold." Ami grinned.

"I've lost." her opponent muttered.

"Amazing..." Megumi awed.

A commotion was heard next as Ryu had too flung his opponent off.

"I lose." his opponent admitted.

"Sorry." Ryu apologized. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." Megumi nodded. "You're really good, Ryu-kun."

"What are you doing, Manami-san?" Yukihira asked. "Class isn't over."

"I know that!" Megumi retorted as the two blue-haired teens bowed and exited.

* * *

Outside the dojo...

"Eight months already..." Ami trailed off as she looked at the sky. "Huh?"

Aside from her class in DDS and the occasion side-missions, she had aided the rest of the Senshi in the battles where they were in a pinch.

The first time she had helped them was when the Inner Senshi were captured by Rubeus.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Rubeus looked at the screen and smiled. Sailor Moon was there, with the Rabbit in her arms. "I thought shed try to hide, but I see she values your lives above that girl's..."_

"_Hey, you freak, what's the funny idea?" Sailor Venus snapped._

_Rubeus turned to meet Venus' glare. "Oh, you're awake."_

_The Senshi were all hanging on X-shaped metal structures, feet and hands tied by some sort of energy beams. Sailor Jupiter struggled against them, but to no avail. "What the heck?"_

"_Don't bother, physical strength won't break them, and I wouldn't try any magic if I were you..." Rubeus advised._

_Venus aimed her fingers at him as much as the bonds allowed her to. "Lucky you're not us, pervert. Crescent Beam!"_

_Rubeus chuckled as Venus was hit by her own magic energy and cried out in pain. "As I said, I wouldn't do that, as those beams absorb any magic you try to use and bounce it back to you."_

"_Could've told me that bit along with the rest!" Venus snapped._

"_Oops," Rubeus mocked. "In any case, let's get your friend up here so she can surrender properly."_

"_She's so going to kick your ass." Sailor Mars commented._

_Rubeus ignored that as he turned to the console, pressing a button and chuckling. "Welcome to my _

_ship." he said as Moon and his true target appeared on the ship. "Now give me the Rabbit."_

"_If I give her up, you'll let my friends go, right?" Moon asked._

"_You have my word." Rubeus told her._

_Moon laughed at that, a mocking laughter. "I may be naive, but I'm not that stupid. If I give up, _

_you're going to kill me, Chibi-Usa, and my friends."_

_Rubeus growled at her. "If you don't, I'll do it anyways."_

_Moon put her 'cousin' down and glared at Rubeus. "I don't know if I can defeat you, but I'll try."_

_Rubeus didn't say a thing, instead he lunged at Moon, connecting with a left to her guts. Moon staggered back, and Rubeus laughed. "You're really pitiful, relying on only your magic to fight."_

_Moon tried to stand up, but something pulled her down. "What is... "_

_Rubeus smiled coldly at her. "I control gravity. I could kick you senseless, but it wouldn't be as fun as watching you get crushed by my power."_

_Meanwhile, Chibi-Usa had scurried to the side, slowly walking around Rubeus. She reached the other Senshi and lowered her head. "All this, because of me..."_

"_Hey, don't worry," Mars whispered. "At least we're still alive. And I know Moon won't let us down."_

"_Can you free us?" Jupiter asked._

_Chibi-Usa walked to the console. "Maybe I can find a way to free you, guys."_

_Rubeus was too busy gloating to notice a sudden surge in power within his ship._

"_What is..." the red-haired villain cursed as a sudden icy aura came into the room._

"_Who's there?" he demanded._

"_You and your kin are bird brains, you know." Eternal Sailor Mercury snapped. "If you hadn't figured out that you're missing one Senshi."_

"_Impossible!" Rubeus took a step back, flinching at the power the ice Senshi was emitting. "You can't that strong!"_

_Composing himself, he laughed evily. "Even with that power, you cannot defeat me."_

_Chibi-Usa had been busy trying to free the others, but no button seemed to work._

Time for a different approach_, she thought with a devious grin._

"_Luna P!" The sphere appeared floating in front of her, and Chibi-Usa nodded. "Change!" The sphere turned into a massive metal mallet, though the girl held it effortlessly before slamming it down into the console._

_Rubeus heard the slam and turned back to her. "What? No! What did you do, brat?"_

_The Eternal-level Senshi smiled as the others were freed from the beams, "Rubeus' power is going down. He was feeding off the ship, somehow."_

_Turning to Rubeus, her face emotionless,"Last chance to leave."_

_Rubeus glared at her. "Not before you all die!""He shot an energy blast straight at Mercury, and laughed._

_Mercury looked at the incoming blast dismissively. "Too bad. Icicle.." She rose her hands shooting a beam of icicles straight into it, then pointed it at Rubeus. "Beam!" The icicles merged into a single ice beam, and the energy gathered shot out, punching through Rubeus' attack and knocked him straight into the console._

_As soon as Rubeus hit the console, it exploded, and fire spread fast in all directions._

"_What now?" Venus asked._

"_This thing''s going to blow" Mars said. "We need to get out."_

_Jupiter looked out the only window in the room and shook her head. "Jumping out is not an option." They were high enough even a Senshi's body would not resist the landing._

"_Sailor Teleport." Mercury replied, giving the Senshi the answer._

_The Sailor Senshi all formed a circle, and Moon nodded. "Chibi-Usa, stand in the center of the circle, we'll get you out in no time."_

_Something else exploded, rocking the ship._

"_Sailor Teleport!" the girls chorused as Rubeus looked on, too weak to stop them. A few seconds later, the ship's main engine exploded, turning the whole vehicle to shrapnel._

* * *

Ami had to smile, at first the girls were glad to have her back, until she told them point blank that she did not save them because she wanted to, but because she had to.

Then, after showing them the reclaimed Leadership Mantle in Rei's temple, Mars and Jupiter had knelt down before her, acknowledging her as the Inner Senshi's rightful leader, with Venus following suit, somewhat grudgingly.

In the end, it had been Mercury who healed Black Lady, reverting her back into Chibi-Usa and saved Demando and Sapphir from being obliterated by Wiseman. It had also taken the combined powers of _both_ Neo-Queens Serenity and Mercury and Neo-Princess Serenity to destroy Wiseman for good.

And right now, they were dealing with the 'Death Busters' _and_ the two renegade Outer Senshi.

"Too much reminiscing there, Ames." Ryu teased.

"You sure are energetic for someone who got his Heart Crystal taken out just yesterday." Ami raised an eyebrow.

"Touche." Ryu chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Eight months since since entered DDS." Kinta swooned. "And now, at last, we're given a mission to investigate a girl's dorm!"

"Kinta, you a pervert or something?" Kyu asked.

"A man! I am a man!" Kinta corrected.

"Aah! I'm so glad I wanted to be a detective!" he continued to fantasize.

"Look at that beautiful, sparkling, pure white glitter near the window!" he pointed to a ladies' underwear hang out to dry. "Beautiful! Snow white!"

"Man, I'm embarrassed..." Kyu muttered.

"We came her to investigate a report of an underwear thief!" he reminded his partner. "Let's go."

"Hey, you don't need to hurry so much." Kinta chided as Kyu pulled him off. "Let's watch a bit more, Kyu."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at DDS, in the shower...

"Wow, I feel better..." Kazuma sighed in relief as he stepped out of the shower.

Turning to the window when he heard a knock, he put on his glasses.

"What?" he stammered when he saw Touya Kuniko dressed like a kogal outside the window and backing into Ryu who had exited from his cubicle.

In his panic, he dropped the towel around his waist as Ryu secured his towel with his hand.

"Pervert!" Kazuma screamed after a moment of silence.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Pervert!" The girls in the dormitory shouted as they chased Kyu and Kinta with brooms and sticks in their hands, mistaking the two boys for the underwear thieves.

"What's going on?" Kinta exclaimed as they fled.

"How would I know?" Kyu added as he ran.

"You can't get away now." the leader remarked, encircling the two after Kinta and Kyu fell over.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in DDS...

"Where's the pervert?" Yukihira asked, dashing out.

"Where?" Saburomaru inquired, following suit.

"Wait!" he chased after the intruder.

"Are you OK?" Megumi asked after Yukihira knocked into Touya around the corner.

"A girl?" one of the security officers blinked.

"Ouch..." Touya winced.

"Huh?" Ami blinked. "Have I seen you somewhere?"

"What's all this commotion?" Katagiri-sensei asked.

"Katagiri-sensei." Megumi looked at Katagiri-sensei.

"An intruder!" one of the students reported.

"Are you the pervert everybody's talking about?" Yukihira pressed.

"She's the one who's peeking into the shower room!" Kazuma added.

"Jeez. How did you sneak into DDS?" Saburomaru asked.

"I['m not a pervert! How rude!" Touya shot back. "It's a misunderstanding. I saw somebody I knew, so I just thought I'd ask for directions."

"Somebody you knew?" Kazuma echoed, pointing to himself.

"It seems like there's been a misunderstanding." Katagiri-sensei remarked as Touya stood up. "But she's a new student in Class A, Touya Kuniko-san."

"Touya..." Ami mused. "Touya... I knew that..."

"Ah!" she gasped when she recalled.

"I decided to do an image change and become a detective!" Touya replied.

"Nice to meet you!" she winked, causing everybody to sweatdrop as Ami face-faulted.

"I knew it!" Ami muttered.

_I can't believe it!_ she thought.

"Anyway, everybody get along." Katagiri-sensei added. "Anyway, on a different subject, Kinta and Kyu were mistaken for perverts as a women's dorm and were arrested. We sent them to infiltrate a women's dorm where underwear thefts were occurring, but it seems that they were thought to be criminals themselves..."

"Man, we can't do anything about it..." Megumi sighed.

"Never send a guy to do a woman's job." Ami muttered.

"Mizuno-san." Katagiri-sensei told the Class Q's representative. "Would the four of you go along to clear things up?"

"Yes, understood." Ami replied.

* * *

At the Yamanka Town train station...

"The four of us.. with these two huh?" Megumi twitched as she waited for the train with Ami, Yukihira and Touya. "I thought it was gonna be Ryu and Kazuma."

"What?" I;'m not good enough?" Yukihira snapped.

"No." Megumi replied.

"Let's get along!" Touya let out a nervous smile as Megumi looked at her.

"Yamanka Town. Yamanka Town**. **Please get out on the left side." the intercom voiced as the four girls boarded the train, the sky turning dark.

* * *

In the train...

"It started to rain." Megumi blinked as the raindrops pattered onto the window. "I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Jeez. You didn't check the weather report?" Yukihira asked, as she took out her folded umbrella. "And you call yourself a detective? Remembering when it was clear and when it was raining helps with alibi investigation too."

"Sorry." Megumi apologized.

"Touya-san, Mizuno-san, what about you?" Yukihira asked the other two girls.

"Of course I did!" Touya beamed, taking out her umbrella.

"So did I." Ami added, the head of her umbrella's handle peeking out of her bag.

"Look's like they're better detectives than you." Yukihira remarked.

"In the first place, why do _I_ have to go clean up the mess after Class Q's screw-ups?" she complained.

"We went to Karuizawa to save you, didn't we?" Megumi pointed out.

"This is different!" Yukihira retorted.

"Why are they different?" Megumi pressed.

"Umm..." Touya started when the two snorted and turned away, as Ami sighed in resignation.

"Oh my..." Saburomaru remarked. "To four such beautiful women in a place like this, what a coincidence."

"Saburomaru-san!" Megumi blinked.

"Are you heading somewhere?" Saburomaru asked. "If so, then I'll be happy to escort you."

"We'll pass." Yukihira cut him off.

"My, how harsh..." Saburomaru chided.

"You're in the way! Get away from us!" Yukihira warned as Megu and Ami shook their heads in resignation.

As the train reached a station, Saburomaru was separated from the girls when a crowd moved into the compartment.

"You meanie." Saburomaru muttered.

"I thought the farthest car back would be open." Yukihira complained as the compartment filled up.

"Don't press up against me so much, Manami-san!" she scolded.

"I'm not going this because I want to!" Megumi retorted.

"What sorrow!" Saburomaru winced.

Just then, Touya gasped silently when a hand touched her butt.

"Umm... a pervert..." she stammered after looking around to see no one around.

"That's right!" Yukihira replied, misunderstanding her. "To have DDS students mistaken for perverts, that's just too much. Actually, I wonder if it was really a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Megumi pressed. "They may screw up a lot and have a generally unhealthy interest in women, but they are _not_ perverts."

"I dunno." Yukihira shrugged.

"What?" Megumi hissed.

"I said they aren't!" she insisted, looking at Touya after her gasp.

"Chinkugiwa. Chinkugiwa." the intercom droned as the train pulled in at the next station.

"I'm soaked!" one of the new passengers complained, drying himself with a cloth.

"Are you OK?" his companion asked.

Touya looked around fugitively and sighed in relief, only to have the molester touch her backside again.

_Again?_ she wondered. _I have to do something, but we're almost there._

The molester's grin widened as his hand moved in to molest Touya, the girl covering her butt with her bag in response. Reaching in between the bag and her backside, the molester grabbed her butt.

"Touya-san?" Megumi blinked at the shivering girl.

"What's wrong?" Yukihira asked, before the three girls realized what was going on.

Acting quickly, Ami grabbed the hand behind Touya's back, slipping a small mechanical tracer on the sleeve.

"A pervert!" Yukihira shouted. "There's a train pervert!"

"Excuse me, make way!" she pushed past the crowd, Megumi taking note of the business suit's sleeve and the watch that was revealed. "I've caught a train pervert!"

"A train pervert?" one of the female passengers echoed, everybody looking at Saburomaru who was behind Touya.

"It's not me!" Saburomaru insisted. "It's not, I swear!"

* * *

At the last station...

"Yamanagidai. This is the last stop, Yamanagidai. Please be careful not to leave anything behind." the intercom droned.

"Hey!" Megumi gasped as she was being pushed forward, the crowd alighting.

Ami hissed as the molester's hand slipped from her grasp.

"He got away!" she told the other three, the four girls hurrying after the molester.

"Let's follow me!" Yukihira suggested.

"Wait!" Saburomaru stopped them. "I didn't molest you!"

"We know!" Ami snapped.

"We know, so get out of the way!" Yukihira told him.

"You really, really believe me?" Saburomaru asked.

"Just get out of the way!" Yukihira barked, pushing him aside as the four girls took off.

"My honor has been shattered." Saburomaru whined.

"Where did he go?" Yukihira asked.

"I'm sure he's in the crowd somewhere." Megumi replied.

"Jeez. Why didn't you say something earlier?" Yukihira chided. "And you call yourself a DDS student?"

"I..." Touya sobbed. "I... joined DDS because I was tired of being the old me and wanted to change, but I knew it, I can't."

"Everyone screws up sometimes." Yukihira soothed the crying girl. "Anyway, let's find the guy now."

"Yes." Touya replied.

Megumi smiled before frowning as the two Class Q girls looked around, searching for the sleeve and watch.

"There is he." Megumi reported, having spotted the backdrop of the molester. "It's him!"

"Let's go!" she added, the four girls taking off.

"Excuse me, you there." Megumi stopped the molester before he punched his ticket.

"Please wait." Yukihira added.

"Yes?" the business-suited man turned around. "Do you need something from me?"

"You molested this girl on the Aogawa line, just now, didn't you?" Yukihira accused.

"What?" the molester feigned ignorance. "You seem to think I'm somebody else."

"But I saw that watch on your right hand and your green shirt." Megumi insisted.

"Even then..." the molester started. "It was so crowded, are you sure it isn't a mistake?"

"I don't make mistakes like that." Megumi insisted.

"She has photographic memory." Yukihira supplied.

"Photographic memory?" the man echoed. "Who are you?"

"We're..." Yukihira replied, the four girls showing him their DDS notebooks.

"DDS." the girls chorused.

"Please come with us to the station office." Yukihira requested.

* * *

In the station office...

"They suddenly stopped me and accused me of molesting her on the train." the man told the train instructor "I have no idea what they're talking about."

"It's true that just her recollection isn't enough," the train instructor remarked. "Even if you're DDS students."

"No way." Megumi protested. "I remember everything as I see it, there's no doubt about it."

"He was the one who did it." she pointed at the culprit.

"As you see it?" the man echoed. "You['re deciding on this from my shirt and watch."

"Alright then, that's that." the instructor added. "OK?"

"I"m very sorry, sir." he apologized.

"No, I'm just glad we cleared that mistake up." the man replied. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"I"m sorry, but it's not a mistake!" Megumi insisted.

"You're still saying that?" the instructor asked.

"Can we please stop this already?" the man asked.

"Manami-san, we don't have any proof right now." Yukihira told her. "And as long as we don't catch him in the act, it'll be difficult to arrest him."

"I know that, but..." Megumi protested. "To just let a train molester go..."

"A lot of people have gotten in to trouble because of mistakes lately." the instructor added. "As long as you have no proof, it's more likely that you'll be dragged into court for making false accusations."

"But he had that watch!" Megumi insisted. "My talent is recognized by the National Institute for Talent Development."

"Even so..." the instructor trailed.

"And what's more, I saw the back of the guy as he was running away, and it was him!" Megumi added.

"Back?" the man echoed.

"Yes." Megumi nodded.

"All businessmen look about the same from the back." the man added.

"But it was you." Megumi insisted.

"You're getting way too persistent!" the man snapped.

"Hey, Touya-san?" Yukihira turned to the victim.

"Yes?" Touya asked.

"When did it start?" Yukihira inquired. "Right after you got on? Or was it a little later?"

"Well..." Touya replied. "It was right after we left Higashifujiwara and continued until we got to Yamanagidai. At first, he was touching my butt, and then..."

"Touya-san..." Megumi soothed.

"You want to be a detective don't you?" Yukihira scolded. "Then don't whimper like that! If you can't be clear about it, that's just what he wants!"

"Right!" Touya nodded.

"Higashifujiwara?" the man echoed.

"Then take a look at this." he showed them his ticket. "According to her, the molester started his foul act after Higashifujiwara, right? But I wasn't on the train at then. I couldn't have done it!"

"No way." Megumi gasped. "Why?"

"It seems you guys have the wrong person afterall." the instructor noted. "I am extremely sorry."

"No, I'm just glad that the misunderstanding has been cleared up." the man replied. "But I guess DDS doesn't quite live up to its name, huh. You're just lucky that's I'm such an understanding guy, otherwise it might get you in legal trouble."

"Well then I'll be going." he added, after letting out a smirk.

Just then, Megumi looked up and noticed his folded umbrella.

"Wait a second." she stopped him.

"Something else?" the man asked.

"Tell me one thing, if you would." Megumi added.

"Yes?" the man turned around.

"You were in the same car as us, aren't you?" Megumi asked.

"Yes, I heard you shout." the man replied.

"Then since you got on at the Shinfujiwara station, you shouldn't be able to move about in those crowded cars." Megumi pointed out. "That means that you got on at the last door on the last car."

"Yes, well..." the man trailed. "I like riding in the last car on trains."

"Then, there's something strange." Megumi remarked.

"Huh?" the man blinked.

"It was absolutely pouring outside then." Megumi added. "The Shinfujiwara station you said you got on has no roof covering the last car and should've been soaked."

"Even if you did like it, would you go through the trouble of putting up an umbrella to just go a few steps into the car?" Ami pressed, knowing where Megumi's thought pattern had gone.

"I can if I want to!" the man insisted.

"Then let me ask you this: that umbrella of yours is still covered, isn't wet, and doesn't seem to have been used, does it?" Megumi pressed. "It's strange that you wouldn't use an umbrella there."

"Stop this nonsense!" the man snapped. "I got on at Shinfujiwara Station! This ticket proves it!"

"I can explain the trick behind that ticket easily." Yukihira took over.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"Basically, you brought that ticket right before it started raining!" Yukihira replied.

"What?" the man gasped.

"You brought a ticket at Shinfujiwara Station early in the morning, and got on the train." Yukihira explained. "And then from Yamanaka Station to Yamanagidai Station, you scouted the train for a target to molest. When you started going after Touya-san, you'd already ridden back and forth on the train several times. Am I right?"

"No, I brought this ticket a while ago." the man protested.

"See?" Yukihira pointed out his slip. "He lied again!"

"And if you want solid proof, I'll give it to you!" Ami added, grabbing the man's wrist and pulling up his coat, revealing the tracer she had planted on him. "When I grabbed your hand, I slipped a tracer onto your sleeve. You can't deny it anymore!"

"Sir, you heard that, right?" Yukihira asked the instructor.

"Yes." the instructor replied.

"When a ticket is inserted into a turnstile, the time is recorded onto the magnetic strip." Yukihira added. "A bit of investigation will reveal what time you got onto the train instantly. The only reasons you'd be riding the Aogawa Line during rush hour are pick-pocketing or molestation! Am I wrong?"

"I see." Megumi noted. "From the techniques he's using, he must be doing this regularly."

"Yes." Yukihira agreed. "Now then, let's call the police and have them investigate!"

"Damnit!" the man hissed and fled.

"Wait!" Yukihira shouted, going after him.

"Call the police!" Megumi told the instructor, after Ami took off after Yukihira.

"Yes!" the instructor replied, dashing off to get the police.

"Let's go!" Megumi told Touya, the two following the other two.

"Yes!" Touya nodded, the two taking off.

* * *

In the station...

"Wait!" Yukihira hollered as she chased the escaping molester.

Ignoring the shut gate, the man leapt over the ledge.

"Wait!" Yukihira, Ami, and Megumi shouted, following suit, Touya following a second later.

"I said wait!" Yukihira barked.

"Yukihira-san!" Megumi looked over at her.

"You two, circle around him!" Ami barked.

"Right!" Megumi nodded, as she and Touya split up, Yukihira and Ami closing in on the fleeing man.

"Wait!" Megumi appeared on the staircase before him. "Give up! The police will be here soon!"

"Got you!" Yukihira jumped onto the man.

"Get off!" the man threw Yukihira to the ground and ran into the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Yukihira shouted as the man ran towards Touya.

"Watch out!" Megumi gasped.

"Touya-san!" Yukihira yelled a warning.

"No!" Touya screamed, dropping her bag and grabbed his wrist.

"Get out of the way!" the man hissed as Touya pulled an Aikido move on the man.

"What?" Yukihira was stunned as Megumi and Ami watched wide-eyed.

"I did it?" Touya panicked. "I'm sorry! Are you OK? What should I do?"

"Touya-san," Yukihira started, the other three approaching her. "Was that... Aikido?"

"Yes, my family runs an Aikido Dojo." Touya replied. "And I've been practicing in it since I was a kid, but I'm not supposed to use a technique like that except against another student. If my father finds out, he'll lock me up in the storehouse again."

"What should I do?" she sobbed.

"She looks like a Kogal" Yukihira started.

"She's got a personality like a kitten." Megumi added.

"And she's actually an.." Yukihira trailed.

"Aikido master?" Megumi finished.

"Anyway we know she's not normal." Ami noted.

"Yeah..." Megumi agreed.

* * *

Later...

"Well then, members of DDS." the officer saluted after the molester got into the police car. "Nice work."

Yukihira, Megumi and Ami returned the salute, Touya following suit shyly a while later.

"Take care." Touya bowed as the police car drove off.

"I guess things are taken care of, then." Yukihira remarked.

"Yeah." Megumi agreed. "Anyway, nice work, Yukihira-san. That was cool the way you broke him down at the end. I was moved!"

"I was impressed with how you connected the closed umbrella and the lack of a roof at the platform." Yukihira added. "Photographic memory is a powerful weapon, isn't it?"

"Besides," she noted, looking at Ami. "That was quite sneaky of you, Mizuno-san, to plant a tracer on him when no one was looking."

"My hands were feeling a little naughty." Ami winked.

"And Touya-san," Megumi looked at Touya. "I was impressed with how you finished off the guy in the end."

"No." Touya stammered.

"You know, we actually make a pretty good team." Megumi pointed out.

"Really." Yukihira beamed. "Why don't we join together and become DDS's lady quartet?"

"That's nice!" Megumi agreed. "We teammates can decide!"

"Umm... thank for helping." Touya stammered out.

"No, don't worry about it." Megumi chided.

"We're a team, afterall." Yukihira agreed.

"Well then, want to go get a snack to celebrate the founding of our team?" Megumi suggested.

"Sure!" Yukihira agreed, the two girls heading off. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Um, but..." Touya protested. "The pervert..."

"Don't worry about it!" Yukihira told her.

"Yeah, it's over." Megumi replied. "Right?"

_Oh no._ Touya thought after the girls got their ice cream cones.

"Um..." she started.

"Strawberry's the best!" Megumi squealed.

"I like peppermint!" Yukihira replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Mystery of the Home Economics Classroom

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 26. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 27: Mystery of the Home Economics Classroom

* * *

Time passes...

"That's the legend of the curses blowgun." Kazuma concluded after his narration. "The poison sued then was curare."

"Curare?" Megumi echoed. "I've heard of that word somewhere."

"Sure you have!" Kazuma replied. "You see it in mystery novels all the time."

"For instance?" Megumi prompted.

"Carter Dickon's 'The Red Widow Murders' is famous, for one." Kazuma replied.

"Don't act like you knew it!" Kinta remarked, punching Kyu on the head.

"Why am I always the scapegoat?" Kyu protested.

"Curare is a poison that's extracted from the South American Menispermaceae, which is a type of ivy." Ryu explained. "It also induces paralysis and is sometimes used as a tranquilizer in surgery."

"But what's something as dangerous as that doing in Kazuma's elementary school?" Kinta asked.

"The assistant principal was doing anthropological research in South America when he received it and the cursed blowgun I told you about, I hear." Kazuma replied. "But..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The curare's gone?" the assistant principal exclaimed._

"_I told you it was dangerous so make sure you secure it carefully, Iwadome-sensei!" he barked._

"_I did, sir." Iwadome-sensei insisted as Kazuma peered in._

"_Are you sure you put it there?" the assistant principal pressed._

"_Yes!" Iwadome-sensei replied._

"_And the blowgun's gone from the storage room." the assistant principal sighed._

"_Kazuma-kun!" Iwadome-sensei noticed the eavesdropping boy._

"_No, I was just..." Kazuma replied. "I got the wrong room."_

"_Go back to class now, run along!" the assistant principal chided, sliding the door close._

* * *

"The poison curare, and the cursed blowgun." Megumi pondered. "Who would do that?"

"Maybe a prank, right?" Kinta suggested.

"But one wrong step and it could kill somebody." Ami pointed out.

"I thought so too." Kazuma agreed.

"So, let's go get permission and investigate Kazuma's school." Kyu proposed and everybody nodded.

* * *

The next day...

"Listen guys, you won't make it to middle school if you can't solve an easy formula like this in your head." Mantetsu-sensei begun.

"Kazuma, is that a new game?" Atsushi asked.

"Yeah, when it's done, I'll have you loan the same monitor, as usual." Kazuma replied.

"Hey, Kazuma-kun, Mantetsu's looking at you." Nazami whispered.

Mantetsu-sensei coughed and continued his lesson at Kazuma's teasing grin, "So, to divide this fraction, you swap the nominator and the denominator."

"After you showed him up at math the other day, he doesn't mess with you anymore." Nazami whispered.

"Nice work!"Atsushi beamed.

* * *

After school...

"See ya!" a student bade farewell to his friends.

"Who are you?" one of the children playing in the courtyard asked, dropping his ball at the not-so-cleverly-disguised Kyu.

"Weirdo!" the children burst out laughing.

"Am I?" Kyu asked.

"Uncool." the children rebuked.

"Jeez, what's that outfit?" Kinta remarked.

"It seems like he thinks he's perfectly disguised." Megumi noted.

"Jeez. Nobody sticks a ruler out of their backpack anymore." Kinta added.

"My,. my..." Ryu sighed.

"Yeah?" he smiled at the schoolgirls in front of him.

"How cool!" a schoolgirl gushed.

"Kya! How awesome!" they awed, clustering around him as Megumi giggled.

"I thought we came here to investigate, not for me to find four little girls clustered around my boyfriend." an amused voice came from the lower wall behind them.

"I didn't know you make a fine climbing post, Peacock." she said playfully, jumping off the wall.

"Shut it, Nymph." he shot back, giving her a mock glare as the children on the yard chased Kyu about.

Aside, Kazuma sighed.

"Who are those guys, Kazuma?" Nazami asked.

"Not your family right?" Atsushi asked. "A tutor or something?"

"Kazuma-kun wouldn't need a tutor!" Nazami insisted.

"Well..." Kazuma trailed off.

"Kazuma-kun, what's all this fuss?" Tachikawa-sensei asked.

"Tachikawa-sensei!" Kazuma beamed. "What's wrong?"

"Look at him blush." Kinta teased.

"Do you think he's in love with her?" Megumi whispered.

"What?" Kazuma protested.

"Excuse me, Tachikawa-sensei." Ebe-sensei came into the scene.

"Ebe-sensei." Tachikawa-sensei blinked at the music teacher.

"What are you thinking, coming to school in such a short skirt?" Ebe-sensei asked.

"But this really isn't that short of a skirt." Tachikawa-sensei remarked.

"You're still new here; are you going to argue with me?" Ebe-sensei barked.

"Now, now..." Iwadome-sensei intervened. "I rather like short skirts."

"That's Iwadome-sensei." Kazuma supplied. "He was the one who managed the curare."

"What do you mean, you like them?" Ebe-sensei snapped.

"Ebe-sensei, don't you think yours is actually a bit too long?" Iwadome-sensei noted. "You seem likely to step on it along with a piano pedal."

"See?" he chuckled after Ebe-sensei tripped over her skirt.

"Don't say 'see'?" Ebe-sensei scolded.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked, offering his hand.

Bushing, Ebe-sensei allowed herself to be pulled up and took off running before tripping over her skirt again after a few steps.

"Now then, let's go, Tachikawa-sensei." Iwadome-sensei rested a hand on Tachikawa-sensei's shoulder.

"I have to go get ready for class." Tachikawa-sensei shook his hand off.

"Was that sexual harassment right there?" Kinta whispered.

"Maybe." Megumi replied. "He said he like short skirts."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Iwadome-sensei fumed.

"I'm sorry." Ami stepped forward as she produced her DDS notebook. "We're with DDS."

"DDS?" Iwadome-sensei stammered. "That famous detective school that Kazuma-kun goes to?"

"Actually, we heard that a sample of curare had vanished from your lab and came to investigate." Ryu added beside her.

"Come along." Iwadome-sensei showed them to the documents room.

* * *

In the documents room...

"This looks kinda of like a haunted house." Kinta noted.

"It's the Assistant Principal's hobby." Kazuma supplied. "Amazon and African ritual tools."

"The cursed blowgun was here, right?" Megumi asked.

"Probably." Kazuma replied as Megumi turned back to the glass case she was looking at.

"Something's missing from here." Kyu pointed out. "Looks like a box was moved recently. What kind of box was it?"

"Who knows?" Kazuma mused.

"Assistant Principal!" he gasped when the Assistant Principal entered the room just as Kyu was about swipe the crate with a cotton bud.

"Are you those 'Day-Day-Ess' people?" the Assistant Principal barked.

"Uh, we're DDS." Kinta corrected, showing the Assistant Principal his DDS notebook.

"'Day-Day-Ess' is how you say it, isn't it?" the Assistant Principal huffed.

"He's been overseas a bunch of times, hasn't he?" Megumi asked. "'Day'?"

"Maybe he just uses an interpreter." Kazuma guessed.

"Iwadome-sensei was acting like somebody important had come, but it's just kids?" the Assistant Principal scoffed.

"More importantly, we'd like to ask you about the missing 'cursed blowgun'." Ryu requested.

"I don't know anything about that!" the Assistant Principal insisted. "Get out of here!"

* * *

After being chased out...

"He doesn't know anything huh? Yeah right!" Kinta jeered.

"He'd probably get into trouble if people found out that he was keeping curare at the school." Megumi pointed out.

"But he'll be in even bigger trouble if something happens." Kyu noted.

"Huh?" Kazuma blinked.

"What's wrong?" Kyu asked.

"I forgot my cell." Kazuma replied.

"Oh, it's in the Home Ec. Room." he added.

"Really!" he insisted at Megumi's and Kinta's teasing grins. "I'll go get it!"

"Have fun." Megumi laughed along with Kinta.

* * *

In the stairway...

"Why would I lie?" Kazuma fumed.

"But Tachikawa-sensei's still there." he added, walking past the teacher's room.

"The lights are still on." he noticed the lights as he approached the Home Ec. room. "Let's go see her later!"

Opening the door, he was stunned as a gust of cold wind rushed in.

"What is this strange cold..." he shivered.

"Atsushi, what happened?" he asked after Atsushi stumbled out of the room.

"Tachikawa-sensei has..." Atsushi gasped.

"Tachikawa-sensei!" Kazuma called out, the teacher having collapsed to the ground.

"Atsushi! Go get my friends at the gate." he instructed.

"OK!" Atsushi nodded and went off.

"Wake up!" Kazuma rushed in.

"Sensei said that she'd bake us some cookies, so Atsushi and I were waiting." Nazami wailed. "She was sitting in her chair, and then suddenly..."

"Sensei." Kazuma muttered.

"Kazuma-kun!" Nazami exclaimed, after Kazuma noticed the dart on Tachikawa-sensei's back.

"It's fine." Kazuma assured her. "Calm down!"

Taking out the gloves from his DDS notebook, he proceeded to remove the dart.

"What's wrong, Kazuma?" Kyu asked, the rest of Class Q rushing in.

"That scream just now." Kinta asked, the rest of the school body came in.

"What's going on?" the Assistant Principal barked.

"Hurry and call an ambulance!" Kazuma replied.

"Right!" Kinta took off.

"Just what happened?" Ebe-sensei asked.

"Tachikawa-sensei was probably hit with a dart covered in curare!" Kazuma answered.

"Curare?" the Assistant Principal and Iwadome-sensei chorused.

"If the poison's curare, then there's a possibility her lungs will be paralyzed and she'll suffocate!" Ryu added.

"Kazuma, move!" Ami barked, kneeling by Tachikawa-sensei, administering CPR.

"If she was sitting in that chair that the dart came from..." Kazuma mused.

Turning back to the door behind him, his eyes widened at the blowpipe between the door and the ledge.

Kyu ran to open the door, the blowpipe dropping to the ground.

"A blowgun!" Kazuma gasped.

"That was stolen from the storeroom, wasn't it?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah." the Assistant Principal stammered.

"Damnit, who would do this to Tachikawa-sensei?" Kazuma hissed. "The criminal should be in the next room."

"Kyu, hold that door." he instructed.

"Got it." Kyu replied.

"I'll head to the Home Ec. room." Kazuma grabbed a stick and headed to the Home Ec. room.

"Kazuma-kun, you're going inside?" Nazami asked.

"You can't be a detective if you're scared of a criminal, can you?" Kazuma replied. "I'm a member of DDS's Class Q!"

Opening the door, he peered in.

"Kazuma-kun..." Nazami muttered as Ryu entered the room along with Ebe-sensei.

"The window's shut too." Kazuma noted. "So, does that mean they're in the kitchen over there?"

Entering the kitchen, the group found nobody in it.

"Well?" Kyu asked, everybody else, minus Ami and Megumi clustered around Kazuma.

"Nobody's there." Ryu replied.

"The window's shut here too." Kazuma added.

"Then, where is he?" Iwadome-sensei asked.

"There's nowhere for him to run." Kazuma pondered. "He vanished into thin air."

"That's impossible." the Assistant Principal gasped.

"But somebody's shot her with that dart!" Kazuma insisted. "Somebody did this! They can't just disappear!"

"Ami, how is she?" he asked, peering into the teacher's room.

"She'll be okay." Ami replied. "It wasn't enough to paralyze her lungs, so her pulse just stabilized. But..."

"Sensei!" Kazuma gasped as the ambulances came.

* * *

Later...

"Sensei, hang on!" Kazuma urged after Tachikawa-sensei was carried into the ambulance.

"Alright, let's go." the paramedic replied.

"Wait." Tachikawa-sensei stopped him.

"What is it?" the paramedic asked.

"Take me to Takekawa Hospital." Tachikawa-sensei requested.

"It's pretty far." the paramedic pointed out.

"Please." Tachikawa-sensei begged.

"Understood." the paramedic nodded. "Hey, we're going to Takekawa."

"I wonder if she's okay." Kazuma's seatmate muttered.

"She is." Kazuma assured her. "But if there'd any more curare on that dart, then she might've been in danger. Who would do that to her?"

* * *

In the teachers' lounge...

"What a disaster." the Assistant Principal sighed. "I never thought this would happen in our school."

"It's because you keep bringing weird stuff here from overseas!" Ebe-sensei chided.

"Are you saying this is my responsibility?" the Assistant Principal gasped. "Then what about Iwadome-sensei who was in charge of keeping it?"

"That's not fair!" Iwadome-sensei protested.

"Now that I think about it, I heard the reason Tachikawa-sensei took vacation from the end of June until summer vacation was because you kept hanging around her!" the Assistant Principal accused.

"Are you saying I'm stalking?" Iwadome-sensei pressed.

"And before she came it was Ebe-sensei, wasn't it?" the Assistant Principal added.

"Ebe-sensei and I..." Iwadome-sensei stammered.

"Well..." Ebe-sensei flushed.

"Then what about you?" Iwadome-sensei barked. "You kept going to the Home Ec. room every day after school, saying you were 'doing your rounds'."

"How did you know that?" the Assistant Principal gasped.

"The blame game." Ami muttered as Class Q assembled at the door. "Lovely."

"Hey guys," Kinta cut in. "Don't you think it'd be better to call the cops instead of arguing?"

"Police?" the Assistant Principal gasped.

"Yes." Kazuma agreed. "This is an attempted murder!"

"You're just a kid, don't order us around." the Assistant Principal barked. "Get out of here!"

"But sir, they're DDS anyway..." Iwadome-sensei remarked.

"I'll call them." Ebe-sensei offered.

"Wait!" the Assistant Principal tried to stop her. "The police..."

"Even if you try and hide it, the hospital will call the police." Kazuma pointed out. "Anyway, we'll secure the crime scene until they get here. You and the other teachers stay here."

With that, Class Q returned to the crime scene.

* * *

In the Home Ec. room...

"Check _everything_!" Kazuma barked. "There's got to be an air duct or a hole or something leading out to one of these two rooms!"

"You sure?" Kinta peered from behind a table.

"I can't see anything like that." Megumi added.

"I don't see anything that people could pass through." Kyu noted.

"Look more carefully! It's gonna be here!" Kazuma insisted.

"Calm down, Kazuma!" Ryu chided.

"I can't stay calm when Tachikawa-sensei was attacked!" Kazuma replied.

"For now, let's review what we've got." Kyu suggested.

"Yeah." Kinta agreed.

"The arrow hit Tachikawa-sensei right when you went into the Home Ec. room, right?" Kyu asked, using a magnetic marker on the map they had drawn on the whiteboard.

"Yeah." Kazuma replied.

"So, you heard a scream and went into the prep room." Kyu added. "Then we and the teachers all rushed in. If the person who shot her was in the kitchen, then escaping out of the Home Ec. room is impossible. And of course, same with the prep room."

"Yeah." Kazuma nodded.

"So, Kinta went to call 911." Kyu continued. "And I stood in front of the door. "Kazuma, Ryu and the others went into the Home Ec. room from this entrance and went into the kitchen, but he wasn't there. In other words, the criminal vanished from a sealed room. The only place he could've gotten out from is the windows. But they were all locked, and what's more, this is the 3rd floor and there's nothing down there but concrete. I don't think they could jump from this height."

"And there's no veranda to hide on or anything." Megumi added as Ami had exited from the Hoe Ec' room into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with the ventilators?" Kazuma asked, noticing how Ryu was looking at the ventilator.

"Um." Ryu replied.

"That's a pretty big ventilator." Megumi noted.

"Do classrooms normally have ventilators?" Kinta asked.

"This is a Home Ec room." Kazuma replied. "If the smells from cooking got out, it could disrupt the other classes.

"Oh, I see!" Kinta noted.

"Kazuma, what room is above this?" Kyu asked, peering upwards out of the window.

"Ebe-sensei's music room." Kazuma replied. "And below is Iwadome-sensei's lab."

"And?" he blinked.

"Hey!" he gasped when Ryu entered the kitchen.

Taking the two blue-haired teens hint, he then ran to the prep's room.

* * *

In the prep's room...

"Is there something suspicious about them?" Kazuma wondered and noticed the wiretap beneath the prep's room's ventilator.

"A wiretap." he blinked.

"Was this what you were looking for?" he asked.

"No." Ami replied as she walked off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kazuma asked as Ryu followed Ami out.

"The two's gone off on their own to check something." Kyu added.

"Yeah." Kinta agreed. "That might be better than all of us going together. Then, I'll take that, since it's suspicious."

"This is suspicious too." Megumi added, the blowpipe in her hand. "A cursed blowgun used in an attempted murder."

"The arrow was firmly wedged between the door and the frame." she added, kneeling down to test out the blowpipe. "If she didn't come directly in front of it, they would've..."

"They knew she would." Kazuma corrected.

"She was hit around the shoulder area." he added, replacing the chair. "Since there's a back on this chair, eh could almost be sure she's sit there."

"But if she moved just a little bit, it would fail." Kyu pointed out.

"That's true, but..." Kazuma protested.

"I'll check that out." Megumi offered.

"Don't move." Kazuma told her as she stood up.

"What are you doing, Kazuma?" Megumi gasped when Kazuma bent down to her knees.

"That's not it." Kazuma chided, knowing what she was thinking. "Just don't move, okay?"

Taking out his tweezers, he pluck something from Megumi's knee and dropped it into the plastic bag.

"Is that a piece of garlic or something?" Kyu asked.

"No, it might be a bit of cookie dough." Kazuma replied. "Cookies were being baked in the microwave when it happened."

"No, that's just flour." Megumi corrected. "Anyway, I'll follow up on the cursed blowgun."

"Me too." Kyu added. "I'm worried about how it just vanished from the storeroom."

"You don't think somebody put a curse on her." Kazuma gasped after Kyu and Megumi took off.

"No way." he shivered.

* * *

Once the police arrived...

"I'm Odajima from the police station." Detective Odajima introduced himself. "DDS would be extremely helpful in our investigations."

"Is 'Day-Day-Ess' that great?" the Assistant Principal asked. "They're just kids."

"Actually, I thought the same thing."Detective Odajima confessed. "I was surprised later, though."

* * *

Inside the school...

Kinta was using a tracker to trace the origins of the wiretap.

* * *

In the documents' room..

Megumi sought out a book and started looking through, shivering when she saw a picture of the tribal dance.

"Smoke?" Kyu blinked, peering through the blowpipe and seeing smoke rising from the burner.

* * *

In the prep's room...

Kazuma was using his laptop to find out who had shot Tachikawa-sensei.

"It really is an impossible crime." he sighed when the results turned out negative. "A curse, huh? Something that unscientific is impossible! If that dart flew, then somebody must've blown it. They can't disappear! I won't forgive you for making Tachikawa-sensei suffer. I'll catch you!"

* * *

Downstairs...

"The smoke came from here." Kyu remarked, dashing down with Megumi in tow.

"Kyu, what is this?" Megumi asked, the two gasping when they saw the fire blazing within the burner.

Grabbing the shovel, Kyu pulled out the burning object and smothered it with his coat.

"What's wrong?" Detective Odajima asked, arriving on scene with the Assistant Principal "Did you find something?"

"What are my mask and blowgun doing here?" the Assistant Principal when Kyu revealed the half-burnt objects.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. The Curse that Disappeared

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 27. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 28: The Curse that Disappeared

* * *

"Sir," Kyu turned to the Vice Principal. "Are these things used in a curing ceremony?"

"Yes." the Vice Principal nodded.

"The criminal tried to destroy the evidence huh?" Detective Odajima inquired.

"Destroy the evidence?" Megumi echoed. "You believe in the curse too?"

"No, I don't, but..." Detective Odajima replied. "But first, it was speaking with the dead and now it's a cursed Amazonian blowgun, you DDS guys seem to get weird ones like this."

Kyu picked up the half-burnt blowpipe and examined it.

* * *

In the Teacher's Room...

"Assistant Principal, I hear that, every day, you go to Tachikawa-sensei's rooms, on your rounds." Detective Odajima started his interrogation. "But what time is that, usually?"

"Don't get me wrong!" the Vice Principal stammered. "I'm not going out of some kind of ulterior motive. I really am doing my rounds!"

"Umm." he added. "Right then! Right about the time she was involved in that unfortunate accident."

"By the way, all those strange South American and African tools in your storage room." Detective Odajima added. "I hear that's your hobby."

"Not a hobby so much as..." the Vice Principal corrected. "For anthropological research!"

"Do you believe in curses then?" Detective Odajima asked.

"No, it's just something I research!" the Vice Principal replied.

"Iwadome-sensei, I hear that the poison on the weapon, curare, was stolen from your room." Detective Odajima turned to Iwadome-sensei next.

"Yes." Iwadome-sensei replied. "But I have my license to possess poisons and dangerous materials!"

"By the way, and this is just a rumor." Detective Odajima added. "But I heard that you pressured Tachikawa-sensei to go out with you?"

"I did invite her to dinner." Iwadome-sensei replied. But that's no a crime! Right?"

"Well no, but," Kinta remarked. "It looked like she really hated you."

"Excuse me for asking," Detective Odajima added. "But you and Ebe-sensei were..."

"Well, she came on me." Iwadome-sensei replied.

"Yes, I did date Iwadome-sensei." Ebe-sensei admitted when it was her turn.

"Then did you have any trouble with Tachikawa-sensei over that?" Detective Odajima asked.

"No, we're not anymore." Ebe-sensei replied.

"Um, sensei." Megumi pointed at the pendent Ebe-sensei wore around her neck. "That pendent you're wearing is the 'Love Cupid Pendent' that you see in the magazine all the time. It's supposed to bring you love from somebody."

"I didn't know." Ebe-sensei replied, gripping the stone. "A friend gave it to me."

Detective Odajima sighed.

* * *

After the interrogation...

"Both the Assistant Principal and Iwadome-sensei were in love with Tachikawa-sensei, but she didn't like either of them." Kinta noted.

"And at the same time, Ebe-sensei was jealous of her." Ami added. "So, what do we call this, a love square or a love rectangle?"

"Square." Megumi replied.

"Rectangle." the four boys chorused.

Blinking, the six Class Q students laughed.

Ami chuckled, "Tell you guys what, we deck this out after all this is over."

"Also, the Principal believes in curses, it looks like," Megumi added after the laughter died down. "And Ebe-sensei's the type to believe in curses. Iwadome-sensei's science teacher and unlikely to, but he's used to handling poison."

* * *

Upon re-entering the prep room...

"Hey Ryu-kun." Kazuma started. "It seemed like you were very interested in the ventilators, but why?"

"It's too perfect." Ryu replied.

"This room, the kitchen and the Home Ec. room: the doors and the windows are way too airtight." Ami added.

"It's natural if we assume that it's like Kazuma said." Ryu continued. "To keep the cooking smells from bothering the other classes. In other words, there's no enough room for an ant to get into this room, let alone a person."

"No room for an ant..." Kazuma echoed.

"What's wrong?" Kyu asked when he noticed Kazuma was deep in thought.

"Carter Dickson wrote a book called "He Wouldn't Kill With Patience'." Kazuma replied. "He wrote the basic plot together with Clayton Lawson. It had a sealed room that was actually glued shut from the inside; a sealed room tick that was just too perfect."

"Looking like you know what's he's talking again." Kinta pounded Kyu on the head, causing Kyu to glare at him.

"But to think that it actually exists..." Kazuma pondered.

"That's right." Megumi agreed. "Realistically, you'd choose a more normal place."

"Could it possibly be a challenge to us, Class Q?" Kinta asked, as he took out the packaged wiretap. "That was why the wiretap was there."

"That's over-thinking things." Kyu chided.

"But..." he pondered. "I get it."

"Ryu!" he turned to the two blue-haired teens.

"The criminal knew it was a too-perfect sealed room." Ryu nodded.

"What's your proof?" Kazuma asked, not liking what they were implying. "The ventilators?"

"This is the cursed blowgun that they used." Kyu handled the blowpipe to him.

"This..." Kazuma took the blowpipe. "So it was cursed?"

"Look in it." Kyu told him. "It's only enough room for air to pass. Is there anything that becomes possible because the room's completely sealed?"

"Something possible in an overly sealed room." Kazuma echoed. "The ones in the room then were Tachikawa-sensei, Atsushi, and Nozomi; and they were making cookies in the microwave. All the ventilators in all three rooms were running."

"Wait." he stopped himself. "Now that I think about it, when I went to get that cellphone I forgot, when I opened the door, I felt a draft coming in from the hallway.

"What's wrong, Kazuma?" Megumi asked when she saw Kazuma gasp.

"No way." Kazuma realized what had occurred as he looked at the blowpipe in his hand. Peering into the end of the blowpipe, his suspicious were confirmed.

"I get it." he noted. "The criminal's identity is clear."

"_What_?" Kinta exclaimed.

"And so is the trick that made the impossible possible." Kazuma added. "I've solved its formula."

"But..." he started when Kyu placed a hand on his shoulder. Kazuma smiled at him and took off.

"Kazuma, where are you going?" Megumi asked.

"What?" she looked at Kyu who stopped her from going after the younger boy.

"Leave it to Kazuma." Kyu told her.

"But..." Megumi protested.

* * *

Upon arriving at Tachikawa-sensei's hospital room...

"Come in please." Tachikawa-sensei remarked after Kazuma knocked on the door.

"Oh, Kazuma-kun." she beamed at her visitor. "Come in, sit over here."

"Yes, excuse me." Kazuma took his seat.

"What's wrong?" Tachikawa-sensei asked when she noticed him glancing at the unfilled insurance application form. "You came here to talk to me, right? Shall I make us some tea? I'm still a bit shaky, but I can, at least, make tea."

Opening the drawer, she removed the teapot as Kazuma gasped when he saw the stack of lottery tickets in the drawer.

"Sensei." he started as Tachikawa-sensei poured hot water into the teapot from the kettle. "You buy lottery tickets?"

"Yeah, once in a while." Tachikawa-sensei replied.

"Did you want money that bad?" Kazuma pressed.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration." Tachikawa-sensei chided. "Just over some lottery tickets."

"I'm not talking about them!" Kazuma shouted. "The person who shot that poison dart at you, it was you yourself, Tachikawa-sensei!"

"What are you talking about, Kazuma-kun?" Tachikawa-sensei scolded. "I"m the victim here!"

"Tell the truth!" Kazuma pleaded. "You take out an expensive insurance policy on yourself, fake almost getting killed, and then take the insurance money! That's a crime, insurance fraud!"

"My, my, Kazuma-kun." Tachikawa-sensei chuckled. "You're going to DDS, right? That's why you're sounding like a detective, huh? You were right there with me, weren't you? Atsushi-kun and Nozomi-san were there, too, and a poison dart stuck me from behind. A policeman came by earlier and told me that somebody had blown the dart from the next room. Do you really think I could've done it by myself?"

"You're really smart, sensei." Kazuma admitted. "I was infuriated with the criminal and investigated frantically. And then I noticed something odd."

"Something odd?" Tachikawa-sensei echoed.

"Yes." Kazuma replied. "If the criminal was in the next room, he would've had to have vanished into thin air!"

"Look at this." he added, taking out the bag that held flour. "These were on the floor next to the door t that the blowgun was stuck in."

"What is that?" Tachikawa-sensei asked.

"Little lumps of flour." Kazuma replied. "They were used to seal the slight holes created when the blowgun was wedged into the rubber packing of the sealed door. You wouldn't need these to just blow a blowgun. So why did the criminal need them? Because they were needed to keep something even smaller than an ant from getting into the room."

"What is that small thing?" Tachikawa-sensei asked.

"Air." Kazuma answered. "All those rooms were extremely airtight."

"When it happened," he showed Tachikawa-sensei the simulation he had entered into his laptop. "The powerful ventilators were blowing and the air pressure of the three rooms had decreased considerably. If the door of the Home Ec. room was opened, then the air would instantly flow into the kitchen and there would be a huge pressure difference between the end of the blowgun wedged into the door between the kitchen and the prep room. You set the blowgun in the door there and turned on the Home Ec. and kitchen ventilators. Of course, you set the blowgun to make sure the arrow in it wouldn't come out the wrong way. And then, you invited Nozomi and Atsushi in as witnesses. You waited for a good time, and then turned on the ventilator to make the cookies and the air pressure in the room started going down. Then you sat in your chair where you knew the arrow would come and waited for the Assistant Principal to come and open the door at the same time he always did. But something you didn't count on happening occurred. The Assistant Principal couldn't come that day because he was trying to chase us, DDS, away from our investigation. Instead, I came to get my cellphone and opened the door first."

"In other words," he added. "I was the one who was the 'switch' to blow that dart!"

* * *

Back in school...

"What?" Megumi gasped. "When Kazuma opened the door?"

"Then the criminal 'disappeared'?" Kinta exclaimed.

"It should've been the Assistant Principal who did that." Kyu nodded. "But when he opened the door, we all ran there and we sealed off the door to the Home Ec room."

"Because of that, the three rooms suddenly turned into a 'sealed room'." Ryu added. "And the 'criminal' vanished."

"Kazuma knew that." Megumi noted.

"Must be tough to have the teacher you love be a criminal." Kinta added.

* * *

In the hospital...

"If it weren't for that, even I would've thought that the criminal was somebody I didn't know and that they'd just gotten away." Kazuma admitted. "But..."

Tachikawa-sensei sighed in resignation, "That's right. It's all like you said. But the most surprising thing was that I had a genius like you as a student."

"Sensei." Kazuma muttered.

"I wanted money, no matter what." Tachikawa-sensei replied. "No matter how much I prayed at the temple, I never got any. I had life insurance too, so I considered suicide. But that wouldn't do it. Then I heard the Assistant Principal talking about curare in the Teachers' Room.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The native say that in a cursing ritual, the blowgun moves by itself and shoot darts on its own, Iwadome-sensei." the Assistant Principal boasted._

"_Don't scare me!" Iwadome-sensei protested as the Assistant Principal showed him the curare bottle jokingly. "Jeez."_

* * *

"I've noticed the sealed nature of the Home Ec. room before, too." Tachikawa-sensei added. "And then, I thought up that trick. If I was in an 'accident', and was permanently injured, I could get the insurance money. And so, I stole the cursed blowgun from the storeroom and the curare from the evidence room. I didn't know how strong the poison was. But you brought your friends from DDS so I panicked. I had confidence in my trick, so I decided to chance it. The worst part about it was having to use my own students in the trick. I'm sorry."

"That's fine.: Kazuma told her. "It's fine, but why? Why go through all that trouble just to commit insurance fraud?"

"I told you, I wanted money." Tachikawa-sensei replied. "30,000,000 yen as soon as possible."

"But why?" Kazuma pressed.

"It's the cost of my kid's surgery." Tachikawa-sensei answered.

At Kazuma's gasp, she explained, "I had somebody I was going to marry. I had his child. I couldn't tell the school that I had got pregnant before marriage, so I didn't. My stomach never got that big. But he died in an accident. The shock sent me into labor early."

"Your child..." Kazuma trailed.

"That was why I was on vacation." Tachikawa-sensei replied.

"Then all the more. If you had a kid, then if you died..." Kazuma protested, before recalling that Tachikawa-sensei had requested the ambulance to bring her Takekawa Hospital.

"Is your child?" he asked, realizing the reason why.

"So I had them take me here, to where my baby is." Tachikawa-sensei replied. "My baby was premature, and it had a problem with its heart."

If it doesn't get into surgery soon," she sobbed. "It's gone. I just wanted to save his baby."

"But it's all over." she dried her tears. "Without the insurance money, I can't pay for the surgery."

"Or..." she added. "Kazuma-kun, will you let me go?"

"I'm sorry." she apologized, Kazuma's silence telling her his answer. "Will you call the police?"

* * *

In the nursery...

"This is Tachikawa-san's baby." the nurse brought Kazuma to see the child.

* * *

In the school...

"What will Kazuma do?" Megumi asked.

"She hasn't applied for her insurance just yet." Kinta added. "So if Kazuma lets her go..."

"Let her go?" Megumi echoed.

"Can a DDS student do that?" she asked.

"We left things to Kazuma." Ryu reminded her. "So, let's let him decide."

"That's too much." Megumi remarked.

"I believe in him." Kyu assured her. "No matter what he decides, it'll be the right thing. Am I wrong?"

"That's right." Megumi agreed.

* * *

In the hospital waiting room...

"Arara, you're in good condition." a mother cooed. "Mijimi-chan! You're a good girl. Shall I get you some milk?"

His decision made, Kazuma ran to the pay-phone.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

* * *

When the rest of Class Q arrived at the hospital along with the police...

"Then just as contracted, I will take Tachikawa-sensei down to the station." Detective Odajima told the students.

"Thank you." the Class Q students saluted.

"This is the best way." Megumi remarked.

"Yeah." Kyu nodded.

"But to think, Iwadome was a real stalker." Kinta added.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I found this receiver for a wiretap in your room!" Kinta showed the stunned Iwadome-sensei the receiver he found. "Confess!"_

"_I'm sorry!" Iwadome-sensei fell to his knees and apologized. "But she refused to respond to me."_

* * *

"Ebe-sensei hated her for stealing her love so much that she did a 'Cursing Ritual'." Megumi added.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry!" Ebe-sensei apologized after Kyu, Megumi and Detective Odajima presented her with the blowpipe._

* * *

"But she really didn't mean to kill her." Megumi remarked. "After the incident, she got scared and tried to burn the implements in the incinerator."

* * *

Outside the hospital nursery...

"I'm sorry." Tachikawa-sensei apologized to her child.

"Thank you for turning yourself in." Detective Odajima told her.

"I'm sorry to trouble you." Tachikawa-sensei bowed.

"Let's go." Detective Odajima added.

"Yes." Tachikawa-sensei replied.

* * *

In her hospital room...

"Tachikawa-san, cheer up." one of the nurses soothed as Tachikawa-sensei packed her things. "It's not insurance fraud, so they said you'd probably just have to sent some documents to the prosecutor and that'll be it."

"We'll take care of your baby, then." the other nurse added.

"Thank you." Tachikawa-sensei wept.

"Come on, don't cry so much." the first nurse chided. "You still haven't fully recovered yet."

"I'm sorry." Tachikawa-sensei apologized.

"Hey, that's a lottery ticket." Detective Odajima exclaimed. "They announced this yesterday."

"Did you win?" he asked, taking out the stack of lottery tickets.

"I haven't seen yet." Tachikawa-sensei replied. "I'm sure I didn't."

"I buy them every time they do them." Detective Odajima remarked.

"I even have the winning numbers in my badge like this." he reached into his coat and took out the lottery results.

"Hmm..." Tachikawa-sensei blinked as Detective Odajima spread out the lottery tickets on the bed.

"You won!" Detective Odajima exclaimed after checking the results. "30,000,000 yen!"

"It's true." one of the nurses replied.

"Amazing!" Detective Odajima gasped. "30,000,000 yen!?"

"Here!" one of the nurses pointed to the winning ticket.

"This is amazing!" Detective Odajima was astonished.

"Oh God. Thank you!" Tachikawa-sensei sobbed in relief. "Thank you!"

"That's great, Tachikawa-san." one of the nurses told her.

Detective Odajima walked over to the window, giving Kazuma a thumbs-up.

Below, Kazuma bowed in gratitude.

"Young master." Kazuma's butler told him. "Just as you requested, we purchased the 300,000,000 yen winning lottery ticket and gave it to Odajima-sama; but why would you make such a strange request?"

"It's fine." Kazuma replied. "Another good game and that'll make up for that."

"That's true." his butler replied. "Your games are always such huge successes."

"You too." Kazuma added, walking away and breaking into a smile.

* * *

SailroStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. Bomb of the Terrifying Gem

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 28. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 29: Bomb of the Terrifying Gem

* * *

Time passes...

In an amusement park, Kyu and Megumi were on top of a 'Drop Tower' as a bomb was ticking off somewhere in the amusement park.

The two screamed as the gondola was released and fell towards the ground.

"It's over!" Megumi sighed in relief.

"Pink water drops!" Kyu remarked. "That's the first time I've seen them in a while!"

Megumi flushed and removed the harness, giving a Kyu a slap across the face.

* * *

Later...

"Forgive me, Megu." Kyu begged, with two ice cream cones in his hands. "I just saw them a little! Just a bit when we were dropping."

"So, take this and forgive me!" he handed her an ice cream cone.

"You're wrong if you think one ice cream will make me feel better!" Megumi fumed, snatching over the cone.

"You two act like an old married couple." Ami teased, with an amused Ryu in tow.

"We're not!" Megumi retorted, flushing.

"Hey, you four!" a voice cut in.

"Sorry to interrupt!" the panda mascot stuck a pose. "It's me, Courage Land's beloved character, Courage-chan!"

"It's me." Kinta lifted the costume's head after a moment's of silence.

"Kinta!" Kyu and Megumi gasped.

"Another job huh?" Ami asked. "Aren't you hot under there?"

"Yeah." Kinta replied, replacing the head. "Anyway, here's a Courage-chan's doll for the happy lovers."

"Let's just hope nothing happens today." Ami told her partner as she took the doll Kinta offered. "Practically all of our dates ended getting interrupted, one way or another."

"Ames, don't jinx it." Ryu told her.

"We're not." Megumi protested as Kinta handed her a doll. "I just happened to get two tickets from somebody and Kyu didn't seem to have anything to do today!"

"Yup!" Kyu agreed.

"So you see, we're just coming here together!" Megumi insisted.

"Denial at its best, Megu." Ami prodded teasingly.

"Her fervent denials prove it." Kinta agreed.

"I said!" Megumi snapped.

Just then, the bomb that was planted in the carousel exploded, Kinta getting down to cover Kyu and Megumi while Ryu shielded Ami from the debris.

"Me and my big mouth." Ami muttered.

"What was that?" Kinta asked, removing the costume head. "Are you OK?"

"What happened?" Megumi asked, getting up as Ryu got off his companion.

"That's...a..." Kinta gasped at the smoking carousel.

"Bomb?" Ami finished his question as Kyu pulled Megumi up.

The two girls looked around before spotting a suspicious person who grinned at the demolished carousel, a red ruby glittering on his tooth.

* * *

Back in DDS...

"I'm sure you all know why I've called you here." Dan-sensei started before the assembled Class Q. "The explosion that Class Q encountered is the third of a series of bombings that has been continuing over the last few days."

"Katagiri-kun." he looked over at Katagiri-sensei.

"Yes." Katagiri-sensei nodded and turned on the screen.

"The first bomb was two days ago at 10 am." Dan-sensei remarked, the picture of a smoking hospital coming into view. "The place was the Friendship Memorial Hospital. The second was at 3 pm yesterday at Fidelity Bank's main office. And today at 1 pm, at Courage Land."

"Damn, who could be doing this?" Kinta fumed.

"Calm down, Touyama." Hongou-sensei scolded.

"And just a while ago, we got a request from the police officially asking for our help." Dan-sensei added.

"Then we're going to solve this case?" Kyu asked

"Yes, terrorist bombings are a terrible, unforgivable crime." Dan-sensei nodded. "In order to keep any further damage from occurring, I'm going to ask you all to do your best to solve this crime!"

"Yes!" Class Q chorused.

"Then, I'll explain the rest." Hongou-sensei remarked. "The marked places are the locations of the bombings. They're all within three kilometers of each other, quite close."

"A hospital, a bank and an amusement park." Kazuma listed down the bombed places. "There're all places with a lot of people in them."

"Then, if the criminal was going to attack again..." Megumi mused.

"This area is one of the busiest in the city." Hongou-sensei supplied. "There are tons of places he could choose."

"Do you have a profile of the bomber?" Ryu asked.

"Look at this." Hongou-sensei replied.

"This..." Kyu blinked when a picture of a fire-fighter putting out the fire was shown.

"These photos were all taken directly after the bombings." Katagiri-sensei replied, three more photo appearing on screen before taking their places on each quarter of the screen.

"And if you look closely at them..." she added, magnifying the common spots of the photos.

"That's the same person!" Kyu gasped.

"It's true." Kazuma agreed.

"Criminals like this return to the scene after the crime to see the destruction they've caused." Ryu added.

"That means he's the criminal?" Kinta inquired.

"It's quite likely." Ryu replied.

"Wait, I saw him at the amusement park!!" Ami interjected.

"So did I!" Megumi added.

"Are you serious?" Kinta asked.

Ami nodded, "A man with a ruby in his teeth."

"A ruby?" Kyu echoed.

"Yeah." Ami replied. "A bright red ruby."

"But look, in the first and second photos, there's no ruby." Megumi added.

"Which means that sometime between 3 pm yesterday and 1 pm today, he had a ruby embedded in his teeth." Ryu concurred.

"There aren't many hospitals that will do that." Dan-sensei added. "And given what we know from his crimes, it's probably s nearby one. Let's check it out immediately."

* * *

In a building somewhere in the city...

"May my deeds bring pleasure to the gods and may the sparkle of jewelry reside within me." the bomber prayed, a grin appearing on his face, showing the ruby on his tooth.

* * *

On the road...

"We found it pretty easily." Kyu noted in the car.

"Jewelry summoner, Octure Andre, real name Taiki Yoshinari." Kinta recited.

"Ryu," he turned to the other passenger in the back seat. "What's a Jewelry Summoner?"

"I've heard they're people who use the spiritual power of jewels to speak with the dead." Ryu supplied as Hongou-sensei stopped the car in an alley.

* * *

In the building...

"Touyama and I will go inside." Hongou-sensei instructed once the four reached the apartment unit. "You two wait here."

"Understood." Kyu and Ryu replied.

"Touyama, be careful." Hongou-sensei warned.

"Gotcha!" Kinta gave him a thumbs-up.

Opening the door, Hongou-sensei gestured and Kinta dashed in.

"Excuse me." Hongou-sensei entered the unit. "We're with DDS."

"Yoshinari Taiki." he added.

"My, my." Yoshinari tsked as he got up from his kneeling position and revealed a gas cylinder. Tossing the cylinder onto the ground, he was about to escape through the door using the smokescreen when Ryu grabbed his wrist and flung him over his shoulder.

"Kyu, Ryu!" Kinta exclaimed.

"Alright Ryu!" Kyu beamed as Ryu apprehended the bomber.

"We've got him." Hongou-sensei remarked.

"Using a bomb that close... this guy is nuts." Kinta snorted.

"The fourth god shall descend from heaven soon." Yoshinari predicted.

"What do you mean?" Kinta demanded.

"Sensei, take him!" Ryu told Hongou-sensei who took over, the blue-haired teen hurrying over to the chests around the alter.

"The fourth box is empty." he reported, opening the 'Diamond' labeled box. "That means he's planted a fourth bomb."

At that, Kyu hurried over to the rest of the boxes and opened them.

"The 5th through 12th boxes all have bombs in them." he added.

"Seems like you're right then." Hongou-sensei noted.

"Where?" Kinta demanded. "Where did you put the bomb?"

"When the two needles point towards the heavens, you will know." Yoshinari replied.

"Don't screw with me!" Kinta hissed.

"The two needles point towards the heavens..." Kyu echoed.

"12 o'clock!" he gasped. "Do you mean the bomb will go off at 12?"

"This city is a holy ground where the gods of jewelry dwell." Yoshinari replied. "The sparkle of a jewel is the melody of the gods. It is my life. And the fourth god is the ultimate power. It shall surely visit upon you a tragedy far greater than you have ever experienced."

"Why you!" Kinta gripped his shirt. "Would you shut up already? Just tell us where the bomb is!"

"Why you!" he hissed when Yoshinari grinned.

"Tell us!" he demanded, pulling Yoshinari against the wall.

"Stop it, Touyama!" Hongou-sensei scolded.

"'Stop it'?" Kinta echoed. "So we just wait until the bomb to go off then?"

"Nobody's saying that!" Hongou-sensei barked.

"Then?" Kinta pressed.

"Kinta, stop it!" Ami scolded, entering the unit with Dan-sensei and Katagiri-sensei.

"Dan-sensei!" Kinta blinked.

"He won't talk easily, I suspect." Dan-sensei remarked. "We don't have time. We shall question the suspect. You check if there's anything in this room that could indicate where the bomb is placed."

"Yes." Kyu and Ryu nodded.

"Yoshinari Taiki." Dan-sensei started. "DDS has placed you under arrest."

"Come." Hongou-sensei looked at the criminal.

Yoshinari snorted and walked off.

* * *

In DDS...

"This is Kyu!" Kyu reported over the phone. "We checked the whole place, but there's nothing to indicate where the bomb was placed."

"I see." Dan-sensei noted.

"We'll continue our efforts." Kyu added.

"It seems you have us at a disadvantage." Dan-sensei remarked after hanging up. "Tell us your demands. What can we do to make you tell us where the bomb is?"

"Ishikinoberina, ishikinoberina." Yoshinari chanted under his breath.

"Very well." he replied.

"What, then?" Dan-sensei asked.

"Let me sit in that wheelchair." Yoshinari remarked. "You're the leader of DDS. In other words, that wheelchair is equal to a throne. And that throne is fit for only I, who can hear the voices of the gods."

"That is your condition?" Dan-sensei frowned.

"Very well." he added, after Yoshinari's grin widened. "Hongou-kun, lend me your shoulder."

"Yes." Hongou-sensei nodded.

"Wait." Yoshinari stopped him. "Who said you could ask for help? This a trade between you and me. You can't ask for help."

"Understood." Dan-sensei replied. Gripping the handles on his wheelchair, he painfully got off, before collapsing onto the ground.

"Dan-sensei!" Katagiri-sensei rushed to his side.

"Is that what you wanted?" Dan-sensei looked at Yoshinari who walked off and sat on the wheelchair.

"Tell us. Where is the bomb?" he asked.

"What do you think is the greatest pleasure the gods have given to men?" Yoshinari chuckled.

"What is it?" Dan-sensei asked.

"To lie and break a promise." Yoshinari grinned and burst out laughing.

* * *

In the deserted unit...

"Dammit, where did he put the bomb?" Kinta cursed.

"'This city is a holy ground where the gods of jewelry dwell.'" Ryu recited.

"That's what the criminal said." Kyu noted.

"Yes." Ryu agreed. "Why did the criminal choose this area? I think there's some secret hidden in those words. And the number of bombs that were prepared: 12."

"It's true that the boxes with the bombs in them have names of jewels written on them." Kinta remarked.

"Ame..." Kyu tried to read off the jewel list on Kazuma's laptop. "What was it?"

"Amethyst!" Kazuma corrected.

"Now I can read it." Kyu noted after Kazuma translated the list into Japanese.

"Wait. Aren't these birthstones?" Ami blinked.

"Birthstones?" Kinta echoed.

"Garnet is the January birthstone." Megumi recited. "Amethyst is for February."

"Wait." Kazuma cut in and conjured up a list of the birthstones' meanings. "You're right! Just like Megu said, that list is the birthstones ordered from January."

"You're right." Kinta agreed as everyone clustered around the laptop.

"I get it!" Kyu beamed.

"The fog has cleared." Ryu added.

"What?" Megumi gasped. "You saw it just by looking at this site?"

"Yeah." Ami replied, giving the two boys a knowing wink.

"There are two hints." Kyu raised two fingers. "The first is that fourth bomb was placed in the box marked, 'Diamond'. And the second is the meaning that the jewels are said to carry. And there's one answer!"

* * *

In DDS...

The clock had started ticking down.

"The fourth god walked towards us even now." Yoshinari chuckled. "The vibration of a crystal is accurate. That is why they can be used as the core of a watch. The crystal is also enshrined in an important position within integrated circuit cards and computers as well. In other words, this world is ruled by my gods! Just as you are ruled by the fourth god that will descend soon."

"Dan-sensei!" Kinta and Ryu burst into the office. "We've found where the fourth bomb was placed!"

"Kyu, Megu and Ami are heading there with the police now!" Ryu reported. "They should be almost there."

"I see." Dan-sensei replied.

"Interesting." Yoshinari chuckled. "Will you tell me then, where the fourth god will descend?"

"The twelve boxes that you put the bombs in all had the names of jewels written on them." Ryu replied. "Garnet, amethyst, aquamarine. That's the order of birthstones. And those jewels each have an associated characteristic."

"Characteristic?" Hongou-sensei echoed.

"Yeah. The same way that flowers do." Kinta replied.

"The January birthstone, garnet, represents friendship." Ryu added. "The February birthstone. Amethyst, represents fidelity. The March birthstone, aquamarine, represents courage."

"Wait." Katagiri-sensei interrupted "The places bombed up until now have been the ' Friendship Memorial Hospital', the ' Fidelity Bank', and 'Courage Land'!"

"Yes." Ryu agreed. "In this town there are, by chance, buildings whose names correspond to the characteristics of the twelve birthstones. That is why you chose this place as your bombing target, and call it the holy grounds of the gods."

"Then the characteristic for the next birthstone, diamond, is..." Katagiri-sensei prompted.

"Yes, 'purity'." Ryu replied. "In other words, the building whose name corresponds to that, Seijo Department Store! Am I wrong?"

"I see..." Yoshinari smirked.

"Don't say 'I see.'" Kinta snapped. "Just admit it already!"

"Katagiri-sensei, turn on the monitor." he requested.

"Got it." Katagiri-sensei replied and switched on the monitor.

* * *

On screen...

"We're in front of the Seijo Department store where there has been a bomb scare!" the reporter reported. "As you can see, the front of the store is in a panic! 30 minutes until the explosion. Can DDS and the police find the bomb before time runs out?"

* * *

In DDS...

"What can you do in just 30 minutes?" Yoshinari chuckled. "Foolish humans."

* * *

In the department store...

"The exit is that way!" Kyu ushered the crowd out.

"Hurry everyone!" Megumi urged.

"Where could there be a bomb in such a big store?" she gasped.

"That's what we have to find." Kyu told her. "No matter what!"

"There are now only 15 minutes left." the reported announced. "The police bomb squad and DDS are searching for the bomb, but we have yet received word that it's been found."

* * *

In DDS...

"How pathetic, really." Yoshinari scoffed. "Humanity is helpless in the face of my gods. Panic more! Scamper about like insects more! Foolish humans!"

"Touyama-kun!" Katagiri-sensei gasped as Kinta approached Yoshinari.

"Please tell me!" Kinta went on his knees. "Where is the bomb? Think about how many people have been thrown into a panic because of your bomb! You've got warm blood running through your veins right? If you've any humanity left, think about it! Please!"

_Touyama._ Hongou-sensei thought.

"If you can get the diamond out of that ore and cut it into a round brilliant under 30 seconds, then I'll tell you." Yoshinari tossed an ore with a diamond embedded in it onto the ground.

"Why you... that's impossible!' Kinta hissed.

"Of course." Yoshinari boasted. "Only the gods could do that. And the fourth god as well. We humans are powerless against it."

* * *

In the department store...

"Captain, we've evacuated all customers and staff." an officer reported.

"Darn. Where is it?" Kyu cursed as he continued to search.

"It's no good, Kyu!" Megumi told him. "It's not on this floor."

"DDS student!." the squad leader told the two.

"Captain!" Kyu looked at him.

"Unfortunately, time's up." the squad leader told him. "I don't want to, but we need to evacuate too."

"Wait!" Megumi gasped and looked around. "Where's Ami-chan?"

* * *

In DDS...

"Three minutes until time's up!" the reporter announced. "But the bomb remains to be found! The police are beginning to withdraw as well!"

"Dan-sensei!" Megumi reported, rushing to the screen "Ami's still inside, we can't find her! And Kyu says he's going to find the bomb no matter what; he's still inside!"

"What?" Kinta exclaimed.

"Katagiri-kun, can you get a hold on them?" Dan-sensei asked.

"I'll try." Katagiri-sensei replied.

"Dammit." Kinta cursed.

"There's a report that two DDS detectives are still inside the building, will they be OK?" the reporter announced.

"We've just been order to evacuate as well!" she added.

"Sensei, I managed to get a hold on them over police radio." Katagiri-sensei replied. "I'll put it on the speaker."

"This is Kyu!" Kyu spoke over the speaker.

"Kyu, get out there now!" Dan-sensei ordered.

"I can't!" Kyu replied. "We've haven't found the bomb yet!"

"This is bad. There's only one minute left." Ryu remarked.

"Kyu-kun!" Katagiri-sensei gasped.

"Kyu!" Kinta shouted as Yoshinari chuckled.

"This is my order as DDS principal!" Dan-sensei barked.

"If the detective gives up, the crime will never be solved! I'll never give up!" Kyu replied. "I believe in Ami; she told me, if she can't find the bomb, she has no qualification to be Athena."

Just then, something crashed out of the window, a golden energy beam followed soon after and an explosion rocked the sky.

"Kyu!" Dan-sensei gaped.

"What a beautiful, beautiful sparkle!" Yoshinari gushed, certain of his victory. "This is an act of god!"

"THE FOURTH GOD HAS DESCENDED TO EARTH!" he declared.

"And I'm guessing Ami found it. The bomb was hidden in the patio on the 7th floor, below the bench." Kyu spoke over the intercom. "Am I right?"

"What?" Yoshinari gasped as Dan-sensei smiled. "What is this?"

"The bomb has already been destroyed." Kyu reported.

"Good job." Dan-sensei replied.

"What's going on?" Yoshinari was astonished. "You tricked me!"

"Who was it who said that lies were humanity's pleasure?" Hongou-sensei barked.

"Impossible, my gods are perfect." Yoshinari was shocked that he was beaten.

"Have my gods.. abandoned me?" he wondered, falling off the wheelchair.

"Wasn't your 'god', yourself? Yoshinari Taiki, I've heard of your name." Dan-sensei added. "As a famous Jewelry Summoner, but you drowned yourself in your own powers and begun to exchange the words of god with your own words. And eventually, you, yourself became a false god, as you tried to control everything. Is that not blasphemy against the gods?"

"Come on now." the police officers moved in to take Yoshinari away.

"You guys really overdid it." Hongou-sensei remarked.

"Well, as long as it worked out." Kinta replied.

"I'm sorry to have deceived you." Ryu apologized.

"No, I knew it from the very start." Dan-sensei replied. "She has just proven it."

_Athena has finally shown herself._ He thought.

"But what do you think of my great acting?" Kinta boasted. "If Kyu had tried it, he would've picked up on it immediately!"

"I can hear you, Kinta!" Kyu fumed through the screen, as Megumi chuckled in the background. "But your acting skills was more effort than skill, Kinta!"

"He's right." Katagiri-sensei agreed, as everybody else burst out laughing.

* * *

Sailorstar9: Well, now that's done, read and review. And as you can see in this chapter, Ami displayed some aspects of her being Athena's reincarnation.


	31. The Murder Case of the Illusionary House

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 29. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 30: The Murder Case of the Illusionary House

* * *

Time passes...

"The only thing we'll help you with is the planning." Kaori told the client. "The actual execution o the plan is up to you, the client. Understood?"

"Then the negotiations are complete." she concluded. "Don't forget the special fee you own us when the crime is successfully concluded."

* * *

In DDS...

"Then Gotouda-san, please show me this letter." Hongou-sensei requested.

"Yes." Gotouda took out the threatening letter. "This threatening letter was sent to the mountain villa of my teacher, Japan's most famous violinist, Yuge Masaomi, two weeks ago."

"'Sensei's violin is mine. I will hand it over to no one. With death, I shall prove this.'" Hongou-sensei read the letter.

"A hand-written letter?" he inquired. "A handwriting analysis mat be able to determine the criminal."

"The thing is that both Sensei and I immediately knew who wrote the letter." Gotouda replied.

"And who is that?" Hongou-sensei asked.

"Yuge-sensei's best student, Houshuu Mitsuru." Gotouda answered.. "But she committed suicide six months ago. With only a little while left before Sensei's illness ends his life, he's gathered his students and critics at his villa, and said that he would decide who to give his treasured violin to there. But he's worried that something may happen then."

"Treasured violin?" Hongou-sensei echoed.

"Yes." Gotouda replied. "The Testa di Drago. It's Italian; it means 'Dragon's Head'."

Dan-sensei let out a startled gasp.

* * *

In the Class Q classroom...

"A maestro back from the dead?" Kyu echoed.

"Uh... what's a maestro?" he whispered as Megumi sighed in resignation.

"A name given to supremely talented musicians." Ryu replied.

"I've explained the nature of the job." Dan-sensei started. "But let me add one more thing, the man who made the violin is the man who made this old school building and the man who made the trick on that secret door."

"You can't mean...." Ryu gasped.

"Yes." Dan-sensei nodded. "Kuzuryuu Takumi. He was a genius at all things, and his works are collected around the world. He made nine violins that were said to be superior even to the famed Stradivarius."

"Nine?" Kyu echoed. "That's the nine in Kuzuryuu."

"He never made more than ten of the same item." Dan-sensei added. "One of the masterpieces that genius made was the Testa di Drago, worth several million yen. Now then, the ones who will be going to the house will be..."

"Let me do it." Ryu requested.

"Yes." Dan-sensei nodded. "Then Ryu, Minami, Kyu and Mizuno."

"Yes. " the four chorused.

"Narusawa-kun, you stay at the school and analyze the data brought back by the members on the ground." Dan-sensei instructed.

"Roger." Kazuma nodded.

"And Touyama, you will provide a guard for the client, Gotouda, who will be returning late to the mansion." Dan-sensei added.

"GOT IT!" Kinta whooped.

"Then, good luck, Class Q." Dan-sensei told them.

"Right!" everyone stood up.

* * *

In the villa...

"Welcome, DDS." Yuge-sensei greeted the four Class Q students. "Welcome to this house of illusions. I am Yuge Masaomi. It must have been hard to make it to a villa all the way out here in the mountains."

"Not at all." Ami gave him a respectful bow.

"Excuse me." Kyu started as Yuge-sensei opened the door to the hall.

"Oh, where's Gotouda-kun?" Shirosu Moyumi asked. "Aren't you with him?"

"Gotouda-san will come later with another DDS member." Kyu replied.

"Jeez, that Gotouda, that piece of trash." Kirishimo Sonata scoffed. "He's in charge of taking care of Yuge-sensei, and on a day as important as this, he's late?"

"Now, now, Kirishimo-kun..." Fukuoka Kazuya chided. "He's a student too."

"Surrounded by people such as yourselves, he doesn't stand stand nearly as much, though." Shiba Asae added.

"Well, I've heard there's a typhoon coming." Murasame Shion added. "Even if something happens between us, the police can't get here easily."

"Murasame, what are you saying?" Kirishimo barked.

"Nothing, really." Murasame replied.

"They don't seem to get along." Megumi whispered.

"Yeah." Kyu agreed.

"This is going to be one messy case." Ami sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Kirishimo told them. "We may look like it, but once we start playing, we can work in perfect harmony."

"That's quite right, Kirishimo-san." Shirosu agreed. "Houshuu Mitsuru is probably nodding in her grave right now."

"Houshou Mitsuru, huh?" Fukuoka echoed. "If that unrivaled genius of a violinist was still alive, this discord would've never have happened."

"But someone who's dead can't inherit the Testa di Drago." Shiba noted, the three students glaring at her.

"Umm, Yuge-sensei." Tachiki Arisa started.

"What is it, Arisa-kun?" Yuge-sensei asked.

"The guests' rooms are ready." Tachiki replied.

* * *

After opening a room to the attic...

"This is your room, Kyu-san and Ryu-san." Tachiki remarked. "Please use the one next door, Minami-san and Mizuno-san."

"All right! The attic!" Kyu beamed, entering the room.

"I'm sorry. This is all we have for you." Tachiki apologized.

"Arisa,-san, does Yuge-sensei intend to give the Testa di Drago to one of his students?" Ryu asked.

"That's not necessarily true, I think." Tachiki replied.

"Then, it's possible he won't give it to them?" Megumi realized the implication.

"Yes." Tachiki replied. "Fukuoka, the music critic, is a Sensei's good friend. He may keep it until a suitable violinist appears. And Shiba-sama, the collector, has offered to pay 700 million yen for it. Now that Houshuu Mitsuru is dead, I don't know if there's anybody who can be called his successor. I just don't know."

"There will be a solo performance from Yuge-sensei's Testa di Drago in the orchestra hall at 5 pm." she informed them. "Everyone, please come to see it."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"It is now 4 pm and the typhoon is getting extremely strong while heading northeast." the weather forecaster announced as Hongou-sensei drove to the station with Kinta in tow.

"This is a _really_ bad storm, isn't it, sensei?" Kinta asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Dammit! Show _some_ kind reaction, would you?" he muttered when Hongou-sensei remained silent. "Why do I have to be with him?"

_It's almost time for the solo._ Pluto's newest client looked at his watch. _Listen then, sinful musicians, to the cursed melody of Hell's Maestro!_

* * *

In the orchestra hall...

"Well, it's almost a waste that you laymen get to listen first-hand to the melodies of the master, Yuge Masaomi." Murasame remarked.

"Huh?" Kyu blinked as he look around. "Shirosu-san isn't here yet."

"Who knows." Murasame scoffed. "Maybe she's off sulking somewhere."

Just then, Yuge-sensei entered with the Testa di Drago in hand. Everyone stood up and applauded. With Tachiki at the piano, Yuge-sensei was poised to play.

_That violin is the Testa di Drago._ Ryu mused.

Kirishimo's eyes snapped open at the beginning notes of the too familiar song.

_I don't know what it is, but it sounds amazing!_ Kyu awed. _It's like my soul's being drawn out._

Unknown to the DDS students, Athena had manifested through Ami, a towering golden aura surrounding the blue-haired girl.

On the other sofa, the disguised Kaori was mutely shocked at the sudden surge of Cosmo.

_What kind of Cosmo is that?_ Kaori wondered. _Impossible! I sense a very strong Cosmo in here… what is going on? That Cosmo is…It's the first time I've ever felt that strong of a Cosmo...it's very strong… no what I felt is beyond any other Cosmo, like the universe itself! Probably no one even among us Pluto have such a powerful Cosmo! Could it be…!_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kinta and Hongou-sensei had arrived to fetch Gotouda.

* * *

In the orchestra hall...

Kirishimo turned pale as Yuge-sensei continued to play. Getting up and bowing in apology, he exited.

Murasame just shrugged and smirked.

As the last notes died down, Yuge-sensei tucked the Testa di Drago under his arm and bowed.

Everybody, minus Ryu, applauded as Yuge-sensei walked off.

"Amazing, I've never heard anything like this!" Kyu awed.

"But Kirishimo-san left halfway through, didn't he?" Megumi pointed out.

"Maybe he had to go to the bathroom?" Kyu suggested.

"How can you say something so vulgar in a place like this?" Megumi chided, punching him on the head.

"Perhaps he lost his self-confidence?" Fukuoka guessed. "To the still unparalleled playing of Yuge-sensei... and that song was 'The Demon's Banquet' too."

"'The Demon's Banquet'?" Kyu echoed.

"Now then, I'll be on my way." Fukuoka stood up. Shiba and Murasame following suit. "That was quite a performance."

* * *

Later in the boys' room...

"Kirishimo-san was weird too." Kyu noted. "But I wonder what it was that happened with Shirosu-san."

"Yeah." Megumi agreed.

Ryu was looking out of the window, 'The Demon's Banquet' playing in his head when a crash was heard.

"It sounds like something shattered." Kyu noted.

Ryu nodded, before the four winced when another series of crashes were heard.

"Where's it coming from?" Kyu inquired, the four rushing out of the room.

"Downstairs, it seems like." Ryu replied. "Let's go."

* * *

Downstairs...

"What's wrong, Shirosu-san?" Shiba hollered, pummeling on the door. "Open up!"

"What's going on?" Fukuoka asked, everyone else arriving on scene.

"Is something wrong?" Tachiki inquired.

"This is strange." Ryu remarked, testing the doorknob. "Where's the room key?"

"This is it." Tachiki passed him the key.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Murasame asked.

Turning the key, Ryu tried to open the door, only to find it struck.]

"It won't open." he remarked.

"There's a big shard of pot caught on it." Kyu observed, kneeling down. "Let's both push it."

"All right!" he decided, the two teens forcing the door open.

Dashing into the room, switching the the light in the process, Kyu gasped when he saw Shirosu's corpse on the ground, amidst the shatter pots.

"A knife on her neck!" Megumi gaped.

"What is this?" Fukuoka was stunned.

"Shirosu..." Kirishimo stammered, before he and Shiba gasped and turned to the CD player when 'The Demon's Banquet' started playing.

"The track on the CD changed." Kyu noted.

"This is the same song we just heard!" Yuge-sensei added.

"'The Demon's Banquet'." Fukuoka supplied. "Houshou Mitsuru's best song!"

"Houshou Mitsuru." Kyu echoed.

"Kirishimo-san!" he remarked, after Kirishimo turned off the CD player.

"This song!" Kirishimo spat and ran out.

"Everyone, please stay out of the crime scene." Ryu took over.

"Ami," he turned to his partner. "I"m going to investigate. You record."

"Yeah." Ami nodded.

"Megu," she turned to the pink-haired girl. "Help Kyu."

"Right." Megumi nodded.

"Hey guys, over here." Kyu cut in. "The window's open, and it looks like rain fell on the floor. The criminal escaped from this window."

"Considering that the door didn't open at first, you must be right." Ryu agreed.

"But wouldn't they be soaked?" Megumi pointed out. "Nobody looked wet."

"They just needed to get a raincoat ready." Ami replied.

"Wait." Fukuoka stopped them. "You guys are talking like the criminal is one of us, but a thief may have come in from outside!"

"I don't think that's true." Kyu objected. "There's no footprints. If it was an outsider who came through all this rain, there should be muddy footprints. It's possible that they changed their shoes, but if that was what they were doing, then they probably would've been more quiet. It's most likely that somebody here did it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the car...

"Prank calls every day at the same time?" Kinta echoed. "That's really creepy."

"Yes." Gotouda agreed.

"Gotouda-san, any idea who did it?" Hongou-sensei asked.

"No." Gotouda replied. "Just that I heard the faint sound of a violin on the other end."

"Violin?" Hongou-sensei echoed.

"Yes." Gotouda answered. "And it;'s always the same song, Houshou Mitsuru's favorite, 'The Demon's Banquet'."

"'The Demon's Banquet'?" Kinta echoed.

"Yes." Gotouda replied. "I have a CD of hers right here."

"Wow, she's pretty cute." Kinta remarked, seeing the late Houshou's picture on the CD cover. Opening the CD case, he inserted the CD into the car's player.

"Why would she kill herself?" he thought to ask.

"Well, actually, we never found her body." Gotouda admitted. "Her room in the villa at the edge of the cape was strained bright red with blood. It was awful. The blood continued to the outside terrace, so the police surmised that she cut her wrists and then jumped into the ocean from the terrace."

_They haven't found the body?_ Kinta mused. _Then it's possible that she was alive and that she sent those letters._

"But if she was alive, wouldn't she have been sure to get the Testa di Drago?" Hongou-sensei asked.

"No." Gotouda replied.

At Kinta's gasp, he explained, "Before she killed herself, she became unable to play the violin."

Just then, Kinta's cell rang.

"This is Touyama." he answered the call. "Megu?"

"What?" he exclaimed after a while.

"What's wrong?" Hongou-sensei asked.

"A student of Yuge-sensei named Shirosu Moyumi was just murdered." Kinta reported.

"Shirosu-san was?" Gotouda gasped.

"Damnit! Are we at the house of illusions yet?" Kinta fumed.

"Calm down, Touyama!" Hongou-sensei chided.

"How can I calm down when there's been a murder?" Kinta retorted.

"More importantly, lets deduce what we can from here!" Hongou-sensei barked, before his eyes caught something on the road and he stopped the car.

"This is..." Kinta gasped at the rock rubble before them.

"Touyama, look at this." Hongou-sensei knelt at the foot of the rock mountain.

"This is..." Kinta noted, looking at the demolished circuit

"Part of a timer." Hongou-sensei supplied.

"Does that mean that this landslide was caused by Hell's Maestro?" Kinta inquired.

"The road is completely cut off." Hongou-sensei concluded. "We'll have to walk."

* * *

In Kirishimo's room...

"I heard it. The song I tried so hard to avoid..." Kirishimo muttered. "Houshou Mitsuru's 'The Demon's Banquet'!"

Just then, his cellphone rang and Kirishimo walked over to the table and answered the call.

"Yes?" he asked over the speaker. "This is Kirishimo."

Then, his eyes widened when 'The Demon's Banquet' started playing in the background. After a while, he screamed.

* * *

In the boys' room...

"Understood." Megumi replied, ending the phone call. "Bye."

"A landslide?" Kyu echoed. "What are they going to do?"

"Walk, they say." Megumi answered. "But they said that the landslide was caused deliberately with dynamite. Who did it?"

"No, more importantly, why did they do something like that?" Ryu corrected.

"Could the 'Hell's Maestro' who killed Shirosu, intend to kill again?" Kyu mused.

"No way!" Megumi protested.

* * *

On the mountain...

_To think we'd have to walk for several hours in this rain._ Kinta mused.

"Shall I carry your luggage?" he offered.

"No, I'm fine." Gotouda tightened his hold on his violin case. "It's just my violin and one bag."

"Six huh?" Kinta took out his cellphone and looked at the time. "It'll be late at night when before we get there. I've got a bad feeling about this. I hope nothing else happens."

* * *

In the villa...

"Kirishimo-san, where are you going in this rain?" Tachiki exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Kirishimo barked.

"Is something wrong?" Kyu asked, the four DDS students coming down the stairs.

"I finished getting dinner ready and was about to call everybody. When I saw Kirishimo..." Tachiki replied.

"I don't need food." Kirishimo retorted. "I'm going home! I can't stay in this haunted house anymore!"

"Haunted house?" Megumi echoed.

"We all heard a loud noise and ran to see what happened, and Shirosu was dead!" Kirishimo insisted. "If it wasn't a ghost, then who could have killed her?"

"It wasn't everyone." Ryu corrected.

"What?" Kirishimo gasped.

"There's one person who had the time to do it." Ryu concluded.

"Really?" Tachiki asked.

"Yuge-sensei was a little late. He could've done it." Ryu replied.

"Amakusa-san, that's too much!" Tachiki chided. "He's sick!"

"Aren't the the suspicious one?" Murasame scoffed. "Amakusa-kun, your eyes went wild when you heard sensei's song."

"Kirishimo-kun, are you heading out?" Fukuoka asked after he and Shiba entered from outside.

"You can't go anywhere." Shiba told him.

"What do you mean?" Kirishimo asked.

"Something terrible has happened!" Shiba replied.

* * *

Outside...

"The only road out..." Megumi gasped, everyone looking at the rock rubble.

"It's a curse." Kirishimo concluded. "We're cursed. By Hell's Maestro Houshou Mitsuru!"

"Kirishimo-san!" Kyu gasped as Kirishimo panicked and took off back to the villa.

"This is..." Ami frowned as her eyes traced up the trail of the rockslide.

"Ryu." she look at her partner who nodded.

"Kyu, Megu, look up there where it fell." he added. "Don't you think that's an unusual shape for a landslide?"

"When there's a landslide, dirt loosened by the rain slides down." Ami remarked. "There shouldn't be a hole like that!"

"This is the same thing that happened to Kinta!" Megumi noted.

"We're trapped in the house of illusions." Kyu added.

* * *

Back in the villa...

"I'm sure none of you are hungry after what just happened." Yuge-sensei remarked, the clock striking eight. "But let us eat."

"You're going to eat alone after we're done again, Murasame-kun?" Shiba asked. "At a time like this, at least, you should eat with everyone."

"Yeah." Fukuoka agreed, taking a sip from his wine glass. "Artists are finicky about things like that, but he's worse than usual."

"Worse?" Kyu echoed. "He has other things?"

"Yeah." Fukuoka replied. "Like he'll always take a shower three times a day, or drink two glasses of whiskey after dinner, or always shake up a drink, no matter what it is, before he opens it. Lots of things."

"Murasame-kun is actually quite obsessive compulsive." Shiba added.

"I don't feel like eating." Kirishimo excused himself from the dining table. "See you later."

"You've barely eaten anything!" Shiba pointed out.

"Where's Arisa-san?" Kyu wondered.

"She said she'd eat by herself because we had guests." Yuge-sensei replied.

"I see." Kyu noted.

* * *

Somewhere in the villa...

Tachiki had opened the room where the Testa di Drago was kept.

* * *

In the corridor...

Kirishimo stopped in his tracks when he heard 'The Demon's Banquet' playing.

"'The Demon's Banquet'." he stammered. "The poltergeist of Houshou Mitsuru!"

"Stop it, please!" he begged, staggering to his room.

* * *

After dinner in the villa's bar...

Murasame had drowned a glass of whiskey when Ryu entered.

"What do you want, Bishounen Detective-kun?" Murasame asked.

"There's something I'd like to ask you." Ryu replied.

"Don't bother me; it makes the whiskey taste bad. Murasame retorted.

"Murasame-san, if you know anything about Houshou Mitsuru, tell me." Ryu requested.

At Murasame's snort, Ryu warned, "If you don't you'll be killed."

"Be killed?" Murasame echoed.

* * *

In the boys' room...

"Where did Ryu go?" Kyu mused.

"Hey, doesn't Ryu seem different than usual?" Megumi asked. "He's been weird ever since he saw the Testa di Drago!"

Kyu nodded in agreement before he was alerted by a scream.

"What?" Megumi gasped.

"Let's go!" Kyu replied, the three DDS students rushing to the direction of the scream.

* * *

In the villa's bar...

"How dare you!" Murasame choked, tightening his grip on Ryu's shirt, much to the horror of the three teens.

"What's going on?" Fukuoka asked, arriving on scene, Shiba and Kirishimo following soon after.

Murasame then let out one last strangled gasp before collapsing on the ground, face-first Ryu loked on, stunned as Murasame's blood was splattered on his hands.

* * *

SailorStar9" Now that's done, read and review..


	32. Rhythm of the Death God

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 30. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 31: Rhythm of the Death God

* * *

"Murasame-kun!" Shiba gasped.

"Amakusa-kun, what is this?" Fukuoka asked.

"I don't know." Ryu admitted, snapping out of his shock. "I was talking to him while he was eating when he suddenly started screaming in pain."

Ami remained silent as she knelt beside Murasame's corpse.

"No good.." she reported, feeling for a pulse. "He's dead."

"No." Fukuoka remarked.

"Why?" Shiba gasped.

"Did you do it?" Kirishimo accused.

"No!" Ryu insisted. "He died right in front of me. There 's probably poison in his drink."

"Poison?" Ami echoed, looking at him. "What was he drinking."

"Whiskey form the counter." Ryu replied.

Bending closer, Ami took a quick sniff.

"Cyanide." she concluded after a while. "I smell almonds."

Getting up, she then walked over to the counter and uncorked the whiskey bottle. Taking a swipe with her finger, she gave the residue on the bottle's top a lick.

"This is it." she added, the taste having confirmed her suspicions.

"Then the poison that killed him was in this bottle?" Kyu inquired.

"What?" Fukuoka demanded and Ami nodded in response, the three adults turning to Tachiki.

"Arisa, what is the meaning of this?" Kirishimo asked.

"No!" Tachiki protested. "I don't know!"

"But you're the most suspicious person!" Shiba insisted.

"No, anybody could have had the chance to put poison in his bottle." Ryu corrected. "Stop trying to decide who did it by using such simplistic ideas!"

"Heh." Kirishimo retorted.. "You're just saying that because you did it, aren't you?"

"Hey, say something!" he pressed.

"Now that you mention it," Fukuoka added. "You and him don't seem to be getting along."

"You killed Murasame!" Kirishimo accused.

However, the disguise Kaori's attention was however diverted by a sharp rise in Cosmo.

_What? Again?_ She mentally gasped, turning to the source of the Cosmo. _Whose enormous Cosmo is this?_

_This girl..._ she added mentally, _seeing_ the powerful Cosmo Ami was emitting. _Who is she?_

"Stop it." Ami scolded as Athena manifested through her.

"Ami!" Kyu blinked as Megumi looked at the newly-revealed Athena.

"We're here to solve this case by the order of the head of DDS, the famous Dan Morihiko." Athena reminded Kirishimo. "None of us would ever do something to hurt the name of DDS."

_This girl called Mizuno; why does she have such an enormous Cosmo?_ The disguises Kaori wondered. _What on earth is it? Even among us, the members of Pluto who are reincarnations of our codenames, nobody has such a powerful Cosmo. The only one who posses such a powerful Cosmo..._

_What on earth is this?_ Her eyes widened as the Palladium appeared behind Ami. _Hades-sama..._ _We've... finally found her!_

"Then who did it?" Kirishimo pressed.

"Stop it!" Yuge-sensei cut in.

"Yuge-sensei!" Kirishimo turned to his teacher.

"Stop blaming each other in front of his corpse." Yuge-sensei chided.

"Sensei!" Tachiki hurried to supported the weakening master.

"Let us leave this to them and return to our rooms." Yuge-sensei instructed.

"Understood." Fukuoka replied as Athena's Cosmo faded.

_I need to tell Kinta and Hongou-sensei._ Megumi dialed her cell.

"Ami." Ryu turned to the exiting girl. "Thanks."

"Nothing." he corrected at Ami's quirked eyebrow. "My clothes are stained with blood. I'll go change."

* * *

In the bathroom...

_This brilliant scheme._ Ryu thought, a glass of water in his hand. _If they're involved in this murder..._

_Ryu, people can't run away from their destiny._ King Hades' words echoed in his mind. _Whether you like iot or not, you will..._

"Damnit!" Ryu cursed, shattering the glass in his palm. "I... I..."

_I see. It's possible!_ Her realized, looking at the scatter glass in the sink.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Damnit! When are we gonna get there?" Kinta cursed as he looked at his watch. "I'm hungry!"

"Did you say something?" Hongou-sensei asked, as Kinta's stomach growled.

"No, I don't need to eat, I'm just fine!" Kinta corrected himself. "Yup!"

"I see." Hongou-sensei remarked, taking out a cereal bar. "Then, you don't need this meal bar. Here you go, Gotouda-san."

_This old man... he's got food?_ Kinta fumed.

"Thank you." Gotouda tucked his umbrella under his chin and took the meal bar. "Hongou-san, you're certainly well prepared."

"I am a detective." Hongou-sensei reminded him. "It's always possible that sudden trouble will prevent me from getting food, so I carry it with me."

"I guess I'm just not prepared then." Kinta scolded himself.

"Touyama." Hongou-sensei started, walking past the fuming teen.

"Yes!" Kinta straightened.

"Do you know the meaning of what I just said?" Hongou-sensei asked.

"Yes." Kinta replied. "A detective always needs to be prepared, right?"

"Yes." Hongou-sensei nodded. "And if there's someone who's not a detective, but well prepared? What does that mean?"

"Don't you know?" he asked, seeing Kinta's puzzled expression. "They're the criminal."

* * *

Back in the villa...

"Look at this." Ryu started, the four teens having returned to Shirosu's room. "These shards of pottery are covered with blood as if a geyser exploded. This means that they were on the floor when she was still alive. In other words, she was killed while she was alive but was unable to move."

"What does that mean?" Megumi asked.

"Ky, get everyone together at Murasame-san's room on the 2nd floor." Ryu requested. "I want to run an experiment."

"An experiment?" Kyu echoed.

* * *

In Murasame's room...

"What is this?" Shiba whined. "To think you'll call us to Murasame-kun's room when he'd just died. What are you going to do?"

"Kyu, do it." Ryu remarked.

Kyu nodded and removed the cloth on the ground, revealing a rolled up mattress in the shape of a human being, with a knife poised at the 'throat', held in place by two candlesticks.

"This is..." Yuge-sensei gasped.

"Think of this as Shirosu-san." Ryu replied. "The position of this room is exactly the same as Shirosu-san's room below and everything is mostly in the same position."

"So?" Shiba prompted.

"The criminal put Shirosu to sleep with some kid of tranquilizer." Ryu added. "And set the knife up above her carotid artery just like this."

"Why would they do that?" Fukuoka asked.

"As a trick to give the real criminal an alibi." Ryu replied.

"Alibi?" Fukuoka echoed. "Trick?"

"When we heard that sound of something shattering, the criminal was already gone from the room." Ryu replied. "Most likely, the criminal set her up here like this and then used the candlesticks as a brace for the knife, which they placed just above her neck. And when the right time came, the flowerpot fell from above..."

Insert thought sequence of the pot crashing onto the knife below, Shirosu's eyes snapped open when the knife pierced her neck.

"But," Shiba pointed out. "How did they drop the flowerpot? And at just the right time?"

"Megu, show her." Ryu remarked.

"What are you doing?" Shiba asked as Megumi walked towards the CD player and switched it on.

The player begun to play.

"This is..." Yuge-sensei noted.

"There are a lot of low ranges in this song." Fukuoka added.

"This was on before 'The Demon's Banquet' when Shirosu was killed." Shiba remarked.

Then, Tachiki looked up and gasped, alerting everyone else.

"The pot is moving!" Kirishimo gaped, as Ryu and Kyu glanced at the quivering pot.

"Why?" Shiba was stunned.

Everyone winced when the pot crashed to the ground, the knife piercing the doll's neck.

"The knife is stuck in the neck just like it was when Shirosu died!" Kirishimo gasped.

"Why?" Shiba asked when Megumi paused the player. "Why did the pot move in its own?"

"Resonant frequency." Ryu concluded. "It is the phenomenon where matter vibrates in response to certain frequencies, corresponding to its size. In other words, the size of that pot meant that it resonated with the song that was being played very loud at that time, and it began to vibrate."

"That was the crash sound that we heard then?" Kirishimo asked.

"Wait a second." Fukuoka pointed out. "How then, do you explain that her room was filled with bits of shattered glass and china? There wasn't just one crash. The whole mansion was filled with the sound of glass breaking!"

"Megu, keep going." Ryu instructed.

"Yes." Megumi nodded and played the player.

"What is this?" Shiba covered her ears as a series of things breaking was heard.

"Why is that kind of sound in the CD?" Fukuoka asked.

"That isn't a CD." Ami corrected as Megumi took out the MD. "It's an MD."

"An MD?" Fukuoka echoed. "Then..."

"That's right." Ryu added. "The criminal had broken the pottery and such beforehand. Thus, by filling the room with bits of broken glass and pottery, and putting on the music with the sound of shattering mixed in, they made it look like there was a fight in her room"

"But who did that then?" Yuge-sensei asked..

"That I can't say for certain," Ryu admitted. "But when you think of when they must have broken the pottery and glass, I think you can get an idea. Only one person could have done it."

"The only person who it could have been was... YOU!" he pointed at Kirishimo. "Kirishimo Sorata-san!"

"What are you saying?" Kirishimo protested. "Why me?"

"Of the eight people in this mansion, the only one who could have broken those things was you." Ryu concluded.

"Why?" Kirishimo pressed. "If the sounds were recorded on the MD then doesn't everybody lose their alibi?"

"Even we, who were in the attic, heard the sounds of the shattering." Ryu added. "That means that there's no way that everybody wouldn't hear them actually breaking. Except for that one time."

"That's right." Ami realized what he meant. "When everyone was in the music hall! That hall had such thick soundproof walls, we couldn't hear anything happened outside!"

"And the only person who left the room at that time was you." Ryu accused.

"Now that you mention it, the minute sensei started his performance, you turned pale and left." Fukuoka pointed out.

"No!" Kirishimo protested. "I didn't kill her!"

"Calm down, Kirishimo-kun." Yuge-sensei told his student. "If you didn't do it, then why did you leave during my performance?"

"Well..." Kirishimo stammered.

"I can hear..." he started, clutching his head and backing against the door. "Houshou Mitsuru. I can hear her playing 'The Demon's Banquet'!"

"Wha?" Kyu gasped.

"Kirishimo-san, stop your bad acting and admit it!" Ryu told him.

"It's not me!" Kirishimo insisted, breaking free of Ryu's grip.

"Kirishimo-kun!" Yuge-sensei exclaimed when Kirishimo grabbed the glass vase on the side table.

"It's not me!" Kirishimo smashed the vase on the floor before taking off.

"Kirishimo-san!" Kyu called out.

"What happened, Ryu?" he turned to the taller teen. "That wasn't like you at all!"

"Kyu!" Megumi gasped after Kyu who had gone off after Kirishimo.

Turning a side glance at Ryu, the blue-haired teen looked at his bandaged hand.

* * *

Outside Kirishimo's door...

"Um, Kirishimo-san, can I come in for a second?" Kyu inquired, knocking on the door.

"I'm coming in." he announced, opening the door and peering in before using the door to shield himself when Kirishimo tossed a book at him.

"Treating people like criminals!" Kirishimo hissed. "You DDS people are idiots!"

"I'm sorry about earlier." Kyu apologized. "I'm very sorry!"

"Kirishimo-san, why are you afraid of Houshou Mitsuru... and 'The Demon's Banquet'?" he asked.

"I get phone calls." Kirishimo admitted.

"Phone calls?" Kyu echoed.

"And every time I get them, I can hear a violin playing from the other end." Kirishimo added. "Houshou Mitsuru's 'The Demon's Banquet'. Not just me. Everyone gets them. Houshou Mitsuru is back from hell and is taking revenge on us!"

"Revenge?" Kyu echoed.

"It's nothing." Kirishimo stopped himself from revealing anymore. "Get out!"

* * *

Back in Murasame's room...

"I'll help you." Kyu offered, kneeling down to help Tachiki pick up the shattered glass pieces.

"Thank you." Tachiki looked up from her task.

"Huh?" Kyu blinked when he noticed something. "This is..."

"What's wrong?" Tachiki asked.

"There's a deep mark on the floor." Kyu pointed out.

Gasping, he hurried back to the room.

* * *

In the boys' room...

Megumi looked over at the two silent blue-haired teens and sighed.

"Ryu, Megu, Ami!" Kyu dashed in.

"Kyu!" Megumi got up form the chair.

"I've seen something weird!" Kyu reported.

"Weird?" Megumi echoed.

"It might be an important hint in Shirosu-san's murder!" Kyu nodded.

"Didn't I completely solve that trick a while ago?" Ryu pointed out.

"I'm going to test that now!" Kyu beamed. "It might not work too well, but if a detective, it will never be solved!"

"All right, I'll do it!" he whooped and took off.

"He's moving at his own pace as always." Megumi sighed.

"I just can't beat him." Ryu admitted. "Even with a bit of intelligence or deductive skills, that alone isn't enough to be a detective. When I look at Kyu, I think of that somehow."

"Like father, like son, huh" Ami mused.

Just then, her phone rang.

"That's Kazuma." Ami looked at the caller ID.

"Yeah?" she answered the phone.

"Ami?" Kazuma's voice sounded. "I've found out the truth of Houshou Mitsuru's suicide. Two months before she died, she lost all her fingers on both hands in an accident."

"Lost?" Ami echoed.

"Yes." Kazuma replied. "In mid-January this year, she headed out from the mansion you're in to go to a last-minute concert. But she ran out of gas halfway there in a blizzard. That area has temperatures around 15 below freezing in winter and unfortunately her car had broken down so she couldn't call for help. Left with no other choice, she walked for miles in the snow. When the other students came for her, it was too late. And she lost most of her fingers on her hands to frostbite."

"How awful." Ami remarked. "To a violinist, her fingers are her life. If that happened..."

"But that 'accident' is a bit suspicious." Kazuma pointed out. "The problem was due to four separate incidents of bad luck; and it looks like the four students who were fighting over the Testa di Drago were behind it. Her first bit of bad luck was the concert which Gotouda Manabu suddenly decided to hold in the middle of the blizzard. Her second bit of bad luck was that she'd lent her cell to Murasame Shion, who just happened to drop it in a lake. Her third bit of bad luck was that Sonata took the car out the day before and used up almost all the gas. And fourth, Shirosu Moyumi went skiing, borrowing her gloves and heavy winter clothes. That's too much of a coincidence."

"You're right." Ami agreed. "And you guys know how I feel about coincidences."

"By the way, where's Kinta?" Kazuma asked. "Isn't he there yet?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"It's already 11." Kinta looked at his watch.

"Look, Touyama." Hongou-sensei remarked.

"This is awful." Kinta noted. "There's another landslide."

"Wait!" Gotouda cut in. "I can see the mansion's lights above! If we go up this cliff, can't we get there?"

"Looks like that's out only option." Hongou-sensei concluded.

* * *

In the villa...

"It's not here. Like I thought. Nowhere to be found." Kyu returned to Shirosu-s room to confirm his suspicions. "That means that the trick the criminal used was more complex than Ryu had originally thought!"

"Kyu, what are you looking for?" Megumi asked, entering the room.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hongou-sensei, Kinta and Gotouda were making their way up the cliff.

"Hey, are you able to keep up with me?" Hongou-sensei asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kinta replied.

"Not you, Gotouda-san!" Hongou-sensei barked.

"Huh?" Kinta turned back to see that Gotouda was nowhere in sight.

"I can't see him." he blinked.

"Hey!" he shouted down the cliff. "Gotouda-san, where are you?"

"I'm here!" Gotouda replied halfway up the cliff.

"There he is." Kinta sighed in relief.

"I'm fine. Go on ahead." Gotouda assured them. "I'll take a rest and..."

He trailed off as he let out a scream.

"Gotouda-san!" Hongou-sensei exclaimed, the two hurrying back down to find Gotouda. "Gotouda-san!"

"Where are you?" Kinta shouted.

* * *

In the villa...

"What?" Fukuoka remarked after the two blue-haired teens told him what they found out. "The four of them worked together to cause Houshou's accident?"

"It is quite a large possibility." Ryu pointed out.

"Her talent was incredible." Fukuoka admitted. To the point that even the other students had no choice but to accept it."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Yuge-sensei, have you decided which of your students will get the Testa di Drago?" Fukuoka asked._

"_All five of them are extremely talented." Yuge-sensei replied. "But amongst them are two whose talents are found only once in a generation."_

"_Two?" Fukuoka echoed._

"_But there is but one Testa di Drago." Yuge-sensei added._

* * *

"Excuse us." the two chorused and exited.

"Hey!" Kyu shouted, running towards them with Megumi in tow.

"Kyu!" Ami blinked. "We found out the truth behind Houshou Mitsuru's death."

"Really?" Megumi asked.

"I found something too." Kyu wheezed for breath.

"Yes?" Megumi answered her call.

"Gotouda-san fell off a cliff?" she gasped.

"What?" Kyu gaped.

Without further ado, the four DDS students took off to help look for Gotouda.

"It's 11:40 already!" Kyu remarked as they hurried off.

"Already ten minutes after he fell!" Megumi added.

Unknown to them, the criminal was hiding behind the bushes. Switching on his handphone, he dialed a number.

* * *

In Kirishimo's room...

"The Demon's Banquet' won't leave my mind!" Kirishimo shuddered on his bed.

"Yes." he answered the call on his cellphone beside him.

* * *

Outside...

"Damnit, I can't find him." Kinta cursed. "Where did they go?"

"No, Kinta!" Kyu reminded him. "If a detective gives up..."

He barely managed to finish his sentence when he lost his footing fell off.

"What are we going to do if YOU fall!" Kinta scolded, managing to grab onto Kyu's raincoat before he fell.

"I'm scared." Kyu muttered.

"That's..." he gaped, noticing the unconscious Gotouda below him. "Gotouda-san!"

"We're lucky, he's alive." Hongou-sensei remarked. "Gotouda-san, wake up."

"Hongou-san... I..." Gotouda stirred.

"You feel from the cliff." Hongou-sensei supplied. "What happened?"

"Well..." Gotouda winced. "I felt like somebody pushed me from behind."

"My violin!" he gasped.

"It's OK." Kyu handed the case to him. "It's right here."

"I'm so glad." Gotouda remarked.

"To be pushed in a place like this..." Megumi mused.

"Is that the doing of Hell's Maestro?" Kinta ended.

Kyu blinked when he felt something weird about the case.

* * *

In the villa...

"Gotouda-san!" Tachiki gasped. "What happened?"

"He fell from that cliff." Kinta explained.

"Arisa-kun, Shiba-san, where is everybody?" Gotouda asked.

"The only students of Yuge-sensei who are still alive are you and Kirishimo-kun." Shiba replied.

"No way..." Gotouda gasped. "Kirishimo is safe?"

"He's in his room." Shiba supplied. "I'll go get him."

"Let me go too." Ami requested, following Shiba.

"Me as well." Ryu added, following suit.

"Me too!" Kyu brought up the rear.

"Gotouda-kun." Yuge-sensei approached his student.

"Sensei, I'm sorry." Gotouda apologized. "Something terrible has happened."

* * *

Outside Kirishimo's room...

"Kirishimo-kun, it's me." Shiba knocked on the door. "Gotouda-san is here."

"That's odd. Is he asleep?" she mused.

"Let's open it." Ryu suggested.

"Hey!" Shiba protested as Kyu and Ryu rammed their bodies against the door, before bursting their way in.

Then, Shiba screamed when the saw Kirishimo's corpse sitting on the ground, a syringe on the floor.

"Kirishimo-san..." Kyu muttered. "A syringe?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	33. Homicide Concerto

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 32. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 32: Homicide Concerto

* * *

Shiba screamed at sight of Kirishimo's dead body.

"Kirishimo-san!" Ryu gasped.

"A syringe?" Ami blinked, kneeling down to see the empty needle in Kirishimo's hand.

"Look!" Kyu hurried to the computer screen.

"As Houshou Mitsuru's spirit ordered me, I have excused the three sinners. The last one of them is me. Here then, I execute myself, and play the final notes of this death concerto." he recited the suicide note. "Kirishimo Sonata..."

"It looks like a suicide note." Ryu noted.

"Then it was him who killed them?" Shiba asked.

_We're cursed._ Kyu recalled what Kirishimo had told him. _Every day we get calls, and on the other end of the line, is the sound of a violin" Houshou Mitsuru's 'The Demon's Banquet'._

_This is too perfect._ Ami mused, using her palm to close Kirishimo's eyes.

* * *

Later..

"To think that Kirishimo-kun was the criminal." Yuge-sensei remarked.

"But that makes sense." Shiba added. "He left the solo to prepare Shirosu's murder."

"But to think he would kill himself after he had killed others..." Fukuoka pointed out.

_No, this isn't over._ Kyu mentally corrected.

* * *

After connecting with Kazuma...

"I see." the computer genius remarked, typing on his computer. "So the string of murders ended up with the murder's suicide note."

"What do you think, Kazuma?" Kinta asked.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Kazuma replied. "'cause..."

"What?" Kinta exclaimed. "Houshou Mitsuru's?"

"What's wrong?" Kyu asked.

"And they are in the mansion?" Kazuma added.

"No way. He was Houshou-san's..." Megu mi gasped. "That means..."

"He's Hell's Maestro!" Kinta finished her sentence.

"No, it's too early to say that." Ami protested.

"Yeah." Kyu agreed. "What do you think, Ryu?"

"Ryu?" he blinked when the other teen remained silent.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said." Ryu replied, snapping himself out of his musings.

"What's wrong, Ryu?" Kyu asked.

"No, nothing." Ryu replied.

"What I don't understand is how they killed Murasame." Kinta mused "They didn't know for certain that he'd drink that whiskey, did they?"

"Fukuoka-sensei said he was a rather obsessive-compulsive person, and had a lot of habits, or obsessions, rather." Megumi put in. "Like, he always ate alone, he always shook cans before drinking them, he showered three times a day and he always drank two glasses of whiskey after dinner. Could the criminal have used that information?"

"I get it!" Ryu realized what had happened. "If the criminal was a person who knew Murasame-san's habits, then it makes sense that they'd put poison into the whiskey."

"But isn't that a little too improbable?" Kinta asked. "For one thing, after that murder, it's possible that he'd lose his appetite and not take a drink."

Just then, Megumi received a SMS from Kazuma.

"Mail from Kazuma!: she blinked.

"Oh, I forgot!" Kinta realized he had not switched off his handphone. "Yes?"

"Don't forget about me!" Kazuma chided. "I sent you a question relating the trick used in the poisoning."

"Ummm..." Megumi looked at the SMS. "If you throw a dice ten times, what is the probability that you'll get a certain number more than once? What's this?"

"99.9%." Ami replied. Beside him, Ryu gaped at the implication.

"What?" Kyu blinked.

"I see!" Megumi realized. "I understand the trick the criminal used in his murder!"

"Yeah." Ryu nodded. "But wit h just that evidence, it's difficult to identify the criminal. And we still haven't uncovered everything about Shirosu Moyumi's murder alibi trick."

"That's right." Megumi agreed. "Kirishimo should've been the only one who could have done it."

"That's not true." Kyu objected.

"Huh?" Megumi blinked.

"The criminal figured that his trick would be partially uncovered, so he created another trick to hid it." Kyu explained.

"Did you find the answer to that, Kyu?" Megumi asked.

"Yes. I think I did." Kyu nodded.

"Alright!" Kinta beamed. "Then let's go get them then!"

"We can't." Kyu told him.

"Why?" Kinta asked.

"If I'm right, anyone here could've killed her." Kyu pointed out.

"This isn't definitive, huh?" Kinta sighed.

Kyu's attention was diverted to Kirishimo's violin case resting against the wall.

"This is Kirishimo's..." he walked towards the violin case.

"What's wrong, Kyu?" Megumi asked when Kyu lifted the case.

"I get it." Kyu realized after testing the weight. "That's it!"

"I get it!" he added, replacing the case. "I get it! I've found the identity of Hell's Maestro!"

At everybody's gasps, he raised three fingers, "There are three hints! The first is the wooden floor. The second is the problem that Kazuma sent about probabilities. The third is the violin case. andthere's one answer!"

* * *

Later....

Shiba went to answer her door.

"Oh my, Amakusa-kun, what are you doing here this late?" she asked.

Without a word, Ryu grabbed his buttoned blouse, pulling the top button off and revealing the Pluto mark on the top of her chest.

"I knew it was you." Ryu told her.

"Impressive indeed, Ryu-sama." Shiba praised, straightening her blouse. "You did excellent work in locating me. Reliable as always."

"Is this all your doing?" Ryu pressed.

"I cannot say that to a DDS member." Shiba reminded him. "For the moment, I am merely Shiba Asae, music collector. Not the criminal, just an observer. My, if I say anymore, your grandfather will be angry with me."

"We DDS have already solved the crime!: Ryu barked. "Once we have captured the criminal, your turn will be next!"

Shiba laughed, "I haven't done anything, what are you doing to turn me over to the police for?"

"Ryu-sama, can I ask you one thing? She added, before Ryu stormed off.

"What?" Ryu hissed.

"Was it you who solved the crime?" Shiba asked.

"Not me." Ryu replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." Shiba replied. "I look forward to seeing your work."

"I"m sorry, Sir Anubis." she called her superior once Ryu was out of earshot. "Ryu-sama has found me out. Not only that, Athena has appeared. And it seems that DDD has uncovered out plans here."

"What?" Anubis was stunned by the last piece of news.

"Bur relax." the disguised Kaori assured him. "It wasn't Ryu-sama who solved all the murders."

"Then stay quiet and watch how things develop." Anubis instructed. "Our plan was perfect. If there was a flaw in its execution, the fault lies in the client, Hell's Maestro. And what will eventually happen, even DDS will not even be able to imagine."

* * *

Later, in the living room...

Tachiki entered the room, a kitchen knife in her hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, everybody." Hongou-sensei intervened. "And I'm sorry to drag you out here, especially when you're tired."

"Hongou-san, what's going on?" Fukuoka asked. "You said you've solved the crime."

"Didn't it end with te criminal's suicide?" Yuge-sensei inquired.

"I'm about to explain that." Hongou-sensei replied. "Now, begin Class Q!"

"Yes!" the five chorused.

"This isn't over yet." Kyu started. "Both Kirishimo-san's suicide and suicide note were faked. The real criminal, Hell's Maestro, is one of the people in this room!"

"It was a brilliantly executed plan intended to make Kirishimo look like the criminal." he added. "First of all, in order to make Kirishimo lose his alibi, the criminal sent those threatening phone calls to Kirishimo. I heard it directly from him. Those calls that he kept receiving, and 'The Demon's Banquet' that he heard from the other end; when he heard Yuge-sensei's music, he couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room, thus losing his alibi. Just as the criminal wanted."

"Then, the poison in the whiskey..." Tachiki prompted.

"Yes, Kirishimo-san didn't do that wither." Megumi replied. "The criminal knew that Murasame-san always drank whiskey after dinner, and used that information."

"He can't be certain of that; it's too unreliable to be used as a murder method." Shiba scoffed.

"That's the first hint; a question of probabilities." Kyu remarked.

"Another partner of ours who isn't here solved that problem for us." Kinta supplied.

"Here." he showed them a sauce bottle. "Do you know what this is?"

"Salad dressing, right?" Shiba inquired.

"Yup!" Kinta beamed. "But it's got poison in it."

"But we used that to." Yuge-sensei pointed out.

"That's right." Kinta replied. "To be precise, the poison isn't in it yet."

Grinning, he showed them the cap with a capsule stuck on its bottom.

"If you shake this, the contents in the capsule will dissolve in the liquid." he added.

"Now that you mention it, Murasame-kun had the habit of eating or drinking only after shaking anything like that." Fukuoka noted.

"That's not all of it." Kinta added. "All the other bottles in the kitchen had poison set up like that dressing, and in the shower in the annex baths, there was this." he showed them the captured snake in the plastic bag. "He would take several baths a day, so he used the showers instead of the baths because the hot water came out faster. The criminal knew that and put it there."

"But the criminal couldn't be sure that any of them would be successful, could he?" Shiba asked.

"But even if one only had a 50% chance of success, multiply it by an infinite number of times," Ami added.

"And the probability of success becomes extremely close to 100%." Megumi finished.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Shiba protested. "He was the only one who didn't have an alibi when Shirosu Moyumi was killed! Amakusa-kun proved that!"

"That's hint number two: the wooden floor." Kyu continued.

"What?" Shiba gasped.

"Look at this." Kyu raised a glass ashtray and smashed it on the floor.

"What?" Gotouda gaped.

"Look at this wooden floor." Kyu requested. "The shock from the glass striking it and shattering made a little scratch in the wooden floor, right? Wooden floors are surprisingly soft, even something as little as this made a scratch in it. But in Shirosu-san's room, there were no scratches at all. In other words, the criminal didn't break the pots there, he broke them elsewhere and brought them in. And knowing in advance that the trick with the MD would be uncovered, he made Kirishimo lose his alibi and in the end, made it look like he committed suicide and killed him."

"But if both of them were executed in an automated manner, then that means anybody in this mansion could be a suspect!" Fukuoka pointed out. "You four DDS people too!"

"Making us think that itself is a psychological trick." Kyu replied. "Sealing inside this mountain mansion, if a murder occurs, anybody would assume that the criminal was somebody here. But that common sense itself is the criminal's greatest trick. Right?"

"You're Hell's Maestro!" he pointed at Gotouda. "Gotouda-san!"

"If Shirosu and Murasame were killed be mechanisms within the mansion, anybody could have done it." Kyu concluded. "Even you, who wasn't in the mansion."

"What nonsense!" Gotouda barked. "If they were carried out in an automated manner, but then what about Kirishimo-kun? He was already dead by the time I got here! I couldn't have killed him."

"No, you had a chance to kill him." Kyu corrected. "You had three reasons to seal off the way here with dynamite. The first,was, of course, to keep the target in the mansion. The second was to buy time for the automated murders methods to kill Shirosu and Murasame. And the third was to give yourself time to kill Kirishimo. You intended to kill Kirishimo yourself, for whom you had plans to make it look like he killed himself. If all three were killed by automated methods somebody might suspect that the criminal was from outside the mansion, because they needed to make the conditions point towards suicide. But you wanted all three murders committed before you got here so that you could have the perfect alibi. So you used one more trick, you screamed and made it sound like somebody was falling, and then hid. Then you snuck past Kinta and Hongou-sensei when they went to look for you, and went into the mansion. It was dark and the footing was bad; it was 30 minutes later that they found you."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What's wrong?" Kirishimo asked, Gotouda knocked in the glass. Opening his window, he let out a startled gasp when Gotouda injected the syringe into his neck._

* * *

"In those 30 minutes, you killed him." Kyu continued. "And made it look like suicide, headed back to the cliff and pretended you were passed out the whole time."

"Right, Gotouda-san?" he pressed.

"I didn't!" Gotouda insisted. "It's not me! Do you have proof? What you're saying is just a hypothesis. Do you have any proof that I killed him?"

"We do." Kyu replied. "The third hint: the violin case. Could you show us the violin you brought?"

"I've got it." Kinta revealed the case. "It won't open though."

"Well I uh... forgot the key." Gotouda stammered.

"Touyama!" Hongou-sensei barked, taking the case."I told you. If somebody's well-prepared despite not being a detective."

"Don't you get it?" he asked, looking at Kinta's puzzled expression. "They would be the criminal!" and tossed the case onto the ground, revealing an empty violin case.

"This is..." Yuge-sensei gasped.

"Walking for what seems like an eternity in heavy rain, even if your violin's in a case, it might damage easily." Ami supplied. "But if you knew that you had to walk that far, and only bring an empty case, that means you've premeditated the plan."

"Gotouda-kun." Yuge-sensei looked at his last student.

"Gotouda-san, why didn't you bring your violin?" Ami asked. "If there was a murder, then of course you wouldn't be playing the violin at all. You knew that so you didn't bring it with you. Am I wrong?"

"I thought about it until the very end." Gotouda replied. But I just couldn't! I couldn't ruin my precious violin!"

"Gotouda-kun!" Yuge-sensei gasped. "That means that you..."

"Yes." Gotouda admitted, sinking to his knees. "Sensei, I did it. It was me. I personally murdered the three who set up that horrible trap for Houshou Mitsuru."

"No way." Tachiki gasped in horror. "Gotouda-san, you were not working together with them?"

"I didn't know." Gotouda replied. "I merely thought that it would help her out, so I scheduled a concert for her."

"You can't have..." Yuge-sensei was stunned.

"We loved each other." Gotouda fisted his hand. "Mitsuru was an irreplaceable person to me, both a lover and a violinist."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What?" Houshou gaped. "An open concert? But isn't that the one you're supposed to participate in?"_

"_What?" Gotouda chided. "I'm not giving it to you because I'm your lover, I'm giving it to you because I want to see the violinist I'm in love with perform before the greatest critics in the world! I want to prove that what I was hearing was right!"_

"_Manabu..." Houshou muttered._

* * *

"But I never thought it would lead to tragedy." Gotouda added.

* * *

_Flashback to the waiting room..._

"_What?" Gotouda exclaimed, as he dropped his cellphone. "Mitsuru has..."_

* * *

"She lost her fingers, her life as a violinist, to frostbite." Gotouda continued. "After that, Mitsuru, who had been so bright and cheerful, became an almost different person, and locked herself in her villa by the sea which she loved so much. And then..."

* * *

_Flashback to six months ago..._

"_Mitsuru!" Gotouda entered her room, only to find her corpse on the floor, a knife in her hand._

"_Wake up, Mitsuru!' he pleaded, cradling her._

* * *

"Her cries of despair were left behind in her will." Gotouda added. "Of course, she had not idea that her cruel fate had been deliberately planned. But for some reason, her last note ended with this: 'Manabu, don't let anybody have the Testa di Drago. If you can, throw it into the sea, along with my body. Sensei's violin is mine. I will hand it to no one. With death, I shall prove this."

"So this letter from Houshou Mitsuru wasn't a threatening letter, but was her last message." Hongou-sensei concluded.

"Yes, that was the last page." Gotouda nodded. "In order to determine the truth of the coincidences which had driven her to her death, I played 'The Demon's Banquet' to the other three students each night over the phone."

* * *

_Flashback..._

"_It's just one of Mitsuru's fans or something making a prank call!" Shirosu remarked, unaware that Gotouda was listening in from the door._

"_If somebody found out that we set that trap for her..." Kirishimo pointed out._

"_We're in big trouble!" Murasame added._

"_Yeah!" Shirosu agreed. "But what we did made everything look like a coincidence. And she was the one who killed herself. We haven't done anything suspicious. Even if she has come back from Hell, she can't do anything."_

_Hissing, Gotouda ran to the room where the Testa di Drago was kept._

"_Come back to life, Houshou Mitsuru!" he droned. As he picked up the violin and started to play "Hell's Maestro! Bring death to those foul musicians with a demonic melody!"_

* * *

"No!" Tachiki stammered, dropping the knife she hid behind her back.

"Tachiki, that's..." Fukuoka gasped.

"I thought it was all four of you who had done it," Tachiki replied, sobbing. "And was going to take revenge on the last person who killed her. But I was wrong, wasn't I? You really loved Mitsuru-nee-san."

"Mitsuru-nee-san?" Fukuoka echoed. "You can't mean..."

"Then, Arisa-kun is..." Yuge-sensei was shocked.

"Yes." Hongou-sensei affirmed. "We've already made an inquiry into your background. They do have different names, but she is, without a doubt, the younger sister of Houshou Mitsuru."

_Foolish Maestro._ The disguised Kaori chided mentally as Tachiki sobbed. _To think that you'd ruin our brilliant plan yourself. But our plot isn't over yet._

_What is this pounding in my chest?_ Ryu wondered. _Something's going to happen. Something bad!_

"But you wee gonna to use a knife like this?" Kinta chided, claiming the blade.

"Touyama!" Hongou-sensei shouted a warning as Gotouda approached him.

Knocking the off-guard Kinta to the ground, Gotouda reclaimed the knife.

"She who stands against King Hades, shall fall into Tartarus!" Gotouda declared, pointing the knife at Ami.

_Yes, kill the one who stands against us; Athena!_ Kaori grinned as Gotouda dashed.

Megu let out a startled gasp, Hongou-sensei following suit as Athena manifested through Ami.

Gotouda's charge skidded to a stop when Ryu jumped in front of the reincarnated Goddess, taking the blow for her.

Aside, Kaori let out a mental scream.

"Ryu..." Athena caught the unconscious teen, the rest of Class Q clamored around them.

"What?" Kinta barked, grabbing Gotouda's shirt. "Damnit!"

"Ryu!" Kyu exclaimed.

"No!" Megumi gasped.

"He's already going into shock from the loss of blood." Hongou-sensei informed them. "Touyama, get my bag!"

"Yes!" Kinta replied.

_Why?_ Kaori was stunned.

"For now, he's stable." Hongou-sensei noted, after they had bandaged Ryu up. "But he needs to be taken to a hospital immediately."

"Hongou-sensei, I'll go." Kinta offered. "There may still be an unknown enemy here. You need to find out who they are, in case anything else happens. So I'll take Ryu to the hospital myself! Let me go, please!"

"Very well." Hongou-sensei replied. "But if you think the situation becomes too difficult, just call for help. Got it?"

"Yes." Kinta saluted.

"Hongou-sensei, let me go!" Kyu insisted.

"No!" Hongou-sensei barked. "Didn't you hear what Touyama said? We still have things to do here!"

_Ryu._ Kyu mentally prayed as Kinta took off in the rain, with the injured Ryu in tow.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	34. The Death March of Friendship

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 33. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 33: The Death March of Friendship

* * *

"Gotouda-kun, wake up!" Yuge-sensei knelt beside his unconscious student after Kyu re-entered. "What happened, all of a sudden?"

"Now that you mention it, he was babbling some odd phases." Fukuoka added. "She, who stands against King Hades, shall fall into Tartarus!"

"What do you suppose Tartarus is?" Megumi asked.

"According to Greek mythology, Tartarus is the hell where the child of Zeus was sent." Fukuoka explained.

"Hell?" Megumi echoed.

"Yes." Fukuoka replied. "It's said to be a land where all sinners suffer for all eternity, ruled by a god named Hades."

"Hades." Hongou-sensei echoed. "Also known as Pluto."

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked.

"We wanted to avoid bringing this up for your safety." Hongou-sensei told her. "But considering what's happened we have no choice but to tell you about it now. 'Pluto' is a criminal organization that could be called Dan-sensei's nemesis."

"Dan-sensei's nemesis?" Kyu echoed.

"And now that it's obvious that they're involved," Hongou-sensei added. "Considering the way they do things it's quite possible that one of them is still here, disguised as an observer."

"A member of Pluto is still here?" Megumi gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"All right, as soon as I get over this." Kinta looked up at the rock rubble before him.

"Kinta." Ryu muttered on his back.

"You're awake, Ryu?" Kinta asked.

"I..." Ryu started.

"Don't talk too much, it'll reopen your wounds." Kinta scolded. "It's kind of my fault that this happened to you anyway. If I hadn't let Gotouda grab that knife there..."

"No. It's my fault." Ryu corrected as Kinta climbed the rock hill. "My..."

"Ryu." Kinta looked over at the younger teen who had slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Back in the mansion...

"I'd like the four of you to be put into police custody, in order to determine which of you is the Pluto member." Hongou-sensei requested. "It may take a few days, though."

"No way!" Fukuoka protested. "I can't do that! I have to go to a concert in Vienna in two days."

_My Pluto mark is covered by special makeup, so it cannot be found._ Kaori mused. _But I need to explain to Sir Anubis that not only did I not manage to kill Athena, I also hurt Ryu-sama by accident. I can't have it take days._

"I know, why don't we do it here?" she suggested. "If everybody takes off their clothes and our bodies are checked thoroughly, you'll know for sure, right?"

"It seems that we don't need to do that." Hongou-sensei corrected. "I already know who it is."

"Tachiki Arisa-san!" he barked. "You had a knife you were going to use to get revenge for Houshou Mitsuru, didn't you?"

"I did... but... I'm not a member of that group!" Tachiki insisted.

"No, it means the opposite." Athena corrected.

"Pluto devises the murder plots, but makes their clients execute them." Hongou-sensei explained. "They never actually carry them out themselves. Thus, you who was holding the murder weapon, cannot be a member of Pluto."

"Yuge-sensei." he pointed to the master violinist after Tachiki sighed in relief. "Pluto disguised themselves perfectly, so well that it's even possible to deceive their own family. But they cannot imitate a genius violinist's talent. Thus, if I was a member of Pluto, u would never attempt to assume your identity."

"Now, then Fukuoka-san." he turned to Fukuoka after Yuge-sensei sighed in relief.

"Hey, wait!" Fukuoka protested. "I'm, the real thing!"

"If you're not a member of Pluto, then prove it to me!" Hongou-sensei barked, as Fukuoka ducked his hand, Hongou-sensei grabbing onto Shiba's blouse and tossing her over his shoulder. Shiba somersaulted and landed on her feet.

_Oh no!_ She realized her slip. _I landed without thinking!_

"I thought so." Hongou-sensei concluded. "You're the member of Pluto."

"Shiba-san is?" Yuge-sensei echoed.

"No way." Fukuoka gasped.

"Pluto certainly dropped its standards," Hongou-sensei remarked. "To send somebody as inexperienced as you."

"Inexperienced?" Shiba hissed. "How is that so?"

"Just now, you said that everyone should take off their clothes to have their bodies examined." Hongou-sensei explained. "Pluto members have a tattoo that can never be removed located somewhere on their bodies. But, the only people who know that are the police, DDS."

"Athena." he nodded over at the revealed Goddess.

"And Pluto themselves." he added.

"Am I wrong, Pluto?" he barked.

Shiba growled and drew out her knife, charging at Hongou-sensei.

Megumi screeched and turned away as Hongou-sensei's watch blocked the attack. Pushing the blade off to end the stalemate, Hongou-sensei then twisted Shiba's wrist, forcing her to drop the knife.

"You can't get away now, Pluto!" Hongou-sensei retorted, forcing Shiba's arm back.

_If I'm caught here, I may as well..._ Shiba thought, glaring at Athena, only to be knocked unconscious by Hongou-sensei's chop to her neck, her wig falling off to reveal Kaori.

"Amazing! That's a professional." Megumi was in awe. "We could never do that."

"Hey, Kyu." she turned, only to find Kyu had disappeared. "Huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kinta was almost the top of the stone hill.

"Just a bit more." he remarked, just as some rock rubble came rolling down from the top.

"Damnit!" he cursed.

"Ryu!" he looked down at the younger teen and tossed him onto a nearby ledge. Pressing himself against the wall, he tried to minimize the damage the rock slide caused.

_What a mess._ he mused, holding onto a root to prevent himself from falling. _In the end, I screwed up._

"Kinta..." Ryu peered open his eyes.

"Ryu." Kinta started, the root weakening. "Please stay safe."

"Kinta!" came Kyu's holler. "Ryu!"

"Kinta!" Kyu shouted, coming down the slope on a trolley. "Ryu!"

"Kyu!" Kinta gasped, the younger teen slipping off the trolley, the said trolley falling over the rock hill.

"Kinta!" Kyu managed to grab Kinta before his grip on the root slipped.

"Kyu!" Kinta gasped, the younger teen caught him.

"A detective can never give up." Kyu reminded him, both hands holding onto Kinta's wrist and pulling him up.

"I'm safe!" Kinta remarked, the two panting in relief.

"Thank goodness." Kyu agreed.

"Ryu!" he turned to the unconscious teen. "Ryu!"

"Alright, he's safe!" he beamed, reaching Ryu's side.

"Kyu, you..." Kinta looked over at him.

"Ryu is one of us! Even if it's Hongou-sensei's orders, I can't just stay there!" Kyu insisted.

"Kyu." Kinta was stunned.

_I'm not going to let him die here._ He promised, the trio having climbed the stone hill.

_Ryu's our comrade._ Kyu added mentally. _I won't let him die! I won't! I'm going to save him!_

* * *

Back in the villa after the rain stopped...

"He's still unconscious." Fukuoka remarked, the still unconscious Gotouda rested in the sofa.

"He was under powerful hypnosis." Hongou-sensei supplied. "When he wakes up, he'll probably have forgotten that he had stabbed someone."

"It's all my fault." Yuge-sensei admitted. "I decided that I was going to give you the Testa di Drago here, Gotouda-kun."

"Then," Fukuoka started. "The second genius that you spoke of was..."

"Yes, it's him." Yuge-sensei replied. "It was a totally different type of talent to that of Houshou's. But I trained him very harshly because I valued his talent. So when Houshou ended up like that, I decided that you were the only one who would inherit the Testa di Drago! If I had told you sooner, you would never have done this."

"It's all my fault!" he cried.

_I can't handle that._ Megumi stepped out. _Even if the crime was solved, what we lost will never be returned. Ruined friendships, shattered love, the lives of the dead..._

"Arisa-san, what's wrong?" she asked, stopping at Tachiki's door.

"Minami-san." Tachiki look at her.

"Is that your violin?" Megumi asked.

"Yes, my late mother brought it for me a long time ago and paid a very high price for it." Tachiki replied. "'Your sister is the great violinist, Houshou Mitsuru, so you must be able to play the violin well too.' My sister as source of pride and dreams to me. So when I heard about what happened, I came here as a maid to learn the truth about her suicide. But, I don't want to hear any sad melodies anymore."

* * *

In the music hall...

Yuge-sensei looked up to hear the sound of a violin playing.

"A violin?" Fukuoka echoed. "Who's playing that?"

"That's..." Yuge-sensei got out of his seat and stepped out to see Tachiki playing on her violin with Megumi and Ami as her audience.

_It's unrefined, but it resounds in my heart._ Yuge-sensei mused. _What a warm, cheerful melody. Yes. She is renewed hope, sent to me by God. I must continue by strengthening her talent._ Just as morning dawned.

* * *

In Ryu's dream...

Ryu was trying to make his way out of the dead forest.

"Ryu." King Hades' voice droned behind him.

"Come this way, Ryu." he beckoned. "You cannot run away from your fate. The proud soul of a demon resides within you, just as it resides within me. Now, come with me."

"No, I won't!" Ryu turned away.

"Come." King Hades gestured, the Pluto sign emblemed on the ring on his middle finger.

"No, no no!" Ryu screamed, snapping himself out of the dream. "NO!"

* * *

"Oh, you're awake!" the nurse replacing his drip remarked. "You're safe now."

"Thank to those two." she added, looking over to the sleeping Kyu and Kinta. "They carried you in here, frantic and covered in mud. They said they'd carried you here all the way from a villa on the other side of the mountain!"

_To save me?_ Ryu mused, getting up. _For me?_

"Are they your classmates?" the nurse asked.

"Comrades with the same ambitions as I." Ryu replied. "No, friends!"

* * *

Later, in a police car...

"You're afraid some of your companions may come to kill you to keep you quiet." one of the officers remarked in the police car. "Don't worry, this car's protected with bulletproof glass."

_No_.Kaori corrected mentally. _I am a member of Pluto. I am not afraid of death. But if he comes, I'll..._

Just then, Anubis' car pulled alongside with the police car, Kaori shutting an eye when the shine of a timepiece shone on her face, the car window rolled down.

Kaori's eyes widened as Anubis begun his hypnosis.

"Hey, what's wrong?" one of the officer inquired when Kaori's hands rose to her cheeks.

"Tartarus..." Kaori muttered." Tartarus!" before screaming when she tore her face.

"Goodbye, Miss Kaori." Anubis remarked, driving off. "You'll never be sane again."

* * *

In the hospital...

"But yeah, I'm glad you're safe!" Kyu beamed.

"Yeah!" Megumi agreed, as Ami placed the flowers they had bought into the vase. "I was worried for a while."

"Thanks, everyone." Ryu replied.

"Ah, it was nothing." Kinta waved it aside. "Right Kyu?"

"Yup, that's right!" Kyu agreed. "But Hongou-sensei was _really_ mad at me for not listening to him."

"That and the fact that Hongou-sensei _almost_ skinned you." Ami teased, causing Kyu to break into a nervous laugh.

Just then, Anubis arrived with a bouquet of black roses.

"As soon as Ryu gets out of the hospital, let's all go somewhere." Kyu suggested, after they left Ryu's room, Ami having stayed behind.

"Yeah." Kazuma agreed.

"That's a good idea." Megumi concurred.

"But where?" Kinta asked.

Kyu stopped in his tracks when Anubis passed by.

"What's wrong, Kyu?" Megumi asked.

"Nothing..." Kyu replied, giving Anubis one last cautious look before running off.

"Come in." Ryu remarked, hearing the knock on the door.

"How are you, our prince?" Anubis asked.

_This man..._ Ryu started.

"Go home." he instructed. "I don't want a visit from you!"

"Talented indeed." Anubis chuckled, removing the flowers from the vase and tossing them into the trash can. "You knew who I was with just one glance. But, as it was my fault you were hurt, I should at least pay you a visit."

"What did you say?" Ryu gasped.

"I had programmed a post-hypnotic order to have the client kill the person who successfully uncovers our plan and identifies the criminal." Anubis replied, plucking a black rose. "But on condition that they were not to do so if you were the one who had figured it out. But then, we've found out that Athena has revealed herself, so I changed the order for the client to kill her before she poses too much a threat to King Hades. But, I never thought you would leap in front of her. I'm very sorry."

"Beautiful, is it not?" he asked. "This black rose. It's a variety called 'Black Pearl'. It looks so much like dried blood."

"Who are you?" Ryu demanded.

"I'm sorry." Anubis replied. "I forgot to introduce myself. Within the organization, I am known as 'Anubis.'"

"Get out!" Ryu barked. "After what happened, I know that you exist! A group of cruel murderers!"

"We are not murderers." Anubis corrected. "We accept clients who long from revenge, eliminating an enemy who threatens them and lend ourselves to their righteous desire, constructing and coordinating the perfect plan. We are a proud group of geniuses. You are the one person who carries the bloodline of our great founder, King Hades. An important person who has been promised as our second ruler."

He was cut short when he sensed a powerful Cosmo approaching the room.

_What kind of Cosmo is that?_ He wondered as Athena manifested through Ami. _Impossible! I sense a very strong Cosmo from that girl… what is going on? That Cosmo is…It's the first time I've ever felt that strong of a Cosmo...it's very strong… no what I felt is beyond any other Cosmo, like the universe itself! Probably no one even among us Pluto have such a powerful Cosmo! Could it be…!_ _Impossible! That girl has such power, yet her face doesn't show it! But, that Cosmo... my body can't move... it's being bounded by it..._

"Return to King Hades." Athena ordered.

"What?" Anubis hissed, still being restricted by Athena's Cosmo. "Damnit, I can't move!"

"Then, tell King Hades that if he wants to see me, he should come here himself." Athena added. "I will neither run nor hide."

"Get out!" Ryu shouted after Athena's Cosmo faded, tossing the vase at Anubis, dodged the vase, water spilling on the ground. "I'll never take over a group of criminals like you!"

"My, my." Anubis chided. "So you've been completely poisoned by the hypocrites of DDS. Well then, as I don't want to aggravate your wounds, I shall leave."

"Oh..." he added, walking past Ami. "Do you know what the black rose symbolizes?"

"'You are mine, forever.'" he answered. "You can't run away from your fate."

_Ryu._ King Hades' voice resonated in his head as he clutched his wound. _The __proud soul of a demon resides within you, just as it resides within me._

"Ryu." Ami muttered, pulling him into her arms, Athena appearing through her once again, encasing the two in the Goddess' warm Cosmo.

_God, please._ Ryu prayed in her arms. _End my accursed life now! Or give me the strength to fight!_

* * *

Later...

"Oh no, everyone!" Kazuma reported. "Ryu-kun has vanished from the hospital!"

"Ryu's gone?" Kyu echoed.

"We just received a call from the hospital." Kazuma replied.

"No way." Megumi protested. "Why would he do that?"

"Do you think he just went home?" Kinta suggested.

"Then he wouldn't had just vanished." Kyu pointed out. "Something must have happened. Let's all split up and search for him!"

"Search where?" Kazuma inquired.

"The whole town!" Kyu retorted.

Running out of school, the four split off.

"Ryu!" Kyu shouted as he ran through the streets.

"Ryu." he stopped at a junction before continuing his way.

"Ryu-kun." Megumi looked around the departmental store as she ran through the walkway.

"Ryu!" Kinta hollered, running through a block of flats. "Where did he go?"

"Ryu-kun." Kazuma muttered as his chauffeur drove through town, the computer genius looking through the pop-up screens from the security cameras.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ryu was on a bridge overseeing a railway track.

_You are the one person who carries the bloodline of our great founder, King Hades._ Anubis' words echoed in his mind. _An important person who has been promised as our second ruler. _'_You are mine, forever.' You can't run away from your fate._

_Should I just jump?_ Ryu thought.

_You can't get away, I said!_ King Hades' voice echoed in his mind.

_I can't?_ Ryu wondered. _I can't fight my accursed fate?_

He was about to go over the railing when a voice cut him off.

"I had a feeling I might find you here." Ami remarked.

"If you dare go over and I'll kill you myself once I let Saturn revive you." she threatened.

"That's an encouraging thought." Ryu muttered.

"Really." Ami ranted. "I turn my back for a moment and you disappear. I can't let you out of my sight for a second, can I? Everyone got worried about you, split up and searched for you. Anyway, I'm glad I found you. Your mother must be worried."

"Actually, that wasn't my mother who came to get me." Ryu admitted.

"I had a feeling she wasn't." Ami replied.

"I'll tell you why eventually." Ryu assured her. "Anyway Ami, I have a request."

"What is it?" Ami raised an eyebrow.

"Can I stay at your place for a while?" Ryu posted his request.

"You're running away from home?" Ami guessed.

"No. If it's a problem, then never mind." Ryu corrected. "Really. I've got enough money to stay at a hotel for a while. I'm sorry I requested something so strange, Ames."

"So, in other words, you're moving in with me." Ami rephrased his request.

"Never thought we'll be moving this fast at this stage." she teased.

"Er..." Ryu started.

"Shut up, Peacock." Ami silenced him with a kiss. "I'll be happy to have you. I had a feeling this reincarnation will be problematic, but we'll overcome every difficulty, together."

"Ames." Ryu looked at the girl leaning against him.

"Let's go." Ami got out of his arms and led him home.

"Thanks." Ryu remarked after a while. "Really."

* * *

That night...

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir Anubis." Yurie spoke over the phone. "I got a message from Ryu-sama, that he would not be returning."

"Most likely, he's staying at the house of one of the Class Q members." Anubis concluded. "Leave him alone."

"But it's dangerous!" Yurie protested. "If he gets close to one of the students of that group of hypocrites, DDS, it could be fatal to him becoming the successor of King Hades!"

"It's the opposite, Miss Yurie." Anubis corrected. "The thoughts of the great King Hades are far beyond what you lower ranks can ever contemplate. Don't worry. Just watch what happens."

"Yes." Yurie replied.

"Ryu-sama will come back." Anubis promised.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	35. Moving In

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 34. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 34: Moving In

* * *

"Nobody's home?" Ryu raised an eyebrow once Ami opened her apartment's door.

"Divorced parents." Ami explained. "Father's a traveling artist, mother's in England doing her Masters."

"Sorry." came Ryu's short answer.

"Don't be." Ami replied. "I'm used to this."

_She shouldn't be alone like this._ Ryu mused. _Guess we have something in common._

"Make yourself at home." Ami snapped him out of his musings.

"Tea?" She inquired after Ryu settled himself on the sofa, as she brought in two tea cups, a teapot, a milk jar and a jar of sugar cubes.

"I'll do it myself." Ryu remarked, using the pincer in the sugar jar and dropped two cubes into a tea cup. Reaching over to the milk jar, he scooped in a spoon of milk.

"Perfect." he let out a satisfied smile, after taking a sip.

Then, he raised an eyebrow when Ami returned with a tray with four slices of chocolate mousse cake.

"Don't give me that look." Ami scolded. "Mako spoils me too much when she drops by for a visit. And if you're wondering what happened to the other slices, blame Usagi and Minako."

"Serenity and Meskira haven't changed huh?" Ryu remarked. "If Mesuinu's incarnation's cookery skills still remain unchanged, then I think I'll be in for a treat."

"Why don't you try it yourself?" Ami grinned. "Or do I have to feed you?"

"Don't tempt me, Nymph." Ryu warned jokingly, giving the mousse cake a experimental bite.

"Not bad." he praised. "Mesuinu's incarnation still hasn't lost her touch in cooking, even though she lost her memories."

"I'll go prepare dinner." Ami gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How does spaghetti sound?"

"Wonderful." Ryu smiled.

"Just sit tight for half an hour and I'll be ready." Ami assured him and entered the kitchen.

"You sure you don't need me to help?" Ryu asked after five minutes.

"I seriously doubt you'd entered a kitchen before in this lifetime, Peacock." Ami teased, mincing the chicken in a food shredder. "Don't make a mess of things."

"Fine." Ryu pouted.

* * *

Half an hour later...

Ami was placing the two plates of spaghetti on the dining table when suddenly, the lights went out.

"Great, a blackout. " she muttered sarcastically. "Just what we need right now. This practically ruins dinner."

"We just have to make the best out of things." Ryu told her, hugging her from behind.

"Where do you put your candles?" he nuzzled her neck.

"I'll go get them." Ami removed herself from his embrace and reentered the kitchen.

* * *

Less than five minutes later...

Both the dining table and the coffee table in the living room were being lit by the bleach-colored candles.

"You know what." Ami noted. "We're better off eating in the living room."

"Agreed." Ryu nodded, taking both plates and placing them on the coffee table.

Cuddled against each other, the blue-haired couple silently ate.

* * *

"Hope that sauce wasn't too sour." Ami remarked after dropping the dishes into the dishwasher.

"It wasn't." Ryu assured her.

"You were a pretty decent cook yourself." he added, kissing her cheek.

"Sweet-talker." Ami teased.

"No Nymph. It's the truth." Ryu corrected, this time giving her a full-fledged kiss on the lips.

It was not long before the kiss evolved into a make-out session on the sofa.

* * *

The next morning...

A half-nude Ryu awoke on the sofa to the delicious scent of breakfast cooking.

Glancing down, he noticed his discarded shirt and paled. _Last night, we didn't..._

Knowing that he had to confirm his suspicious, he grabbed his disheveled shirt and quickly headed over the the kitchen.

The normally stoic teen let out a wistful smile at the back of his Nymph who was by the stove.

Then his eyes widened as a thought came to his mind. _It's as if we are a normal domestic couple._

A slow grin crept up his face. _Not a bad thought, Amakusa. I _could_ definitely see us like this in the future._

_Not until we get married, Peacock._ Came Ami's teasing voice in his mind.

_I forgot we opened our mind link._ Ryu mused.

"Glad to know you're up." Ami grinned, placing two bowls of miso soup on the table.

"And put on your shirt." she added, raising an eyebrow. "Otherwise, I'll be _extremely_ tempted to jump you."

"Jokes aside." Ryu turned serious. "Last night..."

"We didn't go all out, if that's what you're wondering." Ami replied, already knowing where his train of thought had gone.

"So..." Ryu blinked.

"Yup, we're both still virgins." Ami grinned at his flustered expression.

"Don't be crude." Ryu muttered and headed over to the bathroom to wash up.

_Oh, I love teasing him._ Ami chuckled. _Especially when it's so easy._

_I heard that!_ Came Ryu's indignant exclaim.

Ami burst out laughing as she scooped the rice into a bowl.

* * *

After breakfast...

The couple had changed out of the clothes they wore the previous night and was cuddling on the sofa as Ami read out from the book she had in her hands.

Her melodic voice was like a soothing balm on the reluctant Pluto syndicate heir and Ryu dropped off to sleep.

Ami let out a smile at her dozing lover and eased herself from underneath him. Placing him on the sofa and careful not the wake him, she draped the blanket over his body and let him sleep. She knew he needed it.

* * *

In Ami's room...

_It's a pity he doesn't remember._ Ami mused as she switched on her computer, fingering the ring her wore around her neck.

_Doesn't remember or was his memory sealed?_ She stopped herself, not knowing how close she came to her second suspicion.

* * *

Less than three minutes later...

"So, he's staying over?" 'Ares' inquired over the video cam. "Or is he running away?"

"Running away, I assume." 'Athena' replied. "Anubis showed up in his hospital room."

"But if he's the heir of the You-Know-What, don't you think having him over your place is albeit dangerous?" 'Ares' asked.

"A very _reluctant_ heir." 'Athena' corrected.

"Sounds like you're sweet on the guy." 'Ares' teased.

"Don't go there." 'Athena' threatened.

"Hey, I'm your big brother. It's my job to look out for unsuitable suitors of my baby sister." 'Ares' joked.

"I can take care of myself." 'Athena' glared back.

"Sure." 'Ares' grinned, as the fax machine spouted out the information 'Athena' had requested from the 'Records' section some eight months ago.

"Was about time." 'Athena' muttered, refilling the paper stack after ten minutes.

"Damn, that's one whole lot of info." 'Ares' whistled.

"Get out of my face, so I can read all these in peace." 'Athena' snapped and turned off her side of the video cam.

With her annoying 'brother' out of sight, Ami started reading through the printed papers.

"Man, they _are_ thorough." she whistled lowly, after going through almost half of the stack of notes.

* * *

After almost an hour...

Ami had finally gotten through all the notes she had received.

"And it's almost lunchtime." she noted the wall clock.

Getting out of her chair, she exited her room.

* * *

In the living room...

Ami raised her eyebrow and laughed, "Are you reading my book?" she asked.

"Yes," Ryu replied as his eyes flew across the page, "And before you say anything, it's not just a romance, it's a _thriller_ romance."

"Of course, I know that," Ami laughed and walked across the room to sit on the sofa next to Ryu, "let me know when you're past the suspenseful part."

"Okay," Ryu said and was completely silent for the next three minutes. When he put the book down he let out a loud sigh of relief, "Good, he didn't die."

"Who, Brody?" Ami asked.

"No, Grayson," Ryu replied, "Wait, Brody might die too?"

Ami mimed zipping her lips, "My lips are sealed."

Ryu muttered, "Now I have to know what happens with Brody."

Ami laughed again and reached over to the phone.

At Ryu's raised eyebrow, she replied, "Takeout lunch. And since we still have classes, later, it's too late to cook anyway."

* * *

SailorStar9: Yeah, short chapter, I know; I can't write/type romance.


	36. Murder Case of the Maya Princess

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 35. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 35: Murder Case of the Maya Princess

* * *

Time passes...

"Everyone, a new job has come to DDS." Dan-sensei informed Class Q.

"Those who step into the valley of the Hitobashira shall face the wrath of Maya-Hime." Kyu read off the case. "Is this a threatening letter?"

"Yes." Dan-sensei replied. "This was sent to the politician Takatobi Katsugorou."

"There are many bad rumors about him and that dam he's building." Kazuma pointed out.

"This letter was sent to his villa in Jinchuumura, where the dam is going to be built." Dan-sensei supplied. "Just in case anything happens, he's asked us to send our detectives from DDS. It's probably nothing. Nevertheless, I'd like you to check it out."

"Understood." Class Q stood and chorused.

* * *

After class...

"They've all grown stronger, haven't they?" Katagiri-sensei remarked. "And to think, _that_ girl is actually Athena."

"Yeah." Dan-sensei agreed as Hongou-sensei tided up his books. "After solving so many difficult cases together, they are now showing confidence in their work.

"Katagiri-kun, did you change the eraser in this room?" he noticed the new blackboard duster.

"Huh?" Katagiri-sensei blinked. "I haven't for a while."

Wordlessly, Hongou-sensei went over and retrieved the duster. Prying it open, his eyes widened.

"A bug!" Katagiri-sensei gasped when the three adults saw the hidden Pluto bug inside the duster.

"Even in a place like this." Hongou-sensei added.

"They heard what we said just now then." Katagiri-sensei pointed out.

Dan-sensei nodded, "Hongou-kun, go with them."

"Understood." Hongou-sensei replied.

"Now that you mention it," Katagiri-sensei added after Hongou-sensei exited. "Ever since the time of Hongou-sensei's arrival, we have found evidence of Pluto inside DDS."

* * *

Sometime later, Hongou-sensei was leading Class Q to their destination.

"What's Hongou doing here?" Kinta complained, taking up the rear.

"Maybe we're still not trusted?" Kazuma suggested.

_Is there some hidden aspect to this case?_ Ryu wondered.

_Stop thinking outloud, Peacock._ Came Ami's mental warning. _Or at the very least put on some mental shields._

_Sorry._ Ryu apologized.

"By the way, what was that 'Hitobashira' in that letter?" Kyu inquired.

"I looked it up." Megumi replied, taking out her notebook. "In ancient times, whenever people had difficulty during construction, it was their belief that the gods of the land were cursing them. And you know what they did to rid themselves of this curse?"

"What?" Kyu stammered, not really liking the answer.

"They made sacrifices." Megumi turned a scary face at him. "They'd tie people to a foundation pillar and bury them. So that's why they call it a Hitobashira."

"They bury them while still alive?" Kyu exclaimed.

"For ages, Jinchuumura has suffered from bad floods." Kazuma read off his laptop. "They would give a sacrifice to their gods each time a new building was constructed."

"It is said that the village's tradition of Hitobashira began with a legend of Maya-hime." Megumi added. "Whenever there was a great storm, a beautiful woman named Maya-hime would change herself. She would turn into a flaming dragon and stop the flood with ash from her body. So until a while ago, the characters 'jin' and 'chuu' in the village's name, were written with the characters meaning 'Hitobashira'."

"That's enough rambling." Hongou-sensei remarked, after the group arrived at the edge of the forest. "We're almost there."

Kyu awed as he peered through the fog, looking down at the village.

* * *

In the village...

"It looks like a ghost town." Kyu remarked.

"Of course it does." Megumi replied. "This town will soon be submerged underwater."

"Where's the inn?" Kinta asked.

Walking past a junction, he caught a rock being thrown at them.

"Hey!" he took off after Hachiya who had thrown it. "You!"

"Why'd you throw that rock at me?" he demanded, having caught Hachiya "That would've hurt if it had hit!"

"Get out!" Hachiya Musashi demanded.

"You guys are with that evil politician, right?" he accused, after Kinta released him. "He's trying to turn our village into a bottom of a lake!"

"Stop it, Musashi-kun." Mozu Nastumi chided.

"Nastumi-nee-chan..." Hachiya looked over that the landlady.

"You're the detectives from Tokyo that Takatobi-sensei sent for, aren't you?" Mozu inquired.

"We're DDS." Hongou-sensei greeted her.

"We've waiting for you." Mozu bowed. "I am the landlady of the inn. His secretaries are waiting for you. Please come this way."

"Yes." Kyu replied, the city dwellers following her.

"Traitor!" Hachiya barked.

"This place seems _really_ tense." Kyu remarked, as Megumi nodded in agreement.

"There are probably both people who oppose and support the construction of the dam here." Ryu pointed out. "Diet Member Takatobi is supposedly a very pushy politician."

"Does that mean that she supports him?" he mused, looking at Mozu. ""She is letting his party rest at her inn."

"But there is no doubt that somebody in this village sent that letter threatening him." Kyu added.

* * *

Upon arrival at the inn...

"I've brought the DDS members." Mozu declared.

"Thank you." Hitsuki Yuri replied.

"Then, I'll be going." Mozu bowed and left.

"Thank you for coming all this way." Hitsuki turned to the detective group. "I am Takatobi's second secretary, Hitsuki Yuri."

"We are DDS." Hongou-sensei added.

"Let me introduce you," Hitsuki added. "This is Obana, the first secretary."

"A pleasure." Obana Toshiyuki remarked. "Thank you for coming all this way."

"Thank you for coming." Goura Hisashi presented his name card. "Kagaki Construction. My name is Goura."

"My name is Hongou." Hongou-sensei took the card.

"My, my, my!" Goura gushed. "These other detectives are quite young though..."

"Is he perhaps an elementary schooler?" Obana looked over at Kazuma.

"If you're worried, I'll give you a little performance." Kazuma refused to back down.

At the two adults' blink, he activated his laptop.

"Kagaki Construction has a 300 million yen in available capital and 180 workers." he recited. "A relatively large portion of its project works are for public works, and over half the company's officers are former government officials. As for this Jinchuumura dam operation..."

"Wow, that's quite a big bid." he noted. "I'm impressed that you got your bid accepted!"

"Uh, I get it." Goura sweated.

"Kazuma, that's enough." Ami chided.

"Yes." Kazuma muttered and shut his laptop.

"All right then, I'll take you to the Diet Member's villa." Goura suggested.

"Yes..." Obana agreed. "Hitsuki-kun, get the car ready."

"Yes!" Hitsuki replied.

"Excuse us." Obana bowed.

"Would you sign the inn's register?" Mozu requested.

"Understood." Hongou-sensei replied.

"Put your luggage in your room and prepare to depart." he told the teens.

"Yes." Class Q chorused.

"Hey Kazuma, that was a bit much." Megumi scolded. "They're the client, isn't it bad to talk down to them?"

"I don't care." Kazuma retorted. "Even if Dan-sensei is aware of the corruption in this case."

"Well, that was quite a performance just now!" Jinnai Takuma remarked from behind.

"You're..." Ryu blinked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Jinnai. Nice ta meet cha." Jinnai presented his name card.

"A freelance journalist." Ryu read off the card.

"I'm investigating this place as well." Jinnai added. "Well, I won't bother you, so share any info you get with me. In exchange, I'll tell you what I know."

"Unfortunately, we can't..." Kinta scoffed.

"Understood!" Kyu jumped at the chance. "I accept!"

"Kyu!" Kinta chided.

"And in exchange, since it was your idea, you tell us first." Kyu requested.

"Hey, I like you!" Jinnai beamed. "You're an interesting kid!"

"I get that a lot!" Kyu added, letting Jinnai drag him off.

"That naivety might be Kyu's greatest weapon." Ryu remarked.

"I think he's just a snotty kid." Megumi noted.

Ami chuckled and followed the duo out.

* * *

Outside the inn...

"First, the young landlady here named Mozu Nastumi; her father died five years ago while constructing a dam. On the surface, she's being hospitable to his party, but I'm wondering if she actually hates him enough to want to kill him."

"Kill?" Kyu echoed.

"That dam project was basically forced through by Takatobi and Kagaki Construction." Jinnai explained.

"Then that Musashi kid who was all mad at us..." Kyu pondered.

"What?" Jinnai grinned. "You cane under attack from him already? Well, his brother was killed by Takatobi and his gang. He's seriously ready to stop the project as any cost."

"Damnit, don't tell them that, you hyena!" Hachiya barked, rushing into the scene.

"Heh, speak of the devil." Jinnai remarked.

"What would my brother say if he saw you now?" Hachiya demanded.

"There you are." Hongou-sensei entered.

"Everyone, the car is ready." Hitsuki informed them.

"Musashi-kun?" she blinked at the fuming child.

"You're still here?" Hachiya demanded. "Get out!"

"If you don't, the cursed flame of Maya-hime's Hitobashira will destroy you." he prophesied, storming past the two adults.

"The cursed flame of Hitobashira..." Kyu echoed.

"Now, it's your turn." Jinnai urged. "Tell me what you know."

"Our investigations are kept secret." Hongou-sensei replied. "We can't tell you anything."

"Let's go!" he told the teens.

"Right!" Class Q chorused.

"Hey, wait a sec..." Jinnai protested and sighed when Hongou-sensei ignored him.

* * *

In the car...

"We're going pretty far." Kinta noted.

* * *

In front of the unfinished dam...

"So this is the dam construction site?" Kyu inquired.

"Yup!" Goura agreed.

"Then his villa?" Megumi asked.

"That!" Goura pointed to the warehouse.

"Isn't that a warehouse?" Kyu asked. "It's made out of concrete blocks."

"No, that's just how he likes it." Obana replied.

"How he likes it?" Megumi echoed.

"I see..." Ryu realized. "When a dam is built, anybody forced to move is given compensation. He built that here just for the compensation?"

"And that means that even if he gets the threatening letter, he can't move, since he won't get the compensation." Ami reasoned. "And he's the driving force behind the dam's construction."

"Impressive." Kazuma added.

"Damnit. It pisses me off." Kinta hissed.

* * *

Upon arrival at the warehouse...

"What's wrong Kyu?" Kinta asked, noticing the youngster had knelt down.

"This is..." Kyu started.

"Look!" he beamed, a cricket in his hand. "A grasshopper!"

"You idiot!" Kinta scolded, giving him a punch on the head.

"Hey, that villa's a bit weird." Kyu noted.

"What?" Kazuma blinked.

"Where?" Megumi asked.

"The area around the fan above the door." Kyu replied. It's covered in soot."

"You're right!" Kazuma agreed. "That's..."

"No way." Megumi gasped. "A fire?"

"Oh no!" Obana exclaimed, the three adults rushing forward.

"Sensei!" Goura hollered.

"Sensei!" Hitsuki shouted.

"There's no response!" Obana gasped. "Where is he?"

"Where's the key for this?" Ryu asked as Kyu struggled against the door knob.

"It's not locked." Kyu corrected. "But there's something holding it from the inside."

"Both of you get out of the way." Hongou-sensei barked. "Touyama, we're going to ram it."

"Right!" Kinta replied.

With Kyu and Ryu out of the way, the two rammed against the metal door.

"Damnit." Kinta cursed when the door would not budge.

"It's no good, it won't open." Hongou-sensei concluded.

"Touyama, can you operate that power shovel?" he asked, glancing at the machine behind them.

"Of course!" Kinta replied.

"I didn't get a part time job at a construction site for nothing!" he added, driving the machine towards the door.

Crushing the shovel through the door grill and smashing the glass in, he proceeded to drag the door off.

"This is one of the concrete blocks we saw stacked at the materials site!" Kyu gaped when he and Ryu looked at what was blocking the door. "With this in front of the door, there's no way it could open."

"What the hell is that doing here?" Kinta asked, as Ryu and Ami climbed onto the concrete block and leapt over it, entering the room, with Kyu following suit.

"This is going to be one messy case." Ami remarked.

"Ryu, what's wrong?" Kyu asked, noticing the blue-haired teen's stunned expression.

Megumi screamed when she saw the burnt corpse.

"Takatobi-sensei!" Obana gasped.

"The curse of... Maya-hime's Hitobashira!" Kyu gaped.

* * *

After getting Goura, Hitsuki and Obana out of the way, Class Q started their investigation.

"The window's locked too." Megumi noted.

"And these are iron bars." Ami added, looking at the grills.

"The fan's pretty large, but there's no room fro more than an arm to pass through." Kazuma remarked.

"Wait, the door was blocked with a concrete block from inside." Megumi pointed out. "It's impossible to go in and out. Does that mean he locked himself in and burned himself to death?"

"No, it doesn't." Ryu corrected, kneeling beside the corpse. "There's no ash inside the nose or mouth at all."

"That means he was burned after he died." Ami followed his reasoning.

"The evidence is shown by these marks on his neck." Ryu added. "These marks are made when being strangled."

"Then, this is a locked room murder." Kyu concluded.

"And the locked room is so perfect that a crime is impossible!" Ryu added.

* * *

Outside the warehouse, Class Q was met by the arriving police.

"A locked room murder." Mine Kazushi remarked.

"Look at this." Kazuma showed the detective his laptop. "This is how things appeared in the crime scene as we entered."

"A child's opinion is rather unreliable." Mine scoffed. "Sure you haven't missed anything? Like a concealed exit?"

"There wasn't!" Megumi insisted. "We searched it thoroughly. Right, Hongou-sensei?"

"Then, there's one answer." Mine concluded.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"Diet Member Takatobi killed himself in this room." Mine replied.

"Suicide?" Goura gasped.

"No way." Hitsuki gaped. "He'd never do that."

"That can't be true!" Obana agreed.

"Wait a moment." Kyu cut in. "I think it's too early to call it a suicide."

"We all know about the famous detective Dan Morihiko, but you're still apprentices." Mine sighed. "Your intuition alone isn't enough."

"What are you teaching these kids?" he turned to Hongou-sensei.

"Ouch." Ami mentally winced. "Major ego-deflater."

"Detective," Kyu stepped forward. "There are still many strange things about this crime scene."

"Like this," he pointed to the concrete slab. "This is the same kind of block that was in front of the door."

"Could one of you try carrying it?" he requested.

One of Mine's subordinates tried to lift the slab, to no avail.

"One person couldn't possibly carry this." he reported.

"Hey." Mine turned to the second officer with him.

"One, two..." the two officers chanted as they tried to lift the block, only managing to shift it slightly.

"It's no good." one of the officers remarked. "We can't pick it up."

"There's no way that one skinny politician could move that concrete block himself, is there?" Kyu inquired.

"If it was suicide," Ryu added. "Then the victim would have carried the block inside and placed it in front of the door."

"It's impossible." Megumi concluded. "For one thing, he had no reason to commit a locked-room suicide."

"Then, if it was a murder, then how did they kill him?" Mine asked.

"We don't know." Kyu admitted. "But this case won't be resolved until we solve the mystery of the locked room. I think that's certain."

* * *

That night...

"All right!" Kyu whopped, jumping into the hot springs. "What a great hot spring! Paradise! Paradise! Hot springs after you've used your head are the best!"

"Hey, Kyu!" Kinta scolded. "Don't just jump in here when other people are using it!"

"My glasses got wet." Kazuma whined.

"But I wish Hongou would've covered us a bit more." Kinta complained.

"That's right." Kazuma agreed. "Right after we came back, he went into his room and hid."

"This is quite a nice hot spring." Ryu remarked, entering. "How does the water feel?"

"Ryu, you look surprisingly sexy." Kinta noted.

"Now that you mention it, this is the first time you've been in a bath with the rest of us." Kazuma added.

"Yeah." Ryu agreed, kneeling by the hot spring. "Is that so?"

"But since there're only guys here, you don't need your towel!" Kinta declared.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ryu gasped when the older teen tugged at the towel around his waist. "Kinta!"

"What?" Kinta prodded. "You lack self-confidence?"

"Kinta, stop it. It's dangerous!" Ryu protested.

* * *

On the women's side of the spring...

"Wow, this is really a nice hot spring, Yuri-san!" Megumi gushed.

"Indeed, the temperature is lower than usual,, but nonetheless, it's a hot spring." Hitsuki agreed.

"Megu, you're late." Ami scolded.

"Sorry." Megu apologized, the three females sliding into the hot spring.

* * *

In the men's side of the spring...

"Those voices..." Kyu started. "Megu, Ami and..."

"That really hot politician's secretary, Hitsuki Yuri-san." Kinta added, releasing Ryu.

"Hey, let's go, Kyu!" he turned to Kyu.

"Go?" Kyu echoed. "Where?"

"It should be obvious." Kinta climbed out of the spring. "We're going to take a quick look at the paradise over the wall."

"Stop it, Kinta." Ryu warned. "Peeking is a crime!"

"Don't be so stuck-up Ryu!" Kinta rebuked. "This is excellent opportunity to strength our male bonds!"

"I'm fine. I'm young enough to go into a women's bath anyways." Kazuma sank back into the water.

"Ignore the kiddy." Kinta scoffed. "Come on, Kyu, you going or not?"

"What are you doing, Kinta?" Kyu asked, having sneaked out of the spring. "I'll leave you here!"

"You're surprisingly into it." Kinta noted, with a disturbed looking Ryu in the background.

* * *

In the women's side of the spring...

"Cheer up, Yuri-san." Megumi soothed. "It's not like it's your fault, and we'll be sure to find the criminal."

"That's not it." Hitsuki corrected. "I'm scared. The next victim may be me."

At the two younger girls' gasps, she explained, "Regardless of whether this is a curse or a murder, the reason is the same. It was Kagaki Construction and Takatobi-sensei who wanted to turn the village into the bottom of the lake."

"So then, why would you be killed?" Ami asked.

"Because..." Hitsuki looked away and stepped out without replying.

"I am a traitor." she answered, sliding open the door.

"'Traitor'?" Megumi echoed.

* * *

In the inn...

"Natsumi-chan, wait!" Hitsuki called out to the landlady. "Natsumi-chan, do you think I'm a traitor too?"

"Not really." Mozu replied. "IO don't have any attachment to this village. If that's what you mean, I may be a traitor too."

* * *

In Hongou-sensei's room...

The stern teacher was escorted to his room by someone.

* * *

In the women's side of the spring...

"By the way, Megu." Ami noted. "Are you sure it's safe without a towel tied around your body?"

"Huh?" Megumi blinked. "You don't suppose..."

At Ami's nod, she protested, "But..."

"Megu," Ami death-panned. "They're boys. And boys will _always_ be boys."

"Good point." Megumi agreed.

"Come on," Ami chuckled. "I'll show you how to tie your towel, _safely._"

"Traitor huh?" Megumi mused after Ami had secured a towel around her body.

"That Musashi kid spoke of it too." Ami added. "What does it mean, I wonder."

"Yeah, I dunno..." Kyu mused.

"I said I don't..." Megumi started, before stopping herself.

"Kinta, what do you think?" Kyu asked a panicking Kinta.

"Idiot!" Kinta scolded.

Megumi stood up abruptly and screamed.

Ami just looked on amused as Megumi threw object after object at the two Peeping Toms.

"Idiot!" Megumi fumed. "Jerk! Pervert!"

* * *

In Ryu's and Kazuma's shared rooms...

"It hurts!" Kyu whined as he and Kinta were bandaged up.

"Gimme a break, Megu!" Kinta complained. "We were just playing and you really hurt us! Any further and it would've turned into the 'Hot Springs Murders'!"

"Want me to re-enact it?" Megumi threatened, a glass ash-tray in hand.

"Kinta needs to learn, doesn't he?" Kyu laughed nervously.

"You too, Kyu!" Megumi fumed.

"Sorry." Kyu muttered.

"You just don't listen." Kazuma chided. "Well, guess you got what you deserved. Foolish."

"But why were _we_ hit too?" he complained, looking at an otherwise innocent-looking Ami.

"It's both your faults; you two didn't stop them." Ami replied simply as Ryu calmly sipped his tea.

_And I'll deal with you later _after_ we've dealt with this case._ She sent a mental message to Ryu.

_Is that a promise?_ Ryu mentally raised an eyebrow.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Peacock._ Ami scolded mentally.

* * *

In Goura's room...

"But now that Takatobi-sensei's dead, we'd better hurry and complete the dam." Goura concluded. "Anyway, it'll probably be the first secretary, Obana, who inherits this district; so I gotta remember to be good to him. Take the next good deal to him."

Chuckling, he turned to see someone entering his room.

* * *

In Ryu's and Kazuma's shared rooms...

"I agree." Ryu broke the silence, placing his cup on the table. "Why would she call herself a traitor?"

"Right?" Megumi inquired. "And she was really worried that she might end up being the next Hitobashira."

"Do you suppose, she's from this village?" Kyu mused.

At Megumi's gasp, he explained, "Because that Musashi seemed to know her. 'Traitor' seems to point towards them being together at some point."

"I see what you mean." Ryu agreed. "If we think of this backwards, it makes sense. Takatobi brought her, young and inexperienced, as his secretary."

* * *

In Goura's room...

"Oh, it's you, Natsumi-san?" Goura sighed in relief when he saw who the intruder was.

"You have a fax." Mozu told him, a stack of papers in her hands. "Will be be taking a bath? I'm about to close them."

"Oh, I'll go in as soon as I look through these documents." Goura told her, taking the fax papers.

"All right, but please make haste lest the water become cold." Mozu replied, exiting.

"Just walking into people's rooms..." Goura remarked, tossing the papers carelessly on the table when Mozu was out of earshot. "This is why I hate the countryside. I was sure it was..."

"Nah, I'm thinking too much." he chided himself.

* * *

Outside the corridor...

Unknown to the constructor, a dark figure was creeping up to his room.

* * *

In Ryu's and Kazuma's shared rooms...

"I'm sure that's wasn't a suicide." Kyu concluded.

"I agree." Ryu agreed. "That confined room was something the criminal constructed to make it appear to be a suicide. But the body didn't burn as well as they thought, which left behind the evidence of the strangling."

"Yeah." Kyu nodded. "This is not a curse or a suicide. The criminal used a trick we've never seen before to create the locked room murder!"

* * *

In Goura's room...

The dark figure had crept into Goura's room, silently sliding the door shut, a covered hammer in his hand.

* * *

In Ryu's and Kazuma's shared rooms...

"This is clearly a premeditated murder!" Kyu declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	37. Village of the Traitor

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 36. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 36: Village of the Traitor

* * *

"It's late." Megumi broke the silence.

"We're going back to our room." Ami gave Megumi a look, and the pony-tailed girl nodded.

"We'll go too." Kinta added. "Let's go, Kyu."

"Yeah." Kyu replied and got up. "Night."

"Good night." Kazuma told the four who had gotten up to leave.

"Ugh," Kazuma said and covered his eyes when Ami leaned over to Ryu to give him a good night kiss, "Please no PDA. Please no PDA. Please no PDA."

"I second that motion," Megumi spoke up and raised her hand.

"Don't worry, Kazuma. I promise we won't do anything that will taint your 'innocent' mind." Ami chuckled when she broke off.

* * *

In Goura's room...

Goura turned to find his assailant knocking him on the temple with the covered hammer.

"What?" he gasped as the attacker raised his hammer again. "No way, it was you who killed Takatobi?"

He barely managed to get his sentence out when the aggressor swung the hammer on his head again. Sprawling across the table, Goura knocked his tea cup off.

* * *

In the corridor...

"Ouch!" Kinta whined. "That really hurt, Megu!"

* * *

In Goura's room, the assailant switched off the lights.

* * *

In the corridor...

"It wasn't that bad!" Megumi remarked.

"You hit us with solid wood!" Kyu pointed out.

"It's because you were peeking." Megumi snapped. "Jerks."

Just then, Kyu stopped in his footsteps when they walked past Goura's room.

"That's Goura's room." he noted.

"Yeah, so what?" Megumi asked.

"The light are off." Kyu remarked, the attacker behind the door tightening his grip on his weapon.

"It's not all that strange, seeing as it's past 11." Kinta pointed out.

"But..." Kyu protested.

"Well, whatever." Kinta waved his concerns aside. "Let's go to sleep."

"Yeah." Megumi agreed, the four splitting up.

* * *

In Goura's room...

The assailant slid the door shut, his eyes widening at the moaning Goura. Realizing that his target was not dead, the hammer went down on his head once more, scattering the fax on the table.

* * *

The nest morning...

"It's all swelled up..." Kinta whined, looking closely in the mirror. "Look at what you did, Megu!"

"Whoa, it really swelled up bad." Megumi laughed nervously.

"It's your fault for doing something stupid." Kazuma chided.

"You're right, I agree!" Kyu concurred.

"Don't say that." Kinta snapped. "Especially you, Kyu! You did the same thing!"

"Good morn..." Hitsuki stopped in her greeting and chuckled. "Oh my, your face..."

"Don't laugh!" Kinta protested.

"Yuri-san." he paused.

"It's okay." Megumi teased. "He brought it upon himself."

"I believe it." Hitsuki replied as Kinta turned into stone.

"Everyone, breakfast is ready." Muzo declared. "What happened to your face, Touyama-san?"

"Well," Kinta started. "There comes a time when a man cannot speak of personal matters..."

"Obviously, you couldn't speak about that" Kazuma pointed out, earning him a punch on the head by Kinta.

"Don't hit me, Kinta!" Kazuma whined.

"Shut up!" Kinta barked.

"That's not fair at all!" Kazuma complained as Megumi and Hitsuki chuckled.

"This could take a while." Ami noted amusedly.

"So, where's my 'good morning' kiss?" Ryu joked, his arm snuggled around her waist.

"Fine." Ami sighed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy?"

"Very." Ryu grinned.

"What are you doing?" Hongou-sensei broke the tender moment. "You shouldn't be causing commotion this early."

"Sorry, just..." Kinta apologized, our favorite blue-haired pair breaking apart, just as they heard Obana's scream.

"It's coming from over there!" Hongou-sensei barked, rushing off, everyone else following closely behind.

"What's wrong?" Hitsuki asked.

Muzo was shocked to find Goura's corpse on the ground before she broke into a scream.

"How awful." Obana gasped at the headless corpse, a bloodied knife in Goura's hand.

"What a mess." Ryu added.

"Could this be a Hitobashira?" Hitsuki stammered.

Their attention was caught by several light flashes as Jinnai took pictures on his camera.

"He was burned by the flames of Maya-hime?" Jinnai inquired. "In a town built with so many Hitobashira, this makes sense."

"Stop it." Obana protested as Jinnai proceeded to take another picture. "No photos!"

"Aww, come on." Jinnai chided. "A tragedy caused by the hatred brought about by the dam's construction. This is good material for a dramatic article."

"You've become truly rotten, haven't you?" Hachiya hissed, cutting Jinnai's laughter short. "I can't believe you once tried to bring this village back to life with my brother!"

"How am I supposed to bring back a village about to be drowned by a lake?" Jinnai asked.

"What did you say?" Hachiya barked, jumping onto Jinnai.

"Hey, cut it out!" Kinta pulled the child off.

"DDS will secure this crime scene." Hongou-sensei took over.

* * *

When the police arrived...

"What's the estimated time of death?" Mine asked.

"Last night, between 11 pm and 12 am." an officer replied. "The cause of death is blood loss, from the lacerations on his wrists."

"The criminal most likely knocked him uncontentious via a blow to the head or something similar." Ryu concluded. "He would have then shoved the torso in there, and cut his wrists."

"I see..." Kyu mused. "Leaving ash in his lungs to make it look like a suicide."

"It doesn't 'look like' a suicide." Mine corrected. "It is one."

"Do you have any proof?" he asked. "If not then, please be quiet. Where's your teacher anyway?"

"He was here until just a second ago..." Kyu blinked.

"More importantly, you were speaking of 'proof'." Ami pointed out.

"Whatever, come with me." Mine scoffed.

* * *

In Goura's room...

Mine pressed a button on Goura's laptop and a message appeared.

"'The curse of Maya-hime compels me; I shall become a Hitobashira myself along with Takatobi'." Ryu read.

"This was written before he dead?" he asked.

"That's correct." Mine replied. "Obana-san, was there any indication that the two victims were worried during this time?"

"Now that you mean it, Takatobi-sensei was worried that he may have been cursed." Obana replied. "He was actually a fragile person, he asked Goura-san to be very thorough and have a priest ward off evil spirits."

"Wait, Detective Mine." Kyu cut in.

"What?" Mine demanded. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"Do you really think something as deliberate as this is authentic?" Kyu asked, pointing to the message. "Considering the state of the bodies too, I don't think that's natural behavior for a suicide."

"What of it?" Mine pressed. "People who commit suicide are already acting unnaturally."

"So you think it's strange too?" Kyu insisted. "Then what about your evidence to support it being a suicide?"

"It's impossible." Mine replied. "The police investigated the sealed room crime scene thoroughly too. You also determined that it was impossible to demonstrate any type of murder took place."

"You are saying that because murder must be impossible no matter how strange their deaths were, suicide was your only conclusion?" Kyu exclaimed.

"Exactly." Mine replied. "There was a body in a locked room with no way out. Murder is impossible. So we think it's suicide."

"That's what the police think indeed." Hongou-sensei cut in.

"Ah, so you understand, Sensei." Mine was glad that someone took his side.

"But isn't suicide impossible too?" Ryu pointed out. "He shouldn't have been able to move that hue block of concrete himself."

"It's not impossible." Mine corrected. "We'll show that ourselves later. If you doubt me, fell free to watch."

"The reason we can't solve the mystery is because we're missing something important." Hongou-sensei reminded the students. "I leave it in your hands."

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked as Hongou-sensei walked off.

* * *

In the hall...

Hongou-sensei walked past Jinnai, giving the photographer a glance before exiting completely.

* * *

In Ryu's and Kazuma's shared room...

"Hey, what do we do?" Kinta asked. "At this rate, that arrogant detective is going to write this off as a suicide."

"Even though this situation makes no sense." Kazuma added.

"Just like Hongou-sensei says, I really feel like we're forgetting something essential." Kyu remarked.

"There's something that's been bothering me this whole time and I can't figure it out!" he complained.

"Then let's clarify that!" Megumi told him. "I'll help you, Kyu. You can ask me anything! I remember everything that I've seen clearly since we've arrived here."

"Megu..." Kyu looked at her.

"All right, I'll check things out too." Kazuma added. "The victim may have left a dying message that has yet to be found"

"Then, I'll work with Kazuma." Ryu offered.

"OK, leave questioning people about the motive to me." Kinta whooped.

"And I'm going with you." Ami added.

"Why?" Kinta challenged.

"To make sure you don't get _too_ side-tracked." Ami smirked.

"Hey!" Kinta protested, as everyone else laughed.

"While we can't do this alone, together the six of us can solve it!" Megumi declared. "If we all work together, I'm sure we can do it."

"That's right." Kinta agreed. "We can still do this without Hongou-sensei!"

_Companions..._ Ryu mused.

"All right!" Kyu beamed. "Now I'm motivated! Get our DDS badges and move out! DDS Class Q! Let's go!"

"I thought I was class rep. Who died and made you leader?" Ami joked, pinning on her badge.

* * *

With Ryu and Kazuma...

The two had re-entered Goura's room to search for a dying message.

"Leaving a message before your death, huh." Ryu mused.

"Goura-san may have been attacked here." Kazuma noted. "So I was thinking he may have tried to leave a message behind before he lost consciousness."

"But won't the police have checked that?" Ryu pointed out.

"If it's here, it may be hidden as some kind of code." Kazuma replied. "It wouldn't be surprising if they missed it."

"This is the fax he received before he was killed?" he sat at the table, looking at the paper stack in his hands.

"Huh?" he blinked as Ryu scouted the room. "The pages are all out of order. Why could that be? These black markings..."

"Could it be?" he gasped, flipping through the pages.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed, tidying up the paper stack.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked, examining a lamp.

"Look at the markings on the paper's edge." Kazuma told the older teen who had sat down.

"That's not from the fax." Ryu blinked.

"Yeah, I think Gouda-san may have written something here." Kazuma agreed. "In other words, the victim wrote something on the edge without attracting the murderer's attention. He then scattered them to stop the murderer from noticing the writing."

"Let's line up the fax pages in order!" Ryu decided.

After rearranging the papers, the pair stacked the paper together.

"It's done." Kazuma tidied the pile. "Lemme see."

"What's this?" he blinked. "Kashiya?"

"This doesn't help!" he sighed. "Look at this, Ryu-kun! This fax is from Kashiya Design's office... he probably only wrote this to organize his papers."

"But why is only the 'ya' written in hiragana?" Ryu asked. "Just a mistake?"

* * *

With Kyu and Megumi...

"Then where do we begin, Kyu?" Megumi asked.

"Let's start with last night when Goura-san was killed." Kyu started. "Now that I think about it, we walked in front of his room. What time was that?"

"Wait a moment." Megumi replied, shutting her eyes to recall her memory. "10:45."

"Megu, did you take a look at the fax that came for him?" Kyu asked.

"Yes, of course." Megumi nodded.

"Then, do you know what time it arrived?" Kyu asked.

"Let me think." Megumi replied, recalling her memory. "It said 10:30."

"I see." Kyu mused. "If they sent it that late, it must be a pretty important document, right?"

"I think so too." Megumi agreed. "He would've probably been looking through it that night."

"Right?" Kyu added. "But when we passed by there, the lights were off."

"Hey, the criminal may have been there during that time." Megumi pointed out.

"I see." Kyu realized. "That's right! Then we can explain it! The incredibly unnatural actions that a certain person took."

"Then you know who the criminal is?" Megumi asked.

"But the motive isn't certain yet." Kyu replied.

Megumi sighed.

* * *

With Kinta and Ami...

The two had found Hitsuki in the cemetery paying her respects to someone.

"What are you doing?" Kinta demanded, having blocked Hachiya's attack with an arm.

"Touyama-san!" Hitsuki gasped.

"You're Musashi!" Ami blinked at the angry child.

"Let me go!" Hachiya struggled against Kinta's grip, the older teen having taken the stick out of his hands.

"Swinging sticks around like that is dangerous!" Kinta scolded.

"Shut up!" Hachiya fumed, as Kinta twisted his arm back, the stick being thrown off. "Like I care!"

"What did you say, stupid kid?" Kinta demanded.

"Stop it!" Hitsuki shouted, before Kinta could land a finger on the child.

"Yuri-san, he tired to hit you." Kinta protested.

"I'm the one at fault." Hitsuki corrected.

Seeing his chance, Hachiya bit Kinta's hand, forcing the older teen to drop him.

"Ask her why!" Hachiya called as he ran off.

"Yuri-san, what's going on here?" Ami asked.

"Musashi-kun's older brother was leading demonstrators against a dam being constructed downstream." Hitsuki replied. "During this time, he was suddenly caught in an avalanche and was killed. That dam was also a project forced through by Kagaki Construction and Diet Member Takatobi. Musashi-kun's brother, Yamato-san, along with Jinnai-san, tried their best to protect this village and the nature state of the river."

"Wait." Kinta stopped her narration. "Yuri-san, aren't you Takatobi's secretary and in favor of..."

"No!" Hitsuki protested. "Yamato-san and I were lovers! And this was the town I was born in! I became his secretary to try to stop the construction of the dam! Takatobi didn't budge when Yamato and Jinnai started their movement. I thought I'd try another way. But even as his secretary when I tried to question the need for a dam, he laughed and said this; _the dam, you see, is necessary. Not for the locals, but for the construction companies that support me, along with myself._"

"What a jerk!" Kinta hissed.

"I'm an idiot." Hitsuki snorted. "In the end, not only was I unable to stop him from constructing the dam, but ironically, I ended up helping create it as his secretary."

"Yuri-san..." Kinta started.

"All I can do for him now is visit this small grave." Hitsuki looked at the tablet. "I hated those two, Takatobi and Goura. No, not only me. Everybody hated them. Musashi-kun who lost his brother. Jinnai-san who lost his friend. Nastumi-san, who lost her father to an accident at the same place Yamato-san lost his life. I'm sure of it, they all hated Takatobi and Goura enough to kill them. The flames of hatred from all the people who were made miserable for a useless dam. Yes, the flames of a Hitobashira that burn more violently than Maya-hime. That was what burned them."

"Then, turn that hatred into strength." Ami started.

"What?" Hitsuki looked at her.

"Turn that hatred into the strength to live on; not only for yourselves, and also in memory of those who died." Ami told her.

Unknown to them, Jinnai was leaning against a tree behind them.

_That's Athena for you._ The disguised Nanami-sensei noted.

* * *

In the inn...

Muzo looked at her family photo.

"Every one of them had a motive." Kinta told the rest of Class Q their findings.

"And the person who took the unnatural actions..." Megumi added.

"Cheer up!" Kinta chided a sighing Kazuma.

"Just one more step. If only we had definitive proof, we could identify the criminal!" Kyu decided.

"It's time for Detective Mine to show us his idea of how the suicide occurred." Ryu looked at the clock which had then crimed 3.

"At this rate, we'll end up losing to the criminal's trick!" Kyu remarked.

"But to catch them, we need to solve the mystery of that locked room." Megumi pointed out. "The police have given up on solving the mystery, can the six of us do it alone?"

"The police may have given up if it's impossible." Kyu decided firmly. "But we're detectives. If a detective gives up, the case will never be solved!"

* * *

Back at the warehouse...

"Then I'll begin." Mine started. "Look closely."

"You three move it." he instructed.

"Three people?" Megumi echoed. "Takatobi was alone..."

"Shut up and watch." Mine barked. "After he resigned himself to suicide, he hired three people to move the concrete block for him, paying them a large amount to money to silence them."

"One, two..." the three officers chanted as they tried to lift the block. "This is heavy!"

"Why would he have to do that in order to kill himself?" Kyu asked.

"In order to eliminate any possibility that his death would be seen as murder." Mine replied. "That way, the people in the village who opposed the construction of the dam wouldn't be suspected."

"Did he look like such a nice guy, that politician?" Kinta whispered to Kazuma.

"I don't think judging by his looks is a good idea..." Kazuma noted.

"What's wrong?" Mine looked over at his struggling officers. "Even with three people, you can't move it?"

"No, it's just a little difficult to move in here." one of the officers replied. "One, two..."

"All right, we got it." he choked, _finally_ managing to lift the block.

"Wait, Detective Mine." Ryu cut in. "Even if they did carry it there, the block would now be blocking the door from closing.."

"We know." Mine told him. "So they put it in the room. They then closed the door and he moved it."

"He moved it alone?" Ryu asked.

"Of course he did it alone." Mine replied.

"And there you go." Kinta snorted. "He couldn't move it himself, could he? That's a huge concrete block!"

"You, the big stupid one." Mine sighed. "Are you familiar with how the pyramid were constructed?"

"The pyramids are made of giant blocks piled on top of each other." he added, as Kazuma hid a chuckle. "The same way they moved those huge blocks."

"Oh, I get it!" Kazuma realized what Mine was getting at. "They used rollers."

"Yes. Just like the elementary school kid says." Mine replied. "It would be easy to move the concrete block if it were placed on rollers. Well, getting it on the dirt floor would be a little difficult, but he could've managed it."

"OK, try it." he instructed.

"I wonder if the wooden floor can bear the weight of the block." Ami mused as the three officers dropped the slab.

"Watch out!" one of the officers warned, the floor breaking apart, fleeing as the block caved in.

"The floor broke!" Kyu gasped.

"Impossible." Mine was stunned. "Was it weakened by the fire?"

"Nope." Kinta corrected as he peered in. This floor's just made out of scrap wood. A heavy block like this would not be supported by this floor."

"It looks like suicide has become impossible then, Detective mine." Ryu noted.

"I can't believe it." Mine gaped. "Suicide and murder are both impossible.

"It can't be. A perfect locked room." Ryu was shocked. "The mystery's become even more complicated!"

"No way." Megumi gasped. "Could this be a curse? The cursed flame of Maya-hime the Hitobashira herself who protected the village, is what killed them. "

Just then, Ami noticed something.

"Ames!" Ryu blinked at his lover who had knelt by the fallen block.

"Ryu, Kyu, look at this!" Ami remarked. "A vinyl sheet is stuck to the bottom of the concrete block."

"You're right." Ryu agreed. "There's burnt vinyl on the dirt floor too."

Ami smiled, "i think I know how the block got here."

"This is a great hint!" Kyu gaped. "It's all falling together now. There's no doubt! This locked room isn't the curse of Maya-hime. It's a trick!"

* * *

Upon returning to the inn...

"We're back." Kyu declared.

"A fax is here for Amakusa-sama..." Muzo informed them.

"It's the autopsy report I asked for." Ryu replied as he hurried to get his fax. "Everyone, you can go back to your rooms!"

"Hey, let me come too!" Kazuma followed after him.

"It's still on page 5." Ryu noted as the fax came in. "There's quite a bit."

"That's page 6." Kazuma added, another page being fed in.

"Wait a minute." Ryu gasped, realizing their mistake.

"The later pages come out on top!" Kazuma blinked. "This, this fax is in reverse, which means..."

"That's right!" Ryu looked at the younger teen. "That scribble was..."

"A dying message!" Kazuma finished his sentence.

* * *

In Kyu's and Kinta's shared room...

"You solved the mystery of that locked room?" Kinta was stunned.

"Really, Kyu, Ami?" Megumi asked.

"Yes, I did." Kyu replied as Ami nodded in concurrent.

"And we've got solid proof of who the criminal is." Ryu cut in, entering with Kazuma.

"Just as I thought, it was there!" Kazuma added.

"Look." Ryu handed the two the stack of papers. "This is the dying message that Goura-san left."

"Amazing!" Kyu remarked, looking at the stack's edge. "This is conclusive!"

"Kyu!" Ryu noted.

Ami nodded, "Let's get ready and everyone together. We're going to face the real criminal!"

* * *

Later in the inn's lobby...

"Uh, DDS members, what exactly are you going to do?" Obana asked. "I need to get ready for the diet member's funeral."

"I'm going to miss my train too..." Hitsuki added.

"Have you found the criminal?" Jinnai asked. "That sounds fun. Quite a scoop."

"Didn't Takatobi-sensei and Goura-san commit suicide?" Muzo inquired as Hachiya growled.

"No, their deaths are clearly murders." Kyu corrected as Mine and his officers entered.

"Hey, kid." Mine barked. "Who gave you permission to put out this little play?"

"We've found it!" Kyu informed him. "The criminal's identity, and proof to support it. And the answer to the trick that made that perfect locked murder possible!"

"What?" Mine gasped.

"There are 3 hints." Kyu held out three fingers. "The first is the unnatural actions that a certain person took. The second is the order the faxes arrive. The third is the vinyl sheet under the concrete block.."

"There's only one answer!" he declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	38. Ryu’s Determination

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 37. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 37: Ryu's Determination

* * *

"Interesting." Mine scoffed. "Let's hear it then, DDS boy. First, what is the unnatural action that a certain person took?"

"What certain person?" Obana asked.

"The criminal." Kyu replied. "The day after Goura-san was killed, we were washing our faces. Well, it's complicated to explain. Kinta and I tried to sneak into the women's bath to peek. Megu saw me and threw everything she could find at us, bruising us all over."

"And then, this morning, Kinta's face was swollen" he added. "Actually, it was worse until a little while ago."

"You don't need to explain that!" Kinta protested.

"Stupid." Mine remarked. "I assumed you were just in a fight."

"Did you think so, too, Nastumi-san?" Kyu asked.

"No," Mozu replied. "I just wondered what happened."

"Yes, that's right." Kyu agreed. "With a face as bruised as that, people would normally assume had had got in a fight. People was usually curious regarding what happened."

"Don't you agree?" he turned to Hachiya.

"Yeah." Hachiya replied.

"But there was one person who burst out into laughter upon seeing his face." Kyu added.

"Right," he turned to Hitsuki. "Hitsuki Yuri-san?"

"What are you saying?" Hitsuki gaped. "I just..."

"No, you laughed." Megumi corrected.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Oh, look at that face." Hitsuki chuckled_

"_Don't laugh!" Kinta protested._

* * *

"By saying that, you agreed with me." Megumi added.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Oh, don't worry, it's his own fault." Megumi teased._

"_That's probably true." Hitsuki replied as Kinta turned into stone._

* * *

"You said that and agreed with me." Megumi noted. "I made a terrible mistake, you see. Yuri-san was with Kyu and his company until just before the peeking incident, so I thought you were present the entire time. In fact, you had left the bath and did not return that evening. So, there's no reason you would have normally laughed at Kinta's face. It's an extremely unnatural reaction."

"Yuri-san didn't know we peeked, so where she she find that out?" Kyu posted a question. "There was only one opportunity."

"Around 10:45, when we walked past Goura-san's room, that was that we were talking about." Ami added.

"And at that time, the light in Goura-san's room was off." Kyu continued.

"He may have left the room in order to kill himself." Mine pointed out.

"I don't think so." Megumi protested. "He had just received a long fax from Nastumi-san a few minutes prior."

"Yes." Mozu nodded. "He was working in his room. The time was around..."

"The time recorded on the last page was 10:30 PM." Megumi supplied. "It's hard to imagine that he'd ignore a fax important enough to be sent late at night."

"Which means..." Mine prompted.

"The criminal was in the room at that time." Ami replied.

"And she heard us talking." Kyu added.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_That thing you hit us with was solid wood!" Kyu pointed out._

"_It's because you both were peeking." Megumi snapped. "Jerks."_

* * *

"That's just..." Hitsuki stammered. "Just a hypothesis. I laughed because it looked really funny! That happens sometimes. Can you say it's impossible?"

"No, we can't." Kyu replied."So we all looked for evidence to prove this hypothesis."

"Evidence?" Hitsuki echoed.

"We found it." Ryu cut in. "While Kyu, Megu, Ami and Kinta were in front of his room, it seems Goura-san still had energy left. 'At this rate, I'll be killed.' Goura realized that and used the last of his energy to write a message. We found the message hidden alongside the fax documents."

"That was one of the first things we investigated." Mine told him. "Piece by piece. But there wasn't anything there."

"Of course there wasn't." Ryu replied. "The criminal might have found something as obvious as that and removed it. Goura-san thought the same thing; he wrote a message on the sides, rather than the front. He then scattered the paper around the room."

"Please, try and put it back in order." he handed the police the stack of fax.

"Hey." Mine looked at the officers with him.

"We're done." an officer handed there arranged paper to Mine.

"Kashiya?" Mine gaped when he found the writing on the paper's edge.

"Those are the people who sent this fax." one of the officers remarked. "Kashiya Designs Offices."

"But why is 'Ya' the only character in hiragana?" the other officer pointed out.

"No!" Kazuma protested. "That's not it, detectives."

"Lend it to me." he approached the puzzled Mine.

"I knew it." he looked at the order the papers were arranged. "You ordered it beginning from the first page."

"Hey!" Mine rebuked as Kazuma walked over to the counter.

"The faxes here come in reverse order." Kazuma replied. "They come out on top of the other."

"The faxes at HQ are like that too." one of the officers remarked.

"Is that so?" Mine inquired.

"So when it arrived, the order was like..." Kazuma continued as he rearranged the fax. "Natsumi-san, when you delivered this to Goura-san, you didn't reorder it or anything, did you?"

"No," Mozu replied. "I just took what was there."

"I knew it." Kazuma replied. "Just as I thought."

"Here you go, it's done." he declared after a while and showed the written edge to everybody else. "Now what does it say? You can read it, right? It says Hitsuki."

"What?" Mine gasped.

"This was the second hint." Kazuma added. "The way the fax arrives. We were surprised that the characters changed if you line the paper up in reverse. But we were even more surprised when they looked like the name of the sender lined up in the wrong order!"

"This is a trap." Hitsuki said. "A trap set up by Goura as he killed himself! He tried to set me up before he committed suicide!"

"What do you mean?" Kyu asked.

"I..." Hitsuki started. "I... I was his lover."

"What?" Kyu, Megumi and Kinta gasped.

"What did you say?" Obana inquired.

"It seemed as if the corruption affiliated behind this case was about to be made public." Hitsuki replied. "So I went and said my goodbyes. And then this happened. He was really in trouble."

"That's impossible!" Kinta protested. "You didn't look like that kind of person at all when you were visiting your boyfriend's grave."

"You can't judge a book by it's cover." Hitsuki snorted. "Ah yes, I'll admit that I was in Goura-san's room when you passed by. It's not unusual for lovers to be together in the same room with the lights off, is it?"

_Lying through her teeth, huh?_ Ami mused as Kyu and Megumi blushed at Hitsuki's implication.

"Don't make such an obvious lie, please." Kyu besieged.

"But it does make sense." Mine noted.

"See?" Hitsuki barked. "It would appear that to be DDS that doesn't make sense. How was I supposed to kill him in the first place? No, not just me. It's impossible to murder someone in a locked room and escape!"

"Because that locked room murder was so perfect, it doesn't matter if the other murders and suicides are fakes" Ami voiced. "That's what you thought?"

"You're right: as long as the mystery of that locked room is unsolved, the only course of action is to declare it an accident or suicide." Kyu added. "But you know, it's all over. Your final fortress has crumbled."

"What?" Hitsuki gasped.

"Kid!" Mine looked at him.

"Are you saying you've solved the mystery of the locked room?" Jinnai asked.

"Yes." Kyu nodded. "I'll show you how it was done at the scene."

* * *

At the warehouse...

"I'm going to recreate the locked room murder." Kyu declared.

"Please observe." he added, showing everyone a map. "This is the way the inside looked at the time. There were only two windows and both of them were locked. The one door leading to the interior was being obstructed by a huge concrete block from the inside."

"I pulled the door out with the construction vehicle." Kinta noted.

"I fixed it." he remarked, looking at the taped up door. "As you can see, it now closes."

"OK." Mine started as he walked towards the door.

"It doesn't open." he noted when the door refused to budge. "Did you lock it or something?"

"No," Kyu replied. "There's a large mass blocking it from the inside, just as we first found."

"With all the doors and windows shut, how did you manage to block the door from the inside?" Obana asked.

"There's only one way." Kyu replied. "The same way the criminal did."

"That's the 3rd hint." Megumi added. "The vinyl sheet under the concrete block."

"I'll recreate this scene." Kyu looked at Mine.

"Yuri-san." he looked over at Hitsuki. "How did you create a perfect locked room murder? The brilliant trick behind it all is..."

"Detective Mine, would you take down the tape and open the door?" he requested.

"Here you go." Kinta handed him a paper cutter.

Sliding the blade up, Mine sliced through the tape holding the door up.

"Here." Kinta added and took the door from Mine.

"What?" Mine gasped when he saw a water-filled wooden box behind the door, a plastic cover preventing the water from leaking out. "That's just cardboard."

"Not just cardboard." Kyu corrected. "In order to block the door, it's been sealed with vinyl and filled with water."

"This is how it's done." he looked at Hitsuki. "Put a vinyl bag on the inside of the cardboard before opening the door and leaving. Place it on the foyer, open the door and walk outside. Then, pull the string attached to the cardboard, pulling it to the dirt floor. Then, using a rubber hose from the fan vent, put water into the cardboard box. This becomes a weight that blocks the door."

"So what?" Mine asked. "It wasn't a cardboard box blocking the door, it was a huge concrete block."

"No," Kyu replied. "That was a trick that fooled us. In other words, she didn't move that heavy concrete block. Just like with the water, she lowered liquid concrete in where it dried and solidified!"

"Inside this?" Obana asked.

"The concrete became solid..." Jinnai added.

"Modern concrete begins to dry in about eight hours." Kinta supplied. "After 24, it will be tough enough to support a car."

"Since those were nearby," Ryu added. "We all thought it was taken from there."

"But the box," Mine pointed out. "What did they do about the box then?"

"Burned it!" Kazuma replied.

"After the concrete hardened, the proof was concealed." Ami explained. "But that alone would be suspicious, so she set fire to the body too. Setting it to follow the legend of Maya-hime's Hitobashira. But there was one part that she couldn't do anything about, the bottom. After the concrete hardened, the vinyl on the bottom couldn't be burnt. So, she used a sheet from the construction site that wouldn't appear suspicious when found."

"The vinyl sheets on the top of that pile of sand were the same color." Kyu added. "So I figured it out."

"Yuri-san." he looked at Hitsuki. "It's over. Just admit it."

"No way." Hachiya gasped.

"Yuri-san, there has to be a reason that someone like you did that!" Kinta remarked. "Right?"

"You're right." Hitsuki sank to her knees. "I did it. I killed those two."

"No way." Hachiya remarked. "You were a traitor."

"You're wrong, Musashi." Kinta corrected. "In order to continue fighting against the dam's construction, which began with her lover, she deliberately became his secretary."

"He's right, Musashi-kun." Hitsuki replied. "That was my goal. But it didn't work at all! No matter how much data I gathered, no matter how much I tried to persuade him against the construction, it didn't matter. They wouldn't listen to me! Money was their only excuse for drowning this village!"

"Then, that was your motive?" Jinnai asked.

"No!" Hitsuki replied.

"Hey, Musashi-kun." she looked at the younger brother of her late lover. "You said it was as if Takatobi and Goura had killed your brother, right?"

"Yeah." Hachiya nodded. "If they hadn't built that dam, then he would never have opposed the construction. He never would have been in that accident."

"It wasn't an accident!" Hitsuki snapped, stunning everybody. "It wasn't an accident. They made it look like one, but it was murder!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Well, everything turned out all right." Goura remarked. "But Sensei, I was worried when you got into a fight with him. Could you have pushed him off a cliff?"_

"_Well, maybe." Takatobi replied, the two unaware that Hitsuki was outside the door, eavesdropping. "But thanks to his death, we are now proceeding much smoother._

"_Hitobashira generally come with dam construction huh?" Goura joked and the two burst out laughing._

* * *

"How awful." Megumi muttered. "That means..."

"If that was the case then you should've come to the police!" Mine told her. "Why?"

"'Why'" Hitsuki echoed bitterly. "I didn't have any proof. And even if they were caught, it wouldn't have quelled my anger. I decided to burn anyone who tried to destroy our village for his own benefit."

"Using the power of the village's guardian, Maya-hime." she declared, drawing out a knife.

"What are you doing?" Mine demanded when Hitsuki pointed the blade her her throat.

"So, ever since this idea was given to me, I decided." Hitsuki announced.

"'Given to her?'" Kazuma echoed.

_Pluto!_ Ryu realized the mastermind behind this.

"That even I succeeded, I would go to him." Hitsuki declared. "The final Hitobashira that will protect this village is me!"

"Stop it!" Hachiya screamed as Hitsuki proceeded to plunge the knife into her neck.

"Yuri-san!" Kinta dashed forward to stop her.

Just then, Obana revealed an stopwatch, activating Hitsuki's hypnosis.

Taking her moment's of hesitation, Kinta jumped at her.

"Yuri-san1' he called out.

With the hypnosis activated, Hitsuki turned the blade onto Kinta's back, preparing to sink the knife into him.

"Kinta!" Kyu gasped.

"Oh no!" Kazuma shouted a warning.

Jinnai came to Kinta's recuse in the nick of time, knocking Hitsuki unconscious with a hand chop to the back.

"Yuri-san!" Kinta caught Hitsuki before she hit the ground.

"Jinnai-san." he looked at the photographer.

"Hypnosis." Ami supplied, as Athena manifested through her.

"Kinta!" the rest of Class Q rushed to his side.

"Hey, you guys." Athena turned to the stunned officers. "Get an ambulance."

"Right!" the two officers replied.

"Kinta!" Kyu rushed over.

"Are you OK?" Megumi asked

"Yeah." Kinta replied.

"What happened?" Mine asked when their attention was caught by the sound of a car.

"That man is..." Muzo gasped as Obana got into his runaway car.

"Obana-san?" Megumi finished her sentence.

"What?" Mine demanded.

"Could that just now have been..." Megumi gasped.

"Pluto." Ryu supplied.

"What?" Kinta hissed. "Damn, they got away?"

"My, my." Jinnai sighed. "I've gotta go back and report this."

"Jinnai-san." Kyu started. "You're with DDS, aren't you?"

"Seeing through my disguise, Class Q is much more skilled than before." Jinnai admitted.

"What?" Kinta gasped as Jinnai chuckled.

"At one time, I was the reporter Jinnai Takuma." Jinnai declared. "Another time I was the waiter of Ryouzanpaku, the inn in the Hyoutanmura Kirihara Masaya. And another time, the butler for the Ichinose family, Ootaguro Tamotsu. I was also Genjira and Karuizawa! Panda! Cactus!"

"I knew it!" Ami sighed as everybody else in Class Q deathpanned.

"But my true identity would be the one who supervises Class Q from the shadows," Jinnai declared, ripping off his disguise. "The right hand of Dan Morihiko, Nanami Koutarou!"

* * *

Back in the inn...

"You had a request from the real Jinnai to reveal the corruption behind Takatobi and Kagaki Construction?" Megumi inquired after Nanami-sensei revealed his the reason he was here.

"Yeah." Nanami-sensei replied. "I was surprised when you guys showed up."

"That makes sense." Kazuma mused. "Since you were here, Hongou-sensei relaxed and went back to DDS."

"That's correct." Megumi agreed. "You wouldn't need two of DDS's best detectives supervising Class Q."

"Oh, don't flatter me." Nanami-sensei waved her praise aside.

"But two jobs after the same crime is quite a coincidence." Kinta pointed out.

"I hope that's all to it." Ami noted.

* * *

Back in DDS...

"Why did Hongou-sensei leave the crime scene without investigating?" Katagiri-sensei mused.

"That's who he is." Dan-sensei replied. "There must have been some reason."

"I wonder." Katagiri-sensei noted. "It may just be my imagination, but ever since his wounds healed upon returning to DDS, Hongou-sensei's actions have become suspicious."

"I'll go see if there's been any kind of contract from him." she excused herself.

With Katagiri-sensei out of earshot, Dan-sensei pulled out the drawer and took out the picture of him and his late partner.

* * *

On the outskirts of the village...

"Ryu-sama." Anubis greeted the waiting Ryu.

"Anubis." Ryu warned. "Stop following me!"

"So your decision remains unchanged?" Anubis asked.

"Tell King Hades that from this point on, we're enemies." Ryu informed him.

"Are you certain?" Anubis inquired.

"I am." Ryu barked and cycled off.

"I have no choice but to set my last resort into action, Ryu-sama." Anubis noted.

* * *

Outside the village...

"Thank you very much." Muzo remarked as she and Hachiya sent the Class Q students off.

"If you's like, you can come again." Hachiya added uncertainly.

"Sure! If you really wanted me to, I'd be glad to come again." Kinta added.

"I don't really." Hachiya protested.

"But Ryu's late." Ami noted, covering Kyu's nervous laugh.

"Okay..." she trailed off, upon hearing Ryu's startled exclaim, the said teen bursting out of the bushes.

Then, she winced when Ryu crushed onto the ground.

"Ouch..." Ryu muttered.

"Ryu-kun." Megumi blinked.

"I'm sorry." Ryu apologized. "I ruined your bike."

"No, it was a mess from the start." Muzo told him.

"Never saw that coming." Ami sighed, offering her hand. "Come on, take my hand already, Peacock."

Ryu nodded and allowed her to pull him up.

"You seem different from usual, Ryu." Kyu noted.

"You think?" Ryu asked and laughed.

"Has he changed a bit?" Kinta wondered as Ami dusted the leaves off her live-in boyfriend.

"There's something very strange going on." Kazuma agreed.

_Stop acting out of character._ Ami passed a mental message to Ryu. _You're scaring everyone._

_Right, right._ Ryu replied jokingly.

"Come on, the crime's been solved." he declared outloud. "Let's go back to DDS."

"Yeah!" everyone else beamed.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"That much." the leader of the gang remarked over the phone. "Is it OK?"

"Yeah, try and stir up DDS." Anubis instructed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	39. Dan Morihiko and Athena Kidnapped

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 38. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 38: Dan Morihiko and Athena Kidnapped

* * *

The night upon arriving back home...

Ryu raised an eyebrow when Ami looked at him sternly.

"Nymph, what's it about?" he asked warily.

"I told you I'll deal with you later." Ami struck a pose. "In the name of Mercury, I will punish you!"

"I see..." Ryu nodded slowly, realizing what this was about

"And how are you going to go about doing that?" he challenged, before gulping nervously at Ami's devious grin.

"Allow me to show you." Ami smirked and jumped him.

"Tickle Attack!" she declared playfully.

Ryu did not manage to squeak a protest before Ami quickly found his ticklish spots and was making _very_ good use of the information.

"Nymph!" Ryu squealed, before laughing when his angel's fingers found his most ticklish spots. Pulling her off him, he turned her around, kissing her deeply as he secured her hands away from him.

"Is it punishment enough?" he pouted, putting his lost-puppy face.

"Fine." Ami giggled. "You look _way_ too innocent."

"Good." Ryu smirked as he went in for another kiss.

* * *

The next morning...

Ryu awoke to an empty house when he found a note in the kitchen.

_Dear Peacock,_

_I didn't wake you up this morning because I knew you would be too exhausted. I'll be going to the cemetery for a while, to visit the man who saved me. Breakfast is on the table._

_Love, your beloved Nymph._

_P.S Do you know how cute you are when you sleep?_

* * *

At the cemetery...

"Dan-sensei." Ami nodded when Katagiri-sensei wheeled the wheelchair-bound principal in front Renjou Satoru's grave.

"You.." Katagiri-sensei looked at the girl. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted visit the tombstone of the man who saved me." Ami replied.

"So, you remember." Dan-sensei remarked, as he and Ami placed their bouquet of flowers onto the stone slab.

"Yes." Ami replied. "It had been almost 15 years."

* * *

After visiting Renjou-sensei's grave...

Katagiri-sensei was driving Ami and Dan-sensei back to school.

Unknown to them, the gang from before had been waiting for them.

"It has been 8 years, hasn't it?" Katagiri-sensei spoke.

"Yeah." Dan-sensei replied. "If he hadn't shielded me then at the cost of his life, I'd be... the days go by fast."

on top of a building, the gang leader took aim at the car with his sniper gun. With a grin, he fire a shot at the back wheel, forcing the car to skid and Katagiri-sensei to lose control. Katagiri-sensei's eyes widened when the car skidded in front of an in-coming truck. Steering the steering wheel, she managed to avoid a head-on collision.

"Are you OK, Katagiri-kun?" Dan-sensei asked.

"Yeah." Katagiri-sensei panted, having been saved by the air cushion.

"Who are you?" Dan-sensei demanded when the gang opened the door on Ami's side.

"Dan-sensei!" Katagiri-sensei exclaimed.

"I don't need you!" one of the gang told her as Katagiri-sensei hurried to unbuckle her seat-belt, electrocuting her with an electric gadget.

"Katagiri-sensei!" Ami gasped.

"Don't move!" one of the kidnappers dragged her out of the car, his partner doing the same with Dan-sensei.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kyu's house...

The phone rang when Kyu was about eat breakfast.

"Yes, yes." Kyu hurried to answer the phone. "It's from DDS? Yes, this is Kyu!"

"Dan-sensei and Ami have?" he exclaimed. "Yes, I'll be right there!"

* * *

In Ami's house...

Ryu's eyes widened when he received the news.

* * *

In DSS...

"Any contract from the criminals?" Ryu asked as everyone gathered.

"No, not yet." Nanami-sensei replied.

"Damn, why did this happen?" Kinta cursed.

"I'm sorry..." Katagiri-sensei apologized. "I couldn't protect them.."

"No, it's not your fault, Katagiri-sensei." Kinta told her.

"Calm down, Touyama!" Hongou-sensei barked when Kinta slammed an angry fist at the wall.

"I can't calm down; Dan-sensei and Ami have been kidnapped!" Kinta retorted.

"No matter who the victim is, the detective needs to be calm and rationally thinks things through." Hongou-sensei reminded him. "Dan-sensei taught you that, didn't he?"

Just then, the phone rang and Nanami-sensei answered using the loudspeaker.

"Yes, this is DDS." Nanami-sensei replied. "Hello?"

"We have your principal and the girl." the gang leader answered as Kazuma tracked the call using his laptop. "Here are our demands: get one billion yen ready in one hour."

"What?" everyone gasped.

"That's impossible, to do in one hour!" Nanami-sensei protested. "Give us more time."

"That won't work..." the kidnapper replied. "Look at the screen in your room."

At that, Hongou-sensei switched on the monitor.

"Dan-sensei!" the students gasped when the image showed an unconscious Dan-sensei tied to his wheelchair with a time-bomb.

"Is he just fainted?" Nanami-sensei demanded. "His voice! Let us hear his voice!"

"Don't worry." the kidnapper replied. "He's just asleep. If you can't get the money ready, then the time bomb will go off, and your beloved principal will be blown to bits."

"As for the girl..." he chuckled, the screen switching over to an unconscious Ami who was bound to a stone cross.

"Listen, you have one hour and no more." he threatened. "I'll contract you later."

"Kazuma, can you trace it?" Kyu asked after the call was cut off.

"No, they've got control over the line." Kazuma replied. "I can't."

"They did manage to kidnap Dan-sensei and Athena; they do clean work with no holes." Hongou-sensei noted.

"Could they be connected to Pluto?" Megumi wondered.

"I think it's safe to assume that." Nanami-sensei agreed.

"This is..." Kazuma gasped when his laptop picked up something.

"What is it?" Hongou-sensei asked.

"It's a rescue signal from Dan-sensei!" Kazuma exclaimed. "I'll put it on the screen."

"The warehouse district in Port Kusetomi!" Megumi gaped.

"Hongou-sensei!"Katagiri-sensei gasped when Hongou-sensei took off.

"He's not calm at all, is he?" Kinta joked as he followed Hongou-sensei's footsteps.

* * *

In the warehouse...

"But Boss,don' you think one billion is a little much?" one of the kidnappers inquired.

"I'm not the one who decided it." the leader replied. "Well, for us the more the better, though."

Just then, his cellphone rang.

"It's me." he answered.

"What?" he hissed when Yurie informed him.

"Hey, old man!" he barked. "Enough playing around!"

"You're screwing around with us, aren't you?" he demanded when Dan-sensei opened his eyes.

"Is this it?" he looked behind at Dan-sensei's cuff link.

"A transmitter." he remarked, removing the tracer. "We're done for."

"Seems like whomever's behind you has good ears." Dan-sensei noted.

"Then you understand." the kidnapper smirked. Laughing, he crushed the transmitter under his foot.

* * *

In Nanami-sensei's car...

"The signal's gone!" Kazuma gasped.

"What?" Megumi exclaimed. "Why?"

"It's not good. I can't get it again." Kazuma replied, typing furiously.

"No way, that can't mean..." Ryu gaped.

"Nanami-sensei, hurry!" Kyu urged.

"Don't worry." Nanami-sensei told him. "We're almost there."

* * *

Upon arriving at the warehouse...

"Warehouse East-7." Megumi reported after everyone got out. "This is where the signal came from."

"Alright, I'll go on ahead." Nanami-sensei told them. "You all stay here."

"OK!" the five teens chorused as they hid out of sight.

Approaching the door cautiously, Nanami-sensei slid open the gate and entered. Taking off into a run, he hid himself between a stack of boxes before rushing out when he sensed someone was trailing him.

"Hongou!" he blinked at the stern adult.

"Nanami!" Hongou-sensei remarked. "You?"

* * *

After getting everyone in...

"Where's Dan-sensei and Ami?" Kyu asked.

"When I got here, the place was already empty." Hongou-sensei replied.

"Damnit!" Kinta hissed.

Kyu then picked up the shattered transmitter on the ground.

"This is... Dan-sensei's cuff-link!" he exclaimed.

"He was here then!" Kazuma remarked.

"But why?" Ryu inquired.

"Damn... we were so close." Kyu cursed.

"Kyu!" Megumi suddenly gasped.

"What?" Kyu looked at her as Megumi looked up.

"Look at that!" Megumi exclaimed.

"This is bad!" Kinta noted, the time bomb attached to the wheelchair that was hanging upside down from the roof, ticking away at 15 seconds.

"Run!" Hongou-sensei barked.

With less than 4 seconds on the clock, they group fled.

When the bomb exploded, everybody had ducked, with Kyu shielding Megumi from the blast, Nanami-sensei doing the same with Kazuma.

"Is everybody OK?" Nanami-sensei asked.

"Somehow?" Kyu replied.

"Sorry, Megu!" he panicked and blushed, getting off Megumi.

"No, thank you." Megumi flushed.

* * *

Back in DDS...

"Yes? This is DDS." Katagiri-sensei spoke from the speaker.

"Let's stop the games." the kidnapper warned. "We've put this in an abandoned lot next to the Seiou shopping center for insurance."

"So they mean this?" Yukihira asked, the screen switching to a trash dumpster.

"That's a dumpster!" Kyuosuke remarked.

"Throw one billion yen in there by ten o'clock." the kidnapper instructed. "Any funny business, and this time... you know what'll happen."

"Katagiri-sensei!" Yukihira looked over at the teacher.

"We'll give them what they want." Katagiri-sensei concluded.

* * *

On the streets...

"Seiou shopping center?" Nanami-sensei echoed.

"Yes." Katagiri-sensei replied. "As soon as we're ready we'll head over there."

"Roger." Nanami-sensei replied.

"Hey guys." Kyu whispered.

"What?" Kinta complained. "It's really cramped here."

"Quiet." Kyu hushed him. "There may be spy here."

"A spy?" the three in the back chorused.

"And one very close." Kyu whispered, after hushing them.

"What do you mean?" Kazuma inquired.

"The enemy's moving way too fast." Ryu replied. "It's impossible that we could that transparent."

"I get it." Kinta realized what he was implying. "You wouldn't normally notice that a transmitter was concealed in a cuff-link."

"So, there's a possibility that there's a spy among the people who were in the room when we got that signal." Kyu remarked.

"At that point, there was the Classes A and Q, Katagiri-sensei, Nanami-sensei and Hongou-sensei, in the room." Megumi listed.

"Hongou-sensei ran out of the room and was the first person to get into the warehouse." Kinta noted.

"I think he's suspicious too." Kazuma agreed. "He was a bit weird in Jinchuumura too."

"It's true that there are a lot of things Hongou-sensei does that we can't understand." Nanami-sensei cut in.

"Nanami-sensei!" Kyu gasped. "You heard us?"

"I have eyes like a hawk and ears like a bat." Nanami-sensei boasted. "You didn't know, did you?"

"Nope." Megumi answered for the rest.

"But it's dangerous to just decide that it's Hongou." Nanami-sensei noted. "Everyone who was there then is equally a suspect."

"Including you, yes?" Ryu knew what the teacher was implying.

"Yup." Nanami-sensei replied.

* * *

At the dumpster...

"Then, Hongou-sensei..." Katagiri-sensei looked at the other teacher and the two placed the suitcases into the dumpster, just as Nanami-sensei's car pulled into the lot.

"Where's the stuff?" Nanami-sensei inquired after Class Q trooped out.

"In the box." Katagiri-sensei pointed.

"We checked the box too but there was nothing suspicious." Hongou-sensei added.

"It's almost ten." Kazuma looked at his watch.

"Let's all hide and watch the box." Nanami-sensei suggested.

"Ok." everyone nodded and took their places.

"But how are they gonna get the money out of there?" Kinta wondered.

"That's right." Megumi agreed. "At an easily viewable place like this..."

Then, Kyu's eyes widened as a trash truck pulled in beside the dumpster.

"Dammit, I can't see past that truck." Kinta cursed.

"Really!" Megumi agreed.

"The box!" she gasped when she noticed the dumpster had disappeared after the truck drove off.

"Let's follow it!" Yukihira barked.

"OK." Shishido turned on the engine, driving off as Hongou-sensei jumped into the car.

"We need to go too." Kazuma added.

"No, wait." Nanami-sensei stopped him. "Leave that to Hongou and Class A."

* * *

In a warehouse somewhere else...

"Yeah." the kidnapper spoke over his cellphone, having relocated his two hostages. "Got it."

"Went well, just as we planned." he told Yurie.

"Our plans are perfect." Yurie reminded him. "Of course it did."

* * *

At the dumpster...

_There should be some kind of clue._ Nanami-sensei mused.

Ryu knelt by the nearby grass patch and inspected as Megumi looked around.

Kazuma was typing furiously on his laptop when Kyu noticed something.

"This is..." he gaped at the blue vinyl sheet covering something at the bottom of the slope, which yellow construction fences surrounding it.

"What's wrong, Kyu?" Megumi asked.

"That's strange." Kyu replied.

"Everyone hide!" he instructed.

"What's wrong?" Kazuma whispered.

"That truck could be a dummy." Kyu replied.

Truth to Kyu's suspicions, two of the kidnappers emerged from the vinyl sheet they were hiding in as Kyu, Megumi, Kazuma and Kinta gasped as they looked on.

* * *

Somewhere else...

"What's wrong, Miss Yurie?" Anubis inquired. "What are you afraid of?"

"Is this really OK?" Yurie asked. "If King Hades finds this out..."

"We must atone for our failures with Ryu-sama." Anubis reminded her.

"Well..." Yurie trailed off.

"And a great failure can only be atoned for with great success." Anubis added. "Don't worry. King Hades will be pleased for a long time when we deliver Athena to him."

Yurie looked back at her two hostages after recalling the conversation and drove off.

"We did it!" one of the gang members chuckled after they returned with the loot.

"Even DDS is no match for us!" the leader agreed.

"But bro, is it OK to just let the hostages go?" one of the gang inquired.

"We've got the money!" the leader reminded him. "Who cares about them? Pluto can do what they want with them."

"No sense in staying." he concluded, after storing the loot. "Let's get out of here!"

"Alright!" the other two replied and they proceeded to leave.

"You're surrounded!" the elder Touyama barked through his loudspeaker, his men having surrounded the building. "Come along quietly with your hands up!"

"What?" the gang leader was shocked. "Impossible!"

"You're late." Kyu remarked. "We were getting sick of waiting."

"Why?" the gang leader demanded. "How did you find us?"

"There were two hints." Kyu raised two fingers. "The first was the blind spot on the hill. The second was the fact that the entire box was gone. And there's one answer. You hid under a vinyl sheet at that construction site long before we got there. And then the semi stopped at the nearby traffic light, and at that moment, our view was blocked. You ran up the slope and moved it to our blind spot on the beach. Then, while blocking our vision, you carried thew box down and covered it with the sheet. If that large box disappeared in front of your eyes, you'd probably think the truck carried it off, right? You were going to wait until we followed the truck, and then cart it off when there was nobody left."

"But we noticed that trick, and you didn't notice us hiding." Kazuma added.

"We saw you carry off the money in that boat." Kyu continued.

"And we saw you go from boat to car too." Megumi added.

"I've got perfect vision, you know!" Kinta supplied. "Old man, the rest is yours!"

"OK, arrest them!" the elder Touyama ordered.

"Ouch!" Kinta winced when his father gave him a slap on the back.

"Heh, you've grown up, Kintarou!" the elder Touyama beamed.

"Don't say it like that!" Kinta protested.

"Katagiri-sensei, let's find Dan-sensei!" Kyu urged.

"Yeah..." Katagiri-sensei trailed off.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Megumi asked.

"Nothing." Katagiri-sensei replied. "It's just that the first time I saw you at DDS, you didn't seem impressive and I was worried, but you've really gotten good."

"You're under arrest for kidnapping and extortion!" the elder Touyama barked after his men caught the kidnappers and placed his handcuffs on. At the sound of the handcuffs, the kidnappers' hypnosis activated.

"Calm down!" one of the officers gaped as the leader knocked him off.

"What's wrong?" the elder Touyama demanded when the leader knocked him to the ground with a headbutt.

"Old man!" Kinta exclaimed as the kidnappers committed suicide by biting their tongues.

"What is this?" the elder Touyama was shocked.

"Hypnosis." Hongou-sensei supplied. "They were programed to do this the moment they were handcuffed."

"Then that means it is Pluto!" Yukihira realized.

"They weren't after the money in the first place." Shishido added.

"Then..." Touya muttered. "Dan-sensei is..."

"Find him!" Yukihira barked, dashing into the warehouse.

"We need to look too." Kyu added, as Class Q followed his footsteps.

* * *

In the warehouse...

"Dan-sensei!" the students hollered. "Sensei! Dan-sensei! Where are you? Sensei! Dan-sensei!"

"Dan-sensei.." Kyu muttered as Ryu followed him.

"Amakusa, Kyu!" Hongou-sensei caught their attention.

"What is it, Hongou-sensei?" Kyu asked, the two hurrying into the space between the box stacks.

"It's you." Hongou-sensei replied. "You may have noticed already. But there's a spy among us."

"You don't seem surprised." he noted, after the two remained unfazed. "Did you think it was me?"

"Do you know who the spy is?" Ryu asked.

"No, but it seems you may have." Hongou-sensei replied. "Well, whatever. Anyway, just don't let your guard down for anybody." and exited.

"Dan-sensei!" Touya called out.

"Dan-sensei, Saburomaru is here to save you!" Saburomaru hollered. "Dan-sensei! It's me, the Tokyo University student, Saburomaru Yutaka!"

"Could he sitting here?" Kyu asked his partner as he and Ryu hurried over to a demolished chair.

Ryu nodded and Kyu started feeling about the chair.

"This is..." he felt something hidden under the chair's cushion.

"Kyu!" Ryu exclaimed when Kyu tore open the covering to reveal a piece of paper. "This is a message Dan-sensei left for us!"

"What?" Megumi inquired as she hurried over. "Did you find something?"

"Everybody, over here!" Kazuma hollered.

"This is..." Kyu gasped silently, flipping the paper over and seeing the picture of Dan-sensei standing beside his father. "The detective uncle..."

"This is an emergency message." the spy reported on his cellphone. "I have something I'd like to report about Sir Anubis."

* * *

In Yurie's vehicle...

_Sir Anubis..._ Yurie wondered as she drove to the docks. _This is for the best, isn't it?_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	40. The Future Detective

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 39. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 39: The Future Detective

* * *

"That code does seem like what Dan-sensei would make." Kazuma noted.

"Can you decode it, Kazuma ?" Kyu asked.

"There's no code I can't solve." Kazuma told him. "This is a free-mason code!"

"Free-mason?" Megumi echoed.

"A secret society that's said to have millions of members worldwide." Gouda remarked.

"Free-mason codes have a basic chart." Kazuma added, handing the photo back to Kyu.

"See, this is it." he pulled out a chart from his laptop. "Put the 9 symbols Dan-sensei left on the chart, and..."

"D-D-S-U-N-R-I-S-E." he recited.

"DD SUNRISE?" Kinta frowned.

"That's the..." Megumi gasped.

"That's a ship that DDS owns!" Yukihira added. "The one we used when we went to Kirisaki Island."

"But why would Dan-sensei write that name down?" Shishido asked.

"Could Dan-sensei have been put on that ship?" Kyu reasoned, to which Ryu nodded in agreement.

* * *

On board the DD SUNRISE...

A storage room door slid open as Yurie wheeled a blindfolded Dan-sensei into the storage room, with Ami in tow.

Uncuffing Athena's reincarnation, Yurie then slid the blindfolds off her hostages.

"I'm terribly sorry." Yurie apologized. "Please stay in this room for a while."

"Where are we?" Ami asked, Athena manifesting through her.

"You've figured it out already, haven't you?" Yurie inquired. With a bow, she exited.

The door slid shut as Athena sighed.

The ship's anchor then lifted up from the dock and the ship proceeded to set sail.

Just then, both Nanami-sensei's and Hongou-sensei's cars screeched into the port.

"The DD Sunrise..." Kazuma exclaimed.

"Is leaving!" Megumi finished his sentence.

"Damnit!" Nanami-sensei cursed as he skidded to a stop.

"Huh?" he blinked, noticing Hongou-sensei's vehicle from the viewing mirror.

"Hongou, what..." he gasped when Hongou-sensei reversed his car and took off to the end of the docks.

"What are you going to do?" Megumi panicked.

"Do you trust me?" Hongou-sensei asked.

Ignoring their blinks, Hongou-sensei drove towards the unloading truck.

"Hey, wait!" Megumi blinked as Hongou-sensei stopped before the unloading ladder.

"Are you serious?" Kazuma was stunned.

Without giving them any warning, Hongou-sensei started the engine and drove up the unloading ladder.

The Q Class, minus Ryu, screamed when the car _flew_ on board the ship before skidding to a stop.

"We're alive." Megumi remarked after a while and Kyu nodded in agreement.

"This isn't enough to kill me." Kinta added.

Hongou-sensei let out an amused snort before bursting out laughing. "Let's go."

"Right!" Class Q chorused.

* * *

In the storage room...

The door slid open once more and Anubis entered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he greeted them. "I am Anubis. A pleasure, indeed."

"What do you intend to do with us?" Dan-sensei asked. "There must be some reason you dragged us here all the way instead of killing us."

"I have a high opinion of the organization you made, DDS." Anubis replied. "If it weren't for you and it, Pluto would never have become as large and beautiful as it is. Light and Dark; Athena and Hades. When there is light, the dark becomes that much deeper. And when there is dark, the light shines that much brighter."

"If it weren't for you, the world would shine far more beautifully." Dan-sensei remarked.

"Intruders on board!" the overcome rang a warning. "Security, find and capture them! Repeat! Intruders on board! Security, find and capture them!"

"To think they've found us already." Anubis remarked. "Truly impressive students."

"As long as they give me hope, I will never give in to you." Dan-sensei declared.

"How long will you be able to keep saying that nonsense, I wonder." Anubis sneered as he took out his timepiece and started his hypnosis.

* * *

On deck...

"Over there!" one of the guards told his companions, pointing his gun at the intruders. "There they are! Get them!"

"Oh no!" Kazuma exclaimed, as the teens fled, before turning back when another group of guards came from the other end.

"What's wrong?" Hongou-sensei barked.

"We're surrounded!" Kyu exclaimed.

"Damnit!" Kinta cursed. "We have to fight!"

"No way!" Kazuma whined.

"Wait!" Megumi stopped in front of the air vent. "This ventilation shaft leads inside the ship. The last time we rode this ship, I saw the diagram, I remember it."

"Alright, I'll lead them away." Hongou-sensei told them and leapt down to the deck the engage the guards.

"OK, let's go!" Kyu told his friends.

* * *

After using the vent to enter the ship...

"We have to hurry." Ryu noted after Kazuma brought up the rear. "Let's spilt into two and look."

"OK then, Megu and Kazuma, you come with me." Kinta agreed.

"Megu, be careful." Kyu told her.

Megumi blushed and nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Kinta declared and the five split.

* * *

With Ryu and Kyu...

Ryu had taken the lead, hiding beside an protruding wall, before running forward along the railing and peered at a door.

"We'll look over there." he told his partner.

At Kyu's nod, Ryu hurried over to another wall and gestured to Kyu that the coast was clear.

Kyu nodded and ran forward to the end of the passageway. Gasping silently when he noticed a guard in front of a door, he slid back to his hiding place and tossed a coin over to the other side of T-section and diverting the guard's attention. With the guard gone, Kyu then sneaked through the door, which revealed a staircase leading down to the basement. Swallowing a gulp. Kyu headed downstairs.

* * *

With Ryu...

He had entered the music hall.

"Welcome, Ryu-sama." Anubis greeted him from behind the piano.

"Anubis!" Ryu gasped.

* * *

Somewhere on the ship...

"There he is!" one of the guards hollered as he chased the other three Class Q students with his group.

"How did they find us all of a sudden?" Megumi exclaimed as they fled.

"Just run!" Kinta snapped.

After they ran under a tunnel, Hongou-sensei came to their rescue as he came down from on top of the tunnel, kicking the first guard to the ground. Landing on the floor, he quickly dispatched the rest of the guards.

"Hongou-sensei!" Kinta gasped.

"Go!" Hongou-sensei barked.

"There's more of them!" Kazuma gasped when they arrived on the deck, only to be met by more guards.

"Out of the way!" Kinta stepped forwards, tossing off his jacket. "Your opponent is me, Touyama Kintarou!"

His declaration was cut short be the sound of an arrive helicopter.

Kazuma gasped when Nanami-sensei leapt off the helicopter and landed on a guard.

"The right hand man of Dan Morihiko, Nanami Koutarou, is here!" he declared after disposing off two more guards.

"You're late, Nanami!" Hongou-sensei barked as he dispatched off another guard as Katagiri-sensei leapt off the chopper, followed by the rest of Class A.

"What are you doing?" Yukihira barked after Touya and Saburomaru jumped off. "We can't lose to Class Q!"

"Umm..." Touya started.

"What should I do?" Saburomaru whined as Yukihira jumped into battle before jumping out of a guard's attack. Touya took over, dispatching the guard quickly.

"Thanks..." Saburomaru stammered.

"Tie them up!" Nanami-sensei ordered after Kinta knocked down another guard.

* * *

With Ryu...

"Where is Dan-sensei and Ami?" Ryu demanded.

"Come back with us." Anubis requested.

"You're saying that if I do, you'll tell me where they are?" Ryu challenged.

"Of course." Anubis replied.

"Is this an order from King Hades?" Ryu pressed.

"No, he doesn't know." Anubis replied.

"What are you planning, Anubis?" Ryu demanded. "Just bringing me back won't atone for your failure. What are you going to do with Dan-sensei and Ami?"

"Impressive indeed, Ryu-sama." Anubis chuckled. "I see that I can't deceive you."

"I will mind control Dan Morihiko." he declared.

"Mind control?" Ryu hissed.

"If I can mind control the leader of DDS, who is a threat to us, and who has absolute trust of the police, it'll be the same as us having every bit of information there is." Anubis replied. "And King Hades should forgive my failure when I bring Athena before him."

"Athena?" Ryu echoed.

"That girl you love so much." Anubis revealed. "That child is the reincarnation of Pluto's greatest threat; the Goddess who guards the lands; Pallas Athena. Once I present her to King Hades, he should deal with her as he deems fit. With her out of the way, Pluto will win this war."

"You bastard..." Ryu hissed.

"This is the final battle between you and me." Anubis informed him.

"If I lose here, I will have no choice left for me but death." he added, picking up a detonator.

"Anubis..." Ryu glared. "I've found something so important that it means I must defy my fate."

"How long are you going to keep up that pride, I wonder." Anubis mused and activated the detonating device

"A self-destructing mechanism has been activated." the intercom droned. "10 minutes until explosion. Everyone please evacuate."

"Anubis!" Ryu gasped.

"Think it over, Ryu-sama." Anubis advised. "I'll be upstairs."

Ryu watched as Anubis took off.

* * *

On deck...

"10 minutes until explosion." the overcom droned. "Everyone please evacuate."

"10 minutes?" Kinta echoed.

"10 minutes until explosion." the overcom droned.

"Dan-sensei!" Katagiri-sensei gasped.

"Everyone, evacuate." the overcom droned.

"Oh no!" Nanami-sensei called as Katagiri-sensei took off.

"Let's look for him too." Yukihira suggested.

"Right!" the teens chorused and took off.

* * *

With Kyu...

He had sneaked into the basement, hiding from a guard running past.

"What's going on?" the guard guarding the hostages demanded.

"Just go upstairs!" the messenger replied.

Kyu hid as the two guards ran past.

"Sensei..." he paused in front of the storage room. "Dan-sensei, are you there?"

"Kyu-kun!" Katagiri-sensei gaped, arriving on scene when Kyu was about to input the code.

"Katagiri-sensei!" Kyu blinked.

* * *

At the ships' controls...

"Hey, can you really find him with this?" Kinta asked as Kazuma connected his laptop to the ship's controls.

"Don't worry." Kazuma assured him. "If we can see which doors on board are locked, he should be there."

"Damnit." he cursed as his laptop scanned the ship.

"Aren't you done yet?" Kinta pressed.

"Don't rush me!" Kazuma retorted. "Alright, there it is!"

"Where is he?" Yukihira demanded.

"B1. Room 3." Kazuma replied.

"Alright, let's go!" Kinta picked up the protesting Kazuma and the group hurried off.

* * *

With Kyu and Katagiri-sensei...

Katagiri-sensei had inputted the code and the door opened.

"It's open." Katagiri-sensei told the teen.

"Sensei..." Kyu gaped at the unresponsive principal. "Dan-sensei!"

* * *

At the basement...

"Let's go!" Kinta pried the door open.

* * *

With Kyu...

"Dan-sensei!" Kyu shouted. "It's me! Kyu!"

Behind him, the disguised Pluto member grinned at he removed a gun from his jacket.

"What have you done to Dan-sensei?" Kyu demanded. "Who are you?"

"What?" the disguised Pluto member gaped when the teen grabbed his wrist. With a cry, Kyu shook the gun off.

Growling, the Pluto member punched Kyu to the ground, who then got back to his feet and grabbed him by the waist. The Pluto member then tried to get him off by elbowing the teen continuously. With a kick, he sent Kyu flying to the ground.

"How could you tell, kid?" he pressed, ripping off his disguise.

"Because of what you said when we apprehended those guys at the warehouse!" Kyu replied, getting to his feet.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Katagiri-sensei replied. "It's just that the first time I saw you at DDS, you didn't seem impressive and I was worried, but you've really gotten good."_

* * *

"The real Katagiri-sensei wouldn't say that." Kyu added. "She was the one who invited is to DDS to begin with!"

"I see..." the Pluto member smirked.

"What do you intend to do with Dan-sensei?" Kyu pressed.

"Who knows." the Pluto member scoffed. "The plan isn't from the organization."

"I ain't getting caught up in it!" he barked. "You're all going to die here."

"That won't be happening." Dan-sensei declared.

"You're..." the Pluto member gasped when the principal pointed the gun at him.

"Did you think I could by hypnotized so easily?" Dan-sensei remarked. "I wont' show you any mercy. You're going to talk to us nice and slowly."

"Talk!" he demanded.

However, the Pluto member let out a grunt as he was stabbed from behind by Yurie.

"Who's there?" Kyu demanded, hurrying over to the closing door.

"To be so foolish as think that only you'd survive..." Yurie remarked outside the shut door.

* * *

In the other room...

"Dan-sensei and Athena came here to save me." Katagiri-sensei replied after she was untied. "So they let themselves get aught deliberately."

"It's no good." Kazuma complained. "There are no other locked rooms on board.

"What do you mean?" Gouda barked.

"5 minutes until explosion." the intercom droned.

"Probably it's not controlled by the ship's computers." Kazuma reasoned.

"Everyone please evacuate." the overcome repeated. "5 minutes until explosion. Everyone please evacuate."

"Damnit, we've just gotta look." Kinta decided.

"Kyu." Megumi thought worriedly.

* * *

With Kyu...

Taking the fallen Pluto member's hand into hers, Athena smiled gently as she knelt beside him, "Next time you reincarnate, I hope you can fight for good and peace."

"What's this warm, forgiving and gentle Cosmo?" the dying Pluto member gasped. Then, his expression softened and passed away, acknowledging her as the real Athena.

"Dan-sensei." Kyu looked at the unharmed principal.

"But I'm impressed you made it here." Dan-sensei admitted.

"It was because you left me this message." Kyu retrieved the photo.

"Um, I'm not sure this is the right time," he started as Dan-sensei flipped over the photo. "But you know the person in the photo, don't you? Tell me who he is! He was the detective who saved me when I was young!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_A kidnapped Kyu was bound and gagged when he heard the sound of fighting outside._

"_Kyu!" the elder Renjou looked at his son. "Are you safe?"_

"_It's fine now." he ran to the child and untied him._

"_Uncle, why?" Kyu blinked._

"_You beat them all by yourself?" he asked when his father tightened his hug._

"_Yeah." the elder Renjou replied._

* * *

"That was so cool!" Kyu reminisced. "That time I thought that I wanted to be like him."

"And he gave me this..." he added, revealing a notebook. "This is my treasure."

"Can I see it? Dan-sensei requested and gaped when he saw that it was his late partner's notebook.

"Sensei..." Kyu trailed.

"He was my assistant." Dan-sensei replied. "Unfortunately, he's no longer in this world, but he was the person I trusted and relied on more than anybody."

"Then he was..." Kyu gaped.

"He was also the man who saved me." Athena added as Dan-sensei handed back the notebook.

"Kyu-kun," Dan-sensei remarked. "Ever since I first met you, I felt a nostalgic sense about you. Now at last, I understand why. He once entered the enemy's hideout alone to save his son."

"Then.." Kyu gasped. "That uncle was my..."

* * *

In the Renjou's household...

"Kyu..." Kyu's mother looked at the shattered family photo frame.

"Darling... please protect Kyu." she prayed.

* * *

Back with Kyu...

"Sensei, I'll never give up." Kyu decided. "If I do, my dad will get mad at me!"

"Somebody?" he hollered, running to the door. "Can anybody hear me? Megu, Kazuma, Kinta, Ryu!"

"Like father, like son?" Athena mused.

* * *

Up top...

Ryu winced as he recalled Anubis' words.

"Ryu!" he heard Kyu cry out. "Ryu!"

"Kyu!: he gasped.

"Ryu-kun!" Megumi shouted, everybody else dashing on scene.

"What are you doing?" Kazuma demanded.

"Kyu's..." Ryu started. "Did you hear Kyu?"

"He's not here!" Megumi replied.

"We're out of time!" Kinta added.

Ryu frowned and took off.

"Hey, Ryu-kun!" Megumi called.

"Ryu!" Kinta shouted.

_He has to be with Dan-sensei!_ Ryu determined.

"3 minutes until explosion." the intercom droned as Ryu ran down the stairs, everyone following closely behind. "3 minutes until explosion."

"Kyu!" Ryu shouted along the passageway.

"There!" he pointed to a door.

"Kyu! Are you there?" he pressed.

"Kyu!" Megumi shouted.

* * *

On the other side of the door...

"Megu!" Kyu called out, hammering the door. "Ryu! Dan-sensei and Ami are here!"

"Leave it to me." Kazuma pushed the two aside and started working on the electric lock.

"It's open!" he beamed.

"OK, leave it to me!" Kinta cracked his knuckles and proceeded to pry the door open.

"We did it!" Shishido exclaimed.

"Uncle!" Yukihira beamed.

"Kinta!" Kyu gasped as the lock on his side slid shut.

"Damnit!" Kinta cursed.

"2 minutes until explosion." the intercom droned. "2 minutes until explosion."

"It's no good. It's locked from the inside." Kazuma remarked.

"No..." Megumi gasped pushing Kinta aside as she looked at Kyu. "Kyu..."

"Megu, I'm fine." Kyu assured her.

"Sensei." he turned to the principal.

Dan-sensei nodded as Kyu stepped back.

"Everyone get out of the way." Dan-sensei ordered, seeing at Athena had readied her Golden Staff. Tilting the Staff, the Goddess released a golden Cosmo blast at the electric lock.

"1 minute to explosion." the intercom droned as Kinta tried to force the door open. "1 minute until explosion."

"Everyone, get out of here!" Dan-sensei ordered.

"Damnit!" Kyu cursed, hammered the fizzling lock.

"Kyu, this is the last shot." Athena told him. "Let's trust our fate to this."

"Kyu!" Athena pressed.

Kyu turned around and looked up, Dan-sensei doing the same.

"Ami, hit the sprinkler!" Kyu replied.

Athena nodded and raised her Staff, firing another Cosmo bolt at the sprinkler on the roof as everyone outside watched on. The spilt second the bolt hit, the water sprayed out, short-circuiting the electric lock.

"Dan-sensei!" Kyu beamed, now that they were freed.

"Kyu!" Kinta exclaimed as Class Q rushed in.

"Uncle!" Yukihira ran towards her uncle.

"Everyone!" Kyu whopped, surrounded by the rest of Class Q.

"30 seconds until explosion." the overcom droned.

"Talk about deadlines." Athena muttered, her Golden Staff shrinking back into the Nike-figurehead knife.

"Let's go." Kyu told the group.

"29..." the countdown started with Kinta carrying Dan-sensei on his back as the reunited group fled. "28... 27... 26... 25... 24... 23... 22... 21... 20..."

* * *

On deck...

"It's going to explode!" Saburomaru exclaimed from the chopper. "We're running out of time!"

"19... 18... 17... 16...15..." the countdown continued.

"Hey!" Kyu hollered.

"14... 13... 12... 11... 10..." the intercom droned.

"Quickly!" Nanami-sensei urged everyone in.

"You did it!" Gouda gave Yukihira a high-five.

"9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2 ...1..." the countdown continued as the helicopter took to the skies at the 4-second mark.

After hitting the last second, the ship exploded.

"Anubis..." Ryu muttered, seeing Anubis at the captain's controls as the ship burnt.

Turning to the worried-looking Ami who had laced her fingers through his, he gave her a assuring nod.

* * *

On the burning ship...

"Ryu-sama, it seems I lose." Anubis conceded defeat. "But someday, you will return to Pluto."

* * *

In the helicopter...

"That was close." Kinta heaved in relief.

"Ah... phew..." Kazuma agreed.

"Sensei." Kyu looked over at Dan-sensei who had drawn out the photo.

"Thanks to this picture, you were able to find me." Dan-sensei replied. "You father saved me again."

"Kyu." Ami started.

"Huh?" Kyu blinked.

"Thank you." Ami smiled. "Your father... he saved me, once again."

"No..." Kyu flushed.

* * *

Back in DDS...

"Stand!" Ami called. "Bow!"

"That was a long day!" Megumi complained at Hongou-sensei was out of earshot.

"I'm tired." Kyu wheezed, slumping on his table.

"We're still tired from the kidnapping..." Kinta agreed. "What a demon."

"Guys, you should get used to it already." Ami chided.

"Is Hongou-sensei that tough?" Dan-sensei inquired.

"Yeah, he's really..." Kinta replied.

"Dan-sensei!" Class Q chorused as Katagiri-sensei wheeled Dan-sensei in.

"No, you're fine as you are." Dan-sensei remarked as the teens stood up. "You saved me the other day. Thank you, really."

"Not at all." Kyu replied.

"I had intended to have you rest after this, but we just got a request for help from the police." Dan-sensei informed them. "Of course, if you're too tired..."

"Let us go!" Class Q chorused.

"I just called up the data." Kazuma wasted no time in using his laptop.

"I'm all fired up!" Kinta whooped.

"I'll memorize that information." Megumi added.

"Then, let's think about this crime." Ryu remarked, turning to the other three brains.

"Alright!" Kyu nodded, the three brains debating their newest case.

Dan-sensei and Katagiri-sensei looked at each other and chuckled.

"Well then, Class Q?" Dan-sensei declared.

"Right!" Class Q chorused.

"There's one answer!" Kyu proclaimed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's the end of the anime series. This fic will be permanently put on hold until I can get hold of the manga.


End file.
